An American Miko
by Celesta Hellewise Harman
Summary: UPDATED! CHAPTER 39 IS NOW UP AND RUNNING! What if the miko did actually fall for Hotohori? What if the Miko wasn't Miaka? What if the miko... was American!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: You can't sue me! I'm not making $ off of this! I don't own them. Except for Myst and everything about her! My character, my idea. You TOUCH, you DIE!!! Thankies no da!  
  
THANKS: This is my thanks to all of my previous reviewers! I had to take the story down in order to edit and post it again as a rated R fic instead of NC-17 fic. So thanks to: KittyLynne, Airen, code, Kimi-chan, Usako, Tasuki/Rukawa Kimiko, Missy, Anata, Morbid Artist, frenchiecangal, Tkawaii, and Sorachan!!! Please keep reviewing!  
  
~An American Miko~  
  
Hotohori sighed. It was hot and he was bored. 'They won't even let me ride through my own capitol on my own.' He sighed and looked out of the palanquin in which he rode at the masses of people that had gathered to watch him pass. 'Every day it's the same thing. Ruling an empire is not an easy task and I'm so lonely.' He looked up to the sky in a silent prayer. 'Oh, Suzaku, guardian of this country, show me the best way to lead my people. Show me a sign.'  
  
Suddenly the horses shied and he was tossed about in the palanquin. He leaned out the window and stared as a bright red light burst out of the sky right in front of the procession. He heard some of his guards shouting to get him out of there but something just came over him. Something from within the red light seemed to call to him and he called a halt as his guards began to move him away. He stepped out of his palanquin as his guards protested. He silenced them with a wave of his hand and pushed his way hurriedly through the ranks of arms men.  
  
When he got to the front, almost directly under the light, he heard a small screaming sound as the light exploded and all had to shield their eyes. When it ended the scream did as well and Hotohori turned back and gasped.  
  
On the ground curled into a shivering heap, was a girl in strange clothing. Hotohori noticed this as he knelt on the dusty rode beside her. He brushed the hair away from her face and looked upon her strange yet beautiful foreign features. His heart sped up and then skipped a beat as she moaned.  
  
He then noticed the gash above her left eyebrow that slowly leaked blood onto the ground. 'She must have hit her head when she fell.' He nodded to himself and then in front of everyone, gathered her in his own arms and stood, walking back to his palanquin.  
  
Some of the guards made as if to stop him. They parted at his glare, but still voiced their thoughts. "Your majesty, she must be a demon or a witch. She might."  
  
The young emperor stopped and turned around swiftly, still cradling the girl to his chest. "You question your emperor soldier?"  
  
All the soldiers snapped to attention at the tone and murmurs went through the crowd. The one soldier managed to squawk out a "No sir!" then turned back to form ranks. One of the other guards helped Hotohori back into the palanquin and they were on their was again.  
  
Hotohori looked down at the girl in his lap and studied her clothes and other features as he pressed the silk of his robe sleeve to her wound. She was dressed in some sort of course black fabric one her legs that was slightly tighter on her thighs, then baggy from her knees to her ankles. She wore thin sandals on her feet that were help on only by a strap running between her big toe and the one next to it, and then over her foot to the sides. For a top she wore a tight slightly stretchy shirt that came up to just under her well-developed breasts and showed much cleavage. She was muscular, but not unattractively so. Her hair was a dark blonde color that went down a little past her shoulder. It was long enough that she had it pulled back into a tiny ponytail at the nape of her neck, with much of it falling down to frame he face.  
  
Hotohori once again felt his heart start to pound as she moaned again and curled closer to him. His eyes widened as she began to tremble and let out a small whimper. 'Something else is wrong. She's more injured than she seems!' He leaned forward and yelled out to the driver. "Hurry up! Move! We must get back to the palace now!"  
  
The guard yelled an affirmative and picked up the pace. The city now whipped past them.  
  
Hotohori looked back down at the girl and whispered to her. "Hold on. I swear that I will let no one harm you. I am going to help you."  
  
As if in reply, and to his amazement, the girls eyes opened slightly. He gasped as he was drawn into the shocking colors. Dark blue borders, instead of black around the irises, then light blue that faded into a golden color around the pupil.  
  
The girl shifted then squeaked in pain. Her hand came out and clutched at his robes. He was about to try and calm her when those strange eyes rolled back and she went limp.  
  
Hotohori's eyes widened further as he stared down at her ashen face. He gently tried to wake her as they rode through the palace gates. "Hey. Hey! Wake up! Please." They pulled to a stop and he immediately hopped to the ground with his burden and shouted for them to bring the doctor. He didn't wait, but instead carried her into the palace and to the only room he knew was unoccupied. His own.  
  
The doctor caught up to him at the door to his bedchambers and followed him in. Right now Hotohori was most concerned with putting the girl into a bed and having the doctor help her. He gently set her down in his own bed and knelt beside the head as the doctor went to work.  
  
**********  
  
The strange girl that had fallen from the sky a few hours earlier, moaned lightly and squinted her eyes open. She raised her hand to her pounding head and discovered a bandage around it. 'What happened? Where am I?' She looked around the dim room. and gasped at the beauty. She had never seen anything like this. 'What is this place?'  
  
The bed she was in was very wide and comfortable and obviously in a very rich environment. She tried to sit up, but gasped and gave up as pain flared through her side. She put her hand there and once again encountered a bandage; only this one was supporting her ribs.  
  
A sound made her start and she looked over as a door opened and a figure walked into the dim light. The girl looked up and smiled as she felt the good in this person. A sixth sense had always been a strong gift of hers as a child and still was. 'What a pretty wo. no. this is a man!'  
  
The man had his long brown hair down and it cascaded down his back and over his shoulder. His golden eyes looked at her with kindness and a barely hidden worry that made her heart warm.  
  
She smiled inwardly. 'He must have helped me.' She studied him more as her eyes swept over the plain white cloak that he held covering him.  
  
The man gently sat on the side of the bed and spoke in a quiet deep voice that was just as beautiful as he was. "So you're awake. Good. I was worried for a while. My doctor bandaged you head and your ribs while you slept. You had a bad fall and hit your head. You have a small gash on your forehead that was just about deep enough to need stitches and you have two cracked ribs."  
  
The girl smiled and answered in a sweet voice. "You helped me didn't you?"  
  
The man smiled and nodded. "My name is Hotohori, and I promise to help you all that I can. Might I know your name?"  
  
The girl smiled bigger. "My name is Mistyc. My friends just call me Myst. It's very nice to meet you Hotohori and I'm grateful for your help."  
  
Hotohori nodded and took hold of her hand. "Do you remember anything that happened?"  
  
Myst nodded and looked up at the ceiling as she spoke. "I was jogging home from the gym and taking a shortcut through the woods. Suddenly there was a bright flash of red light. It was so warm and when I opened my eyes, I was being carried by a huge red firebird. a-a phoenix. through the stars! Then the light was gone, and I was falling. I only caught glimpses of some of the buildings before I was knocked out, but from all that's happened and from the looks of this place, I don't think I'm in my world anymore. We don't have anything like this there. This must sound pretty crazy huh?"  
  
Hotohori leaned forward with a gleam in his eyes. "That's incredible! You must tell me all about your world!"  
  
Myst laughed, then gasped, clutching her side again.  
  
Hotohori leaned over and cupped her cheek with his palm. She looked into his striking gold eyes as he leaned closer. "You must not push yourself. Get some more rest. I will stay with you until you wake again. We may talk more then if you wish."  
  
She smiled beautifully. "Thank you Hotohori. I really am grateful." She yawned and continued as she fell asleep. "You're a beautiful man. Your soul I mean. Your soul sings to me. like a. like a star." With that she was asleep.  
  
Hotohori stared at her with wide eyes as what she said rang through his mind. 'My soul?' He put a hand to his neck where the symbol hoshi appears. 'Like a star? A red bird. She must be the miko.' With that, Hotohori knelt on the floor at her side, holding her hand and watching over her until he too, joined her in sleep.  
  
********** (1) Sweatpants, thin flip-flops, and a sports bra.  
  
There it is! HAHAHAHAHHHH!!! The first chapter of my never-ending fic! Yay me!!!!!!!!!! Okay!! I did say never-ending! So there IS more to come no da!!!! BTW. I know my spelling and grammar are horrid. Once I get the corrected version back from my wonderful Beta reader. I'll change them over, but the story and everything is still the same. Enjoy!! 


	2. Truth & Pain

~An American Miko~ Chapter One Truth & Pain  
  
It had been a week since Myst had fallen into the country of Konan, in the universe of the four gods, and she was learning much of the country and it's people and customs from Hotohori.  
  
The handsome man wouldn't let her out of bed however, and had the female servants help her in and out of the bath. He wouldn't let her anywhere else and would hardly let her do anything on her own, though he was always sweet about it.  
  
The servants twittered and would gossip about normal things with her, but wouldn't talk about Hotohori much, if at all.  
  
In the week she had been there, Hotohori and she had become good friends and she had found out much about him from their talk. Well, at least what he was like, but not anything about his past or what he did. She knew that he must be someone important to live like this, but not how important.  
  
The ladies kept talking about Emperor Saihitei. So where they somewhere near the palace? Is that why Hotohori had all these servants? Did he work closely to the emperor? Hotohori had come earlier that day to tell her that he had some important matters to attend to and would not be able to see her again until later that night.  
  
When the maids finally left she made up her mind. 'I've been laying here for days just letting my brain dribble from my ears. I'm bored to death! They're going to have a stiff on their hands if this keeps up. That's it!'  
  
She slowly got out of be, still careful of her sore ribs, and stood looking around the room for her clothes. When she finally found and donned them, she looked around for something to tie her shortish hair back with. Luckily her own hair-tie was sitting right on what looked to be an elaborate vanity and she pulled her hair back into its sloppy ponytail.  
  
She studied herself in the mirror. The wound could still be seen above her eyebrow, but the bandage had been aloud to come of just yesterday. Her ribs were still bandaged though, but she almost liked the look.  
  
Myst nodded to herself and started for the door, then stopped herself and looked instead at the window. 'It might be better to go that way. Less chance of getting caught if Hotohori really doesn't want me out. By all rights, I probably should still be in bed, however I am tougher than most and sometimes heal at an almost unnatural speed.'  
  
Once outside she walked down the walkway, breathing the fresh air and her flip-flops slapped against her heals. 'Why did I ever wear these things to the gym? Flip-flops in the work out room and then jogging home? Huh. oh well.'  
  
Myst rounded a corner and stopped, staring in open amazement. 'My god! We're not just by the palace. we're in the palace! My god!' She started walking again, staring at everything in amazement and delight.  
  
'I wonder where Hotohori went? What kind of job does he have here? No wonder he lives so well.' She kept walking and came across what appeared to be the main building. The guards that were posted around the walkway didn't stop her, so she assumed she was aloud to be here.  
  
She walked up the tall flight of stairs and passed some more guards who just looked at her oddly. 'I wonder what this place is for. Most likely eating or the throne room or something. Well, they're not stopping me, so I guess there's no harm in looking.'  
  
She walked to the middle of the walkway and opened one of the huge red doors there. She noticed a few men kneeling on the floor in front of the throne, reporting something about crops in the east. She started to leave before she was noticed, when the man who was obviously the emperor spoke.  
  
"So what you are saying virtually is. Mistyc?"  
  
Myst's eyes widened then flashed with anger as she whipped around to face the young emperor. "How dare you!" She stepped into the light, not caring that she was speaking to an emperor. "How dare you keep something this important from me, this piece of who you are. I don't know what you call friendship here, but I thought that we were friends Hotohori, or whatever your name is. You lied to me! I don't know if it's just you, or if everyone does that here, but friends just don't do that where I come from!"  
  
The emperor got to his feet as she backed up. "Myst wait! Please!"  
  
Myst shook her head and shouted over her shoulder as she turned and ran. "Friends don't do that your majesty! So think where we stand!" She ran harder as she heard his shows clomping down on the steps from the dais as he tried to run after her.  
  
Hotohori's voice echoed as she ran through the door. "Stop! Stop! Wait! Please!"  
  
She stumbled past the guard as pain flared in her side. The two guards heard their emperor's shouts and ran after her. When one caught up to her and grabbed her arm, she turned and her right fist hooked him in the jaw, throwing him back before she began running for the stairs again. The other caught up to her just as Hotohori, in full imperial robes came running out the doors and into sight.  
  
Myst had just reached the long set of about 40 stairs, when the guard hit her over her already injured head with the blunt of his pike. She let out a cry of pain as Hotohori cried out and reached desperately for her.  
  
Hotohori tried to lunge for her with outstretched hand as she fell forward down the many steps. "Nooo! Mistyc!"  
  
The guard that had hit her grabbed hold of his emperor to keep him from falling down the stairs as well, as they watched the strange girl tumble down the stairs.  
  
She came to a stop at the bottom, a twisted heap. Her head was turned to the side and blood dripped from her slightly parted lips. He right leg was bent oddly and her right arm was twisted beneath her. There she lay as still as death.  
  
Hotohori stood paralyzed and staring, until a pool of red began seeping around her. He gave a mournful cry of horror that rang through the silent courtyard and flung himself down the stairs after her.  
  
**********  
  
A.N.: Next chapter is comin' up. Keep reading!!! Gotta go. Is late! Have early college! Ja Ne Na No Da!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Celesta Hellewise Harman 


	3. Forgiveness & Love

~An American Miko~ Chapter Two Forgiveness & Love  
  
Myst slowly pried her heavy eyes open and almost screamed from the pain racking her body. She shifted slightly and felt something twitch in her uninjured hand. She carefully turned her head and saw another hand holding hers. She followed the arm further and saw. 'Hotohori??? He looks horrible!'  
  
The young man was once again on his knees by the bed. He was asleep and one could tell from the sunken look in his cheeks, pale color, and the bags and almost black rings around and under his closed eyes, that it was only from sheer exhaustion. He was still dressed in the same court robes as before only his hair was down and in a snarled mess. His clothes and hair looked as if they had not been attended to for days.  
  
Of course Myst remembered what she had seen and what had happened, but she also remembered seeing the look on his face as if in slow motion as she began to fall. 'He must have stayed by my side this whole time, however long it's been. God I hurt!' Myst shifted again and winced.  
  
Hotohori's head snapped up and he stared at her, a little dazed for a moment, out of bloodshot eyes.  
  
The almost dazed look he gave her, made her feel guilty, and it showed in her eyes. She squeezed his hand lightly and croaked out of a dry throat that felt like sandpaper, "You've been crying."  
  
She began to cough and pain flared all over her body. Between the hacking coughs, she sobbed and tears flowed from her eyes.  
  
Hotohori gently supported her head and tipped a cup of cool clear water to her lips. She was able to take a few sips, then coughed a few more times before letting out a pained cry and collapsing back, sweaty and panting on the pillows. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her face was a mask of pain.  
  
Hotohori took hold of her hand again and bit his lip as tears ran down his own cheeks from eyes that were closed in guilt and sorrow. 'This is my fault. If only I had told her before.' All the while unknown to himself he kept whispering something one thing over and over. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."  
  
After a few minuets her hand squeezed his again and he opened his teary eyes to look into hers. She had a small smile on her lips but her eyes were still clouded with pain.  
  
He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it while speaking in a shaky whisper. "Forgive me. I should have told you. I only wanted you to know me for me and not for my crown. I love you. I've loved you since the first moment I saw you. Please, please forgive me."  
  
She took her hand from his and drew her fingers up the right side of his face, from his chin to his temple, and the through his tangled hair. Her voice was clearer this time, "No. I was wrong; I jumped to soon and too far and missed the landing. I should have waited for you to explain. I had given you my trust, something I've given to very few ever, and I just saw you sitting up on that throne, the emperor, and all I knew was that it hurt. I don't know why it hurt so badly, but all I thought was that you, who I'd given my full trust to, didn't trust me enough to tell me something that is so much a part of your life."  
  
Hotohori took hold of one of her hands again and rubbed it with his. "I should have told you. Yes, I am the Emperor Saihitei, but I am also called Hotohori. I will explain about that later, but now because of my selfishness, you have been injured further. I will not blame you if you choose to never return my love." He closed his golden eyes and more tears fell onto his hand.  
  
She squeezed his hand again as a different fort of tear fell from her eyes. "Oh Hotohori, a wise man once told me, you do not love someone for what they are, or what they have, or what they can do for you. You love them because they sing a song only you can understand. A song only you can hear."  
  
Her earlier words came back to both of them then. 'You're soul sings to me, like a star.'  
  
Hotohori gave her a shaky smile. "So what does this mean?"  
  
"It means that I know how you feel. When I was thirteen years old, my father died and left me a huge fortune. I grew up in a large mansion and my mother, who managed everything for me, never had much to do with me other than try to teach me that I was higher than everyone else. Still, I suppose I loved her. She died a year after my father did. I never even knew much of my father. I heard that I had half siblings somewhere, but I never met them and they didn't really want to meet me. I've been living alone since then and I'm only eighteen now. I never have any real friends, only people who hang around me. They all seem to know me, but I have no clue sometimes who they are. So I can see why you would hide your status the way you did. You're still young. Very young to be a ruler, so did something like that happen to you too?"  
  
Hotohori nodded and slowly got to his feet to sit beside her on the bed. He winced as his knees ankles and hips popped and cracked.  
  
Myst smiled slightly. "Been there a long time huh?"  
  
The young emperor nodded. "Except for natural business, three days."  
  
Myst's eyes widened a bit at this and she let out a quiet, but shocked cry. " Three days?!" Her voice softened. "No wonder you look like shit. You haven't even changed your clothes. Thank you for everything Hotohori. I'm so sorry that I worried you."  
  
He shook his head and caressed her face and hair. "Do not worry about that. You are right in your observation. You and I have much in common. My father, the emperor before me, died when I was thirteen as well. I have two older brothers, one younger, and two younger sisters, all from different mothers. My father never married and so my mother fought to secure my place on the throne. She died when I was fourteen. I too am eighteen and I have virtually been alone ever since, a pretty bird in a gilded cage."  
  
She nodded and smiled at him. "No wonder I love you. In almost every way that counts, you are the other half of me." She gasped and blushed as she realized that she had just said that out loud.  
  
Hotohori smiled brightly and then leaned down giving her time to stop him. Their eyes fluttered shut as his soft lips gently touched hers in their first kiss. After a few seconds Hotohori began to move away but was stopped my Myst's hand on the back of his head.  
  
Myst pressed his head to hers and kissed him harder. Hotohori moaned and almost shyly parted his lips to touch his tongue to her lips. She opened her mouth and welcomed him inside.  
  
Hotohori realized something with awe. 'I've never kissed anyone before, let alone like this. It feels so right with her. So good.' He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, careful not to lift her from the bed too far or hurt her. Her firm breasts were pressed against his strong chest. The only thing keeping their skin from touching was his clothes since the sheet covering her had fallen below that.  
  
She sighed into the kiss as their tongues caressed each other. Finally they broke the kiss breathlessly. Still pressed against each other, Hotohori buried his fingers in her silky hair and they stared into each other's eyes, their faces just inches apart.  
  
They both felt love swell in their hearts and Hotohori buried his dark head against her shoulder and cried.  
  
Myst wrapped her good arm around Hotohori's shoulders and cupped her palm on the back of his head. "Oh Hotohori-love, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
  
Hotohori didn't lift his head but his voice shook as he answered. "So long, being so alone. My whole life was loneliness. Now that I've found you my heart is so full that it hurts. It feels like I'm dying of happiness that you love me too."  
  
A sob cut off anything else he would have said and Myst held him tighter and let him sob, crying silently herself with mutual feelings, until they both finally fell asleep with the emperors head still pillowed on her shoulder and his exhausted body tucked into her side, finally willing to let him sleep.  
  
**********  
  
A.N.: Well, there it is. Chapter two. Lots of tears ne?! But hey, that's what makes it good. I'm trying to steer it away from being the cheesy romance novel type, not that I mind since I'm such a sap, but you know how some people can be. plus I'm really in love right now and that's the forethought on my mind. love. it's just too damn crazy. Okay, well there ya go. More to come so, stay tuned ne?! FEEDBACK!!!!! LOVE FEEDBACK!!!!! We authors live off the stuff! FEED ME!!!!! HUNGRY!!!!! LOVE ME!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Celesta Hellewise Harman 


	4. Realizations & Acceptance

~An American Miko~ Chapter Three Realizations & Acceptance  
  
Two things woke Myst in the middle of the night. One was Hotohori shivering from the chill air since he wasn't under the blanket; the other was the quite sound of the door opening. She looked up to see the doctor, whom she had come to know and like quite well, walk in.  
  
The kind man started for a moment when he saw that she was awake. "Oh! You're."  
  
She quickly hushed him and uncurled her arm gently from around the sleeping emperor's shoulders to show the doctor her prize.  
  
The doctor's eyes widened for a moment and then softened as he stepped up silently to the bed. He whispered quietly to Mistyc as he poured a bowl of liquid painkillers for her. "I'm glad you're finally awake. How do you feel?"  
  
She smiled and whispered back after drinking the potion. "Not too bad except for the pain. Happy though."  
  
He nodded. "It's so good to see his majesty in someone's arms at last. I'm very glad it's yours. I've been with his family since his father was first emperor. He's been so lonely for so long and I could do nothing for him but be a friend and someone to talk to. Now that you're here though, there seems to be a new life in his eyes."  
  
She smiled gratefully and whispered back, "He's cold and I don't want to wake him to get him under the blankets. Would you be able to find one to cover him with?"  
  
The man smiled and walked to the end of the bed where a chest sat. He was back a few moments later, draping a large plush quilt with silk lining over the two. Hotohori stirred and opened bleary sleep-fogged eyes, lifting his head a little.  
  
Myst smiled to herself. 'He looks just like a child when he wakes up.'  
  
Hotohori's hair was a lion's mane around his face and he turned his head with a small frown to look at who was behind him.  
  
The doctor smiled and pulled some of the stray stands of hair out of Hotohori's face. This showed that they were truly as close as the doctor had said. "Go back to sleep your majesty. I was just checking on our friend here."  
  
Hotohori nodded, shifted and buried his head back on Myst's shoulder.  
  
Myst started to get drowsy again as the medicine began to work and wrapped her arm back around her loves broad shoulders. She closed her eyes, kissed Hotohori on the top of the head and kept her face pressed against his soft hair. She fell asleep whispering, "I love you Hotohori. Always, always love you."  
  
The doctor smiled as he left and quietly shut the door. 'I told you when you were younger Saihitei, some dreams will come true. Not that it will be any time soon hopefully, but now I can and will die a happy man knowing that yours came true. You always were like a son to me."  
  
**********  
  
Hotohori woke slowly. 'So warm.' He opened his eyes and came face to face with. a neck. He furrowed his brow until his brain caught up with him and he remembered what happened.  
  
Myst waking up, the forgiveness, the love. He whispered to himself. "The love."  
  
The hand on his back softly trailed up and down his spine. "Hotohori? Are you awake?"  
  
He looked up and smiled into the strange eyes that he had fallen in love with.  
  
Myst smiled warmly. "Did you sleep well?  
  
He nodded, smiled, and kissed her collarbone. "Truth to tell, I haven't slept that well, or that deeply since I was a child. I felt so safe, and it was the first time in a long time that my loneliness hasn't woken me in the middle of the night. I had very good dreams."  
  
Myst touched her fingertips to his soft lips. "I'm glad. The best part of the night was holding you as you slept. Felling and listening to you breathe made me feel so peaceful."  
  
She would have said more had a small rumble not filled the room and made Hotohori blush. Myst chuckled. "You haven't eaten in three days have you? Go eat. Get a bath, change your clothes, and take care of that loin's mane you call hair."  
  
As if to emphasize her point, a puffed tangle of hair fell over Hotohori's forehead and into his face causing his eyes to cross.  
  
Myst burst out laughing then gasped and held her side again in pain. Her vision seemed to go black for a moment and when the world came back into focus, Hotohori's frantic face was inches above hers. His warm hands were on the sides her face and he appeared to be shouting for someone, though she couldn't seem to understand what he was saying. A moment later the doctor's face came into her line of vision next to Hotohori's.  
  
Myst blinked a few times. "What. what happened?"  
  
Hotohori sat back and let the doctor check on her, but kept hold of her hand as he spoke in a worried voice. "You laughed, then you passed out. I couldn't wake you. I was so afraid!" He closed his eyes and pressed the back of her hand to his cheek, but not before she saw the shine of tears in the shinning gold orbs.  
  
Myst smiled sweetly as the doctor got to his feet. Hotohori looked up at him but kept a hold of Myst's hand.  
  
"She'll be fine once she heals a little more and gets something to eat. You need to eat too your majesty. I'll have something brought in for you two."  
  
"Thank you. That would be much appreciated." Hotohori and Myst nodded their thanks as the doctor left again.  
  
Myst squeezed the hand that held hers and he turned back to her. "While we wait for the food, go get a bath and take care of yourself. Change into something more comfortable. I'll be waiting right here my love."  
  
Hotohori smiled brightly at the endearment and nodded. He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "I love you. I'll be right back."  
  
She kissed him and smiled back caressing his cheek one last time before he rose. "I'll be waiting." Hotohori got to his feet and reluctantly let her fingers slip though his. He turned and looked back at her once more as he stood in the doorway leading to his private bath, then turned and slipped inside.  
  
**********  
  
The food smelled wonderful, and steam rose from it as she watched. Myst stomach growled angrily, but she had decided to wait for Hotohori to come back. Plus, she couldn't exactly get up and walk over there.  
  
Right on cue, Hotohori walked back into the room looking refreshed. and took her breath away. His wet, brown hair was pulled back into a tight, almost strict ponytail at the nape of his neck. Only a few stands of his bangs fell in damn tendrils over his high forehead. He wore nothing but a thin, body-length robe that clung to his damp body like a second skin accentuating the lines and slim yet powerful build of his body.  
  
He smiled at her as he passed the bed and walked over to a large wardrobe. He opened it and pulled out one of his imperial lounging robes.  
  
Myst spoke up at this a little confused. "Why are your clothes in here?"  
  
Hotohori walked behind a screen as he answered. "They've always been here. These are my main chambers and personal sleeping quarters."  
  
Mistyc gave a small gasp. "This is your bed? I've been sleeping in your bed this whole time?! Then where have you been sleeping?!"  
  
Hotohori chuckled and stepped out from behind the screen now dressed in the beautiful lounging robe. He picked up the tray of food and sat beside her on the bed again with the tray on his lap. I've been sleeping on a smaller bed in the next room."  
  
"Why? Why didn't you just put me there in the first place?"  
  
Hotohori shook his head as he divided up the rice and the other food with ornamented chopsticks. "You were injured and this is the best bed in the palace. It's also the most peaceful and well guarded."  
  
She smiled and touched his thigh gently causing him to shiver a little. "Thank you. . .... You have nice thighs you know that?"  
  
Hotohori blushed as she rubbed his thigh. "Um. th-thank you."  
  
She chuckled and her stomach growled.  
  
Hotohori smiled then. "Well, how shall we do this? You can't very well sit up and eat."  
  
She struggled to sit up a bit. "I can try."  
  
He pushed her back down with his hands to her shoulders. "No. Stay down. I'll feed you."  
  
It was her turn to blush now. She reached up to scratch her head and glared when she reached the bandage.  
  
Hotohori shook his head and leaned over, beginning to unwrap her forehead. "You can take this off now. Just be careful not to scratch the wound. It's a little bit bigger than it was now, but the doctor says it's healing nicely and might not even leave a scar. Do you heal like that all the time?"  
  
She nodded. "Most of the time." She noticed how he winced as the bandage pulled away. "That bad huh?"  
  
He shook his head. "Not at all. It's just that I helped cause it."  
  
She squeezed his thigh a little, careful not to upset the tray. "No more so than I. Don't worry about me, I've had worse. Now lets eat before it gets cold."  
  
Hotohori obviously wanted to say more, but only sighed. He smiled with great love in his eyes and picked the chopsticks back up, alternating between feeding her and himself. They talked and laughed and smiled, and brushed their hands against each other, and every once in a while, stole a quick kiss. The meal was punctuated every so often with a tenderly spoken 'I love you'.  
  
After that, Hotohori put on a formal robe and promised to be back later, saying that he had been neglecting his duties and they could wait no longer now that she was on the mend.  
  
**********  
  
This became the routine everyday for the next month and a half. Even though Myst was almost fully healed and could even sit up after a while, Hotohori still fed her when he had the chance. It became an act of love and every once in a while she would pick up a small piece of food in her fingertips and put it to his lips for him to eat.  
  
Hotohori had told her about the legend of Suzaku no Miko and what duties, and rights, and gifts came with the title. She agreed that it sounded a lot like what happened to her, and agreed to accept the role. It had been announced formally that she was now Suzaku no Miko, however, she would not worry about the duties until she was fully recovered.  
  
Hotohori had started sleeping in the same bed as her after that first night. They no longer wore clothes to bed, but to them, it was an act of innocence and trust. Plus they didn't even need the physical except to be held in each other's arms. For now, life was content in their world as their love and trust grew beyond bounds.  
  
**********  
  
A.N.: There's another chapter for ya. Hope ya liked it ne?! I'm having fun writing this story. Tell me if you're having fun reading it ok? The next chapter gets REALLY steamy so be forewarned. I'll have a warning at the top of the next chapter too so don't worry about that. It WILL be a lemon by the way. By the way! *smiles* did I mention that this fic happens to be about 90 to 95% sap? It gets better. Just wait until I happen to introduce Nuriko into it. *Evil maniacal laughter*. Any who. Gotta go. Enjoy ne?!  
  
~Celesta Hellewise Harman 


	5. Strength & Passions

WARNING: Okay people! This is where the lemon warning was, but since some sites that this fic is on are being a bitch!!!!. * sighs and takes a breath * I've cut the really cute lemon out of this part and the other parts of the story. It's still a good fic though so keep reading ne?!  
  
~An American Miko~ Chapter Four Strength & Passion  
  
Hotohori came in very late one night, more towards morning. Myst could clearly see the fatigue lacing his strong, well-shaped body as he disrobed in the moonlight.  
  
Hotohori must have thought she was asleep, and by all rights she should have been, because he was careful not to disturb her as he slipped his weary body beneath the warm blankets. He sighed as she rolled over against him and laid her splinted arm lightly across his flat stomach. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "I'm sorry I woke you."  
  
She kissed his chest and toyed with the ends of a lock of his hair. "You didn't. I was awake already. Hard day?"  
  
Hotohori sighed again, this time reflecting just how tired and frustrated he was. "That delegation from Kutou is completely unreasonable! They want to trade fish instead of tin for the cotton and they won't sway from it. I can't think of anything else that country would need besides the cotton. I have plenty of ports! We don't need the fish trade! We need that tin, and you just can't talk to them! They say they want more for it and nothing I offer is acceptable!"  
  
She nodded. "Why do they need the cotton in the first place?"  
  
"The people in the north of their country are freezing to death and they won't trade with Houkan. So wool from there is out of the question. We're not quite on friendly terms with Kutou either. Needless to say, they have no choice. Because of their rapid expansion years ago, everything they would have had to burn has been cut of destroyed some way or another."  
  
Myst nodded as she thought. Then, "Coal!"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Coal! We have more than we really need. One of the maids has a brother who works in the coalmines and she told me. He sends their family coal sometimes because they have more than enough. Why not say that if they agree to the tin trade that you'll also give them the extra coal this country produces, along with the cotton!"  
  
Hotohori was silent for a moment and then spoke in an almost excited voice. "You're absolutely right. That would work, I know it would!" He gently pulled her tighter into his arms and kissed her soundly on the lips. "You just saved me a lot of trouble. You're kindness, and your heart, and intelligence astound me and continue to knock me off my feet time after time." He looked into her eyes as the moonlight continued to bathe them in a soft silverish glow. "I've only ever loved you. I want to spend all of my days with you. Will you marry me? Be my empress and help me to lead my people."  
  
Mistyc closed her eyes and buried her face against Hotohori's chest her shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Hotohori held her, his face a mask of sorrow at her response. 'This must mean no. What a fool I am to think that she would want to marry me after all that I've put her through.' Aloud he said, "Oh love, forget I said it. I had no intention of hurting you."  
  
Myst shook her head and rolled onto her stomach to put them face to face with her draped over his muscular chest. "No love. It isn't that. It's just." Her voice shook with emotions and tears. "I never thought that anyone would want me or love me enough to marry me. Or even then I thought it would be for the status."  
  
Hotohori's face beamed with hope. "Does. does this mean yes? Does this mean you'll marry me?"  
  
Myst nodded and he laughed joyfully, crushing her to him. "Oh, I promise to only love you. Not like my father. Only you! No other!"  
  
Tears steamed from both their eyes. They kissed over and over and couldn't stop laughing or touching each other.  
  
The mood suddenly changed as Hotohori's fingertips found their way tot the nape of Myst's neck. She moaned before she could stop herself.  
  
Hotohori froze and watched her slowly open her eyes. "Did I hurt you?"  
  
Myst shook her head and blushed. "That. that was one of my spots."  
  
Hotohori looked a bit puzzled so she smiled and went on a hunch of hers.  
  
Myst leaned forward and began to kiss and nip at his jaw just below his ear. Now it was Hotohori's turn to gasp and twitch a little. She smiled and kissed his lips as she looked down into his wide, shocked eyes as he tried to get his breathing back to normal again. "One of my spots." She said simply.  
  
He nodded in understanding; seeming a little dazed and added breathlessly, "Spots. Okay."  
  
She chuckled and kissed the hollow of his throat. His breathing changed to a deeper one as she moved lower. He lay almost frozen as her lips and teeth caressed his hard nipples, teasing them and soothing them with her tongue. She moved on with small kisses down the center of his chest to his toned stomach where she traced the lines of his muscles with her tongue then dipped it into his navel. She rubbed her palms against his thighs then bit lightly into his hip.  
  
Hotohori gasped, arched, and clutched her shoulders. "Stop!"  
  
Myst looked up at him worriedly and moved back up to lay over his chest as he calmed his breathing with closed eyes. Softly she spoke, "What's wrong? I know you were enjoying it? If you're worried, I am a virgin."  
  
Hotohori blushed and smiled, a slight sheen of sweat covering his face. "That's not the problem, because I am too. The problem is, if you went any further, I wouldn't be able to hold back, and that would change."  
  
She smiled and pleasured in the small cry he gave and the way he arched against her as she wrapped her hand around his hard manhood. She licked his jaw in that same spot again and whispered in his ear breathily, "What gave you the idea that I wanted you to hold back?"  
  
Hotohori could only fist his hands in the silk sheets beneath them as she ran her hand along him in a sweet torturous caress. His breathing once again turned into ragged gasps as he stared at her and could not seem to look away from what she was doing to him.  
  
"You're the only one I've ever wanted like this Hotohori. You're the only one I will ever want, and I want all of you tonight." With that, she nipped at his jaw again.  
  
~~~Insert Lemon~~~  
  
Hotohori lay on top of her, unable to move and she held him without complaint as they both came down from the heights. After a few minuets, Hotohori lifted his head and propped himself up on one elbow again. They looked at each other with eyes full of love and wonder and knew that no words were needed. They knew that neither had ever felt anything so wonderful on any level.  
  
Myst gathered the damp hair away from his sweaty face and shoulders and pulled it all to one side so it was off his back and the back of his neck. She twined her fingers behind his head and pulled him down for a deep kiss. They broke the kiss breathlessly as he pulled his softened manhood from her.  
  
Hotohori moved down and to the side a little to pillow his head against her chest. He laid his hand over her heart and she reached up and laid her hand over his, twining their fingers together. 'Nothing has ever been so right in my world. Suzaku, please never let his end. Never take her form me.'  
  
In each others arms they fell into peaceful, blissful sleep, neither noticing the shining red feather that appeared and drifted down to lay over their hands before disappearing again.  
  
**********  
  
A.N.: YES!!!!! There it is! The sweet, sweet lemon. How did you like it na no da?! I had a lot of fun no da. Well, once again. FEEDBACK! Doesn't even matter if it's flames. THANKIES MUCH NA NO DA!!!!!!!!!! More to come. Keep reading!  
  
~Celesta Hellewise Harman 


	6. Wedding Bliss & New Hope

~An American Miko~ Chapter Five Wedding Bliss & New Hope  
  
It had been three months since that night that Hotohori had asked to marry her, and now a fully healed Myst smiled at the scene before her. All sorts of foods set out beautifully on tables bordering the huge throne room. People in all sorts of colors and silks, milled around the room talking and laughing.  
  
It was her wedding day and this was the reception party that Myst had asked Hotohori to have. It was a mix of customs from Konan and from her world. That's why she and Hotohori had also exchanged rings and vows. They had each sung a song and had then sung one together.  
  
Myst looked down at the crimson, silver, and gold silks and ribbons she was dressed in and the veil of beads over her face, falling from her headdress clicked and chimed gently. The wedding robes were simply beautiful with its embroidery of a phoenix surrounded by roses on it. The heart of the phoenix was over her own heart, the wings were on her sleeves and the whole fiery tail was wrapping around her legs, making up the flowing skirt. Her gold headdress was also shaped like a phoenix. The tail of it was made of real peacock feathers, dyed a vibrant crimson color and marked with gold flowing down her back.  
  
Myst sat on the emperor's throne and watched the party. She smiled as she watched her new husband finish one dance and politely refuse another one. She watched him as he walked up the steps to the dais and chuckled as he has to lift the hem of his own elaborate wedding robes to do so. She started to get up get up for him and he held her down with a hand to her shoulder.  
  
Hotohori's voice was gentle and full of love. "No. Stay seated if you wish. You look pale. Are you feeling ill?"  
  
Myst shook her head and took his hand into her and kissed it. "No, I'm fine. I'm just a little overwhelmed. This is such a big day, joyous as it is."  
  
Hotohori bent and brushed open bother their veils, for he wore one like hers, and kissed her eyelids. "Yes. It is a big day. Do you feel up to mingling? Everyone is eager to meet you and they are not permitted on the dais."  
  
She nodded and took the hand he offered to help her up. "I had forgotten about that."  
  
With that Hotohori escorted his new wife and empress to her party.  
  
As soon as they were on the floor she and Hotohori kissed and then parted. He went to talk with some of his advisors and many ladies of the court surrounded her. The party went on for a bit, before she stumbled and grabbed hold of the edge of a table for support. Only one of the ladies noticed and reached out to touch her shoulder.  
  
Myst felt something in that touch and turned with wide eyes to look at the beautiful face. "You. I had a dream about you last night.  
  
The woman removed her hand and looked very puzzled and shocked. "Wha. what?"  
  
Myst took hold of the purple-haired woman's retreating hand and looked into her eyes. "Suzaku showed you to me and told me that you were one of his own, like Hotohori. When you touched me, I felt the truth of it. Is it true?"  
  
Myst already knew the answer. She knew that this beauty was a man and that his real name was Chou Ryuen. He was a cross dresser and she knew why and about his past, but wasn't about to get him in trouble by giving away his secret.  
  
The (woman) answered with an almost proud voice, "Yes your majesty." The other ladies stepped back a little in shock. He pulled the collar of his court garb away from his collarbone where a red symbol flashed to life.  
  
Myst reached out and touched it gently. "Willow. How fitting of you." She raised her eyes and smiled at him.  
  
He smiled back at her. "My seishi name is Nuriko, but my given name is Kourin."  
  
Myst nodded and took her hand back. "What would you like me to call you?"  
  
Nuriko was about to answer, when the empress clutched at her abdomen and collapsed. He caught her as she was falling and gently lowered her to the floor. He held her up a little by the shoulder and shook her gently. He shouted for help and then turned his attention back to her. "Empress! Empress! Are you alright?"  
  
Some of the other ladies were going hysterical and had to be settled down by other people as everyone crowded around.  
  
Hotohori pushed through the crowd and knelt down taking Myst from Nuriko. When she didn't stir he looked up at the purple-haired seishi. "What happened to her?"  
  
Nuriko shook his head. "I don't know your majesty. We were talking and she doubled over grabbing her stomach and collapsed."  
  
Hotohori nodded understanding and stood with his wife in his arms. He looked at one of the servants. "Fetch the doctor to our chambers at once!" Then he looked back to Nuriko. "Follow me. I'll want to know more about what happened."  
  
Nuriko nodded. "Yes your majesty." With that, the two rushed the miko and empress from the room.  
  
**********  
  
Hotohori was once again kneeling by the head of the bed, holding his wife's hand as she slept.  
  
Nuriko stood by and watched. The doctor had just left and Hotohori was still stunned at reason he had been given as to why she had fainted.  
  
Hotohori whispered something that Nuriko didn't quite catch. He stepped up to the ruler. "Majesty?"  
  
Hotohori started. "Oh, I was just thinking is all."  
  
Nuriko nodded but didn't say anything.  
  
Hotohori looked back up at Nuriko. "What is your name, and what were you and Myst talking about when she collapsed?"  
  
Nuriko smiled and pulled his collar down again. "The two have the same answer. I am Nuriko, one of the Suzaku Seishi."  
  
Hotohori blinked amazed, then put his head down on the bed and groaned.  
  
Nuriko got to his knees beside the emperor and worriedly put his hand on the man's should, half afraid to be reprimanded for touching the ruler.  
  
Hotohori looked up and shook his head. "Don't worry. It's just one shock after another today. Myst said it was a little overwhelming. How right she was."  
  
They would have said more had Myst not shifted on the bed. She yawned and rubbed her eyes with her free hand. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see Hotohori and Nuriko above her. A mischievous look crossed her face and she smiled at the two. "Were you two worried about me?" She squeaked as Hotohori all but flung himself onto her and wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Yes I was worried! I would die without you! Don't ever scare me like that again!"  
  
Myst wrapped her arms around Hotohori and returned the embrace. She smiled and reached up to pull his headdress of and let his hair fall free as he continued to hug her. She buried her hands in the hair that fell down his back. She hugged him tighter when she felt the wetness of tears on her skin. "I'm sorry Love. I'll try to be more mindful of how I'm feeling." She gasped at what he whispered next.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that you carry my child?" He sat up and looked into Myst's stunned face.  
  
She caressed his cheek. "Hotohori, I was going to wait until after we were married to tell you. It was going to be a surprise tonight."  
  
Nuriko took this moment to clear his throat and excuse himself and the two rulers looked up at him, suddenly remembering that they were not alone. "I think I'll take my leave now, if you will excuse me your majesties. Congratulations on everything. You must have a lot to talk about. You also needn't worry about my discretion. I vow that I will keep what I know a secret until you wish it revealed."  
  
They both nodded and Myst smiled brightly for the small seishi. "Thank you Nuriko. I'll see you around. I'd like to talk to you again some time."  
  
Nuriko couldn't help but smile back as he bowed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
**********  
  
A.N.: So. What'd ya think? Did you like? I'm going to form a special bond between the three of them, especially between Nuriko and Mistyc. I'm thinking it's because I made the three of them the same age. It's gonna be cute. Oh yeah! I'm also an avid Houki hater. not to diss any of you that like her. this is simply of my own opinion, and you needn't worry, Houki isn't even in this story and I wouldn't diss on her openly anyway. If you want to know my reasons, just drop me a line. However, I do love the idea of Hotohori having a child. I think he'd make a wonderful father. Anywho. Keep reading no da!!!  
  
~Celesta Hellewise Harman 


	7. Knowing Friend, Gentle Companion

~An American Miko~ Chapter Six Knowing Friend, Gentle Companion  
  
It had been a week since the wedding and the whole country was singing about the coming of a possible heir. Myst was almost overwhelmed by all the presents she was getting.  
  
"Empress! Empress!"  
  
Myst stopped and turned as one of her handmaidens hurried up to her.  
  
The girl was out of breath when she finally caught up. "Empress, you shouldn't be going anywhere alone. It's not proper."  
  
Myst smirked but looked kindly at the young woman. "For one, I am empress am I not? I may go where I wish, when I wish. For another, since when have propriety and I ever been nodding acquaintances? You and everyone else will stay here. If his majesty asks my whereabouts, you may tell him that I am bathing in the seishi's bathhouse." She added silently to herself, 'I have a hunch about something and my hunches are usually never wrong.'  
  
The woman was taken aback but obeyed the empresses orders and bowed to her. "Yes your highness."  
  
Myst nodded and continued walking to the bathhouse. She stepped into the luxurious marble structure, which was built around a natural hotspring silently. This hotspring was only to be used by the seishi and the miko and since there was a light splashing from inside she knew her hunch was right.  
  
Myst disrobed and stepped into the pleasantly warm, clear water. When she was waist deep the purple-haired beauty that was already there in deeper water whirled around and ducked to the chin in the water.  
  
Myst couldn't help but smile. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't think anyone would be here." The last part was a lie, but one she told with ease for it was not one that would hurt.  
  
Nuriko sputtered. "E. empress. I'm sorry. I. I can leave and give you privacy. Just, could you turn around? I'm a little shy."  
  
Myst smiled and swam past him so that she was in deeper water, almost having to tread and her back was to him. She heard the telltale splashing sounds of a body quickly getting out of the water and spoke up without turning around. "By the way, you have a beautiful body Ryuen." She turned then to see him standing ankle-deep in water with his stiff back to her.  
  
Nuriko's quiet voice floated over his shoulder. "How. how did you know?"  
  
Myst stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his arms and chest, giving him a hug to try and soothe him. She spoke softly into his ear and with all the kindness and caring that she could. "Suzaku showed me in a vision. I knew the first time I met you at the wedding." She urged him to turn around and he did so. She smiled at the fact that she was so much taller than he was.  
  
Myst placed her left hand on his shoulder and brushed the damp hair out of his face with her right hand. She looked into his eyes with her heart open in hers as she spoke. "You never have to feel the need to hide anything from me. Do not worry. I will not tell anyone your secret. It is yours to tell. All I ask is that when we are alone, that you be open with me. I care about you and I would like you to consider us friends as I already do."  
  
Nuriko blushed and nodded. 'She's so different from anyone I've ever met. She knew about me all this time and never gave me away or sneered at me. Maybe. maybe." Her voice broke through his thoughts.  
  
Myst gently pulled him back into the water as she spoke. "Well, this pool is just for us and I think Hotohori is busy for a while, so why don't I was your back and give you a back rub and you can relax."  
  
Nuriko smiled a true smile and nodded. There was just something about her that made it so easy to trust her. "Shouldn't I be giving you the back rub your majesty?"  
  
Myst shook her head. "No, I enjoy giving back rubs and you look like you need one. I don't mind. It'll give us a chance to talk and get to know each other."  
  
So it was that they were standing in deep water with their backs to the door and Myst giving Nuriko a shoulder massage when Hotohori came in, in a bathrobe. He looked at the backs of his wife and fellow seishi and smiled. "Am I interrupting?"  
  
The two in the water gave little startled cries and whirled as one, Nuriko ducking again and shielding himself with the water and his arms, and Myst shielding him.  
  
Hotohori smiled apologetically. "My apologies. I didn't mean to startle you ladies."  
  
The two heaved a sigh of relief that he hadn't seen that Nuriko was really a man, then slightly tensed up again disrobed and dropped into the water.  
  
Nuriko in a near panic grabbed onto Myst's upper arms and pressed himself against her back to use her as a kind of shield. He peeked over her shoulder and whispered so only she could hear. "What do I do? What if he sees me?"  
  
Hotohori saw Nuriko hiding and swam over. "Nuriko? What is wrong?"  
  
Nuriko ducked down further and Myst spoke for him. "She's shy of her body Hotohori. Could you turn your back while she gets out?"  
  
He nodded. "I must apologize again. I didn't think." He swam behind them and took the same position that Myst had as she and Nuriko worked on getting out of the water swiftly.  
  
Myst ran up ahead of Nuriko while he stayed ducked in the water, and grabbed the soft robe he had left there. She held it up for him to dash into from the water.  
  
Nuriko did just that and she wrapped it and her arms around him.  
  
This time Nuriko hugged her back and whispered to her, "Thank you."  
  
Myst read the deeper meaning that he put into those two simple words. He meant to thank her for everything. Her secrecy, her help, and most of all her acceptance and her love for the real him.  
  
Myst smiled and hugged him tighter. "Any time my friend. Any time night or day that you need me, no matter what the reason and no matter how small or large, I will be here for you." She noticed the single tear that slipped from his eye and gently kissed it from his cheek. She let him go and watched him leave silently, but obviously a heavy weight had been lift from him.  
  
Myst turned back to look at her husband in the water. He had swum a little further forward and now had to tread water in the warm depths. She smirked mischievously when she noticed that his back was still to her. She examined the marble ledge that bordered the huge pool of water and nodded with satisfaction.  
  
Myst crept silently along the ledge until she was just behind him and to the side, just out of his peripheral vision and to his right. She leaped into the air and bellowed something as she tucked herself into a ball.  
  
"CANNONBALL!"  
  
Hotohori turned just in time to get a wave of water in the face. He shook the water off and then looked around. He turned around again and noticed the pair of twinkling eyes just barely poking out of the water. He smiled and tweaked her sides, not in a playful mood. "Oh, you."  
  
Myst squeaked and tried to swim away from him as they began a half tickle, half wrestling match.  
  
The laughter of the two could be heard echoing and stretching far outside.  
  
**********  
  
Laughter burst forth from the room again as Nuriko and Myst laughed during one of their many visits. Over the past month since that day in the bath, Nuriko and Myst had been together nearly every day for most of the day, excluding of course, Myst duties as empress.  
  
Nuriko had just this day, opened up enough to tell Myst about his little sister Kourin and why he crossdressed.  
  
Myst never let on that she already knew. This was obviously something that he needed to tell. She was honored that he trusted her so much. It was also obvious that he hadn't had a true friend to share trust with and to show the real him with since he was ten.  
  
Nuriko had always had something to hide. But with her, he was free to be truly open and speak his whole mind and heart. It was a relief.  
  
Their eyes were still red and puffy from crying about his past. She had gratefully held him the whole time. The mood had finally lightened after some time of crying with his comment that he knew Kourin would have loved her. They started talking about other things again and soon were back to laughing.  
  
The two were sitting on Nuriko bed in his room with Myst in the middle of saying something when she suddenly clutched her head and doubled over.  
  
Nuriko nearly panicked as he grabbed a hold of her shoulders. "Myst! Mistyc! Are you all right?! What's wrong?"  
  
Myst suddenly stopped shaking, sat up and looked into her friend's worried eyes. She spoke softly almost as if she was in a daze or a trance. "Yes Nuriko. I'm fine." She brought her hand up and showed him the sparkling red feather that she held in her hand.  
  
Nuriko gasped and stared at the feather with wide eyes.  
  
Myst went on in that same foggy voice. "Suzaku spoke to me again. We must go. Soon. Today or tomorrow perhaps." She closed her hand when the feather disappeared and stood up.  
  
Nuriko stood up as well and put his hand on her shoulder. "Um, Myst? What are you talking about? Go where?"  
  
The touch seemed to snap her out of the daze. She smiled at him and kissed his forehead. She answered cheerfully. "To go see Tamahome of course, silly." With that she walked out of the room leaving Nuriko gaping.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Myst poked her head back into the room. "Are you coming? We have to go talk to Hotohori."  
  
Nuriko closed his mouth, nodded, and followed.  
  
**********  
  
A.N.: Sorry if this chapter seems a little choppy. I was just typing it out for the first time on a laptop. Kinda neat really, it's an old laptop, but it's a laptop none the less. So I like it!!! Well, It's also really late so I might just go to bed now. Once again, thank you for reading and I hope you're enjoying my story no da!!! Well, The next chapter has already been started so it will be out really soon. Enjoy and be sure to give me lots of feedback no da!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Celesta Hellewise Harman 


	8. Surprise & a Child's Smile

~An American Miko~ Chapter Seven Surprise & a Child's Smile  
  
Hotohori sighed inwardly as he sat on his throne. 'This is so boring. I wish something would happen."  
  
About this time he heard one of the guards outside. "Wait! You can't go in there! They didn't want to be disturbed."  
  
The doors burst open and the miko with seishi in tow walked proudly and swiftly in. Myst spoke in a clear authoritative voice. "Hotohori, when you get the chance, we need to talk about the trip I'm going on tomorrow."  
  
Hotohori almost shook his head as he thought, 'I need to stop asking for things when I'm bored.'  
  
Myst walked right passed the people who were kneeling and right up the stairs to the dais to stand at her husband's right side while Nuriko went to stand at his left.  
  
Hotohori shook off his surprise, nodded and turned his attention back to the people who were kneeling before him. "Forgive me gentlemen. This is Suzaku no Miko, the Empress Mistyc. And this is Suzaku Seishi Nuriko. If they are both here it must be a matter of some importance. Might we finish this business at a later date?"  
  
The men nodded, not at all peeved but feeling very honored to be in all of their presence's at once. "Certainly your Majesty. It is not a great emergency."  
  
The emperor nodded his thanks and left with seishi and wife in tow to his office. He sat in the chair behind his desk and Myst walked around and plopped herself down in his lap with her arms around his neck.  
  
Hotohori sighed and wrapped his arms loosely around his wife's waist. "Now what's this about you taking a trip?"  
  
She played with the small wisps of hair that fell at the back of his neck. "We're going to meet Tamahome."  
  
It was Hotohori's turn to gape and he pulled back a little bit to stare at her.  
  
Myst took advantage of his open mouth and kissed him, brushing her tongue briefly against his before pulling back.  
  
Hotohori sputtered and she smirked at him. "Don't be so inviting then. Anyway, Suzaku gave me a vision and I'm going to follow it."  
  
Hotohori recovered from his shock and reached up to pull the pin from his hair-box, letting the chocolate waves fall free. "How do you know it was from Suzaku?"  
  
Myst looked to Nuriko with a pleading look for help.  
  
The purple-haired seishi stepped around the desk to stand beside them as he spoke. "She held one of his feathers when the vision came. The feather disappeared when she agreed to go on the trip. I saw it with my own eyes your majesty."  
  
Hotohori nodded. "If Suzaku commands it then it shall be done, though of my own will I would have let you anyway."  
  
Myst squealed and hugged him tighter. "Thank you Hotohori! Will you come too? I think we all need to get out of the palace for a while and I knew there's nothing really important going on right now that's needs you right here. Trust me. I've been keeping up with the legitimate news."  
  
Hotohori nodded again and smiled at her enthusiasm, making her squeal again.  
  
Myst looked up thoughtfully. "Great! Now all I have to do is figure out how to find Tamahome!"  
  
The two seishi face-faulted. "You mean you don't know where he is?"  
  
Myst shook her head then froze and went glassy-eyed.  
  
Hotohori started to shake her gently but stopped as a glowing red feather fell onto her hand.  
  
Myst turned her hand up and caught the feather. She looked down at it not seeming to see it, either that or not seeing anything but it. She spoke once again in the trance-like voice. "No. But I know how to find him now. We must go to the Juso prefecture. We'll leave tomorrow morning." With that, the feather disappeared.  
  
Hotohori nodded and Nuriko asked, "What did you see?"  
  
Myst held out her hands and he helped her up. "An ailing old man and four children. Two boys and two girls. Their names in order of age from oldest to youngest are, Chuei, Gyoukuran, Shunkei, and Yuiren. They are his family. They're very poor and I wish to bring them to live here. They're mother is dead and the children are young. Tamahome hires himself out, usually as a body guard to raise money for them since his father is so ill. May we bring them here Hotohori, for their sake and for the sake of finding Tamahome?"  
  
Hotohori had gotten up as well and they were now walking down the hall. "Of course. You never need to ask me about such things. This is your palace as well as mine."  
  
Myst smiled as the three of them walked into Myst's and Hotohori's private halls.  
  
They passed a room with a mirror in it and Myst back-peddled to the doorway, looking in. She walked up to the mirror and the two seishi finally joined her.  
  
Hotohori touched her shoulder. "What's wrong?"  
  
Myst looked at Hotohori's refection and then back at her own. "You can see it now."  
  
"See what?"  
  
She hit him in the arm with out looking back. "That I'm pregnant silly. See?" She took his hand and placed it on the small curve of her belly. She was wearing the clothes from her world, so you could clearly see her abdomen.  
  
Hotohori's eyes brightened and his face lit up. He pressed against her back, wrapping his arms around her and resting his palms against the slight swell of her belly. He pressed his lips to her hair in a kiss and breathed in the scent of roses from her.  
  
Myst leaned against him then looked back in the mirror and saw Nuriko standing there looking at them with a fond smile on his face and something like longing in his eyes. Myst knew the look of someone who saw a happy family and longed to be part of one. The look of someone who hadn't been part of one for so long. She reached over and took Nuriko's hand.  
  
Hotohori surprised both of them by reaching out with his own hand, taking both of theirs in his and pressing it to where his hand had been before on Myst's stomach. This placed Nuriko's palm against Myst's skin, Myst's hand on top of his, and Hotohori's on top of hers. Hotohori's other arm guided Nuriko to the right side of them so Myst could put one arm around the small seishi.  
  
Myst did just that and Nuriko rested his head against her shoulder, with his right hand still under theirs and his left arm around her and Hotohori.  
  
Hotohori spoke in a soft warm voice and Nuriko met his bright eyes in the mirror. "I know how great the need for a family who loves you is Nuriko. We both know. As the chosen of Suzaku, we are the closest kind of family there is."  
  
Myst nodded in agreement. "You are always welcome in our arms and hearts. We love you Nuriko, so, so much."  
  
Hotohori hugged them tightly and as Nuriko hugged back he felt tears fall from his eyes, as he whispered something he never thought he would again. "Tadaima."  
  
**********  
  
Myst looked over from her horse as she rode between the two seishi. Hotohori had wanted her to ride the horse with him, but she had insisted on taking her own horse. They were all dressed in common clothes from that world and had been on the rode all yesterday and had spent the night at an inn.  
  
"I think this next village should be it." Myst looked at the sort of carriage that was following them It was being driven by a plain-clothed palace guard and right now carried the doctor in case he was needed.  
  
The guard nodded understanding and she turned, the two seishi and her riding ahead.  
  
Myst stopped a farmer as they passed. "Excuse me sir, does the Sou family live in this village?"  
  
The kind man nodded and pointed them in the right direction. They rode in a trot down the road looking around the small village.  
  
Suddenly a child ran out of one of the yards and in front of them. Nuriko's horse started and he pulled up just in time to miss the little girl.  
  
The little girl stumbled, fell in front of Myst and looked up frightened. Myst got off her horse and picked the little girl up comforting her. "Are you all right? Did you get hurt?"  
  
The little girl shook her head and Myst looked back at Nuriko to see if he was okay. She was worried because this was almost what had happened to his sister. He was fine if not a little pale, so she turned back to the child.  
  
"Is your name Yuiren?"  
  
The little girl smiled. "How did you know? Do you know big brother?"  
  
At this point the others had dismounted and a young boy ran out of the same yard and up to them. "Yuiren! I'm really sorry if my little sister bothered you."  
  
Myst shook her head and put the child back down. "Don't worry about it. She helped me find you. You're Chuei aren't you?"  
  
Chuei nodded. "Yes. Do I know you?"  
  
Myst smiled. "Yes and no. May I see your father?"  
  
Chuei nodded and started walking to the house. "Yes, but he's very ill."  
  
"I know. That's another reason we came to see you."  
  
Chuei showed them in and to his father. Myst knelt by the bed with a smile. "Hello sir. How are you feeling today?"  
  
The man looked up at her. "Well enough. Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Seishuku Mistyc. I am Suzaku no Miko. These are two of my seishi. This is Nuriko, and this is Hotohori, also known as Emperor Seishuku Saihitei, my husband."  
  
The man tried to get up as his eyes widened. "Yo. your majesties! We are honored to have you in our humble home!"  
  
Myst pushed him back down and continued to smile gently.  
  
Hotohori came and knelt by the bed as well. "You must rest. Please tell no one who we are. We simply felt that we needed to be truthful with you from the start. We wish our visit here to be discreet."  
  
The man nodded and laid back as Myst pulled the thin blanket up to his neck. "These are my children." He gestured to the four children standing in the doorway.  
  
Myst stood and went to them, kneeling down to their level. "Yes I know." She touched each as she named them. "Chuei, Shunkei, Yuiren, and Gyoukuran. Suzaku told me about you. You're very special children."  
  
Gyoukuran stepped up to her. "You can talk to Suzaku?!"  
  
She put her hand on the girls shoulder. "Not quite, but he can show me what he wants once in a while. He showed me all of you and we made a decision."  
  
Hotohori, who was now standing picked up from here. "If you would consent, we would be honored to have you come live with us at the palace for as long as you'd like.  
  
The father's eyes welled up with tears. "Oh! Oh Majesty! How can we thank you?!"  
  
Hotohori smiled widely. "Do not worry about it. It's the least we could offer. We'll send word to your eldest and hopefully he'll join you soon."  
  
Nuriko nodded and spoke for the first time. "That's right. The family of a fellow seishi is our family as well." He looked down as he felt Yuiren tug on his silk, women's riding clothes.  
  
The child looked up at him with bright eyes. "Miss, are you my brother's wife?"  
  
Nuriko knelt down with good humor on his face. "No. I haven't met your brother yet."  
  
Yuiren smiled. "You'll like him, I know you will."  
  
Nuriko laughed and stood with Yuiren in his arms. "I'm sure I will. If he's anywhere near as sweet as you, I know I will." Yuiren laughed and hugged him pressing her cheek against his.  
  
Myst smiled at the two. 'It's like he has a little sister again. This is a good thing.'  
  
With that, they began making plans to leave the very next day as the doctor came in and began assessing the illness that the child's father had.  
  
**********  
  
A.N.: Did I mention that typing on a laptop is quite a bit different from typing on an actual computer? Not that I'm really complaining, but hey oh well. Not gonna type long on this one. The café I'm in is getting ready to close up. Once again, the next chapter will be out soon if it isn't already. Oh Yeah, a mention for next chapter, Tamahome's father will be referred to as "'Tou-san." Enjoy!!!!!  
  
~Celesta Hellewise Harman 


	9. Laughter & a Song

~An American Miko~ Chapter Eight Laughter & a Song  
  
Mistyc laughed as Yuiren made another joke. She was such a joyful child, always so eager to get a smile back.  
  
Hotohori watched the two with a fond smile on his face. 'She's so good with children. She will be a good mother.'  
  
They had started out riding that morning, the children had never been very far outside the village and didn't want to sit back in the carriage. Chuei however rode in it beside his father and the doctor.  
  
Myst would look back every once in a while to check on them and Chuei would flash her a wide smile.  
  
The other children were up riding with her and the seishi in front of them on their horses. Gyoukuran sat in front of Nuriko, Shunkei sat in front of Hotohori, and of course, Yuiren was in front of Myst.  
  
Hotohori chuckled as he listened to Gyoukuran bombard Nuriko with question about being a court princess.  
  
Myst pulled up on her horse a it and sidled up next to them.  
  
Gyoukuran was in the middle of enthusiastically saying something that brought a smile to everyone's face. "I'm going to be a court princess just like you someday! Then I'm going to marry the next emperor and be his wife and be happy and everything!"  
  
Myst laughed lightly. "I don't doubt that. Indeed some day Hotohori and I might be calling you daughter."  
  
Gyoukuran's eyes lit up and she looked over at Myst. "Do you really think so Empress?"  
  
Hotohori pulled his horse up on the other side of Nuriko. He leaned over and touched Gyoukuran on the shoulder and the child craned her neck to look at him as he looked into her bright eyes. "If you keep that spirit and belief, then one day I'm sure it shall happen."  
  
Gyoukuran smiled huge and nodded. "I do believe, I do! I really, really do!"  
  
Yuiren popped up at this too. "Me too sister, me too! You can do it!"  
  
Shunkei too pumped a small fist in the air. "Yeah!"  
  
The three adults laughed, and moods were high and bright for the future.  
  
Yuiren leaned back against Myst, then shifted, turned a little and patted her stomach. "You have a big tummy."  
  
Myst laughed and rubbed the girls back. "That's because there's a baby in there Yuiren."  
  
The three children's eyes went wide and Yuiren kept petting the small bulge. "A baby? Is he going to be then next emperor?"  
  
Myst shrugged. "I don't know. It might be a girl, and it might be a boy. If it's a boy, then yes, most likely."  
  
Yuiren looked up at her. "Why?"  
  
"Well, because, Hotohori is it's father, and he's the emperor, and I'm the empress. If it's a boy, then it would be his birthright, especially if it's the only boy we have."  
  
"Do you only want one boy? You don't want any girls?"  
  
Myst smiled and looked for a second at Hotohori, who was watching her, before looking back to Yuiren. "Oh no, I want many children. Girls and boys."  
  
Gyoukuran giggled. "That sounds nice. Then we all could play together right? Since we're all friends?"  
  
Myst nodded and smiled and Hotohori spoke again. "Of course you all can play together when the baby gets old enough. In a way, you'll be cousins and will always be welcome to play together whenever you like. If you want, all of us could play together some time."  
  
The three children cheered at that and began all talking at once to the person they were riding with and each other.  
  
Tou-san watched this from where he was laying in the carriage. He smiled and thought to himself, 'Truly this kingdom is blessed to have such a wonderful man as its emperor. For a man to have come here to fetch us himself and at his own risk, and to have married such a splendid woman in every way, shows that he is indeed the best man to be the leader and ruler of this country. He genuinely cares about his people and even gets down on his knees to talk to common children.'  
  
Tou-san watched Hotohori laugh in his deep, smooth voice at something that Shunkei said and then point to something off the road that excited the child. 'His heart is obviously big and full of love for everyone. We are truly blessed to have such a man, and god forbid he should ever be taken form us.'  
  
Hotohori pulled his horse back more to ride beside the carriage, seeming almost as if he had heard the thoughts. He looked kindly at the old man. "Your children are truly a joy sir. It will be good to have you and them at the palace. We need the voices and laughter of children."  
  
Tou-san smiled his thanks, but then began coughing. His eyes snapped open again when he felt a warm gentle hand on his forehead.  
  
Hotohori had leaned down to touch him with a smile and a worried look on his handsome face. His voice was soft and deep with caring. "You should rest now, we have another day journey, maybe a little more, after this and you need to save your strength."  
  
Tou-san's eyes widened a little as Hotohori brushed back the hair from his sweaty face then he smiled and closed his eyes. 'He's not afraid or even disgusted to touch a peasant like me. Yes, we are truly blessed to have such a man.'  
  
From the front, Myst and Nuriko were looking back and smiling. Nuriko leaned over to speak softly in Myst's ear. "His Majesty seems a lot more alive around these people. We should take him out of the palace more often."  
  
Myst nodded. "I agree my friend. The palace is way to stifling. He needs to be out more and be one with the people like this. I think he'd be happier that way. No, I know he would."  
  
"Who may I ask are we talking about ladies?"  
  
The two jumped and Myst smacked Hotohori lightly on the arm. "Don't sneak up on us like that! If you must know, we were speaking of you. You're so much happier when your out among your people."  
  
Hotohori leaned over and kissed his wife. "Our people Empress, and yeas I am happier. I'm realizing now that to effectively lead a people, you have to be one of them, to know them as equals." He would have said more, but instead looked down.  
  
Shunkei had turned sideways and had pressed up against Hotohori with his fists grabbing onto the man's red garments.  
  
Myst looked and saw that the other two children had done about the same. She put her hand gently on Yuiren's hair and began humming. The humming then melted into a song, her beautiful soprano voice drifting through the air.  
  
@o~^~o@  
  
"There is a castle on a cloud I like to go there in my sleep Aren't any floors for me to sweep Not in my castle on a cloud  
  
"There is a room that's full of toys There are a hundred boys and girls Nobody shouts or talks to loud Not in my castle on a cloud  
  
"There is a lady all in white Holds me and sings a lullaby She's nice to see and she's soft to touch She says, dear child, I love you very much  
  
"I know a place where no one's lost I know a place where no one cries Crying at all is not aloud Not in my castle on a cloud"  
  
@o~^~o@  
  
Hotohori smiled at Myst and at the now sleeping children. "That was simply beautiful. A song from your world no doubt."  
  
Myst nodded and continued to look down at the sleeping girl. "Yes. It's one I've always liked."  
  
Hotohori tilted his head a little. "Will you sing for me again some time?"  
  
Myst chuckled and finally looked at him. "Of course Love. Never singing again would be like me forgetting how to breathe."  
  
Nuriko sighed. "Would you teach me that song some time?"  
  
Myst nodded and they rode on in silence.  
  
**********  
  
A.N.: This chapter is a little shorter due to the song fic part. Normally I don't write song fics, but I really like this song and it fits really well...Well, almost. I did change part of it in the third part when she says "Dear child". That part normally says Cosset but that just didn't fit. Well, I'm enjoying some of the response I'm getting for this fic. Keep it up ne?! Luv Ya!!!!!  
  
~Celesta Hellewise Harman 


	10. Gift's & a Big Brother

~An American Miko~ Chapter Nine Gifts & a Big Brother  
  
"WOW!"  
  
"It's so beautiful!"  
  
"I've never seen anything so big!"  
  
"It's beautiful!"  
  
The children were awed as they rode through the palace gates. Everyone stopped their horses and dismounted, helping the children down as well.  
  
Hotohori and Myst were immediately surrounded by their royal advisors and even a few handmaidens all of whom seemed to be speaking at once.  
  
Myst, still holding Yuiren in her arms leaned over to mutter in Hotohori's ear, "Welcome home." She rolled her eyes and Hotohori sighed. Seeing that he wasn't going to do anything, she took matters into her own hands. She put her index finger and her thumb between her lips and an ear-piercing whistle echoed through the courtyard.  
  
Everyone present clapped their hands over their ears and when Myst stopped, silence rang as loud as the whistle itself.  
  
Myst waited quietly until everyone was looking at her. When she spoke, it was regally and calmly. "Thank you. Now that I have your attention, unless this is of the utmost import, and you cannot handle it yourself, then it will have to wait. We are tired from days on the road and we have a sick man that should be settled into his room immediately. We have children that are tired and most likely hungry as well. Therefore, for now, we are to be left alone unless we call. Is that clear?"  
  
The last sentence was said with the authority of her office as Suzaku no Miko, and as Empress, and left no room for dispute.  
  
Hotohori beamed pride at her as the advisor chorused their obedience and sent servant to make the proper arrangements. 'I was right. She most definitely knows how to handle authority. She is a good empress. So strong. So beautiful.'  
  
Myst caught him staring at her and smiled. She walked to the carriage and gave Yuiren to Chuei so that she could help their father out and onto his feet. "You steady there Otou-san?"  
  
Tou-san smiled when she called him that. "I think so Empress, thank you."  
  
Myst nodded then, still holding onto him to balance him, she reached over and touched one of her handmaidens. "Is the clothing I ordered made before we left ready?"  
  
"Yes Empress. Shall I go get them for you?"  
  
"Yes, thank you. Bring them to our guest's rooms."  
  
The handmaiden bowed and scuttled off to do as she was bid.  
  
Myst and Nuriko helped Tou-san walk to the rooms with the doctor, children, and Hotohori following behind.  
  
The handmaiden arrived just as they were helping Tou-san to sit on the plush bed. She handed Myst the bundle of clothing. "Empress, I also brought some of your clothing as well as some of his Majesty's, and seishi Nuriko's, in case you wanted to change in here as well."  
  
Myst smiled at her. "How thoughtful. Thank you. If you would do me one more favor, please bring some honey-tea and some light snacks as well, please."  
  
"Yes Empress." With that, the handmaiden bowed and left again.  
  
Myst turned back to the others in the room and smiled. "I have some gifts for all of you."  
  
Tou-san looked at his empress with humble surprise in his eyes. "Highness, you do not need to do this. You've already done so much for us. More than we could ever hope to repay."  
  
Myst stopped him before he could say no. "I know I don't have to, but I want to. This is for you Tou-san." She set the clothes down on the table and held up a beautiful deep green, men's, silk kimono for everyone to see. She looked into Tou-san's eyes and saw the tears of happiness fall.  
  
"Oh it is beautiful Empress. Thank you. Thank you for such kindness!"  
  
Myst shook her head. "No need for thanks. It gave me great pleasure to do this, plus I knew all of your sizes from the vision I had, so they'll fit. I only want one thing in return."  
  
"Yes Majesty! Anything if it is mine to give!"  
  
She knelt on her knees in front of him, shocking the poor man that she would put herself lower than him. "I only want the honor of being able to call you a friend. A hug wouldn't hurt either."  
  
He nodded, his eyes full of emotion. "I gladly give you both Majesty. I gladly give it to all of you." He looked up at the other adults in the room.  
  
When they finished the embrace, Myst laid out the green kimono and two smaller silk ones, one of pale blue, the other a cream color. She then looked up and at the others in the room. "Okay. Doc, could you stay and help Tou-san into his garment? Chuei, Shunkei, the other's are yours. The rest of us will go into the adjoining rooms and change."  
  
Hotohori tapped her on the shoulder and cleared his throat.  
  
Myst looked up at him with a teasing grin. "Oh! Dear husband. Did I forget you? Well, of course you could either go back to our rooms and change, or you could stay here and change behind the screen, because if you try to change with us women, I might just have to have Nuriko throw you through the wall."  
  
Hotohori chuckled and took hold of her shoulders. "I was just wandering if you had remembered he."  
  
Myst leaned up and kissed his soft lips. "Of course. How could I forget my heart?"  
  
They kissed again until Nuriko cleared his throat, and they turned their heads to look at the purple-haired seishi who was standing with his hands on his hips. "There are children present you know."  
  
Gyoukuran and Yuiren were looking at the two royals with sparkles in their eyes. Gyoukuran spoke first in a dreamy voice. "How romantic."  
  
"Yeah, how romantic." Yuiren mimicked her sister.  
  
They laughed and Hotohori took his "hair-box" and imperial robes and went behind the screen.  
  
Myst, carrying the rest of the clothes, took Gyoukuran's hand while Nuriko took Yuiren's and led them into the next room.  
  
Nuriko changed behind the screen there, then came out to help the other girls. When they walked back into the main room the men and boys collectively gasped. They were stunning.  
  
Yuiren was in bright pink silk with matching silk slippers and hand gold bands inlaid with small rosequarts stone around the base of her buns.  
  
Gyoukuran was in silk and slippers of pale lavender. Half of her hair was left to flow freely around her shoulders and back and the rest of it hung in three overlapping braids that hung against her forehead and were held in with combs of carved amethyst. Both of them wore matching lockets with elaborate etchings of Suzaku on the front.  
  
The two older beauties were dressed in elaborate court-garb with equally elaborate headdresses and hairstyles, and hints of makeup.  
  
The two little girls ran up to their father who was sitting up in bed resting against the headboard. "Papa! Look what the Empress gave us!"  
  
"Yes looky, looky!"  
  
Tou-san gasped again and stared at his daughters, wide-eyed. "You two look so beautiful!"  
  
"Your boys look quite handsome too." Myst had gone to stand behind Hotohori who was sitting in a chair at the table.  
  
Tou-san looked at her. "You look gorgeous Empress. And you too Seishi- sama."  
  
Nuriko blushed prettily and put his head down. He was saved from further flattery by the arriving food.  
  
It was set on the table and Hotohori tanked and dismissed the handmaiden. Food was gathered and handed out and they all sat in various places as the doctor excused himself while everyone ate, talked, laughed, and just plain relaxed.  
  
**********  
  
It was a week later when one of the guards interrupted an audience the emperor and empress were holding, with some half expected news.  
  
The man knelt in front of the dais. "Your Majesties. A young man is here saying that we are holding his family and he is demanding that we let them go. He's raising quite a struggle. Shall I take care of this?"  
  
Hotohori felt a soft hand on his forearm and looked at his wife who was sitting on a smaller throne that he had ordered be put on the dais to his left and a little behind his own.  
  
Myst smiled and winked at him and he nodded to her. He turned back to the guard. "No. Show him to us. We wish to see him."  
  
"Yes Majesty." A few minuets later a man of about seventeen was brought before them, his young face flushed with anger. When he saw who he was standing before however, his face went pale and he dropped to his knees bowing his head to the floor.  
  
The flustered young man stuttered out, "Your. your Majesties. I'm sorry. I. I just heard that my family was brought here and I came to get them back. They've done nothing wrong and."  
  
"Please be silent." Hotohori's deep voice was soft but it shut the boy right up.  
  
Myst's voice carried to all present. "Welcome, Tamahome!"  
  
Tamahome looked up to see the empress on her feet with her arms spread in greeting as if to gather him to her.  
  
"I am Suzaku no Miko, also called Mistyc, Empress of Konan. My husband as you know is Emperor Saihitei, but is also called Hotohori and is a Suzaku Seishi like yourself. Your family is indeed here. We, my husband, seishi Nuriko, and myself, brought them here personally. Rise Tamahome, and be welcome as one of us."  
  
Tamahome stood as Hotohori leaned over to a servant and said something to quite for anyone to hear. The servant nodded and scuttled away. Hotohori looked back to Tamahome again. "Forgive me for an impertinent question, but perhaps you will humor me. Can You raise your glyph, I wish to see it if it is possible."  
  
Tamahome nodded. "Yes your Majesty." Tamahome closed his eyes for a moment, then snapped them open and the red symbol flared to life on his forehead.  
  
Hotohori smiled and nodded. "In return, I show you mine." With that, he pulled the collar of his robes away from his throat and turned his head slightly to the right as his own symbol flashed.  
  
Suddenly a solid weight hit Myst's legs and held on. She looked down to see Yuiren in her pink finery. Shunkei and Gyoukuran soon joined their little sister, and Myst looked back behind the dais to see Chuei and Nuriko coming at a slower pace.  
  
Yuiren tugged at Myst's robes. "Hi Myst! We missed you. You haven't come by today!"  
  
Myst knelt. "Hello Yuiren, everyone. Listen, can you tell who that is?"  
  
Yuiren looked to where she was pointing and shrieked, "Big brother!" She and the rest of the children including Chuei ran down the dais and tackled their brother with shouts of, "Big brother," and "We missed you!"  
  
Tamahome knelt in evident joy and amazement. "Chuei! Shunkei! Yuiren! Gyoukuran! You all look great! How much did all this cost?"  
  
Gyoukuran looked up from where she was glomped to him. "Nothing big brother. Myst and Hotohori gave them and a lot more to us."  
  
Tamahome looked up at the royal couple who had come down from the dais to stand next to them. "Thank you! Thank you your Majesties! I'll find some way to repay you if it takes me my whole life."  
  
Hotohori smiled down at him and the children. "No need. You and your family may life here as long as you'd like, even if you do wish it to be your whole life."  
  
Myst snickered. "No charge. Oh yes! Tamahome I'd like you to met someone else. This is Suzaku Seishi Nuriko.  
  
Nuriko put a hand to his cheek and smiled, blushing a little. "Hi."  
  
As Tamahome stood, Gyoukuran piped up again. "She very pretty, isn't she big brother?"  
  
Yuiren hopped up and down holding onto Tamahome's hand. "Yes very pretty!"  
  
Hotohori and Myst laughed as Tamahome sputtered and Nuriko blushed harder. Myst put her hand against Tamahome's back and lead them all outside as she spoke to the children. "All right you two little matchmakers. Save it for after he's seen your father okay?"  
  
Tamahome turned serious at this as they continued to walk. "How is my father?"  
  
Myst opened the door. "Ask him yourself."  
  
Tamahome grinned when he saw his father. Tou-san was sitting in a comfortable padded chair at the table sipping at the honey Myst had gotten him hooked on after all the times they had visited together. "Hi Dad. You're looking so much better." He was so overcome with emotion that he went and tearfully hugged his father.  
  
Tou-san hugged him back and ran his hand lovingly over Tamahome's back and long ponytail. "Tamahome. Son, we have missed you. I am feeling much better. Their Majesties are gracious and kind, and we have become friends. They have assured us day after day that you would come. They were right."  
  
The Two other seishi and miko closed the door quietly and left the happy family to their reunion. They smiled for they knew the family of Suzaku was coming together and would soon be complete at last.  
  
**********  
  
A.N.: The plot here is going to thicken and start to get a little more exciting in a little bit. So hang on and watch for the next chapter ne?! JA!  
  
~Celesta Hellewise Harman 


	11. Shock & Anguish

~An American Miko~ Chapter Ten Shock & Anguish  
  
The next day Myst was out for a walk in the gardens when she heard laughter. She laughed to as she watched Yuiren, Gyoukuran, and Shunkei catch up to and tackle Tamahome in the grass. Chuei was sitting on a large rock by the pond laughing as well.  
  
They all looked up when they heard her laugh to and the three youngest jumped up to tackle her too. "Mistyc!"  
  
"Hi Myst!"  
  
"Will you come and play with us?"  
  
She laughed and stood. "Sure if your big brother doesn't mind that is. I. Tamahome? What's wrong?"  
  
Tamahome had turned away from her and his ears were bright red. "Um. you're not properly dressed your Majesty."  
  
Myst looked down at herself and laughed lightly again. "Yes I am silly. These are the clothes I brought with me from my world. They are a bit revealing by this worlds standards, and certainly a lot more comfortable than court garb, especially now that I'm pregnant, but I am covered."  
  
Tamahome slowly turned to look at her. "Your Majesty."  
  
She cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Please, save that formality for Hotohori if you want. I never can get used to it quite. Call me Myst."  
  
"Sure. Myst. looking at my father and siblings, they love it here, and they treat you, Hotohori and Nuriko like friends. Thank you."  
  
Smiled and picked up Yuiren, who hugged her. "You are our friend too Tamahome. I might be Empress, Hotohori might be Emperor, and Nuriko might be a courtesan, but we are just as human as the next. Hotohori has lived a solitary life because his rank. He just wants to be treated as an equal once in a while, not as someone above everyone. He can achieve that goal in the seishi, for in Suzaku he is just one of the warriors. When he is not taking care of his duties as Emperor, as long as I am here, he is just a fellow seishi and he wants to be treated as a friend and not the ruler of a country."  
  
He nodded as she put Yuiren back down to play. "I see. Then I would be honored to call you friend and serve you as Seishi to Miko. And as for Hotohori, I guess it just took a little bit for me to realize that he too is just a man, with the same needs and wants that I have. If it's possible, I would like to call him friend as well."  
  
She smacked him playfully upside the head. "Of course you idiot. And stop treating me so regally!"  
  
He laughed then nodded at the children. "Tell me. Do you know how to play. Tickle Monster?!"  
  
The kids, even Chuei, shrieked and ran as seishi and miko took off after them.  
  
**********  
  
The children were back in their rooms with Tou-san, tired after playing so hard and Myst had invited Tamahome to come eat with her and the other seishi in one of the private, royal rooms. The two were still a little out of breath, but had smiles on their faces as they walked into Hotohori's office. and stopped dead.  
  
Hotohori was sitting at his desk with his eyes closed and his brow furrowed. His hand covered his mouth and he looked about ready to cry. Nuriko was leaning up against the desk beside Hotohori with his back to the door and his arms crossed, and a worried look on his face.  
  
Myst stepped forward. "What's wrong?"  
  
The tow seishi started and Hotohori casually tried to cover the paper in front of him with his hands. "Nothing," he said a little too quickly.  
  
Myst flung out her hand and stamped one foot forward. "Bullshit! You don't wear a look like that on your face without a good goddamned reason, so cut the crap and tell me what's wrong!"  
  
The three seishi were taken aback by this sudden outburst. Taking the chance given, Myst snaked out her hand and snatched the paper from Hotohori's desk. She read it then looked up at Hotohori. "And you couldn't just tell me that you received a threat on my life?"  
  
Nuriko planted his hands on his hips. "You're taking this rather lightly aren't you?"  
  
Myst laughed almost hysterically. "No actually I'm not. In fact. someone had better catch me before I pass out!" As she said this, she swayed, her eyes rolled back into her head, and she fell into Tamahome's waiting arms.  
  
Tamahome lowered her gently to the floor as Hotohori and Nuriko ran around the desk to check on her.  
  
**********  
  
Myst awoke to the sound of familiar voices speaking in hushed tones. She stretched and opened her eyes and the voices stopped speaking. The three seishi were looking at her expectantly. "How long was I out this time?"  
  
Nuriko sat beside her on the bed. "Only about an hour. How do you feel?"  
  
"Fine I guess. So what are we going to do about this?"  
  
The seishi looked at each other. "Well, since we are seishi and you are the miko not to mention empress, first and foremost, we must protect you."  
  
Hotohori ran a hand through his loose hair as he continued. "One of us will be with you at all times, if not a few guards as well. You are to stay inside until the threat is taken care of."  
  
Myst shook her head. "Ohhhoho, no! We're going to revise that plan of yours a bit. I refuse to live in fear. First off, I will not be made a prisoner in my own home, though I won't go past the palace walls into the city, I refuse to stay inside. Second, I will not be followed around by a mob of guards like some sort of inmate, besides, that's like saying, 'Look! I have a shit load of guards around me! I must be the empress. Kill me!' I will agree to one of you staying with me though and that's final. This discussion is over whatever else you do, feel free."  
  
The seishi all shared looks again and then nodded at the same time. "Okay."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That sounds reasonable. I'm going to double security though and I don't want you to go out in the open too much. And that dear wife, is non- negotiable."  
  
Myst nodded and leaned into Hotohori's strong, tight, embrace as he sat on the bed and took her into his loving arms. "Okay. I'm a little hungry. Can we eat now?"  
  
Hotohori nodded, kissed the top of her head and summoned a servant.  
  
**********  
  
It had been a week since the fated letter and life was pretty much back to normal except for those few restrictions and the maintained high security and that at least one seishi was still with her at all times. It was usually Nuriko and she was just fine with that. He was her best friend.  
  
They were out in one of the side courtyards when the attack hit. Myst and Nuriko had been joking around in his room for most of the day and had decided to go for a small walk to stretch and get some fresh air.  
  
Nuriko was in the middle of saying something when his eyes went wide and he suddenly jumped in front of Myst. There was and odd whistling sound and two dull thunks, and Nuriko dropped to his knees. He coughed as Myst knelt beside him and gasped at what she saw.  
  
His face was tight with pain and blood dripped from his lips and around the arrows that were lodged in his chest about where his glyph would be and dangerously close to his heart.  
  
Myst jumped up and shouted frantically, "Nuriko! Nuriko you have to get up! We have to make it inside. Please, you need help now!" She looked in the direction that the arrows had come from. and looked strait into a huge fireball.  
  
Her eyes went wide and she froze him horror. Suddenly just before it hit, Nuriko having broken the shafts of the arrows, surged to his feet and threw his arms around her, turning his back to the blaze and shielding her with his own body.  
  
Everything seemed to happen in slow motion after that. She felt the heat and felt Nuriko's body stiffen and arch against hers. She watched his face contort in pain as he tossed his head back. She heard his piercing, agony- filled scream as it was ripped from his throat and echoed in her ears and through the courtyard above the roar of the fireball. She smelled the burnt skin and silk as she and the broken seishi fell to the ground.  
  
The crystal headdress he had been wearing shattered and his long purple hair fell out behind him as he landed forward on top of his miko and friend. Then there was a silence. A silence that was broken my Myst's mournful scream. "Nurikooo!"  
  
She heard another rushing noise and looked up with tearful, panicked eyes at another fireball. She squeezed her eyes shut, clutching Nuriko close, and waited for it to hit.  
  
When it didn't hit and she heard a male scream, she looked up to see the charred body of her would-be assassin fall out of a tree and the silhouette of a man standing over them, protecting them.  
  
This man turned to look at them. "Are you all right your Majesty no da?"  
  
Myst knew who she was from the 'no da' and the vision that she had had about him and took this time to move out from under her fallen friend. She turned his limp, broken body over to hold him in her arms.  
  
Hotohori, Tamahome, and a squad of guards reached them at this time and as she settled him into her arms, the charred remains if his dress fell away from his upper body, laying to sight the two bloody and splintered arrow shafts still lodged in his obvious male chest.  
  
Hotohori shouted orders to search for anymore possible threats and to bring medical help immediately. He turned back to look at his wife and the fallen seishi and said stupidly, "She's a man."  
  
Myst looked up at her husband with open pain for her friend shining in her overflowing, tearful eyes. "Does that matter Hotohori? I knew who and what he was from the first moment that I saw him. Does it make you think any less or any differently about him?"  
  
Hotohori shook his head and took off the loose robe that was hanging from his shoulders and pressed it around the arrow shafts to try and staunch the bleeding.  
  
Myst legs and the ground were also being soaked with the blood coming from the ruined, raw flesh of Nuriko's back, and for one moment, Myst was glad that he was unconscious, so he wouldn't feel the pain of it. She was worried about the blood she could hear in his throat as his breath fought passed it. It slowly dripped from his pale lips.  
  
Tamahome remained silent but if you looked, you could tell that he still felt the same about Nuriko as he ad before. Nothing had changed for any of them in that aspect except for the knowledge.  
  
Hotohori looked over at the strange man who now knelt beside them. "Who are you and how did you turn the blaze back on that man?"  
  
"It was a simple deflection spell no da. My name is."  
  
"Chichiri." They turned to look at Myst who was still looking down at Nuriko's blood-smeared ashen face. She had an even and almost emotionless voice. "Your seishi name is Chichiri, and your real name is Houjun, but please." she looked up at him finally. "Now is not the time to be smiling. Take off your mask." She looked back down.  
  
It was clearly not a request and he reached up and removed the smiling mask revealing the one good eye that stared at her in awe. You could almost read the thought in his expression. 'How much does she know?"  
  
Hotohori and Tamahome's eyes widened for a moment when they saw the man's real face, but they said nothing.  
  
The doctor finally ran up and dropped to his knees to check the fallen warrior. He stared for a moment, obviously a little more than shocked to see that he was a man, until Myst punched him in the leg. "Well?! What in the fucking name of hell are you waiting for?! The four gods to throw a party and invite you?! He's dying, come on!"  
  
The doctor nodded an began frantically assessing the injuries. He looked up after not too long. "We need him inside now! I can do nothing for him out here if you wish him to keep his dignity and guard against infection."  
  
They nodded and Tamahome bent to pick up the slight seishi, cringing as his arm and hand came in contact with massive damage that had been done by the fire. They took him to the royal halls instead of his own room and put him in the bedroom that connected to their own. Tamahome gently laid him on his right side, not knowing any other way to lay him without hurting him more.  
  
The doctor barked orders at one of the servants to run and bring his the things he needed from his office, which was thankfully close to the royal halls. He pressed soaking cold cloths to Nuriko's back, neck, and shoulders, and turned him onto his back to lay on them, speaking as he did so. "His body weight will help slow the bleeding on his back and the coldness with help with the obvious, but he's going into shock and I can't help that. Now is the time to pray."  
  
The servant came back with the bag of tools, then left. The doctor took out a form of scalpel and began working on removing the arrows and repairing the damage. "The arrows are deep and where they hit is a major problem. I can't do much for him. To give my honest estimate, there's maybe a fifteen percent chance that he'll make it. The damage is just too much. Tamahome, please assist me. I'll tell you what to do."  
  
Tamahome nodded and stepped closer. Myst sat, still covered in Nuriko's blood in Hotohori's lap, sobbing quietly in his arms, he fists clenched against his chest.  
  
Hotohori's head was bowed against hers and he fought to keep back his own tears. Chichiri knelt down beside them and spoke softly. He put his hand on Myst's shaking arm. "Don't cry Empress no da. I may be able to help some if you will allow me no da."  
  
Myst lifted her head and looked at him, still crying. "Anything! If it is within my power to give it, you shall have it."  
  
The monk nodded and looked up at Hotohori's pale face. "And you your Majesty?" Hotohori nodded and Chichiri smiled slightly. "Good. What I need if a bit of your chi, your life energy. Not much. Just enough to keep him alive for now. Since Tamahome is assisting the doctor and the miko is with child, this will some mostly for you and me your Majesty. It might make you a little dizzy at first and give you a headache. You'll feel a slight pull, but don't fight it. When Tamahome is done, I'll see about connecting him as well if he agrees."  
  
Hotohori nodded. "Do it now."  
  
Chichiri nodded back and settled himself into a lotus position on the floor. Hotohori gasped as it started, and leaned his head back against the wall, shutting his eyes as the world tilted and twisted around him.  
  
Myst felt only the slight pull on her and nodded to herself. She wrapped one arm tighter around her husband and with the other, reached up and pulled her headdress off and then pulled the pin on her husband's. She ran her fingers through his silky hair as it fell over his shoulders. She leaned her head against his shoulder, burying her face in his neck and fell asleep with her fingers still in his hair and his arms tightly around her.  
  
**********  
  
A.N.: Yeah, yeah I know this chapter was really angsty, but the next ones gonna be cute so just wait and read on ne?! Beside. I like a little bit of angst, deathfics aren't my thing at all, but I have been know to write one for diversity sake, so you never quite know what I'm gonna do no da. Once again, ENJOY!!!!!  
  
~Celesta Hellewise Harman 


	12. Pregancy & Relief

~An American Miko~ Chapter Eleven Pregnancy & Relief  
  
Myst, still dressed in formal court garb, waddled down the walkway as fast as her bulging stomach would let her. One name was running through her head as tears slipped down her cheeks. 'Nuriko.' She burst into the room ignoring the other people there and dropped to her knees by the bed, taking the hand closest in to her own.  
  
Pale violet eyes fluttered open and slowly focused on hers. Myst let out a happy sob and leaned to kiss the corner of Nuriko's mouth. She brushed his bangs out of his eyes and his temple with a finger as she whispered shakily to him, "Welcome back to the land of the living Ryuen."  
  
Nuriko smiled as his best friend and more, used his real name, ignoring the other people in the room. His raspy voice sounded weak. "How long?"  
  
"Two months Little Love. See, I'm seven months pregnant and about as big as a pagoda. Two months with out your smile and your laughter. Two months of not being able to talk with you instead of just to you. I've come every day to see you and spent as much time as I could with you. We were so worried about you that Tamahome and Hotohori went out to find another seishi that the scroll said possessed the ability to heal. His name's Mitsukake. He's one of the reasons that you're still with us. The other reason is Chichiri. He stopped the man who did this and has been working these two whole months to transfer some of our life energy to keep you alive."  
  
Nuriko looked a little confused. "Chichiri? Mitsukake?"  
  
Myst nodded and motioned behind her. Two people stepped into view and each nodded as their names were said again.  
  
Nuriko closed his eyes again and swallowed, squeezing her hand lightly. "They. they know I'm."  
  
She ran her fingers soothingly through his hair. "Yes, they all know you're a man. The wounds you got really killed your clothes, and almost did the same to you. Don't worry, nothing's going to be done to you. It helped that I knew from the beginning. No one think badly or even too differently about you. None of their feelings have changed. You don't need to be afraid anymore."  
  
Nuriko opened his eyes and looked over at Tamahome and Hotohori and smiled back at the smiles they wore. Myst called his attention back to her by going on. "Well, I wouldn't let anyone else take care of you, so you've only had the sponge baths that I've given you, so how does a small dinner and a bath sound? We can do both at once. I can even give you a back rub if you want and if it won't hurt you ne? Make you feel better?" She had started rubbing his forearm with her free hand as she spoke.  
  
Nuriko smiled at her. "You don't have to do that Myst."  
  
She raised his hand and kissed it. "No, but I want to. Besides, Hotohori is treating me like and invalid just because my stomach is three time what it was when I got here. It would be nice to be one of the normal people again."  
  
Nuriko chuckled and nodded his agreement.  
  
Myst and Mitsukake helped him sit up. As the silk sheet fell to his waist, Myst touched his back gently. "Wow, you really did a nice job Mits. Not a scar left."  
  
Nuriko looked over his shoulder at her. "It's a little raw."  
  
Mitsukake nodded and spoke softly. "You were very badly injured. Your back and the backs of your neck and arms would have horribly scarred had I not helped. It's new skin on your back and it will be tender for a while. You might want to take her Majesty up on that offer of a back rub. It could help, and I hear she's rather good."  
  
Myst smiled cheerfully and gave a "V" sign. "Massage Therapy class."  
  
Nuriko smiled and nodded as Myst helped him put his arms into a silk, ivory robe. He swung his feet to the floor and took hold of the arm Mitsukake held out to help him up. Even with the help, he stumbled on weak legs.  
  
Mitsukake steadied him while Myst puled the robe closed and tied it. She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "There. Now you're decent. Give me a hug and don't ever scare me like that again!" She put her arms around him and he let go of Mitsukake to return the embrace, leaning against her and laying his cheek against her shoulder. She held him to her with one hand cradling his head.  
  
She spoke to him softly and with much emotion in her voice. "Do you know what it would do to me if I lost you? You're my best friend. Part of my family and I love you so, so much. I don't want to think of what it would be like if I had to live here without you. Now," She held him at arms length and looked into his eyes. "do you want to be carried, or do you want to try to walk?"  
  
"I'd like to try to walk. I think I should be fine as long as someone is walking beside me. I'm not too steady on my feet yet."  
  
Myst nodded. "Okay. Hang onto Mits and we'll walk."  
  
Mitsukake wrapped his arm around Nuriko's waist and the group of seishi and a very pregnant miko made their way slow step by slow step to the bathhouse. When they got to the hallway Nuriko looked around. "Have I been in the royal halls this whole time?"  
  
Myst reached over and tucked some of his hair behind his ear. "I didn't want you very far from me. If you want to, you can go back to your own rooms. No one but us, the doctor and a few guards sworn to secrecy know that you're a man. But you could also stay in the room you were just in. We wouldn't mind that one bit, would we Hotohori?"  
  
Hotohori shook his head. "Not at all. We're still in your debt for saving her Nuriko."  
  
Nuriko chuckled a little. "Not at all Your Majesty. What good is a seishi if he's not willing to give his life to save his Miko's? About as good as a friend who is not willing to do the same."  
  
The emperor smiled and laid his hand gently on Nuriko's shoulder. "Well, said my friend. Well said."  
  
They finally stepped into the steamy bathhouse and helped Nuriko sit in a chair by the table. Myst had the table put there a few months ago when she could no longer bend down easily to get her towel or other things she brought in. Myst turned to the rest of the seishi and put her hands on her hips making her stomach look even bigger.  
  
"Well, so who's going to take a bath with us?" She moved her eyes from one to the other, stopping on her husband. You're definitely going to take a bath, you're filthy."  
  
Hotohori looked down at his dirty, once-red, traveling clothes. She was right, Tamahome and he had been gone nearly the who two months, minus the three days before they left. They had just gotten back with Mitsukake that very morning. They hadn't even changed yet. Hotohori nodded. "If it is all right with Nuriko."  
  
Nuriko shrugged, then winced from the slight pain in his shoulders. "It doesn't matter to me. My secret's out remember."  
  
Myst looked at Tamahome. "Okay then. Tamahome?" He nodded and she looked over at Chichiri.  
  
Chichiri shook his head. "No thank you no da. I had a bath earlier and right now I'd just like to rest na no da. Channeling for that long really wiped me out no da."  
  
She nodded and waddled over to hug him. "Thank you so much Chichiri. I'll never be able to pay you back for this."  
  
He blushed through his mask. "Daaaa. I'm just happy he's all right now no da."  
  
Myst backed up with her hands still on his arms as she looked at him. "Hey, I never noticed that we were the same height before. Cool. Well, you get some rest then. You've earned it."  
  
Nuriko said thank you as well, and Hotohori clasped his hand on Chichiri's shoulder for a moment in his way of saying the same.  
  
"Thank you no da." Chichiri bowed, then left.  
  
Myst turned to Mits last. "Mitsukake, you look tired and are more than welcome to join us."  
  
"But you'll be bathing too Majesty."  
  
She waved her hand at him. "Oh please. I've never been shy about my body. When I'm among friends, that kind of modesty and I have never been nodding acquaintances. Come on, pwease?!" She batted her eyes at him.  
  
Tamahome leaned over to Nuriko and whispered, "Oh no! She's giving him. The Look."  
  
Nuriko shook his head and laughed lightly. Mitsukake finally relented and soon they were all relaxing in the steamy water. Tamahome and Mitsukake were both treading water in the deep end and speaking quietly. Nuriko was sitting in the shallow end, leaning against the side with the water only deep enough to cover his shoulders with his head back against the side and a peaceful, almost blissful look on his face.  
  
Myst and Hotohori were in the same depth as him, but on the other side of the pool, and having a sweet reunion of their own. The past two months had been lonely for Myst since in all the time that she had been there she had never been a day away from Hotohori. Myst was standing before Hotohori in all her nude glory with the calm water around her thighs.  
  
Hotohori was on his knees before her with his hands on either side of her bulging stomach. He was speaking quietly and would every once in a while stroke his palms over the tight skin. "You have grown so much since the last time I saw you my child. Grow bigger and stronger, and one day soon, I'll show your new eyes. everything. Everything you will need to know. I'll show you love and life and happiness. I'll be the father I never had. I promise I will be different, you and your mother will be the most important things in my life. I'll show you how to lead the people and be one of them, and guide you. I'll be a part of your life as you will be a big part of mine. Grow strong and beautiful, like your mother. I love you. Not as my heir alone, but as my child. Girl or boy, I'll love you the same." He placed a tender kiss on her stomach, then jerked back suddenly and looked up at his wife's glowing face. "It moved. I felt our child move!"  
  
Myst smiled at him with eyes bright with pride, joy, and love and knelt down into the water with her hands still holding his in place. "It's saying, 'Hi daddy. I love you too."  
  
He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply with need and overflowing love. "I missed you my miko, my love, my wife."  
  
Myst hugged him back and kissed him again. "We missed you too. I pray we are never parted again. I think it missed hearing you speak to it. After you left, I couldn't get a good nights sleep with it kicking so much." They closed their eyes and stayed like that in each others arms for a while.  
  
Myst looked across the water and whispered into Hotohori's ear. He smiled and nodded.  
  
Nuriko looked up a little startled when he felt the arms wrap around his slim shoulders. Myst kissed the corner of his mouth before he could say anything. She pulled him away from the wall, turned him around and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. "Relax. Just let me pull you."  
  
He nodded and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against her heart as they drifted backwards. He didn't know they had stopped until he felt another pair of arms join hers. He looked over his shoulder to see Hotohori smiling at him. Hotohori's arms tightened around the two as the three of the sat and leaned against each other.  
  
Hotohori did the unexpected and kissed Nuriko's damp temple then spoke softly in his ear. "I just wanted you to know that it truly does not matter that you are a man. Nothing has changed. You are still the same person that I welcomed into my arms, my family, and my heart. Nuriko is Nuriko, it isn't about being male or female (1). You will always be part of our family and our lives."  
  
A tear fell from Nuriko's eye and he relaxed against Myst and into the double embrace. He remembered back to that scene not too many months ago, in front of the mirror, only now he truly had nothing to hide and was truly accepted for all of him. The real him. With that happy memory, and the happy moment now, he fell asleep in the arms of love, knowing that without a doubt, he was finally, truly, loved for who he is.  
  
Myst looked up as the water stirred gently and smiled as Mitsukake and Tamahome waded up. "Hey, come on guys. Wanna join the cuddle-fest?"  
  
They shook their heads and Tamahome lightly tossed his long loose hair over his shoulder as he looked fondly at the sleeping seishi. He lightly flipped a lock of hair out of the sleeping seishi's face. "No thanks. We were just about to get out."  
  
Mitsukake leaned down and lightly place his fingertips to the pulse on Nuriko's throat. The small seishi stirred and opened his eyes, looking up questioningly at Mitsukake. The healer smiled and pulled his hand back. "Don't worry, I was just checking to see if your pulse was still normal. You're going to be fine."  
  
Nuriko smiled and sat upright. "Thank you." Then he got up and swam into the deeper water to rinse his long hair one more time before they all got out.  
  
**********  
  
(1) Sorry, I couldn't help but use this line. It's a damn good one!  
  
A.N.: Okay. sap again. Did I mention by the way that this story was about 90 to 95% sap? LOL! That this chapter is one of my favorites. I hope you liked it. If you did, PLEASE tell me!!!!! If you didn't, tell me why. Well, luv ya lots! The next chapter will be out soon no da!!!!!  
  
~Celesta Hellewise Harman 


	13. The Fist & the Heir

~An American Miko~ Chapter Twelve The Fist & the Heir  
  
Myst breathed deeply as she leaned back against Nuriko's chest. He was on his knees behind her and held one of her hands as he propped her up and Hotohori sat on the bed beside her with his hair down but pulled back in it's usual style and stroked the bangs away from her sweaty forehead.  
  
Hotohori shook his head almost sadly. "I wish I could keep you from all this pain Mistyc."  
  
Myst shook her own head and huffed out, "Oh don't feel sorry love. It's not your fault." Then her face tightened and her hand shot out, grabbing a fistful of his collar and dragging him so his face was close to hers. She arched and screamed at him. "Ohhhh, yes it is and I'm going to kill you for it!" Then it was just a wordless scream and she flung him away from her as she dropped back, exhausted from the strain into Nuriko's waiting arms.  
  
Breathing hard she looked over at Hotohori and said, a little more calmly, "After this, if it's a boy, I'm castrating you so you won't ever put me or any other woman in this. PAIN!" The last was a scream as she arched up again.  
  
Nuriko held her shoulders down and looked worriedly at Mitsukake who had taken his place between her spread legs. "They're coming really fast now. Is that normal?"  
  
Mitsukake nodded. "Yes quite normal. We're almost ready now. You're doing great Empress, keep it up."  
  
Myst nodded and Nuriko sighed in relief. "Good. She's been at this all day. I don't think she has the strength for much more."  
  
Hotohori wiped her forehead again. "It's all right Myst. It'll be over soon."  
  
She grabbed him by the collar and hauled him down again gritting through clenched teeth, "Shut the hell up you fucking pain-giver, before I kill you right now, and don't think I won't do it." She flung him away and looked up pitifully at Nuriko whining at him a little. "Nuri-chan, will you kill him for me?"  
  
Nuriko smiled and patted her shoulder. "Maybe later sweaty. For now lets think of the baby."  
  
Myst nodded and tried to relax. "Okay."  
  
Hotohori saw this as a good time to creep closer kneeling down by the bed this time. Just as he did though, another contraction hit and she flung out her fist and nailed him almost full force in the face. He stared at his wife fin shock from where he landed on the floor as she shrieked for them to get him out of there.  
  
Mitsukake looked at the emperor when he picked himself up off the floor, and handed him a clean cloth. "You'd better go your highness. Put this on your nose and pinch the nostrils shut to stop the bleeding, and wait outside."  
  
Hotohori took the cloth and put a hand to his nose, finally realizing that it was truly bleeding. He gave one longing look back at his wife, who was leaning with her eyes shut against Nuriko and trying to relax, then walk outside. He joined the other two seishi and the four children who were all waiting by the railing.  
  
They all looked at him in shock when he came out with a cloth to his nose. Tamahome came forward. "What happened?  
  
Hotohori's voice came out a little muffled. "She got mad at me. I never knew she was that strong. She wasn't lying when she what working out and boxing was and that it was her favorite pastime."  
  
Tamahome touched the hand that was holding the cloth. "Let me see."  
  
Hotohori lowered the cloth for a moment and Tamahome let out a low whistle. "Wow. She really did a number on you." He gingerly touched the bridge of Hotohori's nose and the bewildered emperor winced. Tamahome took his hand away. "It's not broken and it's not too bad yet, but you're going to be puffy and black and blue for a while."  
  
Hotohori put the cloth back in place as he whined and his shoulders slumped as his ego tried desperately to pick itself up off the ground. They heard the muffled sounds of screaming from inside and then the distinct and. articulate. death-threats from Myst to Hotohori. Said emperor shuddered as the details came clearly through the door and Tamahome and Chuei tried desperately to cover their younger siblings ears.  
  
A few minuets later Hotohori felt a tug at his robes and looked down at Shunkei.  
  
"Is the baby here yet?"  
  
Hotohori shook his head and removed the bloody cloth since the bleeding had finally stopped. "No child, but very soon."  
  
As if on cue there was one last scream and then a shrill and very unhappy sounding cry sounded from the room. Hotohori had launched himself from the railing and into the room before the others could even straiten up. The sight that greeted him made him cry out in joy and forget the pain in his face.  
  
Mitsukake was handing a squalling, naked and soaking baby up to Myst who had a huge smile to rival her husbands on her face. Nuriko helped her wrap the baby and dry its face as Hotohori stepped forward.  
  
Mitsukake looked up at Hotohori with a bright smile on his usually stoic face. "Congratulations your Majesty. You have a healthy baby boy and the Empress is doing fine."  
  
Hotohori nodded and knelt with a look of awe and wonder on his face as Mitsukake finished with the afterbirth and then used his power to heal her.  
  
Myst looked at Hotohori with tears in her eyes. "He's so beautiful Hotohori, just like his father. Not to mention that he has quite a set of lungs."  
  
Hotohori kissed her then looked down for the first time into his new son's crying face. The new father looked questioningly into Myst's face as he moved to take his son.  
  
Myst smiled and let him take the baby, reminding him to be careful with his head. Hotohori stood and, still looking down at the small face, walked slowly out the door.  
  
Tamahome, Chichiri and the children, who had all stayed outside gasped in joy when they saw the bundle in Hotohori's arms.  
  
The proud emperor walked to the railing since they were on the second floor, raised his son and called out to all the officials, courtiers, and guards who bowed below, "I have a son!"  
  
Their voices raised together at the joyful news, and after a moment, Hotohori lowered his son and cradled him lovingly to his body. He walked back into the room and this time all of his friends went with him.  
  
Mitsukake was washing his hands and Nuriko had extracted himself from behind Myst and was speaking to her softly while stroking her hand. Myst looked exhausted, but very happy. Nuriko ran a cool moist cloth over her face and she sighed happily. He looked up at the emperor's reentry and moved away so he could sit down.  
  
The baby had stopped crying and was making little baby grunting noises as Hotohori sat beside his wife on the bed. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. "Thank you for such a blessed gift. I love you so much."  
  
Myst smiled and touched her baby's face. "What are we going to name him Love?"  
  
Hotohori thought for a moment. "Boushin. His name shall be Boushin."  
  
Myst nodded. "A good strong name. Well chosen. Oh." She reached up a hand to Hotohori's face and touched the swiftly forming, swollen, black bruise. "Did I do that? Oh I'm so sorry."  
  
Hotohori winced and took her hand. "Do not worry about it. You were in pain and it was half expected." Myst propped herself up on the pillows and he leaned back with her, his legs still hanging off the bed. He was awed and couldn't take his eyes off the bundle he held. "Have you ever seen anything so tiny? Look at his fingernails!" He touched one finger to Boushin's lip and laughed joyfully as the digit was sucked into the baby's mouth. Look at his eyes, they're so blue!"  
  
Hotohori knelt down to see the baby then answered Hotohori's comment about the eyes. "Those are called baby-blues. All baby's have them and they'll fade to his own eye color after a few weeks."  
  
Chichiri leaned over Tamahome to see the baby too. "Congratulations your Majesties no da! He's quite a beautiful baby no da."  
  
Myst looked at each of the seishi in turn. "I have a favor to ask the four of you." Their eyes turned to her. "Will you four be our son's godfather's? You know, let him call you his uncles and take a part in his life since we're all family?"  
  
Tamahome beamed and Nuriko clapped his hands in excitement. "You really mean it?!"  
  
Mitsukake smiled and nodded and Chichiri bowed slightly. "It would be an honor no da."  
  
Myst smiled. "Good. Is that all right with you Hotohori?"  
  
Hotohori nodded, his finger still being sucked on. "Of course. If you had not asked, I would have. If the other two seishi are anything like you, then we will offer the honor to them as well."  
  
Myst smiled. "It's settled then. Ugh, I need a bath, and I'm hungry now too."  
  
Once again as if on cue, Boushin let out a small cry when his father's finger no longer satisfied him. Nuriko leaned down and touched the baby's nose. "Looks like someone else thinks that's a good idea too."  
  
They all laughed and Hotohori handed Boushin back to Myst. Myst gently took him in her arms and let the sheet fall to her waist, exposing her engorged breasts. "Okay Baby-boy, lets try these suckers out! Bout damn time too, these things hurt."  
  
With that, Boushin latched on and began suckling. Hotohori stroked the back of Boushin's soft head and smiled. "I've never been so happy in my life as I am right now. What more could I want? My country is peaceful for now, I have true friends, I have a wife who loves me for who I am and whom I love more than anything, and I have a healthy son. A beautiful son. I'm a father. I. . .... Oh god! I'm a father!"  
  
As the realization finally sank in, Hotohori promptly fainted off the bed. Tamahome caught him before his head could hit the corner of the bedside table and picked him up, laying him fully beside Myst and muttering something about catching nobles left and right.  
  
Myst chuckled and leaned back, closing her eyes and just savoring the feel of contentment. She opened her eyes again when she felt something move on the other side of her. Yuiren had climbed up from the foot of the bed and was leaning against Myst's arm to see the baby.  
  
Tamahome started to reach for her. "Yuiren, don't bother the Empress! She's very tired!"  
  
Myst shook her head and stopped his hand. "It's okay Tamahome. She's only curious."  
  
Yuiren smiled, then looked back down. "What's she doing?"  
  
It's a 'he' Yuiren. A little boy, and he's eating. He's hungry."  
  
The little girl looked up amazed. "Eating?! From there?!"  
  
"Yes Yuiren. Mommies have milk in there that babies eat until they are able to eat other things."  
  
Gyoukuran who was looking over Hotohori piped up, "What happens when you run out"  
  
Myst turned her smile on her. "I won't run out, my body will keep making it until he doesn't need it anymore and stops nursing."  
  
Yuiren leaned into her more. "Can I try some?"  
  
Everyone else was horrified by the question, but tossed her head back and laughed. "No sweety. I'm sorry, this is only for Boushin. He needs all he can get to grow big and strong so he can play with you sooner."  
  
The questions stopped when a knock came on the door. Myst called out to the person to enter. The door slid open to admit Tou-san. "I hope that I am not intruding, but I heard that the heir was born. I can leave if you wish."  
  
Myst shook her head. "Oh no, Tou-san, you're always welcome. I'm glad to see you're keeping well since Mitsukake healed you."  
  
"Thank you Empress. You're looking well too."  
  
He stepped over and looked down at the unconscious emperor. "What happened to the emperor?"  
  
"It finally hit him that he was a father and he fainted."  
  
"I see." Then Tou-san's eyes focused on the bruise which was even now spreading around Hotohori's eyes. "What did he hit his face on?"  
  
Myst smiled a little sheepishly. "My fist. Just before this one made an appearance."  
  
Tou-san looked confused for a moment, then burst out laughing. "I see. Chen did the same thing to me when she was giving birth to Kishuku."  
  
Myst looked down as the baby stopped suckling. She covered herself up then looked back at Tou-san. "Did you want to burp him?"  
  
Tou-san smiled widely. "It would be an honor. What is his name?"  
  
"Boushin."  
  
Tou-san cradled the newborn in his arms. "Hello little prince. Boushin is a good name for you." He laid a cloth over his shoulder then laid Boushin, stomach down, against it. He rubbed his back gently and hummed as he rocked the baby.  
  
Myst leaned back and ran he fingers lovingly through her husbands hair and thought about what a happy day this indeed was.  
  
**********  
  
A.N.: So, what did you think? I liked the humor and sweetness ion this chapter. Well, I'm not going to rant long right now, I just got into a car accident last night, and have whiplash, so it's killing my neck to type. Next chapter will be out so, and LOTS of sap! By the way. Did I mention that this story was about 90 to 95% sap? Enjoy!!!!!  
  
~Celesta Hellewise Harman 


	14. Melody & Dinner Conversation

~An American Miko~ Chapter Thirteen Melody & Dinner Conversation  
  
Hotohori walked along the paths of the garden and sighed. He was so busy these days that he rarely had time to spend with his family. His son was almost two weeks old. He would come in late to find his wife and son already asleep and knowing that they both needed that sleep, would simply bed over the railing of Boushin's crib to touch the baby's soft hair, which to his delight was turning a rich brown like his, and kiss his soft forehead. Then he'd disrobe and climb into bed, careful not to disturb his wife, though for some reason she always woke up just enough to snuggle into his side.  
  
He had some time to himself right now and was looking for his wife and child, since Boushin was not in the nursery. He had asked the nanny, who had even taken care of him when he was young, where the prince was once or twice and she replied that Myst hardly ever brought him to her. He was surprisingly happy that Myst wanted to raise the baby and not leave it to the servants like most empresses and emperors did.  
  
Hotohori sighed again and finally gave up the hunt, to go ask a servant where his wife was. He walked back to the building and walked along the walkway. Luckily he found something better than just a servant. He found one of Myst's handmaidens.  
  
Myst never had wanted them to follow her around, but she always told them where she would be in case someone asked and would once in a while allow one to walk with her. He stopped the handmaiden and asked where his empress was.  
  
"She, the young prince, and seishi Nuriko are in the bathhouse your Majesty. Would you like me to summon her to you?"  
  
"No. Thank you. I think I shall go to her myself. Have a new set of my clothes, a robe, and some fresh towels brought to the bathhouse immediately"  
  
The handmaiden bowed. "Yes Majesty."  
  
Hotohori altered his course to the bathhouse and paused outside the door. He smiled as he heard the light cheers one would give to a baby and then the laughter of squeals of his happy son. He stepped inside to see what was happening and saw Myst and Nuriko standing a little more than waist deep in the warm water. Well it was a little more for Nuriko, but not much.  
  
Myst's hair was longer now, and it fell to the middle of her back, the ends lightly sweeping in the water and her long dark gold bangs framing her face, with a few wisps sweeping into her face. Her body had finally returned to it's natural toned shape and she had done sit-ups with Nuriko everyday to tone her abdomen again. She held a naked Boushin above her and laughed with her son. Nuriko held up his arms and took Boushin from her to toss him into the air a short distance.  
  
Hotohori, being a protective father, gasped a little at this, then sighed in relief as the small seishi caught him effortlessly.  
  
Myst and Nuriko looked over at the gasp and Myst called out happily, "Hotohori! I thought you would be busy again today!" She waded as fast as she could over to him and Hotohori realized what she was going to do as she ran out of the water, but only after it was too late to move.  
  
Myst all but crashed into him and jumped up into his arms, wrapping her wet body around his and throwing him back a little ways.  
  
Hotohori laughed though and caught her wet body, hugging it against him, not caring that his clothes were now soaked. He spun her around and she shrieked with laughter. He stopped and sighed as he brought his head down and kissed her passionately. They broke apart after a few second and he put her down and began to strip out of his wet clothes to join them in the water.  
  
Myst snapped her fingers and bounced excitedly. "Oh! Hotohori, you have to see this!"  
  
She ran back into the water to where Nuriko was still standing with a smile on his pretty face, holding Boushin against him. Hotohori watched as she gently took the prince into her own arms. Myst blew into his face and he scrunched up his features. While she was still blowing gently, she dipped him fully into the water and then back out again and turned to look at Hotohori with an open-mouthed smile on her glowing face.  
  
Hotohori was finally undressed and waded over to them with a happy laugh. "You taught him how to swim."  
  
She shrugged. "Na. I just taught him how to hold his breath. He already knew how to swim. They do it in the womb. Watch." She blew in his face again and dipped him in the water, this time letting go of him for a few seconds and to Hotohori's amazement, the baby started kicking and in a way started swimming.  
  
Hotohori was suddenly afraid that the baby was going to drown, but before he got a chance to Myst pulled Boushin out of the water and the baby amazed his father again by coming out of the water laughing. Hotohori laughed with him and held out his hands to take him. "He likes it!"  
  
Myst handed the baby to her husband. "Yep! He's a water baby!"  
  
Nuriko nodded and lightly splashed some water at Myst. "Just like his Momma!"  
  
Myst stuck her tongue out at him and looked over to see a beautiful sight.  
  
Hotohori had gone a little deeper into the water and it was now up to his chest as he held his son before him so the little prince could trail his legs in the water. He looked up into his sons face with a blissful smile on his lips.  
  
Boushin looked down at his father and being the advanced baby that he was, he stared into his father's loving eyes, and laughed happily.  
  
Hotohori's eyes teared up and he brought his son to his shoulder in a hug. He kissed the soft temple as he began humming in his deep soft voice.  
  
Myst looked at Nuriko and put a hand to his shoulder. She leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Nuriko nodded then gave Myst a kiss and got out as quietly as he could so as not to disturb the blissful father.  
  
When he was gone, Myst swam over to Hotohori and listened to what he was humming. She smiled as she heard him singing a song that she had taught him from her world and swam around to the front of him to embrace both him and Boushin. Hotohori opened his eyes and nodded at her as he gently caressed Boushin's tiny back with one of his large, seemingly huge, yet gentle hand. With that, they both began to truly sing, their voices blending together perfectly.  
  
@0o~^~o0@  
  
"Would you know my name, if I saw you in heaven Would it be the same, if I saw you in heaven I must be strong, and carry on 'Cause I know I don't belong, here in heaven  
  
"Would you hold me hand, if I saw you in heaven Would you help me stand, if I saw you in heaven I'll find my way, through night and day 'Cause I know I just can't stay, here in heaven  
  
"Time can bring you down Time can bend you knees Time can break your heart Have you begging please, begging please  
  
"Beyond the door, there's peace I'm sure And I know there'll be no more, tears in heaven  
  
"Would you know my name, if I saw you in heaven Would it be the same, if I saw you in heaven I must be strong, and carry on 'Cause I know I don't belong, here in heaven"  
  
@0o~^~o0@  
  
The song ended and they stared into each others eyes for a few moments until Boushin started fussing. Myst took her arms from around the two and held her hands out for Boushin. "Here. He's probably hungry. It's about time for his lunch. Isn't it? Isn't it little man?"  
  
Hotohori had handed the baby over and Myst was now rubbing her nose against Boushin's, giving him little indian kisses. She got out of the water and sat in one of the chairs by the table. "Hotohori love, I'll feed him while you wash. Just relax. You've been really busy lately."  
  
Hotohori nodded and disappeared under water, coming back up and sweeping his wet hair out of his face. "Yes, I have been very busy and my advisors cannot seem to understand that I wish desperately to spend time with my family." He sighed and looked down at the water. "They constantly hold me up to my father and refuse to consider that I would be different from him. I am not my father."  
  
Myst shook her head as Boushin nursed. "No you're not. I've read and heard much about your parents and what kind of role your father had in his children's lives. You're father may have been a great emperor and may have done many great things for his kingdom, but he wasn't much of a father from what I have seen. I'm so proud of you Hotohori. I'm so happy that you love me and your son."  
  
Hotohori smiled and once again all was right in his world.  
  
**********  
  
It had been another two months since Boushin was born and the country had just celebrated the one year anniversary of the arrival of the miko. Myst had been in that world a whole year now and so much had happened. Everyone was a year older now and there had been much celebration about that. Myst had even asked Hotohori to have a weight room and weights mad for her so she could work out properly. When she had first arrived her bench-max had been 180lbs and now she could lift a proud 210lbs. Tamahome's birthday had passed just two days earlier and everyone was still in a celebratory mood.  
  
"Oh you didn't! Tamahome, that's evil!" Myst said with a sparkle in her eye. They were all eating dinner at this moment in the dining hall and Hotohori was having fun feeding Boushin soft foods since he didn't get to that often. Boushin had just started eating soft foods and Hotohori was loving every minuet of it. It was just them and the seishi eating here as usual so they were free to joke around and laugh about anything.  
  
Tamahome nodded and continued with laughter in his voice. "Yeah, it was evil and it shocked the poor woman so badly that she didn't come out of her house for a week."  
  
Myst rolled her eyes. "If it had been me I would have." She froze in mid- sentence and her eyes unfocused.  
  
Everyone but Nuriko and Hotohori jumped up to see what was wrong. Nuriko stopped them, then waived his hand in from of her glassy eyes since he was sitting right next to her. He looked down at her fist which was in her lap, then nodded to Hotohori. "She's doing it again."  
  
Chichiri leaned over. "Doing what no da?"  
  
Nuriko opened his mouth to answer but Myst, her eyes still unfocused, answered for him in that foggy trance-like voice. "Talking to Suzaku." Coming back to the here and now, she looked down at the red feather that Nuriko had seen before and lifted her hand for the others to see. "We'll go to Mount Reikaku to see the bandits."  
  
Hotohori shook his head in confusion as he shifted Boushin on his lap. "Why the bandits?"  
  
Myst smirked at her husband. "Because Tasuki is one of them my love. Their leader is dying and a fat slob is going to try to take over where Tasuki should. That would be a very bad thing. Mitsukake, if we get there in time, I want you to see if you can heal Hakurou. Hakurou is their leaders name. He's young, about twenty-five or so, and he's a good man."  
  
All the seishi nodded. They had come to trust Myst's judgment, especially after they had seen the proof of Suzaku's visions. Hotohori shifted Boushin again when he started to squirm. "Will we be needing an escort again?"  
  
Myst shook her head and took Boushin from her husband, who promptly pouted at the loss of his son from his arms. "I don't think so. We have more seishi now and I trust all of you with my life. Plus, you've seen a little of how well I fight, and Tamahome has been sparring with me some as well. We'll be fine, and as you said, what kind of rulers would we be if we were not able to walk freely through our own kingdom? What kind of Miko would I be if I did not actively go out in search of my seishi?"  
  
There were smiles all around the table as all of the seishi beamed with pride for their miko and empress. Hotohori closed his eyes with a happy look on his face. "That's part of why I love you. You're always thinking about the right things at the right time. All right, but what shall we do with Boushin? Surely we will not take him to the bandit mountain. Especially so young. I myself will not allow it."  
  
Tamahome raised a finger. "You know, my dad could take care of him. He loves the little guy as much as the rest of us, and he's already raised children on his own, so he knows what to do."  
  
Myst reached across the table and took Tamahome's hand. "Thank you Tamahome. We'll ask him after dinner."  
  
Chichiri cleared his throat. "Why don't we leave the day after tomorrow? That should give all of us some time to rest and prepare no da."  
  
Hotohori nodded and steepled his fingers, leaning with his elbows on the table. "Exactly what I was thinking. No need to go ill prepared. It is true that there are more of us now." With that he waved over one of the servants and ordered that they start the preparations. After that they ate, joked around some more, and talked about plans.  
  
**********  
  
A.N.: Wow. chapter thirteen. There it is. The next chapter would have contained a lemon if some people hadn't decided to be stubborn about NC-17 fics. If you want the chapters with lemon's in them, then mail me @ celesta_h_Harman@yahoo.com Keep reading and enjoy. Tell me if you like it ne?! JA NE NA NO DA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Celesta Hellewise Harman 


	15. A Night Alone & a Journey

WARNING: This WOULD have been a lemon. but well. we won't get into THAT piece of shit! Enjoy!  
  
~An American Miko~ Chapter Fourteen A Night Alone & A Journey  
  
After dinner Myst found Tamahome walking down one of the many walkways. They both laughed as Boushin reached up and grabbed onto a lock of Tamahome's hair as the seishi carried the young prince.  
  
Myst put her hands into her sleeves in front of her in the tradition of that world as they walked. "Do you think your father will mind taking care of him while we're gone?"  
  
Tamahome tickled Boushin's chin. "With a face like this? Not in a million years would he mind."  
  
Myst nodded and smiled. "Oh he is his father's son at that. A charmer to the core. It think he's going to look a lot more like his father than me."  
  
"He'd still be beautiful even if he does turn out to look more like you. He has two very beautiful parents."  
  
Myst threw her hands up in mock disgust. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. Save that kind of talk for Hotohori."  
  
"Yes His Majesty does seem to enjoy it." They both chuckled as they opened the door and stepped into the first of the rooms kept for Tamahome's family.  
  
Myst was the one to call out first. "Hey! Where's my munchkins?!"  
  
There came a squeal of laughter and a thunder of feet from the hallway. Within seconds she had three children latched onto her while Chuei went to stand by his brother. She knelt down amid the children. "How have you all been? I haven't seen you for a few days."  
  
With that the children all started speaking at once. Myst laughed as Tou- san came in and broke them up. He helped her up and they shared a hug. "To what do we owe the great pleasure of being in your beautiful company majesty?"  
  
"Now I know where he gets it." She mumbled as she looked sideways at Tamahome. "Anyway Tou-san, I have a favor to ask of you."  
  
Tou-san nodded. "Then ask Empress."  
  
The seishi and I will be leaving the day after tomorrow to go find another seishi. We'll be going to a slightly dangerous place and Hotohori and I were wondering if you would like to watch over Boushin while we're gone."  
  
Tou-san nodded and beamed a smile of pride at his son. "Of course your majesty. It would be an honor and a pleasure to take care of the young prince Boushin while you all are away. Might I just add that you are safe with my son. He is a seishi and has finally been called to his duty and I am so proud that he has embraced it with open arms. I know he will serve you well."  
  
Myst squealed and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you! Thank you Tou- san! You're the best! Um." She looked a little sheepish and blushed slightly. "Do you think you could keep him tonight as well? I know it's kind of short notice, but I was kind of hoping to have Hotohori alone tonight. You know."  
  
He put a hand on her shoulder. "Say no more your majesty. It would be no trouble at all taking Boushin now. Go and enjoy being in the arms of your husband. He needs you now too I'm sure."  
  
Myst gave a huge smile that lit her strange eyes. "Thank you Tou-san!" She practically hopped over to Tamahome and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.. "Thanks Tama! See you tomorrow!"  
  
He hugged her back with one arm since he was still holding Boushin. "Goodnight Myst."  
  
She then bent a little and kissed Boushin on the forehead. "And goodnight my precious baby love. You be good for you uncle Tamahome and Tou-san tonight."  
  
The baby gurgled and she kissed him again. She kissed each of the children and then hurried out of the room.  
  
They looked after the empress and Tou-san said, "Why can't you find a nice wife like that?"  
  
Tamahome face-vaulted but swiftly recovered. "Dad, I don't think there is any woman in this world quite like her. She is one of a kind and the emperor is truly a lucky man."  
  
Tou-san nodded as he thought about the royal couple. "Yes, and we are lucky to have an empress who knows a good thing when she sees one."  
  
Tamahome nodded then began cooing back at the baby.  
  
**********  
  
Myst practically ran down the hallway to toward her rooms. Nuriko and Chichiri were walking out of one of the rooms along the seishi's personal hallways and saw her heading their way. Nuriko raised a hand. "Hey Myst, what's the hurry?"  
  
Myst ran past not even looking directly at them "Can't talk now. Horny."  
  
As she rounded the corner, Nuriko and Chichiri looked after her with wide eyes and blushes on their faces. Nuriko shook his head and shrugged. "Well there's Myst for you."  
  
Myst finally reached their halls and settled into a calm walk. She slid open the door to their bed chamber and smiled as she spotted Hotohori, still sitting in full garb in front of his vanity mirror. She walked quietly behind him and wrapped her arms around him, laying her palms on his broad chest. She bent her head and nibbled lightly on his left ear.  
  
Their eyes met in the mirror and Hotohori laid his hands over hers. "Where's Boushin?"  
  
She breathed lightly in his ear. "With Tamahome's family. He'll be there tomorrow night too. We're going to need our rest tomorrow night, 'cause the way I'm feeling right now." She took her own headdress off and laid it down with a soft click in front of Hotohori in front of the mirror. She tipped his head up with a loving hand under his smooth chin and kissed him passionately before breaking away. "We won't get any tonight."  
  
Hotohori let her pull him to his feet. "Are you sure we should be doing this so soon after you've had Boushin?"  
  
She stopped and faced him, pulling the pin on his hair-box and letting the silken hair tumble down. "You really haven't been around women much have you? Love, I'm fully healed. Even without Mitsukake healing me, I have been for a long time and I'm perfectly tired of being celibate. Now are you going to come to bed or am I going to have to drag you there?"  
  
Hotohori smiled and took hold of her shoulders. He kissed her tenderly. "Yes Empress."  
  
Myst's eyes softened and she leaned her head against his chest. "I can hear your heart beat."  
  
Hotohori wrapped his arms around her and swayed back and forth. He pressed his lips against her hair. "What does it make you think of?"  
  
Myst smiled and hugged him tighter. "It makes me think that if anything ever silenced this heart from beating that the silence would spread over the land and no one would ever hear the sound of love again." She leaned back and his lips captured hers again.  
  
He touched his tongue to her lips and she opened her mouth at the silent command. He thrust his tongue into her hot mouth and they sparred for a few moments. It ended with Myst as the winner when she captured his tongue between her teeth.  
  
Myst erotically sucked on his tongue as her hand wandered down to the slightly tented lump in his robes.  
  
Hotohori let out and animalistic growl at the touch and swept her up as she released his tongue. He strode with his burden over to their bed and climbed on. He gently laid his precious wife down and kissed her as he climbed partially above her and began to undo the tiny ties and bows that held he clothes together.  
  
As he was doing this, Myst was doing the same for him. She succeeded first and flung his red over-robe god knows where and pushed open his under-robe. They broke the kiss so he could shrug out of it, leaving him clothed only in a light pair of silk pants. She pulled herself up to kiss the bare skin over his heart. She ran her hands over the smooth planes of his back and felt the toned muscles under the velvet skin. She ran her hands down his sides and a mischievous idea crossed her mind.  
  
Suddenly her caress turned into a tickle. Hotohori's eyes widened and he gasped, collapsing to the side of her. Myst grinned and rolled over to straddle him. She kissed him , deeply inhaling his scent. He wrapped his arms around her as they tasted each other once again. When the kiss broke, she ran her fingers through his hair and caressed his smooth features. "I pinned ya love."  
  
He smiled and caressed her face and back since he had already succeeded in getting her clothing off. "And what are you going to do with me now that you have me at your whims?"  
  
~~~Insert Lemon~~~  
  
Hotohori collapsed onto her as his strength gave out. They both breathed hard and she kissed the sweaty skin of his shoulder. He eventually pulled out of her and rolled onto his side. Even after all this time, every time was still as perfect as if it was the first. He laid his head down on her chest and wrapped his arms around her like he had so many months ago, and like he had so many months ago, he fell asleep with his exhausted breath brushing gently across her collar bone.  
  
Myst fell asleep soon as well with one arm wrapped around him protectively and possessively and the other hand combing through his sweat-damp hair.  
  
**********  
  
Later that night Nuriko knocked softly on the door, seeing that the lights were still lit. When he got no answer he opened the door quietly. He didn't know why he had come by instead of just walking to the next room, that was now his, he had just felt the urge to.  
  
Nuriko stepped in silently and looked around the room, then focused on the two naked, tangled figures on the bed. He blushed slightly and walked as quietly as he could up to them. He pulled a wine colored silk sheet and blanket up to cover his emperor and empress.  
  
He looked at them for a few minutes. 'They look so peaceful. I've never seen that look on Hotohori's face before. He looks so happy and relaxed. He looks so young and so beautiful, especially with the strands of hair in his face. There's no tension at all, and all of it is because of her. She loves so well and so openly. Look in Hotohori's eyes when he watches her do anything. He's not with me, but I couldn't be happier with this arrangement if it were me. They need each other. No. they are each other. They are one with each other and born of each other. Be happy. I love you and am watching over both of you, forever.'  
  
He went around the room and quietly extinguished all the candles. He looked once more at the sleeping couple before walking through the doorway that connected both of their rooms as quietly as he had come, instead of the one he had come through.  
  
Over on the bed, Myst opened her eyes and smiled slightly against the top of Hotohori's head. 'I always have been a light sleeper.' She mused as she kissed the top of her sleeping husbands head and cuddled him closer. He sighed in his sleep and turned his face up into her neck.  
  
Myst smiled again and caressed his bare shoulder slightly as he continued to sleep peacefully. 'It's a good thing I think. This way I an always protect you. I won't let anyone else get hurt. You've already been so hurt in your past. I'll protect you from all of that my sleeping angel. You keep on saying that you are supposed to protect me, but I am the Miko am I not? Moreover I am your wife and it has always been a woman's duty to take care of protect the one's she loves. I will protect you through hell and back because wherever you are, there is my heart. Wherever you are, there I see heaven. Wherever you are, there I live. There is my home.'  
  
With that thought, she began to drift off again. Right before sleep fully took her, she felt her husband shift in his sleep and mumble, "I will protect you too my heart."  
  
She knew that, in his sleep, he had heard the words that she had thought with her mind and heart.  
  
**********  
  
A.N.: YES! DAMN I'M GOOD!!! So, what do you think of it. I think it was really sweet. Not going to write much now. You know the drill. Feedback, keep reading, more to come, enjoy, yada, yada, yada, LOVE ME! AAAAAAaaaa. @.@. too many meds. *~* . not enough sleep. O_o. DDDDaaaaaaaaa.... -_-U... Yeah. Anyway.. JA!  
  
~Celesta Hellewise Harman 


	16. Sword & Daggers

~An American Miko~ Chapter Fifteen Sword & Daggers  
  
Hotohori yawned as he and Myst walked out to where the other seishi and the horses were waiting. The two of them had fully planned on just resting and sleeping last night, but it didn't worked out that way.  
  
When they got to where all the activity was, the crowd of advisors, servants, handmaidens, and guards parted, and the two were happily greeted by their friends.  
  
Myst hugged and kissed Nuriko good morning, then walked over to Tou-san and took Boushin from his arms. Hotohori looked briefly over at his wife and son, then turned back and began talking with his head advisor and Chichiri.  
  
Chichiri greeted the emperor brightly. "Good morning your Majesty no da! Did you sleep well no da? You look a little tired na no da."  
  
Hotohori greeted him with a little less enthusiasm. "Good morning to you as well Chichiri. Are our plans in order?"  
  
The monk nodded. "I double-checked this morning about an hour ago no da. Everything is in order and we can leave whenever you are ready no da.."  
  
Hotohori nodded again. Something caught his eye and he moved to look at one of the saddlebags on one of the horses. The bag was moving as if there was something alive in it. When he got within touching distance, the bag suddenly popped open with a strange sound. "Mrow?"  
  
The cat jumped out of the bag to sit on the saddle. It looked around for a moment, then hopped up onto Mitsukake's shoulder.  
  
The large man turned his head to look at the cat as he reached up to scratch its ear. "Finally decided to come out did you?"  
  
Hotohori blinked at the cat, then reached up to scratch behind it's ear as well. "So the cat decided to come with you from Chouko after all hmm?"  
  
"Yes your majesty. He's just been hiding a lot. He really seems to like you your majesty."  
  
Hotohori smiled as Tama-neko jumped into his arms. "So it would seem. Well, the feeling is mutual. He is a very intelligent creature."  
  
Suddenly a delighted cry rang through the courtyard. "A cat!" Everyone looked at Myst who was now standing next to Hotohori. "I love cats! Switch!" She handed her son to his father and kissed Boushin goodbye one last time. "I love you Boushin, my little prince. Be good for Tou-san and your cousins." She looked at the cat on Hotohori's shoulder. "So your name's Tama huh? I'm Mistyc, but you can call me. Mrow!"  
  
Everyone laughed as Myst did the perfect cat impression and Tama-neko cocked his little furry head. He seemed almost to nod to himself, then jumped into her arms with a, "meow."  
  
Myst laughed and scratched under his chin. "Close enough. You have such a cute cat Mits."  
  
"Thank you majesty."  
  
Myst shook her head as Tama-neko climbed back onto Mitsukake's shoulder. She hugged the big man good morning. "Please Mits, when I'm not being official, just call me Myst. I might be the empress and miko, but right now, Hotohori and I are just your friends and a very odd part of your family."  
  
Mitsukake nodded and she let him go, standing on her tiptoes to give him a peck on the cheek.  
  
She left the big, blushing man then and made a beeline for Tamahome. "Tama- chan!"  
  
Tamahome turned and caught an armful of empress.  
  
Myst hugged him tight. "Morning!"  
  
He chuckled and smiled, hugging her back. "Good morning Myst. Are you ready for the road?"  
  
Myst nodded and rested her arms around his neck in a sort of hug. "God am I ever! As much as I love the palace, I have such a wanderlust. I just can't stay in one place too long. Plus, I'm dying to see more of my country!"  
  
She kissed his cheek then abruptly dropped her arms and whirled sounding mad as she shouted, "Chichiri!"  
  
The monk looked up surprised and seemed to shrink into himself as Myst stalked up to him with a scowl on her face. "Da?"  
  
Myst stopped a few inches from him and got in his face. "You!"  
  
His voice squeaked as he drew back more. "Da?"  
  
You haven't given me my hug! For that, I get an extra long one and a kiss on the cheek like the others too!"  
  
He smiled now and they embraced. It really helped that they were the same height."  
  
She pulled back, still in the hug and made a face at him lifting her eyebrow. "But I will not kiss that damn mask. I won't order you to take it off, but I will ask you. No one cares about your scar here. Here you are among family." She reached up and touched the mask over where the scar would be.  
  
He seemed to think about it for a moment, then reached up and removed the mask.  
  
She looked into his eye. "Such a beautiful color. The color of sunset's fire on polished mahogany." She hugged him tight again and whispered in his ear so that only he could hear. "Pain makes the body do things that the heart and mind scream for it no to. Sometimes, it makes you hold too tight, and sometimes it makes you let go. You are a strong shoulder for many to cry on. Perhaps one day, you will let me have that honor towards you. Always remember that no matter what, I love you and I will always cherish you." With that she brought his head down a little and kissed not his cheek, but his scarred eye very tenderly. "Always remember what I have said Houjun. Remember and believe."  
  
When she pulled back he had a tear in his eye. "No one has called me that for a long time." The tear fell.  
  
Myst smiled and caressed his cheek, whipping the tear away. "It needed to be said. All of it." She hugged him again and stayed like that until he released her. "It's up to you if you want to put the mask on while we are in towns and villages, but I ask you to consider leaving it off when you are just around us."  
  
Chichiri nodded and put the mask back on. "I'll think about it no da. Thank you Myst-chan no da."  
  
Myst smiled and turned to look back at everyone else. She then spotted four others that looked like they needed hugs from her. She knelt on the ground and held her arms out. Moments later, Tamahome's siblings crashed into her as they had already done to Tamahome.  
  
Yuiren started crying. "Please don't go!"  
  
"We'll miss you!"  
  
"We don't want you to leave!"  
  
"Have a good journey and hurry back!" Chuei shrank back from the glares of his three younger siblings.  
  
Myst laughed and hugged them all. "We'll be back soon and hopefully with another one of your uncles and some presents."  
  
They perked up at that and she stood up. "Well, shall we away?"  
  
The seishi nodded and began mounting. Hotohori and Myst had matching white palfreys while the rest of the seishi's were tan or brown.  
  
Hotohori passed Boushin back to Tou-san with one last kiss to the forehead and nodded shouting, "Open the gates!"  
  
Myst laughed wildly and whipped her horse around, making it squeal and rear. "Race you to the edge of the market!" Her horse bolted with the seishi following her laughter.  
  
**********  
  
Not far into the market place, Myst held her hand up a halt. She, Mitsukake, and Chichiri dismounted.  
  
Hotohori looked confused. "Why are we stopping here?"  
  
Myst pulled a coin purse out as she spoke. "Mitsukake, Chichiri, and I came here a few weeks ago so I could have a few things made for me. Of course you can come in too, but someone should stay out here and watch the horses. She walked into the shop without waiting for a response.  
  
Hotohori followed them inside since Nuriko and Tamahome volunteered to stay outside. He began looking around as they approached the shop owner. "A weapons shop?"  
  
Myst nodded but it was the shop owner, a kind-looking older man, who spoke. "Ah! So good to see you back your." He caught sight of Hotohori and changed how he addressed her. "Ehem. welcome back."  
  
Myst smiled. "Don't worry. This is another one of my seishi, Hotohori, my husband."  
  
The shop owner blinked. "Husband? Oh! Oh my! Suzaku! I not only have the Empress here, but the Emperor too! Oh welcome Majesty! It is such a great honor to have you in my shop!"  
  
Hotohori stopped him before he could continue. "Please sir, while I am out here dressed as such, I am simply another man. Plus I would not like our presence announced."  
  
The man smirked. "Lady Mistyc said the same thing."  
  
Myst put her arm around the man's shoulder and started walking towards the back. "So Seijirou, is my baby ready?"  
  
"Yes your majesty, and I hope you don't mind, but I've added a few touches on my own. If you don't like them, it won't take me but an hour to reset the hilt, but the sword is just as strong either way."  
  
She nodded. "Well lets see it."  
  
He nodded and slipped behind the curtain. "Wait right here."  
  
Hotohori stepped up to his wife. "So what are you purchasing here?"  
  
Myst shrugged. "It might off more people if I had a sword on my belt as well."  
  
At this time Seijirou came back out with a beautifully crafted sword. The shape of the hilt was a beautifully crafted gold phoenix. The tail feathers were bright red tassels which hung from the end. The strong raiser-sharp blade was like a beam of energy coming from the phoenix's open beak, and two bright ruby eyes set the whole thing ablaze. He handed it to Myst and she walked to a clear place in the store that was used specifically for wielding as Hotohori spoke again.  
  
"Yes, but it also might provoke people to challenge you and if you don't know how to properly use a sword." his words stuttered to a stop as his wife changed her stance and began wielding the sword in a kata that only experienced swordsmen could accomplish without injury.  
  
Myst gave a last cry and ended the kata in a kneeling position with her palm along the blade and the blade itself parallel with the center of her face. She got to her feet and walked passed her shocked husband to stand in front of Seijirou.  
  
The man smiled knowingly. "Is the balance what you hoped for?"  
  
She smiled. "What I hoped for and more sir. You are indeed a master smith and it's beautifully made and crafted. It shall serve me well."  
  
He nodded and winked at her. "I have something else for you at no charge."  
  
She cocked her head curiously.  
  
He reached under the counter and handed her six throwing daggers. Myst looked down at them in awe. He smiled as she weighed them in her hands. "You said also that you knew how to throw daggers so I thought you could use these."  
  
Myst turned suddenly and flung out her arm in the direction of a target. The three blades she had throne, hit dead center with a solid thunk. She turned back and smiled. "They're as good as the sword. I thank you sir."  
  
He nodded and helped her strap on the special bracers on her forearms where the daggers could rest for easy access. After retrieving that daggers and paying for the sword, which she strapped on her belt, they walked back outside.  
  
They mounted before Hotohori spoke again. "You never told me you practiced swordplay."  
  
She looked straight ahead as they maneuvered through the crowded streets. "Well for one my dear husband, you never asked. I was friends with a dojo master's daughter when I was younger. He saw how lonely I was and decided to teach me. Almost everything I know about fighting, I know from him. I know several form s of fighting, from hand to hand, to sword and dagger play. I can even fight with a pike of spear." Now she looked over at Hotohori. "I would even like to spar with you some time to brush up my sword skills."  
  
Hotohori nodded and smiled at her. "Id like that. You performed that kata excellently."  
  
Myst blushed and looked back at the street. "Thank you, but I'm nowhere as good as you. I've watched you practice."  
  
He shrugged. "Ah, well, I have a distinct advantage. Don't play your skill down in comparison to mine. Were I just a man and not a seishi, I might well meet my match in swords with you." He sighed. "There are still so many thing I don't know about you."  
  
She reached over and touched his lean thigh, looking up into his dazzling golden eyes. "Well we have a lifetime to learn."  
  
He smiled beautifully and nodded. They all talked about more things as the six of them rode through the city.  
  
**********  
  
A.N.: Yep. there you have it na no da. I am so loving writing this. Plus it really passes the time. Keep watching for the next chapter no da. It will be out really soon na no da! DA! JA NE!  
  
~Celesta Hellewise Harman 


	17. Mama & the Mountain

~An American Miko~ Chapter Sixteen Mama & the Mountain  
  
"Mount Reikaku is up ahead. We should be at the foot of it in about an hour at this pace."  
  
Myst nodded. "Thank you Nuriko. I take it you've been this way before?"  
  
Nuriko shook his head and smirked. "No, I'm just a good judge of distance."  
  
Chichiri piped up from behind them. "He's right, and I've traveled this way in my wanderings many times before no da."  
  
Myst nodded to herself. "All right then. We have a few choices. I am assuming that there is a village at the base of the mountain?" She turned in the saddle and looked at Chichiri who nodded. "All right. Well we can stop now and get something to eat from our rations, and rest up here for a bit. Or we can stop by and inn and eat there maybe even stop early and stay the night since we've been on a road for a few days. We can also stop and eat, then keep going since we're so close and try to tackle the mountain and the bandits at night. Could take them by surprise if we do that."  
  
Hotohori was the one to answer in his smooth voice. "Why don't we stop at the inn and eat, and talk about it then."  
  
They all nodded. Myst's horse fidgeted and she had to reign it in again. Myst laughed. "You silly horse. Do you want to run?"  
  
The horse snorted and bobbed it's head as if understanding. "Okay!" With that, she kicked her heals and the horse bolted off at full speed, throwing dust up in it's wake.  
  
The seishi all sighed and Nuriko spurred his own horse on. "I'll go with her."  
  
Hotohori nodded his thanks as Nuriko shot off after his miko.  
  
When they finally caught up with the two, they were already sitting in the first inn eating. They all sat and Myst looked up, speaking between bites of her wanton. "Sorry I didn't wait for you guys to get here. I was really hungry."  
  
Nuriko chuckled. "With an appetite like that, you'd think she was still pregnant."  
  
Myst's facial expressions didn't change and she didn't miss a bite as she reached over and smacked the purple-haired seishi over the back of the head.  
  
Tamahome patted Nuriko's back. "She is multitalented though isn't she?"  
  
Hotohori grinned evilly and looked across the table at his munching wife as he stated, "Oh in many things."  
  
Myst stopped chewing her full mouth of food and glared at her husband. She slowly swallowed. "What is this? Pick on the miko day? All right. If you want to play it that way." She put her food down and placed her hands on the table, leaning forward towards Hotohori and said simply, "Yo' mama."  
  
Tamahome choked on his full mouth of food and Nuriko struggled not to burst out laughing. The fey seishi had seen Tamahome and the Empress get into this play fight many times and it could last for hours.  
  
Hotohori blinked. "What?"  
  
"I said. yo'. mama."  
  
Tamahome started waving his hands and shaking his head, trying to signal to Hotohori not to get into it. Myst's evil eyes stopped him flat.  
  
Myst looked back at her baffled husband. "Is that it? You're not going to fight back? Do I win?"  
  
Hotohori looked even more confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
Myst pointed at him. "Yo' mama's so old, when god said let there be light she went and lit a match."  
  
Hotohori sputtered. "My mother was a wise woman."  
  
"Yo' mama's so stupid, when someone called out 'duck', she looked up."  
  
Hotohori's face began to flush and so it went on like this for about five minuets. Finally Hotohori stood up too. He hid his anger well, but it could still be seen by someone who knew him.  
  
Myst shook her head and she and some of the others followed the emperor out as he stormed out of the inn. She caught up to him and ran around to the front of him, wrapping her arms around his stiff body. "Saihitei, it's just a game from my world. You can ask Tamahome. I've played it with him so many times." She looked up into his eyes. "My husband, I would never insult anyone in your family without good cause. I never knew your mother and nothing I said was directed at her. Yo' mama, is just the catch phrase."  
  
Hotohori sighed and his shoulders sagged. "I know. I just keep forgetting some times that your customs and jokes differ greatly from ours."  
  
Myst chuckled and leaned up to kiss his chin. "Well I guess I'll just have to make it up to you later huh?"  
  
Hotohori smiled and kissed her back. "Indeed. Well, I shall also feel a little better once we are on the road."  
  
Chichiri stepped forward now that he too had come out of the inn. "I have all the food all ready packed up for later your majesties no da. We can go when you are ready no da."  
  
  
  
Hotohori nodded. "Thank you Chichiri. Are we ready to set off again my Empress? Mistyc? Are you all right? Myst?" He walked the few feet to his wife who was staring off into the woods that slopped up the mountain.  
  
When he touched her shoulder she jumped and stared at him. "Oh. I'm sorry. Did you say something?"  
  
"I said we should start off again. Did you see something?"  
  
Myst looked to the woods again. "Maybe." She took a deep breath her brows drawn slightly together. She seemed to decide on something and beckoned to Chichiri. She walked a few more feet away and spoke in a stern voice befitting of an empress. "Chichiri, a word with you in private."  
  
"Yes empress no da." The monk followed.  
  
The others watched as the two spoke in hushed voices. Hotohori took a step toward them and Myst held out her hand without looking at him or ceasing to speak, and stopped him in his tracks. He was a little flustered because as emperor he was not used to not knowing what was going on and felt that he had a right to know. Yet as a seishi, he must obey his miko as he had stated himself that his first duty to her now was as a seishi.  
  
Chichiri nodded and Myst laid her hand on his shoulder as they walked back to the others. She let go when she was within reach of Hotohori. "Shall we go my husband?"  
  
Hotohori just sighed, knowing that he would not get an answer if he asked for one.  
  
They all mounted and followed where Myst lead.  
  
**********  
  
They had just finished up the leftovers for dinner and were about to break camp for a few more hours of travel.  
  
Myst suddenly snapped her head up, as did Chichiri. The two looked at each other as the others looked on. Myst nodded stoically. "Remember and trust me."  
  
Chichiri nodded and at that moment a man jumped out of the bushes behind Myst and struck her over the head with a club. The empress collapsed unconscious as Hotohori's cry of rage echoed through the clearing.  
  
Hotohori started to draw his sword but stopped when another man stepped from the bushes, held a sword to Myst's throat, and smirked. Hotohori leaned back and whispered to Chichiri, "Do something. Use your magic. I know you can."  
  
He looked back in astonishment when the monk answered. "I'm sorry your majesty, I already have orders not to na no da. We must let them take us no da."  
  
Hotohori's astonishment turned to anger as they were surrounded. He and the others raised their hands, but he never stopped staring at Chichiri. "What do you mean you." Anger turned to realization and then turned into another kind of anger. He turned to look at the limp form of his wife who was now slung over one mans shoulder. "She knew. She knew this was going to happen."  
  
There was a sharp pain on the back of his head and the last thing he knew was that he was falling.  
  
**********  
  
Myst woke slowly and groaned. "Ohhhhh. did someone get the number of that truck?" She opened her eyes when she heard Hotohori's worried voice calling her name and she breathed out, "Oh good. It worked."  
  
Hotohori wormed his way over to his way over to her since they were all bound hand and foot. He glared at her as she sat up. "What were you thinking?! Don't ever do that again! You could have been killed! And what's this telling Chichiri not to fight back and to keep Mitsukake from using his abilities?"  
  
Myst looked at him calmly. "I took a chance. Of course I saw this in a vision. The journey to summoning Suzaku, to finding all the seishi, is a challenge, a test. Suzaku is the god of love. As a phoenix he too goes through trials. He burns, then rises again from the ashes only to be born again. His end and death, is his beginning and birth. So too shall we go through trials. We must face the possibility of our own deaths to further strengthen this family. We must test ourselves to see if we are worthy to summon Suzaku." She smirked. "Plus what were we going to do? Just waltz right up to the front gate and tap on it calling, 'Room Service'! What are we? Door to door salesman?"  
  
Hotohori shook his head and opened his mouth to speak when another voice broke the silence. "Well look. They're awake. You gave us a nice little hull today. Not to mention this ones really pretty. Strange and exotic. I might like to keep you for myself." He gripped Myst's chin and she jerked her head away.  
  
"Bite me bandit-boy! We're here on business."  
  
The man straitened up and glared at the 'bandit-boy' comment but he was interested anyway. "Business huh? What makes you think you could make a deal with us? We already have everything that you brought. What more do you have to offer us?"  
  
She said the next softly and without an ounce of sarcasm as she looked the green-eyed, dark-skinned bandit in the eye. "A cure for Hakurou."  
  
All the bandits eyes went wide, then the green eyes she looked into narrowed. "How did you know our boss was ill, and how did you know his name?"  
  
"I know many things Kouji. About your leader, about Genrou, and about you. I am Suzaku no Miko, and these are my seishi." She nodded to each of them. "Hotohori, Nuriko, Tamahome, Chichiri, and Mitsukake. Mitsukake is a healer and I believe he can help your boss."  
  
Kouji was amazed to hear all of this, but bandit instincts were still in the forte. "What do you want in return for this?"  
  
Myst smiled. "Your trust and a place for us to stay for a while."  
  
Kouji nodded. "We'll see if you hold up your end first. Only you an the healer guy can come. The rest will stay here just in case."  
  
Myst nodded. "Agreed. You may even keep my hands tied if you wish, but Mits must be free."  
  
Kouji nodded but cut them both free. He winked at her. "You said trust right? Lets go."  
  
They left without looking back at the others.  
  
**********  
  
A.N.: There's another chapter for you. Keep reading. The next chapter will hopefully be a little more interesting. Keep giving me feedback and enjoy!  
  
~Celesta Hellewise Harman 


	18. Life & Death

~An American Miko~ Chapter Seventeen Life & Death  
  
They looked at the two big doors in front of them. "Knock knock. Who's there? It's Kouji with something really important to show the boss. I hope he doesn't mind. Oh no Kouji come right in but be quiet. Thank you."  
  
Mitsukake just stared at Kouji and Myst smiled as he opened the doors. They walked quietly into the room. Another bandit was sitting by the bed bathing the face and upper body of the man in the bed with a cool moist rag. He stood when they came in, and passed by Kouji. They exchanged sad looks and the man mouthed, 'not long now.' Kouji nodded and watched him go.  
  
Myst had walked forward to kneel by the bed. Hakurou was drenched on sweat, his dark hair a snarled waist-length mass. His eyes were shrunken and his skin was a pasty yellow-gray color. His breath was raspy and caught as he struggled to force it passed his cracked and parted lips. His once handsome face was twisted weakly in the pain that racked his body. One could tell that he would most likely not last the night.  
  
Myst brushed some wet, dirty, tangles out of his face and took his hand, much like she had for Nuriko. Hakurou sighed and finally won the struggle to crack open weak eyes that were crusted shut with the blood that was leaking from them. He focused on her as he began to speak. "It has been a long time since I have felt the gentle touch of a woman."  
  
Myst smiled warmly and dabbed a cloth by the bed to his lips. It came away spotted with the blood that came from his simple whisper. "It will not be your last Hakurou. This is our gift to you."  
  
On cue, Mitsukake knelt next to her and lifted his left hand above the dying man. He shut his eyes and groaned a little as green light enveloped Hakurou. When the light finally fade, Mitsukake put his hand to his head and swayed.  
  
Myst slowly guided him to lay on the floor. She kissed her seishi's forehead and ruffled the furry head of the cat that popped out of his shirt. "That took more out of you than I thought. Just rest now and thank you. You did such a good job Mits."  
  
Mitsukake nodded and closed his eyes. Myst turned back to the wide-eyed Hakurou who was now struggling to sit up and helped him sit the rest of the way up.  
  
Kouji who had been watching from a corner ran up with a happy exclamation. "Boss!"  
  
Myst smiled and kept her hand on Hakurou's back. "How do you feel?"  
  
Hakurou let out a hushed but clear whisper. "It's gone. The pain. for the first time in years, it's gone!" He looked over at her with relief and gratitude practically dripping from his swiftly coloring features. "Who are you, and how can I ever thank you?"  
  
Myst shook her head and kept smiling. "No thanks is needed. No debt is owed. The only thing I really want from you is your friendship."  
  
He clasped her forearms as she clasped his. "You have it. If you or any of your friends ever has a need, come to me and I shall do ten above my best. Now may I know your name sweat lady?"  
  
Myst smiled. "Now that's a charmer wit if I ever heard one. My name is Seishuku Mistyc. My friends call me Myst and I am Suzaku no Miko."  
  
Hakurou nodded and still being weak, leaned back against the pillows. Kouji finally stammered to life again. "Holy shit! Then aren't you the Empress too?! Aren't you afraid that we might turn on you and ransom you back to the Emperor?"  
  
Myst shook her head. "Two things. No, because I have Hakurou's word and I know that he is an honorable man. Plus that would be a little hard to do since you have my husband tied up in the other room."  
  
Kouji blanched and backed quickly out of the room. "Scuse me boss. I just thought of somethin' we can use those ropes for and don't worry, I'll keep shut 'bout who they are."  
  
The two smirked as he left. Hakurou nodded to the sleeping man on the floor. "He had a symbol on his hand. He is one of your seishi?"  
  
Myst nodded. "His name is Mitsukake and you just witnessed his healing ability."  
  
"Is he all right?"  
  
"Yes. Healing takes a lot out of him. He has only enough strength to do it once in a day. He'll be fine by tomorrow."  
  
"Now thanks to you so will I."  
  
Myst blush and he continued. "May I ask you something Miko-sama? I heard rumor that their is an heir. Is it so? Have you a son?"  
  
Myst straitened up proudly. "Yep! You heard it right my man. A beautiful boy named Boushin. He's as beautiful as his father and as far as we can tell right now, a mix of our temperaments. Thank god he also has his father's patients."  
  
Well if his father is the man who just walked in, then the child-prince is very beautiful indeed."  
  
Myst turned around to see. "GYAA! God Hotohori!" She smacked him in the leg. "Fuck! For a second I thought I was being attacked by a big red blot! I just turn around and there's a big fucking leg in my face! Make some fucking noise when you walk damnit, or next time I just might be forced to kick the shit out of you!"  
  
Hotohori smiled and put his hand on her head. "That's quite a mouth my love. You fit right in here."  
  
Myst waved him off. "Ah, shut up and sit down. Hotohori, this is Hakurou, leader of the Mt. Reikaku bandits. Hakurou, my husband, the Suzaku seishi Hotohori.  
  
Hakurou nodded his head. "Your Majesty. It is an honor that you and your wife should grace this mountain with this visit."  
  
Hotohori nodded and the rest of the seishi walked in.  
  
Hakurou looked passed Hotohori to see them. "Who are they? More seishi I assume?"  
  
Myst nodded. "The tall one is Tamahome, the short cute one is Nuriko, and the blue-haired monk helping Mitsukake is Chichiri." She smiled when Hakurou yawned. "Right now I think it would be better if all of us, especially you got some rest. Kouji promised us some rooms that we could share, so I think we'll go check on that. Why don't we say goodnight and talk more tomorrow. I also can't wait to see the look on your men's faces when you walk down there well tomorrow.  
  
Hakurou chuckled as he settled back down into the bed. "That will be interesting for me as well. Goodnight then Miko-sama, and thank you all once again."  
  
With that and her kiss to his still sweaty forehead they all left leading and lending support to an exhausted Mitsukake.  
  
**********  
  
Myst smiled as she brushed through the long, damp, clean, hair. "I do this for Hotohori sometimes. He really likes it."  
  
Hakurou's eyes were closed and he had a look of calm pleasure on his now healthy face. "I can see why Miko-sama, you have very gentle hands."  
  
"Well, if I'm not mad at you anyway." She chuckled. "Hand me that leather hair-tie would you?"  
  
He opened his rich, brown eyes and handed the requested tie over his shoulder.  
  
Myst pulled his hair back and tied it at the nape of his neck, save for a thick lock of his bangs that she let go. She smiled and met his eyes in the mirror over his shoulder. "A very handsome man. If I wasn't married, and happily I might add, I might just hit on you."  
  
He reached up and kissed her hand. "As would I Empress."  
  
She smiled as he stood. He was taller than Hotohori and quite striking in his garb. He carried the air of a confident strong leader about him.  
  
"Thank you Hakurou. I only have a favor to ask you. Please don't tell your men Hotohori's or my status other than Miko and seishi. If they don't know exactly who we are, the better." She tilted her head then, and listened. She signaled for Hakurou to wait quietly as she walked to the side of the door and slid it open.  
  
Hotohori, Tamahome, and Nuriko all fell at her feet. Myst planted her hands on her hips. "A fine thing, when the leaders and higher-ups of the country are reduced to spies and casual peeping toms."  
  
The three picked themselves up and looked sheepishly at their Miko. Hotohori was the first to speak. "We just wanted to see what you were doing."  
  
She shook her head and grinned. "Yeah, well I've learned a thing or two in my short life time about that. One: it is a tad difficult to see into a room while your ear is pressed against the closed door. Two: since you will in fact not seep through said door simply by leaning against it, you must actually open said door to enter said room. This is your brain." she made a lude hand gesture, "this is your brain on drugs." She clasped her hands together. "Any questions?"  
  
They all turned as Hakurou's rich laughter filled the room. He walked over to them with no sign that he had ever been ill. "I have never seen or heard a woman act or speak in such a way. You are truly from another world and truly refreshing to have in company. I assure you Your Majesty, she was simply helping me untangle my hair. She is very good at it and her hands are very gentle. Thank you lady." He bowed and kissed Myst's hand. "Well, shall we go down for breakfast? I am eager to be among my men again after so long of being ill."  
  
Myst nodded "Why not. That is." She buried both hands in Hotohori's hair and laced her fingers behind his neck, pressing up against him and kissing him soundly. "If my beloved husband is not too jealous to walk strait."  
  
Hotohori blushed and Nuriko laughed and patted Myst on the back. "Looks like you hit the nail strait on. Anyway, I'm starved, shall we go?" He hooked his arm through Hakurou's and smiled up at the handsome bandit leader.  
  
Hakurou smiled back at the purple-haired beauty. "Well shall beautiful one, but I think you might be happy on the arm of a woman perhaps? However it is very tempting to 'forget' that you are a man. As beautiful as you are, it would be hard to tell."  
  
Nuriko's mouth opened in shock, then he looked at Myst and whined. "Myst! You told!"  
  
Myst smiled and hooked her arm lovingly around Nuriko's tiny waist. "Yes I did Little Love. You should be happy though! This just goes to show that I can't stop talking about you. You're more than my best friend and I love you so much!" She hugged him and kissed his lips. They held the kiss and when they finally broke they stayed in each others arms with foreheads touching and eyes closed.  
  
Hakurou leaned over at Hotohori who was smiling at the two. "You are not worried about this your Majesty?"  
  
Hotohori answered in his calm smooth voice. "No. It is a different kind of love than she has with me. Maybe in a way stronger, but not romantic. Not quite. Nuriko is very special to her and has been since the very beginning. It gives me no end to joy to see them like this. He has become very special to me as well."  
  
Tamahome took this opportunity to speak up. "I think these three might even be closer than the rest of us."  
  
Hakurou turned a slightly confused eye to Tamahome now. "And that fact doesn't bother you?"  
  
Tamahome shook his head. "Not at all. We are all equally and strongly close. Bound and tied by the bond of Suzaku, but something just a little stronger seems to pull them together. Maybe their shared age, maybe not. I don't think they'll ever get tired of each others company. Whereas the rest of us in time, might."  
  
Hakurou shook his head. "Well, after you." He motioned to the door and this snapped the two snugglers out of their little world.  
  
Nuriko shook his head al pushed Hakurou out the door first and down the hall. "Nu uh! This is your day. You're the star! You go first!"  
  
Hakurou smiled and nodded. They were joined in the hall by Chichiri and Mitsukake. Hakurou stopped and put his hand on Mitsukake's shoulder. "I owe you much Mitsukake. If there is anything I can to for you, anything you ever need, you have but to call on me. I owe you my life and I will repay you any way I can."  
  
Mitsukake shook his head. "If I don't use these powers to help other people, what good are they? Moreover, what good would I be as a doctor? You're thanks are taken gratefully, but not needed. I just thank you for helping the Miko."  
  
Hakurou nodded. "Well, spoken! Let us continue. I am eager to see my men."  
  
Myst patted him on the back. "And their reactions."  
  
He laughed. "Indeed."  
  
They trekked once more down the hallway, Hakurou in the lead, Myst behind him on his left and Hotohori beside her on his right, Nuriko behind Myst and Tamahome beside him, with Mitsukake and Chichiri behind them.  
  
**********  
  
A.N.: YAY! Chapter seventeen is now done! COOL NO DA!!!!! Well, can't type much. gotta go. JA NE NA NO DA!!!!! Keep reading and enjoy!!!  
  
~Celesta Hellewise Harman 


	19. Celebration & a Hangover

~An American Miko~ Chapter Eighteen Celebration & A Hangover  
  
They heard the laughing and roughhousing from all the way down the hall. The seven of them stopped outside the two large doors that led to the common room of the stronghold. Hakurou pushed the doors open, standing tall and strong, his long hair flowing down his back and over one shoulder from the ponytail in back.  
  
There were several breaking glasses and all went silent. Hakurou's voice rang strong through the common room full of stunned bandits. "It's good to see that you're all still enjoying yourselves."  
  
Several of these 'strong bandits' had a suspicious glistening in their eyes. Myst smiled. She liked this man even more now. One could tell that to almost all of the bandits, Hakurou was more than just a leader. He was a brother, a father, a mentor, and a friend.  
  
Kouji was the first to speak. "Hey Boss! I was hoping you'd be down today! After Mitsukake healed you last night, you still looked like it would take some time to recover. You look like your old self now. Come have a drink! Oh Kouji, thank you for your compliment and concern! I think I will have a drink with the men. Well boss, you know you're welcome to sit where you'd like. Of course Kouji, thank you! No problem boss!"  
  
Hakurou laughed and squeezed his shoulder firmly. "Thank you Kouji." He went and sat down at a table in the middle of the room. Myst sat on his left and the rest of the seishi spread out around them. The room erupted into cheers as Hakurou took his first sip of sake.  
  
The seishi were given sake as well. Chichiri kindly refused but the others all accepted. Myst frowned when she wasn't offered one as well. Deciding that it would be best to try to fit in with this rough bunch, she let her wild side out. She reached over and grabbed a full bowl of sake from one of the bandits that had just sat down.  
  
The man growled and reached to take it back and received a shock. Myst calmly took a sip of the sake while her arm seemed to, of it's own volition, swing out and her fist hit him square in the nose. Myst smacked her lips as her arm relaxed. "Not bad sake."  
  
Another man against the wall stood angrily to defend his friend and Myst, without even looking at him, shook her arm slightly and flicked her wrist. There was a snick and the man plopped back down into his chair holding his bleeding cheek and staring at the dagger imbedded into the wall beside where his head had just been.  
  
Hakurou looked over at Myst, not phased by any of this, but still impressed, and watched as she poured more sake into her now empty bowl. "That stuff is pretty strong. Sure you can take it?"  
  
Myst shrugged and smirked. "I think I can manage." She reached out to refill her bowl again as another bandit scooted next to her. His arm reached around her and cupped her full breast.  
  
Myst's eyes flashed and some of the bandits leaned back with wide eyes at the look. Since the man was standing behind her, she elbowed him in the stomach, knocking him backwards into a chair behind her. She was up with her sword drawn in a second, the tip pressed to his adam's apple, and her boot heel in his groin.  
  
With her free hand, Myst grabbed a handful of his greasy hair and turned his head to the side where Hotohori was now standing with his own hand on his sword. Myst spoke as if to a child. "I am happily married. To that man there in fact. Do you really think you could ever come close to him in any way? Do you think I would ever be tempted to sway from him? Nooooo." She shook his head forcefully, careful not to knick him, but to keep steady pressure on him as well.  
  
Myst voice changed to a seething one and her face showed her anger. Her voice carried to all in the room. She looked strait into the mans eyes as she ground her heel painfully into his manhood. "The next time you ever look at or touch me in such a manner, I'll rip your balls off and shove them so far down your throat that you'll be shitting sperm for a year! Then I'll let my husband have at you." She flung him to the floor and planted her heel in his spine while the tip of her blade rested on the beck of his neck.  
  
Myst looked like the perfect warrioress as she stood there glaring death around the silent room. "That goes for all of you slugs! Is all I have said understood or shall I explain it better?" On the last word, she half stomped for emphasis. There was a whimper from the floor and everyone but Hakurou and the seishi nodded with words of obedience. She smiled and withdrew from the downed bandit. "Now get away from me!" The bandit scrambled away and into a corner somewhere. Myst sheathed her sword and calmly sat back down, this time with Hotohori beside her.  
  
Hakurou sipped and looked at her. "Very well done. It was exactly the right thing to do with these men. If you hold your liquor as well as you just did that, you might very well be the last one left standing."  
  
Myst laughed. It was a happy sound that broke all tension in the room. The room went back to it's normal activity. "Oh no. Nuriko would beat me all hands down! I've seen him drink."  
  
Nuriko laughed too and leaned across the table since he sat across from Myst and Hakurou. "She might be right about that. Then again, your men are big, strong bandits. I'm just a little crossdresser." He smiled mischievously. "How about a little drinking game?" With that he took anther sip of sake.  
  
Everyone waited in silence for Hakurou to answer the challenge. Hakurou cocked a eyebrow and smirked. "You're on little man."  
  
The room erupted in cheer once again.  
  
**********  
  
Nuriko slammed the sake bottle onto the table breathing hard. His face was bright red and his rose-colored eyes were glassy. Admirably, with very little slur, he demanded, "Who's next?!" He looked around the room of passed-out, drunken, drooling, snoring, bandits, and finally his eyes rested on the one person still awake and surprisingly, still lightly sipping sake. "You!"  
  
Myst shook her head and chuckled. The only reason she wasn't drunk was because she had not been sipping sake the whole time, taking brakes to cool off her levels. She uncrossed her lags and stood up to walk around behind him and wrap her arms around his thin waist. She laid her chin against his shoulder and leaned her head against his. "Not a chance in hell Little Love. I'm not crazy. This was quite a party. Hell, I have no clue how you managed to goad Mitsukake and Chichiri into it, but you even drank them under!"  
  
Nuriko looked drunkenly in the direction that she was and saw the monk, sans mask, drooling and open-mouthed snoring, on a likewise passed out Mitsukake's chest. "Wow. I don't even remember that."  
  
Myst straitened up, pulling him off the bench, and wrapping his arm around her shoulders as he staggered. "Yeah well, you drank Hotohori under too and I don't feel like lugging his ass up the stairs. Imperial or not. Besides," She looked over at her sprawled husband, "he looks quite happy on the floor. Since you can still. pretend. you can stand, I'll help you to bed."  
  
He looked up at her, not supporting his weight at all as she dragged him out. "Bed? Aren't you married to. someone?"  
  
"Ohhh, you are so smashed."  
  
The door shut behind them.  
  
**********  
  
Hotohori and Hakurou trudged into the room with matching bloodshot eyes and snarled hair. They stopped as one and squinted down at the bed. Hakurou leaned closer to the bed while Hotohori just waved his hand once at it in dismissal. Hakurou looked at him as he passed. "Do they always do that?"  
  
Hotohori sighed as he pulled his messy hair up into and equally messy pile on top of his aching head. "Frequently. Like I said, they have a special bond. This sort of thing has something to do more with innocence in that fact that there is nothing out of place. It's not about the physical, at least not in that sense. It's about closeness."  
  
Hakurou joined him at the mirror and began doing likewise with his own hair. "It could just be the hangover talking, but with the sheets to their waists and his arm strategically placed over her breasts like that, it seems almost as if they had planned it."  
  
Hotohori pulled a robe out of his travel bag. "Mistyc seems to be able to do that quite a bit and it also affects others around her likewise. Must be a thingy from her world."  
  
"A 'thingy' Your Majesty? Could it be that you have lost some of your eloquence with the onset of your first real hangover?"  
  
Hotohori scowled as they moved back to the door. "Shut up and show me where I may soak my head in cold water."  
  
When the door closed Myst cracked her eye open. She shifted a little and Nuriko groaned and scrunched his nose, burying his face deeper into Myst's neck. "Wha wa zat?"  
  
Myst shifted more and brought the blanket up around his shoulder. She turned onto her side facing him and gathered him closer in her arms. She buried her face in his soft hair and kissed the top of his head. "I think Hotohori has bonded with a certain bandit leader."  
  
Nuriko didn't open his eyes, only snuggled more deeply into her embrace. "Now we're in trouble. Two equally gorgeous and talented leaders in opposite fields are now friends. What shall we ever do?"  
  
She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his head again. "How's your hangover"  
  
"Still marching with a vengeance. I can't believe that party lasted all day. Should have taken something for it last night."  
  
"Eh, we did what we could. Here, roll onto your stomach, I'll give you a back-rub."  
  
He groaned and cracked and eye open. "Thank you."  
  
She chuckled and untangled herself from him. "That was just pathetic. Now the key will be Little Love, to go down there later and look unshaken and untouched by a hangover. You'll have the whole mountain thinking you the avatar of Suzaku himself."  
  
He cracked a smiled and slowly turned onto his stomach. She bustled quickly about he room, gathering things that she would need. She also threw a heavy blanket over the window to block out almost all of the light, knowing it must be killing his head. She would have had to light a candle to see clearly if it wasn't for her excellent night vision.  
  
He moaned again in thanks and that gave her another idea. She gathered the lightly scented oils that were good for headaches that they both favored and some fresh towels. She poured a bowl of fresh almost ice-cold mountain water into a bowl and soaked one of the towels in it. She rung the towel out a little and walked back to her friend. She gathered his long hair up into a loose bun, then wrapped the cold towel around his head  
  
He gasped a little , then relaxed and smiled as the cold began to seep into his headache and numb it.  
  
She pulled the sheet down to his hips to expose his lightly muscled, feminine back. He murmured to her as she straddled his slim hips and began to warm oil in her hands. "You know, sometimes we almost act more married than you and his Majesty. People in court are starting to wonder and talk."  
  
She shrugged as she began to work the warm oil into the knotted muscles of his shoulders. "Let them talk. I do love you, just not in the way that I love Hotohori. It's almost closer in a way. The three of us have such similar pasts. Hell there are just as many rumors going around about you and Hotohori as there are about you and me." She stopped for a second then leaned over and whispered in his ear as she worked her thumbs into the back of his neck. "Either way you're the center of attention. Screwing both the Emperor and Empress. Scandalous. Tch, tch. What's next?"  
  
Nuriko chuckled. "Yes, it's a conspiracy! If that doesn't work then my children will court your children! Mwahahahaha!"  
  
Myst smiled and dug her fingers into a knot below his right shoulder blade. "You know, that's actually not a bad idea. If you ever have a daughter, maybe we could try a little matchmaking. However, I won't betroth any of my children. They're going to have a choice who they marry. If they are going to marry for love, then so be it. Even if that love happens to be a beggar from the streets."  
  
Nuriko flinched when she hit a sore spot on his lower back, but opened an eye to look at her anyway. "That's another reason I and many others think you are a good Empress and why so many people love you. Even though there are no royal families that affect you from where you come from, you still grew up privileged beyond most, yet everyone is equal in your eyes. From beggars and bandits to the courtiers and nobles, we are all the same. You even treat the seishi the same. That's what this country needs, is someone who listens to all and turns a blind eye to status. That's why people love you, because you are part of the people. They also see how happy you've made the Emperor. He smiles on his rounds now. He even gets into the crowd with the people and gets down on his knees to speak evenly with children and the ill. They see him like that and then they see him smiling at you while you're doing the same and they know. They know the Emperor as one of them now because you pushed the advisors to allow it. They see that as well."  
  
Myst kissed his shoulder and he could feel the heat from her blush. "Ryuen, you're making me out to be something I'm not. I'm."  
  
Nuriko turned over onto his back beneath her and grabbed her hands, pushing her palms against the flat plains of his bare chest. "You're lessening it. You don't want to admit how special you are or how much you have really done."  
  
Myst looked down into his beautiful eyes and smiled lightly. "All I've done is love."  
  
"And that's all we, Konan, needed. We needed his Majesty to find an Empress who loved the people as much as he did. You have filled that role and more. We're here now because you love enough to go out and find the rest of the seishi. A great man like Hakurou is still alive now because you loved enough to ride headlong into danger to save one man, one bandit leader. WE all know that Tasuki is only the secondary reason we're here. Suzaku showed you Hakurou and his soul and you immediately loved him, and simply for the reason that he was a goodhearted man in pain." He brought her forward to lay on his chest in a hug. "No wonder Suzaku chose you. He's the god of love and you are the embodiment of love."  
  
Myst tilted her head up and kissed him lightly. "And you're a fucking sap."  
  
He tightened his arms around her as they relaxed for another nap. "Mhm. And you're a miracle worker who takes hangovers away." His last act before they drifted off was to pull the towel off his head and drop it to the floor with a plop. Tendrils of moist hair clung to his face and Myst, half asleep already, brushed them away whispering, "I love because you and the other seishi love. It's a full circle thing you know."  
  
**********  
  
A.N.: Pretty much nothing other than keep reading. Oh yeah! This bond with Nuriko is actually completely about innocence. There's no thought of sex or any temptation anywhere. It doesn't even cross their mind. Well, there ya go na no da!!!  
  
~Celesta Hellewise Harman 


	20. Visions & Wolves

~An American Miko~ Chapter Nineteen Visions & Wolves  
  
When Nuriko and Myst walked into the still noisy yet somewhat subdued commons room, they were greeted by Mitsukake, who was handing out some concoction to help with the hangover. Myst shrugged. "I didn't drink enough to get drunk."  
  
Nuriko just waved it away with a smile since his hangover was already gone. I indeed looked like he had never suffered from one. Some of the bandits were staring at him and grumbling that it wasn't possible and that he couldn't be human.  
  
The two of them walked over to the rest of the seishi and sat with them watching them sip Mitsukake's concoction and make faces at the taste. Hotohori and Tamahome looked about as they usually did except for the matching scowls and bloodshot eyes. Chichiri looked a little green around the edges of his mask.  
  
Myst looked at the monk sympathetically and stopped one of the passing bandits on his way to the kitchen. She asked if he could bring some hot willowbark tea and some buttered bread. She looked back to the group when he nodded, and she reached across to take Chichiri's hand. "It'll help with the nausea. I don't know how Nuriko even goaded you into that little match, but it was something memorable I will say that."  
  
Chichiri squeezed her hand back and said, "Yeah and the morning after will remind me never to take him up on the offer again no da."  
  
Myst smirked and picked up a bowl of sake. "Don't like the hangover eh?"  
  
Chichiri shook his head and thank the bandit who brought out the tea. Just then Hakurou walked into the room and sat with the seishi next to Hotohori.  
  
Hotohori cleared his throat and gained the attention of the seishi and his wife. "Hakurou and I have been speaking this morning about the other reason we are here. I think it would be best if he spoke for himself."  
  
They nodded and Hakurou leaned forward speaking mostly to Myst. "His Majesty said that you are here because a vision you had of another one of your seishi. Tell me what you saw Majesty and I will tell you what I know."  
  
Myst nodded and leaned forward so her voice would only carry to those at the table. Kouji sat down and Hakurou was about to tell him to leave when Myst nodded to the scarred bandit. "Thank you for coming Kouji. I wanted you to hear this as well. You were in the vision too after all."  
  
Kouji raised and eyebrow but didn't say anything. Myst leaned on her forearms. "Okay. Everything went black and suddenly I heard a deep beautiful voice in my head. I'm surrounded by a bright warm red light and the voice says, 'Miko. Miko the time has come. The gap is short. You will find the sixth. There is a suffering heart, not of my chosen, but kindred none the less. Away soon for his time is short.' Then it was all images and other voices. I saw Hakurou as I first had, only in the process of his final breaths, and this image caught fire and melted into a mountain shaped like a howling wolf. I saw bandits running after a raid. It focused on Kouji running and a voice called his name and he turned. He called out the name Genrou and a phantom wolf ran up to him to run with him. The wolf had red fur and after a while they came to a group of bandits surrounding Hakurou who was passed out on the ground coughing up blood. Hakurou opened his eyes for a moment and reached up to pet the wolf who whimpered. Kouji said something like, 'If only we could do something for him.' The wolf looked up and nodded sternly. It pawed three scratches in the ground as if saying how long he would be gone. Then it turned and ran into the woods. Before it disappeared it stood running on two feet as it changed into a man with fire-red hair wearing a long black coat with teal trim. He turned around suddenly and had a metal fan in his hand. His right forearm was glowing and as he turned, fire whipped from the fan and circled around him. The flames turned into the fiery shape of wolves running about him for just an instant and with a wolfs howl, it died away. I only saw his face for an instant, but what stuck out in my mind was his odd amber eyes and fangs. The red phoenix flew over him and a red feather fell onto his glowing forearm, then the whole vision burst into flames again and I was holding that same feather in my hand just as I always do."  
  
Myst leaned back and Kouji let out a low whistle. "Wow. Ya pegged Genrou right. He always was a dramatic one. He left about three months ago when the boss couldn't feel his legs or even sit up in bed anymore. He said he was going to find a cure. I don't think he would have made it back in time. Hell, the boss woulda died that night you came if ya hadn't. I don't know about this glowing mark thing though."  
  
"I do."  
  
All eyes turned to Hakurou. "Do you remember how fast he is Kouji?" Kouji nodded and Hakurou went on. "I noticed a glow under his sleeve on time while he was running. I pulled him to the side to take a look and saw the glyph 'wing' on his forearm. I knew that day that he would one day leave us to serve the one that would come from another world."  
  
Kouji shook his head. "But you still chose him to succeed you. How can he leave when he's the next boss?"  
  
"He is a good natural leader and the men trust him. He is equal with you. I knew you would work something out. I trust his decision as my own."  
  
There was silence for a few moments as Myst spoke up. "If you had died, that fat bastard Eikin would have caused trouble."  
  
Hakurou nodded and laced his fingers, leaning his lips on them as he leaned his elbows on the table. "I know. I also know about his involvement with the conspiracy with Mt. Kuou and the Emperor's older brother. I just have been too ill to do much about it until now. Yet I want to catch him in the act of betraying me before I do anything more."  
  
Myst's eyebrows drew together. She looked at her husband with an odd look on her face. "Conspiracy with your brother?"  
  
Hotohori raised a hand. "I shall explain later. For now, what do you plan to do with this traitor and how do we fit in?"  
  
Hakurou shook his head. "You don't. Unless he tries something while you are here, I will deal with it."  
  
They all nodded. One of the bandits came out of the other room and leaned down to speak with Hakurou. The bandit leader nodded and excused himself from the table, saying that there was something he needed to look over. With that the rest of the table began eating breakfast.  
  
Just as they were finishing there was a sudden burst of air that slammed the door open and made everyone shield their eyes. When they looked up again the empress was gone. The seishi were on their feet all at once, Hotohori with his sword drawn.  
  
Their attention was called to the window where a new voice spoke out. "Che! I'm gone fer a little less than three months and the fuckin mountain's gone co-ed? Or maybe she just doesn't know her place. Either way, she's sittin at the bosses table an we can't have that can we?"  
  
Kouji spoke up. "Ge.Genrou! Yer back!"  
  
Genrou smirked. "Kouji! We'll have a proper greeting later, but right now. who the hell is this broad?"  
  
Hotohori raised his sword to defend his wife and miko who at this time was held with her arm twisted high on her back and held tight against Genrou, who also held a dagger to her throat. Before Hotohori could say anything a clam deep voice spoke from the doorway behind them.  
  
"That 'broad' as you so elegantly put it Genrou, is the woman I owe my life and health to."  
  
Genrou raised his fiery eyes to see Hakurou leaning casually against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. Genrou's eyes widened. "B.boss! Yer alive!"  
  
Hakurou pushed off the doorframe and slowly walked forward. "Yes, and quite well thanks to her. Now take your blade from her throat and release her."  
  
Genrou did as he was told without hesitation. As soon as she was free, Myst whirled and her fist connected with his jaw. The redhead flew to the side and through a table where he lay unmoving.  
  
Myst turned back around cracking her knuckles. "Oopsies. Must have been a muscle spasm." Came the light reply and Nuriko stepped up to pat her on the back and playfully wipe and imaginary tear from his eye.  
  
"You make me so proud."  
  
Myst smiled at her small friend as Hotohori stepped up to her. Myst smoothed the hair away from Hotohori's face and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Mmm. you look like hell warmed over lover."  
  
Hotohori wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. "I was so scared he would hurt you. Are you all right?"  
  
She relaxed against him, letting him hold her tight as she nodded against his chest. "Yes, nothing a little shoulder rub won't fix later."  
  
Tamahome looked over at the new bandit and Kouji and Hakurou checked on him. "Who is that guy anyway?"  
  
Myst cracked an Eye open at him, but did even twitch in her husbands warm, loving embrace. "Oh, just our next seishi. You didn't feel his energy when he came in? That speed of his is his seishi ability."  
  
Nuriko sighed in exasperation. "And you think he's going to join us now? I can tell he's a bit of a sexist and you, a woman, just happened to knock him out."  
  
Myst shrugged and pulled away a little. "Yeah well, he pissed me off. He even knicked me a little."  
  
Hotohori grabbed her shoulder with one hand and her chin with the other and tilted her head up and away. "What?!" His eyes grew dark and narrowed as he saw the cut and the thin line of crimson running down the smooth skin of her throat.  
  
Myst jerked her head away and took hold of his hand. "Easy lover. The head is attached."  
  
Hotohori's voice was low and dangerous. "His will not be for long."  
  
He started to redraw his sword and she stopped him. "Easy big guy! You're overreacting!"  
  
"You are the empress!"  
  
"And he's a seishi, whoopdefuckindo!"  
  
"He cut you!"  
  
She grabbed his face in her hands and brought them eye to eye. "Saihitei! Chill!"  
  
He seemed to deflate and placed his hands on her hips. "I just don't want to see you hurt."  
  
Myst smiled and kissed his full lips.  
  
There was a groan and they turned to see that Genrou was sitting up. "Who hit me?"  
  
Hakurou put a hand to his shoulder. "That would be your hostage. She has quite a hook."  
  
Genrou stood, rubbing his jaw and glaring. "The bitch took me by surprise. Che! That's why I hate women."  
  
Myst stepped up to him with her head held high. "Ha! You haven't had a reason to truly hate women!" She cracked her knuckles again. "Get on my bad side and then you'll have a reason to hate women."  
  
He held his ground and stared down at her. "HA! If ya hadn't a saved the boss' life, I'd show ya where yer place is! Then again." He turned and waved a hand. "Ya are just a woman. It'd be no competition."  
  
He stopped in his tracks as a dagger snicked passed his head, taking a few of his hairs with it, to land in the wall with a solid thunk.  
  
Myst's angry voice followed the dagger, "Don't turn your back on me boy!" Genrou turned to see Myst with a scowl on her face and her arm still outstretched. She had three daggers ready between the outstretched fingers of her right hand and two in her left. "Next time, I draw blood! But you are right. Since I am a woman, it'd be no competition. I'd wipe the floor with you." She put her daggers away as he turned bright red.  
  
"What the hell's that supposed ta mean?! I'd kick yer ass!"  
  
She moved up to him. "Sounds like a challenge. So you're attempting to grow a backbone are you? So how about it?"  
  
"Che! I wouldn't fight a woman!"  
  
"Do you have any sisters?"  
  
"What the hell does that have to do with it?"  
  
"Just answer fangboy!"  
  
"Yeah I do. Why?!"  
  
"Well, I was thinking that since you're too afraid that maybe one of them could give me a real challenge. I mean honestly. did you're sisters get all the balls in the family? They probably wiped the floor with you too."  
  
That was the last straw and his jabbed his finger in her face. "Yer on bitch! GAA!" He jerked his finger back when she snapped her teeth and grazed the end.  
  
"It's rude to point. Why don't we make it interesting? You're a gambling man right?"  
  
He glared at her with a hint of interest in his narrow eyes. "Yeah. What ya got in mind?"  
  
"If you win, me and my friends will serve you for half a year. Whatever you wish, we'll do." No one in her group objected since they trusted her fully, even though they didn't understand. "If I win, all you have to do is do me a favor."  
  
"A favor."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"So what are the rules of the fight?"  
  
"No rules really. Whatever weapons you want. Don't be afraid to draw blood. If one of us forfeits, that's it the match is done. And lets try not to kill each other. This is not a fight to the death. I would also like to keep all limbs attached to where they should be."  
  
He nodded. "Sounds good. Late afternoon today then."  
  
"I just hope you're well rested from your journey. Either way, you'll be resting tonight."  
  
"Yeah. Comfortably as one of my new maids cleans my room." He snorted and he and Kouji left the room.  
  
Tamahome turned to his empress. "I don't like him. He has a bad attitude and he shouldn't be so disrespectful to you."  
  
"Chill Tama. He doesn't know who I am."  
  
There was a mew and they all looked up at the furry lump on Mitsukake's shoulder. Myst laughed and reached up to pet Tama-neko's head. "Not you Neko-chan. I'd almost forgotten about you. You should come out to see us more often. I have a nice ball of string for you in my pack."  
  
Tama-neko perked up and jumped onto Myst's shoulder to rub against her cheek. Nuriko put his hand on her other shoulder. "Tamahome's right. Let one of us fight for you."  
  
Myst rolled her eyes. "After all I just said? No way honey! There's also no way he going to win."  
  
Chichiri cocked an eyebrow. "How do you know no da?"  
  
Myst grinned almost evilly. "I have it on good authority." She raised her hand for all to see. The seishi all looked and nodded. Hakurou's eyes widened. Myst continued. "And what Suzaku wants, Suzaku gets." With that the red feather shimmered and vanished.  
  
**********  
  
A.N.: I really like that chapter. This next one is going to be fun too. BTW, the reason that Myst is so different now is because of the influences around her. She's just being more aggressive because of where she is. It won't last long. There's going to be a lot of blood in the next chapter, so be forewarned. Well, keep reading and drop me a line some time ne?! ARIGHATOU NO DA!!!!!  
  
~Celesta Hellewise Harman 


	21. Fight & Fire

~An American Miko~ Chapter Twenty Fight & Fire  
  
They were on opposite side of the sparring grounds in the courtyard of the bandit stronghold. The bandits were on one side and the and the seishi on the other. Genrou grumbled and glared across the packed dirt of the salle at his opponent from time to time as he prepared. Kouji looked at him a little worried. "Genrou, are ya sure ya want to do this? Ya don't know who she is."  
  
Genrou cut him off with an annoyed growl. "I don't care who she is! She's just a stupid woman who doesn't know when ta shut her big mouth. I'll plant her on that pretty ass once and it'll all be over."  
  
Kouji sighed but didn't say anything. He knew full and well that Myst didn't want the fiery bandit to know about her quite yet.  
  
On the other side of the field, Myst had her back to the bandit and was facing her group of seishi. She was perfectly relaxed as she adjusted her bracers.  
  
Tamahome spoke up. "He's glaring at you."  
  
A strait-faced Myst simply nodded once.  
  
Tamahome continued. "Well aren't you going to glare back?"  
  
She shrugged. "Na. Might as well show him my back now. It's the only time he'll see it during this fight. He'll learn quickly not to underestimate me just because I'm a woman." She strapped her jeweled sword on under the robe she was wearing and looked up at Mitsukake. She spoke sternly and completely serious. "Mitsukake, I want you to be ready at every moment. This fight is going to be a bloody one and we're both going to come very close."  
  
Mitsukake nodded and Hotohori opened his mouth to object at this news but shut it promptly when she turned eyes that blazed on him.  
  
Hakurou called out from the middle of the arena. "Fighters are you ready?!"  
  
Each side wished there fighters luck. Myst leaned up and kissed her husband once. She shed her robe which revealed the clothes from her world that she now wore. Myst's golden hair was in a tight french braid that now went a little below her shoulder. The only things she wore from this world were her bracers with the daggers, her sword, and boots like Hotohori's. She looked across the field now. Genrou was wearing his normal attire with a sword in his hand and, 'The tessen!' Myst knew about the tessen. She sent a look to Hakurou who nodded knowingly. She turned once more to her seishi. "Please, everyone lend me your strength. I'll need it with what he's packing now."  
  
They all nodded and began concentrating their chi.  
  
As the opponents walked to stand a short distance from each other in the center of the arena, Myst felt rejuvenated by Mitsukake. She could feel her muscles loosen with Tamahome's martial arts experience. She could feel Nuriko's strength and Hotohori's extra skill with the sword, and she could feel Chichiri channeling it all.  
  
Hakurou nodded and walked to the side. Genrou smirked. "Ya won't catch me by surprise this time."  
  
Myst kept her face strait and nodded. "We'll see oh fanged one."  
  
His face hardened and he let out a yell as he charged her, sword drawn.  
  
She saw and opening because of his brashness and took it soundlessly. Genrou had barely seen her move and stopped dead in amazement. He clutched his now bleeding left side and turned slowly.  
  
Myst was still in her finishing stance. Her back was to him, sword out and half on one knee. Her face had not changed as she looked blankly into the amazed group of bandits. Even with her earlier display, they had not expected this. She stood fully and looked at this blood on her sword, then turned to look at Genrou. Her voice was flat and sent shivers down everyone's spine. "You should feel honored. This sword has now tasted real first blood. Yours." Her voice hardened more and her eyes narrowed. "Now you will take me seriously.." She stood in an expert stance that any fighter would know. "Or next time I hit something vital."  
  
His face hardened and he stood strait. His bloody hand left the shallow wound in his side, and sheathed the sword then threw it to the side. "Fine! If you want it serious, then I'll use this!" He pulled the tessen off his back and gasps went through the crowd of bandits. They all looked to Hakurou who stood in the middle against the side of the arena. Hakurou with his arms crossed once again nodded.  
  
Genrou pulled his arm back and Myst nodded at the seishi who started concentrating seriously. The cry rang through the air, "REKKA SHINEN!"  
  
Just as the flame was about to hit her, Myst jumped into the air, with Nuriko's strength and Tamahome's agility. He saw her coming and sent out another blast that caught her in the shoulder. She smiled since she still managed to mark his arm.  
  
The fight went on like this for a good ten minuets. They were both on their last dregs of energy and breathing hard holding various deep wounds. They were equal for equal both with only a sword and a tessen left. It came down to one last strike and they both knew it. They were both bleeding, burned, bruised, split, and cut.  
  
Myst sent up a prayer that the seishi somehow heard in their minds. It made their hearts break and Hotohori eyes water with the weak and pained sound of it. 'Please. Please! Just a little more! Just one more hit!'  
  
The seishi sent a burst of strength to her and their symbols flared to life on her body. Every bandit stared in wonder as red light engulfed her and the symbols flashed before them and stood brightly on her skin as well as on the other seishi.  
  
Genrou recovered from his shock and drew the last of his strength for the biggest fireball yet. Myst let out a battle cry and charged full tilt as he released the fireball, once again surprising everyone.  
  
Myst ran through and under the fire. As she emerged, still running full on she pulled her arm back as if to make a strike.  
  
Genrou knew he was open, but as she swung and seemingly missed a glimmer of triumph entered his eyes. Then he watched as she let go of the sword flinging it to the side and knew what she had really intended to do. Realization struck his face as her shoulder plowed into his stomach.  
  
They both went down, but Myst grabbed one of her daggers which was embedded into the ground. They ended up with Myst's knee in his stomach and him on his back with her pressing the dagger onto his throat. Breathlessly but loud enough for everyone to hear she said, "Do you yield?"  
  
He simply laid still, unable to move, and glared at her. As it was she was about ready to collapse as well. When he didn't answer she drew back and hit him with the hilt of the dagger, knocking him out. "Too bad. I win anyway."  
  
Myst dropped the dagger then sweaty, tired, and bloody, she looked up at her seishi with pleading eyes and in a small voice that surprisingly carried, "Hotohori?" With that she collapsed on the bandit and fell into darkness.  
  
Hotohori shot towards his wife. "Mistyc! Mitsukake!" They all ran to their miko. Kouji and Hakurou joined them as the rest of the bandits stood stunned that Genrou had lost.  
  
Hotohori cradled his battered wife in his arms and Hakurou and Kouji propped Genrou up. Mitsukake looked at both of them with a critical eye. Genrou needed him more but his main goal was to protect the empress and Miko.  
  
Myst groaned and cracked an eye open. Hotohori looked down at her worriedly. "Shh. Don't move. Mitsukake!"  
  
Myst grabbed Hotohori's hand and gasped out, "No! Heal Genrou first."  
  
Hotohori shook his head. "You are both equally injured. What's more, you're the Empress and that gives you priority."  
  
She grasped his hand tighter and shook her head. "No! A lot of my injuries are simply burns. His are sword and dagger wounds, and some of them very deep. I'll live for a while. Painfully yes, but if I am healed first, Genrou will bleed to death before Mits' powers regenerate."  
  
Hotohori shook his head again. "That's a chance I'm willing to take."  
  
Myst's eyes turned sad then she looked at Mitsukake. "Mitsukake, I order you to heal him first. Since this is an order from the Miko and it concerns one of my seishi, I outrank the Emperor. Do what you must."  
  
Since it was a formal order, Mitsukake nodded formally. "Yes Miko-sama." Without another thought, he turned and began healing the bandit.  
  
Myst looked up into Hotohori's eyes and place a bloody palm to his pale cheek. "I'm sorry to have to pull rank on you love, but you cannot let your bias for me cloud your judgment of priority."  
  
Tears ran down Hotohori's cheeks at seeing his wife in such condition as she gasped in pain. He smiled however and held her closer. "Spoken like an Empress. I was wrong. Forgive me."  
  
"I love you." Myst sighed against his warm, strong chest and her hand fell from his face as she went limp.  
  
**********  
  
Genrou woke up to see Kouji and a big man sitting by the bed and talking quietly. Well, Kouji was talking and the other was just nodding or grunting once in a while. They saw that he was awake and the big man leaned over him. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Genrou raised an eyebrow. "Yer one of that woman's friends aint ya?"  
  
Mitsukake nodded. "Myst asked that you be healed first so all you need now is a little more rest."  
  
Realization flared in the bandit's eyes. "Healed? That's how the boss was saved isn't it?"  
  
Mitsukake nodded again. "Myst asked me to heal him as well. She was very worried about him."  
  
Just then the door opened. Tamahome held it open for Nuriko who was carrying a seriously bandaged Myst into the room. Myst was wearing a long thick robe that even covered her feet. What you could see of her was all bandaged. Her hands and neck, even her right eye and a small patch on her left cheek.  
  
Mitsukake was up at once. "What is this? Take her back! Majesty, you should be in bed. You're still seriously injured."  
  
Myst raised her hand a little as Nuriko sat in the chair that Mitsukake had just vacated and cradled Myst in his lap. Myst's voice was quiet and weak but still calm. "No Mitsukake. Other than the bandages itching, feeling like a mummy, and my depth perception being fucked, I feel fine." The deep pain reflected in her eye belied the last comment but no one said anything. "How are you feeling Genrou?"  
  
Genrou crossed his arms. "Why? Come to gloat?"  
  
Myst shook her head and then winced. "No, not at all. It's just that we were both beat to shit and I was worried about you."  
  
"Well I don't need some damn woman worrying about me. What's the deal with ya anyway? Ya don't act or talk like any woman around here."  
  
"No. I don't suppose I would."  
  
"Heh, why do you care anyway?"  
  
Her eye crinkled as she gave a tiny smirk. "Because you are a Suzaku Seishi and I love and care about all of my seishi."  
  
Genrou stared at her. "Well, ya are right about that, but ya say it like yer Suzaku himself."  
  
She smirk this time despite the pain in her cheek. "Or his Miko."  
  
Genrou's head came up and he uncrossed his arms. "Whaa?"  
  
Kouji had inconspicuously melted out of notice into a corner of the room to watch. The two standing seishi stood behind and on either side of their Miko, with crossed arms and smirks, and Nuriko raised his head higher and smiled as well.  
  
Tasuki looked dumbfounded as it really clicked. "Yer Suzaku no Miko?"  
  
She gave a small nod. "Yes, and each of my friends that are here with me are my seishi. Tamahome is to my right, his ability is martial arts. To my left is Mitsukake, who's ability as you know is healing. This beautiful man holding me is Nuriko, his ability is strength. Chichiri, who's ability is Magic and my husband, who's ability is swordplay, are around here somewhere."  
  
Genrou blinked. "Wait a minuet, didn't I hear somewhere that Suzaku no Miko was now the Empress?"  
  
Myst looked away almost guiltily. "Oh, that's just a technicality."  
  
The bandit blanched and pulled the blanket over his head as he curled into a ball. He mumbled something that the others could just barely make out. "I almost killed the Empress. twice! Oh Suzaku! I threatened the Emperor! I said. I did."  
  
Myst chuckled. "It's all right Genrou. The other reason I came now is also to ask if you still want to hold up your end of the deal."  
  
He came out from under the blanket and looked at her with his head held high. "Of course. I an a man of honor and I keep my word. What's yer price?"  
  
"Come with us. Take your place as Tasuki of the Suzaku Seishi. That's what I want, but that's not the price."  
  
"Huh? What is then?"  
  
"The price is that you choose. You must choose to come or stay. I will not force you. All the seishi and even myself have accepted this responsibility by choice and freewill. Your choice will be no different. It is friendship that I offer. A relationship of equals in a sort of family. Not a relationship where one is Empress and the other servant. Save that for when Saihitei and I are in court. And even then it might be slack. You don't have to answer now. We have plenty of time."  
  
Genrou was still absorbing the Empress thing. "Wait. then the longhaired guy is the Emperor too?! Oh man!"  
  
Myst chuckled then looked at Nuriko. "We should let him think about it more. Plus I'm tired. Bed time. wanna join me?"  
  
Nuriko nodded and kissed her forehead as he stood up. Myst looked back at Genrou. "Like I said, think about it carefully. It's a big choice and there's no pressure to answer right now."  
  
Genrou nodded and Nuriko turned to leave. Myst cracked a tiny smile at Tamahome. "Hey Tamahome, nap time. Wanna come?"  
  
A smile lit Tamahome's face . "I could use a bit more sleep."  
  
Myst turned her eyes to the large man in the room. "Hey Mits-chan! Room for one more!"  
  
Mitsukake shook his head. "I think I'll see what his Majesty and Chichiri are doing. This time stay in bed. You're condition is not as good as I'd like it to be. I'll be in to check on you later."  
  
Myst nodded and beckoned him closer. When he was close enough she kissed his cheek. "Thank you Mitsukake. Please tell my husband not to wear himself out. He didn't get much sleep."  
  
Mitsukake nodded. "I will."  
  
They left and Genrou stared at the door as Kouji came back into the light. Genrou muttered, "Is she always like that?"  
  
Kouji nodded and looked at the door too. "Ever since she's been here. I don't think she was exaggerating about them being like family. Geez. I've never met a woman like her before. She's really something."  
  
Genrou was still staring at the door. "Yeah she is isn't she?"  
  
Kouji looked at him. "You want to go with her don't you?"  
  
Genrou looked at Kouji now. "She's a damn woman ya fool. but. yeah. There's something about her. Something. I don't know. That makes me want to be around her. Even when she is a loud mouth. Ya know, she's the first woman I know that can actually back up her talk."  
  
Kouji shook his head. "Ya got that right."  
  
**********  
  
A.N.: Chapter twenty and still no end in sight. I hope that was a good chapter for you. I had fun writing it. Of course feedback is good. I really like hearing what you guys think no da. Ell, I'll let you go. Stay tuned! Same Phoenix Time! Same Phoenix Channel!!!!!  
  
~Celesta Hellewise Harman 


	22. Decision & a Massage

~An American Miko~ Chapter Twenty-one Decision & A Massage  
  
The next day there was more ruckus in the common room than before. There was still celebrating Genrou's return, shock that he had lost, and more shock when Hakurou had announced that he had indeed passed on leadership to Genrou, along with the tessen., and had accepted Hotohori's offer to return with them to the capital when they left. More shock still when Genrou kept the tessen, but still passed on leadership temporarily to Kouji, saying that he took was going with the seishi.  
  
Genrou and Kouji were drinking with a large group of buddies while Hakurou, Hotohori, Tamahome, and Chichiri planned the trip back and discussed how to gently tell Hotohori's uptight advisors just who and what the two new arrivals were.  
  
Their eyes turned as the door opened to admit Nuriko, carrying the still heavily bandaged Mistyc.  
  
Hotohori stood and rushed over to the two, carefully taking his wife in his own arms and walking back over to his seat to hold her in his lap, with Nuriko trailing behind. He sat down like Nuriko had the day before in Genrou's room. He kissed Myst's hair and rocked her slowly. "It pains me so much to see you this way. Bloodstained bandages and pain-filled eyes don't suit you my love."  
  
Myst relaxed against him, his heart beating against her ear. "Mitsukake isn't awake yet for some reason and I didn't want to wake him if he is that tired. Besides, has Genrou made up his mind yet?"  
  
Tamahome nodded. "He's coming with us."  
  
Myst closed her eye, half from pain and half from relief and murmured, "It was worth it then."  
  
Hotohori tightened his grip careful not to increase her pain and murmured into her hair with his eyes closed as well. "I could almost argue that opinion."  
  
"Yep, until the cows came home and then I'd still be right. Women's prerogative and all." She started to lift a hand to touch one of his, but then dropped it with an almost silent whimper.  
  
Hotohori kissed her hair again and unwrapped one of his arms to gently take her trembling hand into his soft, warm, and strong one.  
  
Chichiri laid his hand on Hotohori's shoulder and leaned over to quietly say, "I'll go awaken Mitsukake no da."  
  
Hotohori nodded and Myst opened her eyes to look up at the monk. "No. Let him sleep Chichiri."  
  
Chichiri touched her fingers gently. "Your Majesty, this is non-negotiable no da. I'll be back in a few minuets na no da."  
  
Myst settled back down with a frown on her face and lightly fingered Hotohori's wedding band. She looked up as Genrou settled into Chichiri's vacated seat beside Hotohori. "So you've decided to come with us have you Genrou?"  
  
Genrou shrugged and took a sip of sake. "Eh. Call me Tasuki. And yeah I figured that even if ya hadn't won, it'd be kinda my duty. Plus if the boss thinks yer good enough to gang around with, ya can't be all that bad."  
  
Myst smirked and winced as the smirk pulled the wound on her cheek. "You're one hell of a fighter Tasuki."  
  
Tasuki shrugged. "And you have one hell of a threshold for pain. Hell, most men I know would still be in their beds moaning in pain, but you were up right away. Yer moves are pretty good too. Yer pretty gutsy. But don't let that go ta yer head! I want a rematch some time."  
  
She gave a full grin this time in spite of the pain it caused. "You're on fangboy! I'll be happy to oblige you at a later date and look forward to kicking your ass again."  
  
A deep voice entered the conversation. "If that's the case, then just remember, next time you heal on your own."  
  
Myst let her head fall back onto Hotohori's arm to look at Mitsukake. Her voice was still quiet as she spoke to him. "Good morning sleepy. You know you love me."  
  
Mitsukake smirked and touched her uninjured cheek. "I'll love you more after I heal you, get you out of bandages and back on your feet."  
  
"So will I my friend. I'm ready when you are."  
  
He nodded and held out his left hand, mere inches from her forehead. The green glow enveloped her and she sighed in relief. When he was done, Nuriko stood and let Mitsukake have his seat.  
  
Myst opened her eye and sat up, still on Hotohori lap and tore the bandages off her face. She blinked a few times then yelled, "Oh thank Suzaku! I can see! I see the light!." Then she clapped her hands over her eyes, "AND IT BURNS!!!" She and all the seishi laughed. She leaned back against Hotohori and at a slower pace this time, took the bandages off her hands, arms, feet, and legs. She relaxed into the emperor's strong, warm arms, and tilted her head back to kiss his jaw with a sigh. The rest will have to wait to come off later, right now I want to eat, then I'll go take a nap."  
  
Tasuki looked a little puzzled. "Huh? But you've been resting for almost two days. Why would you want to go back to sleep?"  
  
Myst smirked. "Tasuki dear, those injuries were giving me a great deal more pain than I came even close to letting on. Since there was nothing that could be done and I'm not usually one to complain about much, I didn't see the use in whining about it. I'm a very light sleeper anyway so there was no way I could possibly sleep with all those wounds." She reached her hand back and tangled her fingers in Hotohori's dark hair. She pulled his head down so that his chin rested on her shoulder. "I also know that this handsome man is very tired as well. He wouldn't go to sleep because he was so worried about me. So after breakfast, everyone will have to do without the Emperor and Empress for a while as we will both be sound asleep. Now where the hell is the food!?"  
  
Myst felt Hotohori smirk and hold her tighter. She smiled and the seishi and Hakurou's eyes all widened as she dug into her food. and then promptly fell asleep halfway through.  
  
Hotohori sighed and pulled her back against him before she could fall face- first into her rice.  
  
Hakurou shook his head and smirked. "It appears she was not joking in the least. Why don't you take her upstairs. I can finish the rest of the travel plans on my own with the rest of the seishi's help."  
  
Hotohori nodded gratefully and cradled his wife in his arms as he stood up.  
  
Nuriko who was still standing touched one of Myst's shoulders. "I can carry her if you wish Your Majesty."  
  
Hotohori shook his head but smiled fondly at the purple-haired seishi. "Thank you but no Nuriko. I am well capable myself. However, you are welcome to join us. The offer is always open to you and I know that you have been just as worried for her as I. She lets down her guard and shows you more pain than she would for me."  
  
Nuriko smiled and thought about it.  
  
Hotohori continued, leaning down and speaking softly. "Plus I see dark moons under those pretty eyes of yours. That in itself is enough to tell me that you have not slept."  
  
Nuriko blushed and put a delicate hand to his cheek. He nodded as a yawn threatened to spilt his head open. Hotohori nodded to the group and Nuriko waved and the two walked out of the room.  
  
Tasuki was the one to break the silence. "Ya know, if ya didn't know better, ya'd think that they had a real threesome or something goin' on."  
  
Chichiri nodded. "It does appear that way at times na no da. But as his Majesty said, Nuriko and the Empress seem to have a special common bond no da. The three of them have another special bond between them no da."  
  
Everyone nodded in understanding and agreement. **********  
  
Nuriko closed the door as Hotohori set Myst down on the bed. He went over and helped Hotohori remove Myst's clothes and the rest of the bandages. Nuriko looked up as Hotohori rolled his shoulders and winced. When Myst was neatly tucked away under the blankets, Nuriko went to the other side of the bed and took Hotohori's hand in his.  
  
Hotohori looked at the smaller seishi questioningly, but rose when prompted and followed the small man across the room to a padded chair in front of a vanity of sorts. Before Hotohori sat, Nuriko stopped him and reached up to open Hotohori's red tunic. Hotohori made as if to draw back until Nuriko stopped him.  
  
"Trust me Hotohori-sama."  
  
Hotohori nodded and relaxed. Nuriko began to open his tunic again and brushed it away from Hotohori's broad chest, looking with appreciation. Somewhere in the back of Hotohori's mind, he thought he should be worried about this, and yet somehow it seemed right.  
  
Nuriko walked around behind the taller man and slid the tunic off his bare shoulders.  
  
Hotohori sat in the chair and watched in the mirror as Nuriko picked up Hotohori brush and began to brush out his long brown hair. Hotohori's golden eyes closed in contentment and he all but purred.  
  
After a few minuets, Nuriko had braided the silken hair and piled it in a bun on top of Hotohori's head. Hotohori opened his eyes to see why Nuriko was no longer touching him, then shut them again as a gasp and then a moan escaped his lips.  
  
Nuriko had warmed unscented oil in his palms then smoothed them outwards along the emperors shoulders. He began working out all the knots while looking at Hotohori in the mirror.  
  
Hotohori's face was scrunched slightly in pain. He moaned again and let his head fall forward as Nuriko hit and worked on a particularly large and painful knot. He sighed again and relaxed. "How did you know?"  
  
"When you rolled your shoulders. Plus you've been under a lot of stress. I thought you could use a little loosening up."  
  
"My thanks go out to you in the greatest sense. You have about one-hundred years to stop doing that."  
  
Nuriko chuckled and worked his strong, yet gentle thumbs up and down Hotohori's tense neck. "Tsk. You're neck is like twisted rope and the rest of your back is like a sack of stones. You should stop worrying so much and try to relax a little more.  
  
Hotohori raised his head a little and met Nuriko's eyes in the mirror. "But she's not only the Miko. She's the Empress and my wife. She's."  
  
Nuriko cut him off and dug his thumbs deep into a knot right on the edge of Hotohori's right shoulder-blade. "Proven herself capable of taking care of herself under normal circumstances. If they aren't normal, then all of us are here to protect her. We all take care of each other too. Nobody needs you wound this tightly. You'll do no good to her, us, yourself, or your country if you have a breakdown."  
  
"Mmm. I suppose you're right." A yawn took Hotohori by surprise and ended with his eyes half-lidded for all the world looking like a four-year-old ready for a nap and trying not too hard to hide it.  
  
Nuriko chuckled and bent to kiss his jaw right below the ear, a move that had become second nature to them because of Myst's loving nature. Only the three of them did and Nuriko and Hotohori only in private. In private, Nuriko saw these two people as family and not as rulers. Sometimes not even as seishi.  
  
He would never have dared to kiss the Emperor if not for Myst's insistence that Hotohori would only be surprised at first, but then would welcome and enjoy it. Myst knew that Hotohori longed for physical contact just as she did. Nuriko was all too happy to give it. They were all very tactile people.  
  
Nuriko reflected on this as he slouched over Hotohori to wrap his arms around him. Nuriko laid his head on Hotohori's shoulder and Hotohori leaned his cheek on Nuriko's silky smooth one. Nuriko squeezed him tight then pulled him out of his chair and turned him around for a full hug. He wrapped his arms around Hotohori's waist, then laid his head against the taller man's bare chest.  
  
Accustomed to this, Hotohori wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pulled him tight against him. They stood like that for a few minutes before Nuriko broke away. "Come Hotohori. Let's sleep now.  
  
Hotohori nodded and climbed into bed beside Myst. Nuriko started to tuck him in and go to his bed across the room, until Hotohori grabbed him around the waist and pulled him to sit beside him on the bed. "There's room enough for all of us here, and right now I wish to feel my two first loves, besides the love for my country, beside me. I want to feel you asleep in my arms."  
  
Nuriko blushed, but smiled and nodded. He disrobed and climbed under the blankets that Hotohori held up for him. He turned on his side to face the emperor who turned to him as well. Nuriko buried his face against Hotohori's chest and Hotohori buried his in the thick purple hair.  
  
Hotohori sighed again and then they both jumped as another set of arms wrapped around both of them. Both men looked over Hotohori's shoulder and saw the sleepy eyes that tried to peer at them in mock anger.  
  
The sleep-slurred voice growled at them. "Thought you could cuddle without me huh? Well ha! Now I have you! So shut up and sleep!" With that she was out again.  
  
The two men chuckled and giggled and Nuriko leaned over Hotohori to kiss Myst's cheek as she cuddled into Hotohori's back. "Sleep well Mistyc." She murmured something and he smiled as he settled back into Hotohori's waiting arms. "Sleep well Hotohori-sama." He felt Hotohori smile against his hair.  
  
"Sleep well Nuriko. Thank you."  
  
Nuriko smiled against Hotohori's chest and they both drifted to sleep.  
  
**********  
  
A.N.: Yay! Another chapter done no da! This one took a little longer to do no da. I really hope you enjoyed it. And thank you to those who have kept with me so far through the story. Keep reading! There's plenty more to come! Ja Ne Na No Da!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Celesta Hellewise Harman 


	23. The Road Home

~An American Miko~ Chapter Twenty-Two The Road Home  
  
Myst yawned as she put the last pack onto her horse. The rest of the seishi were doing the same while the two bandit leaders who were coming with them were roughhousing with the rest of the bandits.  
  
Even Hakurou was now in a headlock, his hair having come out of it's binding at the base of his skull and hanging in and around his face. Other men piled around him trying to hold him still.  
  
Myst watched amused as more than ten bandits crowded around him, blocking him from view. She then watched in slight awe as Hakurou gave a deep roar and threw his men off of him, a ferocious look on his face, his hair almost seeming to be alive as it flew up and around him as if tossed by a mighty wind.  
  
Hakurou whirled and landed his fist in the first bandit's jaw, planting the man on his back where he lay until his head cleared. Hakurou laughed and Tasuki clapped him on the back.  
  
The bandit on the ground shook his head finally and looked up at Hakurou. "Good one boss. Ain't been hit like that fer a long time."  
  
Hakurou helped him up and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "We should be going now."  
  
The other bandit's faces turned sad at that. "We'll miss ya boss. It won't be the same without you or Genrou."  
  
Tasuki smirked. "What? Yer tellin' me that ya don't think old Kouj' can cut it? Ha! He's one of the guy that helped whip my ass inta shape. 'Sides, he's only leader till I get back, right boss?"  
  
Hakurou shook his head. "You are right about that Genrou, but you're the real boss now. Call me Hakurou. That goes the same for the rest of you lot."  
  
The bandits all nodded, but it was Kouji who spoke. "Damn. That's gonna take a lot of gettin' used to. Well I'll hold down the fort till ya get back Genrou. Take care of yourself. Both of ya."  
  
The rest of the bandits nodded in agreement and Hakurou and Tasuki grinned. They turned as one and mounted they're horses.  
  
The seishi and miko were already mounted and waiting for them as the two bandits caught up to them. Myst and Hotohori were once again in the lead with the rest behind them.  
  
Myst beckoned the two bandits to her. As they caught up, she nodded with a smile. "All right Hakurou, Tasuki, take us down the mountain."  
  
Tasuki nodded with a smirk and Hakurou whipped his horse around with a shout, making rear and squeal, then peeled off down the trail. Tasuki waited for Myst to go first.  
  
Myst gave a trilling cry that chilled everyone's blood, whipped her own horse around as well, and peeled off after Hakurou with an almost insane look on her face, her gleaming sword raised high.  
  
The rest of the seishi stared after them for a moment. Tasuki's eyes were wide as he said, "What a scary woman."  
  
Hotohori and Nuriko laughed loudly at that and spurred their horses after them, still laughing. The rest of the seishi took off as well and followed down the mountain. As they reached a wider and less steep trail near the bottom they slowed to a more sedate pace.  
  
Myst had already sheathed her sword a while back and now sidled up beside Hakurou. Both were wearing matching grins. Myst smiled over at Hakurou as he closed his eyes and tilted his face up to the sun.  
  
Hakurou breathed the fresh air deeply. "It feels so good to be out and riding again." He looked at her with a suspicious looking shine in his brown eyes. "I would not have this day if it was not for your kindness. You will always have all of my loyalty and anything else you ask for that is mine to give. Even though I am not one of your seishi, I will use all that I am to serve and protect you."  
  
Myst blushed and patted his leg. "Why do people always go all noble and speechy on me." She shrugged and briefly squeezed one of his hands. "Thank you my friend, and know that anything you do for me, I will always do for you as well and more."  
  
He smiled at her and nodded. She smirked and pulled her horse back to ride between Hotohori and Nuriko and let Tasuki move into her former place. Myst looked at her husband and sighed.  
  
He tilted his head at her. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Myst shrugged. "I want to cuddle." Then a thought struck her. "Move back n the saddle a little more would you? Nuriko-sweet, would you take my horses reigns please?"  
  
The two did so without asking. Even Hakurou and Tasuki turned in their saddles to stare at her as she stood on her saddle, grabbed one of Hotohori's shoulders, stepped over, then dropped down in front of Hotohori facing him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms up under his, then laid her head against his chest. She snuggled against him and hugged him tighter. She combed her fingers through his silky hair, which was still in it's loose ponytail and sighed again in contentment.  
  
Hotohori smiled and let go of the reigns with one hand to wrap it tightly around her. He kissed her hair. "Is that better now?"  
  
Myst chuckled and tilted her face to look up at him. "Much. I don't know, I just like hugging you."  
  
He nodded. "I enjoy it as well."  
  
Tasuki shivered and turned back to look at the road ahead of them. "Yuck! Suzaku I can't stand women! And now one has pussy-whipped the emperor of our country!" Suddenly a large branch hit him in the back of the head. "Gaaa! What the fuck?!" He twisted around in the saddle again, holding his head.  
  
Myst still had her arm flung out from throwing said branch and was twisted around to glare at him over her shoulder. She growled at him again. "Do I have to kick your ass again bandit boy? Then we'll see who's pussy- whipped!"  
  
Tasuki turned back around still rubbing his head after one last glare at her.  
  
Myst frowned and shook her head. "Ah, he's no fun now, he won't fight back.." She shrugged then turned back to Hotohori. She brushed her fingers against his temples, then back through his hair. She laid her left hand against the back of his neck, and the other hand against his cheek. Her thumb caressed his smooth cheek as she looked deep into his eyes. Love shone back at her and she felt her own eyes reflect it back. She leaned forward as she pulled him to her, though it wasn't necessary, and kissed him firmly. She breathed in deeply as she tasted her beloved husband's lips. Both of their eyes closed as the world around them dropped away.  
  
Hotohori let go of the reigns completely, trusting his horse to just follow the others, and wrapped his arms tightly around his wife's slim body. He snaked his tongue out and she gladly opened her own mouth to dance her tongue around his. Hotohori spread his palms out on her back and pressed her tighter against him.  
  
Myst tightened her limbs around him and gripped a handful of his hair tightly in her left hand. She kissed him hard for a moment then pulled his head away from her. She pulled down on his hair to tilt his head back.  
  
He gave a half gasp, half moan and she kissed his jaw and then down his throat. She nipped at his pulse there and began sucking on the smooth column. Hotohori's breath shuddered out and his eyes fluttered out in pleasure as her hands flowed over his shoulders to caress his chest. His hands firmly caressed her back and waist and he gave an involuntary moan and a shiver as her thumbs began caressing and pressing on his nipples through his clothing.  
  
Myst kissed and nipped and nibbled on the smooth slightly sweaty skin of his neck as his breath became heavier and his whole body trembled. After a little while longer he tilted his head back down and captured her lips in a full blown passionate kiss that left them both breathless.  
  
They broke the kiss and both of them gasped for breath as they clung to each other. Finally Hotohori breathed out, "No more. No more."  
  
Myst pulled back and cupped his cheek in her right palm and gazed, still breathless into his golden eyes. She laid her forehead against his as the fingers of one of his hands combed through her hair. "No. No more. Too much. Not until later."  
  
He nodded and kissed her briefly again. She tucked her head back under his chin and listened to his heartbeat slow to normal. She smiled as she felt him shift and try to calm down the sign of his passion which was pressing against her. She felt him sigh again as he took the reigns back in one hand, but kept the other tightly around her. With her arms around him, she could stroke his hair and he spoke softly.  
  
His words were directed at her, but the others could hear as well. "I have never been so happy. I never even dreamed this level of heaven was possible. All is right in my world, right now, at this moment. I am loved for who I am, I have friends who are my equals, and all of them are well. I am a father of a beloved, beautiful, bright son. I have a wife who is also my equal in everything and who I love more than anything. I know that if anything were to ever happen to me that my people would still have a strong, firm leader in you. I am able to ride through my country as one of the people and have pride in those people. I have everything my heart has ever longed for. I am content."  
  
After that, they rode in silence, for words were not necessary. All had smiles on their faces.  
  
**********  
  
Tasuki sighed and slumped forward on his horse. "Aaahhhhhhh. I'm so tired!"  
  
Hakurou nodded in agreement, however the only sign that showed that he was tired was the frown that tugged at his mouth. "We all are, but there's no place to stop right now." He looked back to see the rest of the seishi partially slouched as well.  
  
Myst was now turned sidesaddle and was asleep against her husband's chest, cradled in his arms. Sometime before dark, someone had wrapped a warm cloak around her.  
  
Hakurou turned around again, then squinted tired eyes. "I think I see a village ahead."  
  
All the seishi perked up at this and Tamahome lightly exclaimed, "This is my village! We can stop and sleep at my families house! It's not much, but it's somewhere warm with beds."  
  
They nodded and Hotohori nudged his horse into a faster pace, careful not to wake his sleeping bundle. "Lead the way Tamahome."  
  
"With pleasure Your Majesty."  
  
With that, they cantered into the sleeping village. When they arrived in the small yard, all but Hotohori dismounted. He gently handed Myst down to Nuriko. The tired Empress mumbled something incoherent, and snuggled her face into Nuriko's neck. Nuriko smiled and kissed her cheek as Hotohori dismounted. The Emperor took his wife back into his arms. This time all she did was sigh.  
  
Chichiri looked over at her. "She must be very tired, more so than the rest of us perhaps no da. She never sleeps through anything, let alone being passed around no da."  
  
Tamahome returned from lighting candles in the house. "Well, all the beds are made, there's extra linen out and Your Majesties, you get the bed in the corner."  
  
Hotohori nodded. "Thank you." The he yawned loudly.  
  
Mitsukake touched his arm. "Why don't you take Mistyc and go to bed. We'll take care of your horses."  
  
Hotohori nodded his thanks and without another word walked into the house. He set Myst down on the bed, undressed her then slipped her nude body beneath the clean covers. He shed his own clothing which suddenly felt dirty against his skin, and slipped naked under the covers so that he lay touching his beloved wife.  
  
Myst moaned in her sleep and curled in closer to the warmth of his body.  
  
He smiled in near bliss and bundled her up to lay in his arms, draped across his strong, broad chest.  
  
The rest of the group filed into the house quietly and went to their respective places of sleep or rest. Nuriko walked over, laid a hand on Hotohori's, which was resting on Myst's bare shoulder, and knelt by the bed.  
  
Hotohori looked at him with tired but loving eyes and smiled. Nuriko smiled back and leaned over to give Myst a kiss on the lips. He pulled back and was about to get up when Hotohori lightly gripped his hand. Words were not needed and Nuriko smiled and nodded. He leaned forward and lightly kissed the Emperor on the corner of the mouth.  
  
When he pulled back Hotohori spoke softly. "Goodnight Little Love."  
  
Nuriko smiled widely and he squeezed Hotohori's hand as his eyes took on a misty look. This was the first time that Hotohori had ever used an endearment for him, and to use the one that Myst had given him proved that even without Myst, he loved and cherished him. Nuriko returned the affection in a similar way. "Sweet dreams Saihitei."  
  
Hotohori smiled and his eyes fluttered closed as sleep took him. Nuriko looked on and held his hand for a few minuets longer, then gently disentangled his fingers from his friend's and retired to his own bed, swiftly following them into the land of dreams.  
  
**********  
  
A.N.: Okay, now that college is out for a bit, that actually took me a little longer than I thought to write. Weird huh? Well, the next chapter is coming soon. I'll see you later! Enjoy!  
  
~Celesta Hellewise Harman 


	24. More Sleep & Company

~An American Miko~ Chapter Twenty-Three More Sleep & Company  
  
They were all on the road again early the next day. This time Myst was on her own horse with a very sleepy Nuriko curled up against her in her arms. It turns out that Nuriko had only slept for about an hour, then had sat up watching over the sleeping couple for the rest of the night.  
  
Myst had woken up with Hotohori spooning with her from behind, with his warm arms around her and bloodshot reddish-purple eyes in front of her. Needless to say, the rest of the sleeping people woke up with her weather they wanted to or not. Thankfully their ears stopped ringing from the scream halfway through breakfast.  
  
Myst sighed and snuggled her dear friends closer. "Go to sleep Ryuen. It's all right. I'll watch over you this time."  
  
Nuriko instantly relaxed and Tamahome, who was beside them looked over in shock. "I wish I could fall asleep that fast."  
  
Myst chuckled and nodded as she held the reigns with one hand and stroked Nuriko's hair lovingly with the other. She enjoyed feeling him against her so much now, that other than Hotohori, there was no one that fit her better. 'We're like three parts of the same soul Little Love. Do you feel that too?'  
  
They stopped for lunch by a little spring. As they talked and laid about, Myst suddenly stiffened and looked off into the woods. As they watched a young man of about sixteen, stumbled out of the woods.  
  
Tamahome got up and caught him as he fell. He brought him over to the group and sat him down. Mitsukake was by his side checking his vital signs immediately. Hotohori leaned forward. "Are you all right? What happened?"  
  
The boy looked up. "My. my family. We were traveling and were attacked. It happened a few months ago. I was the only one that." He let out a small sob and curled in on himself.  
  
Mitsukake looked up. "His wounds seem to have heal already. He's just very malnourished and underweight."  
  
Myst went on a hunch of hers when she saw the flute in his hand. "We heard a flute earlier today and yesterday. Was it you?"  
  
He nodded and turned his blue-green eyes to her. "Yesterday you all looked so tired and were talking about camping out on the road. I knew there was a village by here and that you shouldn't stop in the woods. They're very dangerous and I felt strangely draw to you. I didn't want you to get hurt, so I convinced you with my flute to not stop and to go a little further where you would be safer. Today, I was just trying to convince myself that I was not hungry, so I could keep going. I've tried to stay away from people out of fear, but I finally caught up to you and I saw you eating and I was so hungry." He glanced over at the apple that the Emperor had in his hand before looking back down at his hands. "I'll play for you in return for something to eat. I won't ask for much, just a few."  
  
He stopped as an apple was held in front of his down-turned face. He slowly looked up into smiling golden eyes.  
  
Hotohori said, "Whatever we have is yours if you need it."  
  
He took the apple from Hotohori with such a grateful look on his face and in his eyes that it almost broke your heart.  
  
Myst stared at him for a while longer while he ate. She felt something odd about this one. She felt energy almost like a seishi's coming from him, but had gotten no clue from Suzaku. That and the energy was off a little bit. She reached over and touched his right shoulder. Suddenly a shock went through her and she passed out.  
  
When she woke up again it was again to her husbands almost panicked face. Her head felt like it was splitting open and she grimaced making him tighten his arms around her. She heard a flute begin to play and felt strength flow through her.  
  
All the seishi looked at the boy as he continued to play and all finally focused on a tear in the boys clothing. There on his left side they saw a red mark. The boy looked up and saw all eyes focused on him. He blushed and stopped playing. "Sorry. I though I could help."  
  
Nuriko and Hotohori looked back at Myst who was strangely silent. They saw a red feather in her hand and nodded to each other. Myst was still staring at the boy with her eyes wide.  
  
Hotohori turned back to the boy and spoke up. "What is your name?"  
  
"Everyone calls me Chiriko."  
  
Hotohori smiled. "You're a Suzaku Seishi."  
  
'Chiriko' looked up surprised. "Yes. B-but, how did you know?"  
  
Hakurou had stayed out of the little circle, watching with amusement as all the other seishi at the same time pulled hair and clothing away and raised their glyphs. The boy gasped. "You all."  
  
They nodded with wide smiles. Myst kept staring as her hand clutched Suzaku's feather. She knew who he was all right. She knew his past and his life. She knew his fears and his joys. She now knew about the Seiryuu Seishi and about Nakago and the orders that he had been given by the blond. She also know that he followed those orders mostly out of fear for his twin brother's life. He was a good person at heart and she decided right then and there to take him under her wing, even if he chose later to fulfill his orders. She would not let his heart bleed anymore.  
  
Myst sat up and Hotohori kept his arms around her. "Chiriko. I am Suzaku no Miko. My name is Seishuku Mistyc. My friends call me Myst." She introduce the rest of the seishi and the newcomer nodded calmly. She explained who Tasuki and Hakurou and he nodded calmly. She explained where they had come from and where they were going and he nodded calmly. She explain who she and Hotohori were and he. freaked.  
  
When he finally woke up and stopped bowing and groveling, they packed up and were on their way again. Tamahome gave Chiriko one of his old short tunics to change into and he accepted it gratefully. He was given Nuriko's horse to ride and Nuriko took Myst's horse while Myst rode either with him or mostly with Hotohori.  
  
**********  
  
For the next day and a half they all talked and bonded with each other. Finally they rode through Eiyo and came to the palace gates. The guards saw who it was and immediately opened the gates for them. The flock of advisors once again came out to meet them. They surrounded Hotohori and Myst's horse and stepped back only enough to let them dismount.  
  
Hotohori raised his hand before Myst could and the advisors silenced at once. Hotohori's smooth practiced voice carried over them easily. "Please, would you give us a few minuets to stretch, speak with the rest of the seishi, and get cleaned up, before we are bombarded with the full weight of the throne again?"  
  
The advisors stared at him a little, but nodded and backed up to the edge of the huge courtyard. Myst's handmaidens, who were starting to gather as well, took the hint and did the same.  
  
The two royalty stepped back into the group of weary travelers. Myst let her husband speak. "All right. Tamahome, Chichiri, and Mitsukake, would you show Tasuki, Chiriko, and Hakurou to the halls where your rooms are? Hakurou, you will be housed with the seishi as well and we ask you to keep who you and Tasuki are as bandits a secret until Mistyc and I can inform the counsel. Nuriko, since you are housed in our halls, you may obviously wish to follow us as I think the Empress and I are of one mind about bathing and changing. All of you may of course join us in our personal bath if you wish, however the other bathing pool kept strictly for seishi, and now you as well Hakurou, is closer to your rooms. Is there anything else that is of dire need to be said?" This last he directed at Myst.  
  
Myst shook her head. "Nope. I think that about covers it."  
  
The others nodded as Myst, Hotohori, and Nuriko turned to walk to their halls. Nuriko followed behind the group as the waiting people closed around the married couple again. The advisors babbled at Hotohori and the handmaidens babbled at Myst. They took it in stride, but dismissed them all as they arrived at the royal halls. Nuriko grabbed some clothes and joined the royal couple in the bath.  
  
When they emerged at last, the rest of their traveling group was waiting in the hall. The newcomers eyes widened as they saw the three in their court garb for the first time, especially the royal couple. Nuriko was dressed similarly to Hotohori now that it was known that he was a man.  
  
Myst leaned over to her husband, the beads and chains on her headdress clacking slightly, and whispered, "I think it just really hit them."  
  
Hotohori nodded and leaned to kiss her cheek through the beaded veil over her face. Myst was dressed in dark and lilac purples, midnight to light blues, and gold and silver silks. The gold phoenix headdress with it's ruby eyes and beaded veil sparkled and matched the sword which was still strapped to her waist. Myst didn't care if no other Empress in history had ever worn a sword. She believed that if she could wield it, she could were it as Hotohori did his own.  
  
Nuriko was in a less elaborate crimson outfit than Hotohori's fantastic one, but all of their hands were covered by the traditional voluminous sleeves. Everyone including Nuriko bowed to the royal couple.  
  
As they straitened, Tamahome smiled. "Shall we go see my family before the mob sweeps you away again?"  
  
Myst nodded regally, once again in character. "Lead the way my friend. I am just as eager as you."  
  
He nodded and the group, consisting of seishi, miko, and one former bandit leader, left as one. The second they turned into the halls were the So family rooms were kept, there was childish shrieking of, "You're back!", "Onii-chan!", and "Myst!"  
  
The children attached to the voices collided a few seconds later. Tamahome and Myst knelt down for the three youngest to glomp them in turn as 'Tou- san and Chuei walked over. Boushin was in Chew's arms and as soon as the baby saw his father, he laughed and waved his arms around.  
  
A huge smile lit Hotohori's features as he reached out to take his son. He held Boushin to him with his cheek pressed again the fuzzy head. His eyes closed as he breathed in the fresh scent of the little prince.  
  
Myst stood up and chuckled. She laid her hands on Boushin's back as the baby grabbed onto the ribbons that hung from either side of Hotohori's own headdress. "You know, he's so much more advanced than a normal baby. He so much older mentally than a baby his age should be.  
  
Hotohori laid a gentle kiss on Boushin's cheek and the baby squirmed and laughed, then, "Da!"  
  
Hotohori pulled back to look at his son's face with wide eyes and a grin split Myst's face. Hotohori blinked. "My precious, what did you say?"  
  
The baby in his miniature prince garb squirmed and patted his father's face. "Da!" He bounced a little still patting Hotohori's face and squealed with laughter as his small gold eyes stared into the matching eyes of the Emperor. "Dada!"  
  
Myst laughed lightly and wrapped an arm around Hotohori's waist, laying her cheek against his shoulder and looking at their son with shining eyes. "Well, either he wants to be Chichiri, or he just said his first word Daddy."  
  
The other's laughed and Chichiri blushed slightly, while Hotohori's eyes misted over. He hugged his son again and whispered to him. "Oh my precious, precious son. I love you."  
  
Myst smiled and rubbed her husbands back. "May I hold him now?"  
  
Hotohori nodded and handed Boushin over. Then he wrapped his arms around his family from behind letting Myst lean back into his warmth.  
  
Myst smiled and turned her son around to the rest of the group. "As you may have guessed, this is my son, Crowned Prince Seishuku Boushin. Boushin." She tickled his stomach and he laughed. "These are your uncles, Hakurou, Tasuki, and. Chiriko."  
  
No one noticed the pause before she said Chiriko's name, except for maybe Chiriko, though nothing was said. They all smiled and moved to a more comfortable area to talk.  
  
**********  
  
A.N.: Ya know, writers block really sucks, but I figured, the best thing to do is work through it. I've done it a few times and it really has helped. I still have no clue when this fic is going to end. Not any time soon I don't think. You might really have to stick with me on this one, since personally I HATE it when good fics end, and as far as I've heard from the people who have read this fic, it's pretty good. Well it's late and I have a splitting headache, so. Keep reading and ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Celesta Hellewise Harman 


	25. Empress or Nothing

~An American Miko~ Chapter Twenty-Four Empress Or Nothing  
  
"He's WHAT?! Your Majesties! You're obviously not thinking strait! You must consider."  
  
"Enough!" Hotohori and Myst had called their counsel together to tell them about Tasuki and Hakurou, and said counsel had just stepped over the line. Hotohori was not going to have it and was on his feet with the shouted word and a wave of his arm.  
  
The advisors had never quite seen this kind of display of emotions from him before. They shut up at once and bowed their heads to the floor where they kneeled before the dais.  
  
Myst had anger written on her face and Hotohori's aura almost flared he was so angry. This argument about them bringing the strange man who was not a seishi with them had been going on for some time now, then they dropped the bomb about Hakurou's previous occupation.  
  
The anger rang in Hotohori's voice as he stayed on his feet. "How dare you presume to question me and say I am not thinking strait! Am I not the Emperor? Are you not just the advisors? You are here to advise."  
  
One of the advisors looked up, interrupting. "Then we advise you."  
  
"Silence!" The voice boomed so loud the guards standing outside the door jumped. "Guards! Remove this disrespectful man from my sight!"  
  
"Sir!" Two guards came and took an arm of the man each, escorting the advisor out of the throne room.  
  
Hotohori went on speaking to the remaining advisors. "Hakurou is a good man and my friend. No one, is to act in a disrespectful manner to or around him. Is that clear?!"  
  
"Yes Your Majesty!" The advisors slowly picked their heads up.  
  
Myst touched her husband's hand and the Emperor sat back down regally. Myst sat a little straighter as she laced her fingers with Hotohori's on the arm of his throne. "Hakurou is to be treated with the same respect and rights as one of the seishi. If you must have a reason, it is because he has proven himself to Hotohori and also to me. I favor him and because I am most favored by Suzaku as his Miko, those whom I favor are favored by Suzaku, even if they do not bare his mark. He is indeed a good man, as is Tasuki, who is now the new leader of the Mt. Reikaku bandits. Those bandits may one day prove valuable allies against any possible threats. If anyone takes what we have said lightly, they will be severely punished, and you may pass that along as official."  
  
The advisors nodded. "Yes Empress!"  
  
Hotohori waved a hand. "Dismissed!"  
  
The advisors rose, bowed, and backed out of the room.  
  
Hotohori stood and held his hand out to Myst. She took it and stood and he kissed the back of her hand. "It is a great pleasure to me to see you taking an equal role of power here. You are quite competent at it as well."  
  
Myst kissed his cheek as they walked hand-in-hand down the dais. "Well I'm glad to take some of the stress from your shoulders. Most Empresses here may not have any role in power, but as long as you don't mind, I'd love to share your duties with you. We are half of the same soul you and I."  
  
Hotohori smiled and squeezed her hand as they turned into their halls. "I would have it no other way."  
  
They walked into their room and Myst removed her headdress. "I, my love, am hot in this circus tent and I want to go swimming before the weather gets too much cooler. Will you join me?"  
  
He shook his head and took her in his arms. "No. There is paperwork to look over and some of my advisors would have a word with me about delegations and envoys and such. Perhaps Nuriko will swim with you."  
  
Myst kissed him and moved out of his arms. "Maybe." She walked over and opened the door that connected the two rooms, then stepped through and shut the door silently behind her. The room was dark so she stayed quiet. She heard something shift from the bed and headed that way. She smiled as she spied the seishi-shaped lump under the blankets.  
  
Nuriko was stretched out on his back with one hand curled up by his beautiful, peacefully sleeping face, and with the blankets down to his slim waist. The short robe he always wore to bed had fallen open and was showing the gentle rise and fall of his smooth, bare, male chest.  
  
Myst felt her love for him flare again as his slim fingers twitched and he shifted his head slightly on the pillow in his sleep. She removed her clothes and climbed under the sheets with him. She laid over his small body, not straddling him, but just so that their chests were touching, and cupped his face in her hands. She kissed him full on the lips finally and he drew in a deep breath as they held the kiss.  
  
Nuriko wrapped his slim arms around her and pressed her to him with his palms on her back. They broke the kiss and he pushed her hair back out of her face.  
  
Myst smiled down at him. "Wakey, wakey Little Love."  
  
Nuriko smirked and closed his eyes again for a few seconds. He opened them again and gave her another quick kiss. "If I could wake up like this every morning." He said wistfully.  
  
Myst chuckled and traced his features with a gentle finger. "Then I'd have married you and not Hotohori. Is it just me Little Love, or are you acting more and more like a man?"  
  
"Ha! More like a lovesick puppy dog."  
  
She kissed his nose. "Well, I'm going swimming. This is most likely the last warm day we are going to have for a while and it's altogether too hot in here and in these robes. Will you come with?"  
  
Nuriko nodded and sat up with her in his lap. "Of course. I've missed our little swims. We've been so busy lately and you're right, it's way too hot in here. That's why I was asleep."  
  
They got up and stretched, not even noticing the state of dress, or undress, that they were in. "Yeah. I've noticed that. You almost fell off your horse a few times."  
  
She turned and noticed that he was looking at a place seeming far off. "Ryuen? Are you all right?"  
  
He started and forced a smile at her. "Fine. It's just a dream I had."  
  
She took him in her arms and he hugged her back as he laid his head against her chest. "What was it about Little Love? Your past?"  
  
He nodded. "And my future I think. Or at least a possible future. It was about my older brother Rouko. He was always a wimp and very timid while I was the one always defending him from bullies. In this dream, I saw him as I had last seen him, a little boy, looking for me and Kourin. He couldn't find us and he tripped and started to cry. Then suddenly he was older and in an ice or snow field. He looked up at me suddenly with tears steaming down his face. He reached for me and cried out my name, but just before he touched me, it was as if something drew me back away from him. I couldn't control it and he fell again only this time he didn't move."  
  
Nuriko looked up at Myst with tears on his cheeks. "Mistyc, I. I want to see my brother again. It's been so long, but I know my parents think me a disgrace for cross-dressing. They told me to never show my face back there again."  
  
Myst shook her head and brushed the hair tenderly from his face. "Well you are not a disgrace! You never were. I know they used to beat you badly for cross-dressing, but I think you have more than redeemed yourself. Not that I would share their values to even think that you would need to be redeemed. I honor and cherish you for your willingness to sacrifice yourself. Come. No more tears."  
  
Nuriko nodded and smiled. "No. There's no need for tears now. So you'll help me see him?"  
  
She tweaked his nose. "Little Love, I'll let him live here if you want."  
  
He smiled and they turned to walk into the royal bed chambers. She put her arm around his waist and squeezed him lovingly. "We'll skip swimming and go right now, in full garb of course. You don't mind if I rag-out your parents do you?"  
  
He laughed and shook his head. "Oh no! Not at all! It might be fun to watch. Shall we tell Hotohori?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
**********  
  
Hotohori sat at his desk with his advisors surrounding him. He looked up as Myst and Nuriko walked in. He silenced his advisors with a look then turned his full attention back to his wife and friend.  
  
Myst was dressed in full formal court garb, complete with gold and silver headdress with four handmaidens flocking around her.  
  
Nuriko was dressed in the new, beautiful gold and crimson formal robes of a Suzaku Seishi.  
  
Hotohori leaned forward as they stood in front of his desk. "Mistyc, I thought you were going to take a swim. What's the occasion? Is everything all right?"  
  
Myst nodded. "Fine Your Majesty. We just thought that we would inform you that we are going out into the city to visit Nuriko's family. He wishes to see his brother and ask him to come stay in the palace with us. I also wish. a word. with his parents."  
  
Hotohori nodded knowingly. "Now I see why you are going formally. You will be taking at least five guards correct?"  
  
Myst shook her head. "No. Only four. I want to emphasize the point that Nuriko is sufficient enough to protect me."  
  
Nuriko bowed to Hotohori before he could object. "I will keep a clear watch on her your Majesty and we will be back before nightfall."  
  
Hotohori nodded as he stood to walk around the desk and take Myst's hands into his own. "Just be careful and keep your eyes open. There is still that death threat on your life. Take your sword with you just in case."  
  
Myst nodded and gave him a quick but loving kiss. "I will my darling love." With that she, Nuriko, and the four handmaidens left to round up their guards and the imperial carriage."  
  
********** A.N.: The next chapter will have some more pain in it, but one of those sappy 'Your Past Doesn't Matter' parts in it. I hope you like those. There'll be some angst too, and yes... what are my sappy/angsty, parts without their share of tears? Oh yeah! Some bitching out occurs too. I made Nuriko's parents a little stupider than they might actually be, but hey, it makes for some good parts ne?! Enjoy! The next chapter is already in progress!  
  
~Celesta Hellewise Harman 


	26. Family, Love, & Closure

~An American Miko~ Chapter Twenty-Five Family, Love, & Closure  
  
"Are you nervous?"  
  
Nuriko looked over at her as they rode through the streets of the city in the fancy carriage. "Yes. I haven't seen my family for many years and we didn't part under the best terms."  
  
Myst, who was sitting regally as she always did when she was being formal, smiled and nodded. "Yes I know. Perhaps today will help heal some of those wounds, or at least begin to heal them. I want to see you truly happy."  
  
Nuriko closed his eyes and smiled slightly, not caring that the handmaidens were listening too. "Myst, since I've met you, I've been happy. Finally, I'm loved for all of me. My past, present, and even my future are highly valued and loved by you, His Majesty, and the other seishi. Not even my blood family can touch on that. There will always be that shadow around me in their eyes. The knowledge that at one point in time, I caused them dishonor. I am happy. With you, I will always be happy. You love so much, and you always see the good in people. I look up to you for that and I thank you for it."  
  
Myst smiled and brushed her knuckles gently along his cheek. "Thank you for such kind words Nuriko. I love you. Always."  
  
The carriage suddenly pulled to a stop. Myst pulled the curtain back a fraction to peak out. "We're here. Are you ready?"  
  
Nuriko took a deep breath and nodded. He popped his head out the window and yelled, "My name is Chou Ryuen! I wish to have speech of my parents! Open the gate!"  
  
The gate opened and the carriage crept in as Nuriko pulled his head back inside. They pulled to a stop and Nuriko opened the door to let the handmaidens out. He then stepped down the two steps to the ground just as an older man and woman came out of the main area of the house.  
  
The man stepped forward almost aggressively. "Ryuen! What are you doing here? Are you here to dishonor us again?! Leave!"  
  
Nuriko stood his ground. "No."  
  
His mother spoke next. "How dare you disobey us again! I."  
  
"Silence!" All eyes turned to the carriage door. "It is I who dare! Will you question me as well?!"  
  
Nuriko held his hand up to her and she took it, looking at him with a smile as he helped her down the steps. He kissed her hand gently and knelt at her side.  
  
She caressed his smooth cheek, then folded her hand into her sleeves in front of her and looked back at his gaping parents. She said quietly and in full Empress mode, "Do you know who I am?"  
  
His parents and everyone else in the courtyard, including her own party, bowed. She nodded satisfied. "Nuriko."  
  
"Yes my Empress?"  
  
"Show me into your house to a place where we might sit my friend."  
  
"Yes Empress." He stood and lead the way into the house.  
  
She followed him past his parents and into the luxurious house. His parents rose and followed them as well. His father was the one that spoke. "Empress. To what do we own this unexpected honor? If. if you had wanted one of our sons to serve you, perhaps you would like our other son Rouko better. Ryuen has."  
  
"Enough. Did I ask you to speak? And how dare you slander a chosen Seishi of Suzaku! He by far outranks you and you will give him the proper respect. Further more he is you son, and one of the most honorable men I know!"  
  
Nuriko had shown her to the most comfortable cushion in the house and helped her to sit. He sat on the cushion to the right of her and her handmaidens stood behind them. Two of the guards stood behind them in the corners of the room while the other too stood on either side if the doorway.  
  
Nuriko's mother spoke up. "Empress, if I may ask an impertinent question," Myst nodded. "why don't you have more guards with you? We had heard about the attempt on your life and that one of the seishi had been badly wounded and was close to death. Is that seishi all right?"  
  
Myst nodded. "He is fully recovered now, and thank you for asking."  
  
The woman beamed at the thanks and stuck her chest out in a decidedly snobbish manner. "That is good to hear. We can only hope that our wayward son my someday prove half that honorable."  
  
Myst burst out into a scoffing laugh while the parents looked at her oddly. Myst settled down again and gave cold smile to them. "You must forgive me but I must laugh or I feel I shall vomit. My dear lady, your cynicism makes me sick. It is your son here who almost lost his life. Nuriko, please show them the scars if you wish."  
  
Nuriko unhooked the collar of his robes and pulled the fabric down to show the two scars, so close to his heart, where the arrows had deeply pierced his chest.  
  
Myst went on as she gently reached over and touched the scars with her fingertips and a haunted look in her eyes as she remembered his screams of pain. "He is my best friend, greatest confidant to both me and His Majesty, and is more than sufficient protection for me."  
  
She took her hand back and allowed him to close the collar again as she looked back at his parents. "However, I do wish to speak with Rouko. The only reason I am here after all is so that Nuriko can see his beloved brother and ask him to live with us at the palace for a time. Please send for him immediately."  
  
Nuriko mother began to stand. "I will get him myself."  
  
"Please sit!" It was obviously an order despite the please.  
  
The woman sat back down and Myst went on, still sitting strait and regally and speaking with a calm voice. "You have to understand, knowing about your past does not exactly make me trust you. I wish Rouko to choose on his own without your coercion."  
  
The woman nodded and waved to one of the servants who scuttled off.  
  
While they were waiting Nuriko and Myst spoke together softly. Nuriko leaned over and whispered something in Myst ear that made her burst out laughing. "Oh my! What did you do? They weren't going away so how did you get them off your tail?"  
  
Nuriko smirked. "I threw a tree at them."  
  
Nuriko's father spoke up at hearing this. "Ryuen! Forgive his lies Empress. He always told them when he was little and even lead his brother to believe it. I'm shocked that he would even utter these lies about this so called immense strength to someone such as you."  
  
The Empress's eyes widened a little and looked at the father as she shook her head. "Lies? I'm shocked and dismayed at hear this."  
  
The parents looked smug but Nuriko didn't even flinch as she continued. "Shocked and dismayed that you would not even believe your children, your own flesh and blood, even when it happened so much. Why would your children lie to you about something like that? Did he ever show you the mark that appears on his chest? Why would you not even believe your god Suzaku?"  
  
"But, that is just a birthmark. It."  
  
"Wrong!" She turned to Nuriko and caressed his cheek lovingly. "Nuriko, would you please demonstrate Little Love?"  
  
Nuriko smiled at her and nodded. He got to his feet, looked around for a moment, then walked to a huge, carved, marble desk, grasped the corner with one hand and lifted it over his head as easily as if he were lifting a small plate.  
  
His parents gaped at him as he put the desk gently back down and turned to them. Before Nuriko could speak a word though, another voice broke through the silence.  
  
"Ryuen? Ryuen?! It is you! Ryuen!"  
  
Nuriko looked up and met his brother halfway across the room in a hug. "Aniki! It's so good to see you! I've missed you."  
  
Rouko, who was a darker-haired, bigger, blue-eyed, more masculine version of Nuriko, leaned back and looked down at his younger brother with tears in his expressive eyes. "I've missed you too. You look wonderful! Are you not cross-dressing any more?"  
  
"Well, yes and no. Not much, but once in a while just for fun. Myst likes to dress me up like a doll sometimes, and then some times lets me pick out her clothes too. She's great at doing hair."  
  
Rouko laughed but looked a little confused. "Myst? Who's Myst?"  
  
Myst who had stood by now, walked over to the two. Rouko looked at her garb and immediately knew she was the Empress. He knelt swiftly, lowering his eyes respectfully.  
  
Nuriko stood beside Myst with his small hand on her shoulder. "Aniki, this is Myst. The Empress Mistyc, my Miko, and my best friend."  
  
Myst touched Rouko's head and fingered the covered bun he had his hair in. "I have heard much about you Rouko-San. I like what I have heard. Anyone who Nuriko loves so much, is a friend of mine as well. As Suzaku no Miko, I bless you. As Empress of all of Konan and as a friend, I ask you, for your brother's sake, to consider coming with us to live at the palace for as long as you'd like. You may come whenever you wish. Simply present this seal to the guards at the gate and tell them that you are the brother of Seishi Nuriko and that the Empress has asked you there." She handed him a gold and jade seal with carving of a ruby-eyed Suzaku in it. "Rise Rouko, and be welcome in my presence.  
  
Rouko rose and looked at his Empress. "Empress, I. thank you. Thank you so much! I will come live with you! Thank you for taking care of my brother and for bringing him to see me. He was always so much stronger than myself. Even after Kourin, I never stopped loving him or believing in him. Even when my family beat him I believed in him, though I never had the strength to say it."  
  
"Rouko!"  
  
Myst flung an arm out at his parents and raised her voice a little. "Silence! How many times will you interrupt? They are both grown men and have full permission to say what they will to me. It matters not anyway. I know already how you beat him. How at times it was so bad that he could not even open his swollen eyes. How he could not lay down from the wounds on his back and chest, yet could not stand or kneel from where you took a lash to his legs."  
  
The parents objected. "No Majesty!" "He has lied to you!"  
  
Myst's voice finally rose to a full throated yell and the guards even took at step forward. "He has not! He has never once lied to me! Not once!"  
  
Two of the guards stepped behind the parents and had them kneel, then moved back to their posts.  
  
For once Myst said nothing about the guards forcefulness. "You show dishonor to yourself and your house. Your children however are not touched by this honor for I have seen the truth of their words and the strength of their hearts. Nuriko has never told me the details about it, but Suzaku had shown me everything about his past before Nuriko had ever spoken of it. I know personally of every single bruise and lash and open wound that you have ever put on his body. I have felt the pain as if it were my own."  
  
Nuriko's quiet voice sounded from behind her. "M. Myst? He did? Why. why didn't you ever tell me? You. you saw all of it?" His voice cracked and shook as tears finally broke free from his eyes.  
  
Myst turned and immediately took him into her arms. He leaned against her, held tightly in her arms to her, his face buried in her chest.  
  
She rocked him slowly, not caring who saw or heard them. She spoke to him softly as she caressed the back of his head with one hand. "Shh. Yes Little Love. I saw. I know everything. You needed to talk about it freely though. Don't worry. I will never let anyone hurt you again. You are so special to me. You always have been and always will. Both Saihitei and I need you in every way. Even he says so with his own lips. You have filled our hearts and lives with such joy. You brought us new meaning. Your past has no influence on how we see you. We love you. I love you."  
  
Nuriko sniffled and pulled back to look at her. "I love you too, Myst. Thank you. You have made me whole as well."  
  
Myst smiled and gently wiped the tears from his pale cheeks. "Better now?"  
  
Nuriko nodded and kissed her palm as it caressed his cheek.  
  
She kissed his forehead then straitened back up. She turned and smiled at Rouko, who had a huge smile on his own face and happy tears in his eyes for his brothers happiness. "Well then Rouko-san, are you sure you want to come live with us? The decision is yours and yours alone. I.Aaahh!" She grabbed her head and collapsed to her knees.  
  
Nuriko was on his own knees in front of her in less than a second. The guards and handmaidens closed around her as well.  
  
Myst moaned and whimpered as she writhed in Nuriko's arms. Nuriko called out to her as he held her. "Myst! Mistyc! Empress! What is it? What's wrong?!"  
  
Myst stiffened and gave one last cry, then went limp against his chest, in the circle of his arms.  
  
"Myst!" Nuriko nearly panicked until he saw the feather in her hand. He sighed and shifted her so she was laying across his lap, but was still held against his chest. "She's all right. She just had a vision. A powerful one I would guess. They've never been this violent. Give her a few minuets." He brushed the beads of her headdress away from her face and caressed her cheek.  
  
Rouko knelt in front of them and timidly took the Empress's hand into his. Nuriko looked up at his brother and smiled to show that it was okay and Myst would approve.  
  
However their father suddenly stepped forward. "Rouko! You forget your place! How dare you touch the Empress when she is not aware!" His closed fist came down and he backhanded Rouko.  
  
The young man was thrown back onto the floor with a small cry, where he lay moaning. His father towered over him to strike again, to take his frustration out on this excuse. He kicked Rouko hard in his exposed stomach. His hand was raised to strike again. He cried out though as his hand was grabbed roughly and twisted around behind his back. His eyes widened as he heard his youngest son effeminate voice behind him.  
  
"Stop it now! He is favored by the Empress. You forget your place father!" He let go of him and the man swung around and landed a hard punch on Nuriko's pretty cheek.  
  
The guards jumped to action and grabbed a hold of the enraged man. "How dare you lay a hand on Suzaku Seishi Nuriko-sama! Kneel! You too woman!" They forced the father to kneel and the mother knelt as well.  
  
Nuriko stood above his father holding a hand to his swelling, red, and swiftly bruising cheek. "Yes father. You have forgotten your place." With that he turned away from him and went to his brother who was still laying as he had fallen. He reached down and pulled the shivering man into his arms. "Aniki, are you all right?"  
  
Rouko opened his eyes and licked the blood from his split lip. "Yes. I just. just." He started crying again and Nuriko pulled him into a hug.  
  
"It's all right Aniki. How often does he hit you?" He dabbed at his brother's bleeding lip with his silk sleeve.  
  
Rouko wouldn't meet his eyes. "Often enough. It's gotten a lot worse over the past year before. This is nothing."  
  
It was then that Nuriko noticed the feel of bandages under Rouko's robes and the bandages on his arms under his sleeves as well. The thin red stain that ran on the underneath side from wrist to elbow. 'Suzaku! He's tried to kill himself. Has it been that bad? Is father really that far gone? After I left, he must have turned on Aniki. My brother's not strong enough to deal with that! What was father thinking?!' Nuriko scowled. "Come live with us today Aniki. As soon as you get your things packed. We'll leave a guard here with you. Please Aniki. You can stay as long as you'd like. I've missed you my brother."  
  
Rouko sat up, smiled and nodded. He put a hand to his little brother's shoulder. "I will. Thank you Ototo."  
  
Nuriko smiled and nodded.  
  
**********  
  
A.N.: Yeah, yeah... I know I really bastardized Nuriko's parents, and they most likely really aren't that cruel or stupid, but they did try to beat him when he was little to make him stop cross-dressing. In that culture if someone cross-dressed, they would be killed, so it was better to beat them as see if they wake up, than to kill them. *shrugs* Eh. oh well. Next chapter's coming soon! Be ready na no da!!!!!  
  
~Celesta Hellewise Harman 


	27. Assassins & Blades

~An American Miko~ Chapter Twenty-Six Assassins & Blades  
  
Myst moaned from where Nuriko had laid her on the cushions. Nuriko hurried to her side and was silently please when his brother came with him. The seishi rubbed a thumb along Myst's cheek and spoke softly. "Myst? Mistyc, are you okay?"  
  
Myst's strange ringed eyes fluttered open and she slowly focused on Nuriko. She looked at him for a moment and then gasped and then reached up to touch the nasty bruise that was forming on his cheek. "Oh Suzaku. Nuriko what happened?" Her eyes drifted back and focused on Rouko and his split lip, which was still sluggishly bleeding. "What happened to you two?"  
  
Nuriko took hold of her raised hand. "It's okay. My father lost his temper. I think he snapped. It's just a bruise and my Aniki's lip should stop bleeding soon."  
  
Myst's eyes were still a little confused and she muttered to herself. "Aniki. bleeding. His Aniki. blee. bleeding. Arrows. oh Suzaku NO!" Her eyes widened and she jumped up and raced for the door.  
  
Nuriko was up as well and right on her heels, leaving the rest staring. "Myst! What's wrong?!"  
  
Myst didn't stop running, but called over her shoulder, "Chiriko's in trouble! There's an assassin from Kutou who doesn't know who he really is!"  
  
Nuriko didn't understand that last bit, but he followed her at a dead run for the carriage.  
  
The two acted in unison. Myst hiked up her imperial robes and jumped onto one of the front horses while Nuriko broke hers and another off with brute force, snapping the metal and wood hitch.  
  
Myst took off while Nuriko mounted and followed after her as they raced through the gates and strait for the palace.  
  
The gate guards saw them pounding up and opened the gates as swiftly as they could. Some of them came to the courtyard to take the horses, but Myst kept going right on past them, up the main stairs, and down the walkways.  
  
The servants and other palace-dwellers jumped out of the way as she turned a corner and nearly rode down Hotohori. She just barely missed him and kept right on going.  
  
Hotohori stared after his wife from where he was pressed against the wall. "Myst! What are you doing?! Is something wrong?!"  
  
Nuriko pulled his horse to a stop beside Hotohori and said breathlessly, "She had a vision. Chiriko's in danger!" He held his hand out to Hotohori who grabbed it and pulled himself up behind Nuriko with a curse.  
  
"Damnit! She's doing it again! Lets go Nuriko!"  
  
They shot off again after the Empress.  
  
**********  
  
Myst leaned over her horses neck and prayed as she raced for the huge pond. 'Please! Please don't let me be too late! I want. I need to save him!' She rounded another corner and saw Chiriko sitting, perched on the one of the railing of the pagoda which stretched far over the pond.  
  
Chiriko stopped playing his flute and looked up startled, unable to do anything but stand there.  
  
Myst saw movement out of the corner of her eye and pushed her horse a little harder. 'Just a little more. now!" She kicked her feet out of the stirrups and suddenly pulled her horse to a stop, flinging herself out of the saddle and using momentum to carry her through the air.  
  
Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Nuriko and Hotohori rounded one of the corners and gasped, Chiriko stared wide-eyed at the woman now flying towards him, and Myst flung two daggers out toward the trees. Myst flung her arms out as if to slide right by him, then suddenly jerked and twisted to the side. She fell against Chiriko and they both fell heavily to the ground.  
  
The flow of time seemed to shift back to normal. Myst sat up off of Chiriko slowly and the boy scrambled out from beneath her. "Miko-sama! What is going on?"  
  
Myst was breathing hard and held her hand to her heaving chest. She didn't look at him but instead looked out into the trees. "Did I. get him?"  
  
Chiriko looked in the same direction as her from where he knelt at her side and saw the would-be assassin laying half in the bushes below the trees. One dagger was imbedded in his eye, the other in his throat. He swallowed hard when he realized that the assassin was from Kutou. "Yeah. I'd say you got him."  
  
Myst smirked, then groaned and collapsed into his arms.  
  
Chiriko looked down at her and started to panic. "Empress! Empress! What's wrong!?"  
  
Myst held her now bloody hand up for him to see. In it was the broken, bloody end of the arrow. Her other hand hovered and fluttered over the broken end still sticking up from her chest. Her voice shook as she spoke. "He was. a good shot. too." She looked up into stricken blue eyes. "Are you all right, Kotoku? He didn't mark?"  
  
The boy shook his head and then realized what she had called him. He held his breath just as he held her in his arms. "How. how did you know my name?"  
  
Nuriko and Hotohori finally reached them and jump off their horse to kneel and stare in shocked horror. Hotohori took the broken arrow shaft from Myst's hand and replaced it with his own hand.  
  
Myst looked only at the boy who held her and spoke softly. "I know much about you. I know about Nakago and the orders he gave you. I know about what happened to your family and about your younger twin brother Shunkaku and how you both watched your people die. Yes. I know about you Amiboshi of the Seiryuu Seishi. I knew it as soon as I touched your shoulder. That's where your glyph is, isn't it?"  
  
Tears fell from Amiboshi's eyes. He hadn't realized how much he had come to care for her in these few days. He raised his voice. "If you knew I was sent to destroy you, then why risk your life for mine?"  
  
Myst shut her eyes and smiled in spite of the pain of the arrow deep in her chest. A trickle of blood leaked from the corner of her mouth as she spoke. "Because despite that, you are a good man Kotoku. Because you have a brother who loves you and needs you and who you do everything for. Your whole existence is based on what you can do for him. You even breathe just for him. If you die, then who will keep him from Nakago's torture and coercion? You may not be one of my seishi, but I welcome you as such. If you truly join us, you and your brother will be safe and honored here and anywhere in our lands. You have a good heart, and you are already my brother."  
  
Myst turned her eyes to her husband's tear-filled ones. "Hotohori, please, weather I live or die, if he agrees, will you welcome him here?"  
  
"Of course. He has shown us no hostility, and even now, despite the fact that we know, he sheds tears for you." Hotohori shushed her after that and pressed his hand around the shaft of the arrow still embedded in her chest to try and staunch the flow of blood.  
  
The palace was already on full alert and guards were rushing around securing the area. Nuriko himself had taken to standing guard over them.  
  
Myst tried to stay relaxed as Amiboshi held her with his head bowed and his tears falling unchecked. He mumbled as he cried. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. If you help me, and help me get my brother, I will. Because, because." He looked at her with shinning eyes. "You all are the first things beside my brother, that I've had like a family in a long time. You're nothing like the Seiryuu Seishi. You. you love and risk your lives for each other. Now. now even for your known enemy. None of the Seiryuu would have done that. With them it's all for themselves and the strongest, which is Nakago. Nakago just uses them! I just wanted peace! We don't even have a Miko! I didn't want to fight and kill, but Nakago said he would kill my brother! He even described how! Seiryuu! No! He doesn't care. Suzaku. I can't let him hurt Shun-chan! My brother's the only blood family I have left! Please help me! And please forgive me!"  
  
Myst smiled as she kept her eyes closed. Her voice was much weaker than before. "Nothing to forgive. If I live, I want you and your brother to feel welcomed here, as seishi and as friends. Unless you would like to stay with Kutou."  
  
Amiboshi shook his head. "Kutou never did anything for us."  
  
Myst would have said more, but Hotohori shushed her again. "Shh. You must not speak anymore. We are searching for Mitsukake now."  
  
Myst chuckled and coughed up more blood, but spoke anyway. "We'll need to give that poor man a vacation after this. Poor guy's been having to work a lot lately." She coughed again and arched her back as more blood poured from her mouth and between Hotohori's fingers."  
  
Hotohori bit his lip as his wife shook and convulsed. "Myst. Myst hang on! Please, please don't leave me! I need you! Where is Mitsukake!"  
  
Nuriko pointed suddenly. "There he is! He's almost here!"  
  
"Myst!"  
  
Nuriko turned at Hotohori's frantic scream and dropped to his knees. Myst was now laying so still and was so pale under the blood.  
  
Hotohori now took her into his own arms and whispered, "She. she's not breathing. Mitsukake!" His frantic scream rang through the courtyard. He turned tear-filled, desperate eyes to Nuriko. "Nuriko? What. what can I do?"  
  
Nuriko met his tearful gaze with one of his own and wrapped a strong arm around the Emperor's shoulders.  
  
Mitsukake finally pounded down the walkway to the bloody site. He dropped down in front of them and began a frantic examination. "Damn! If her heart stops, I can do nothing!"  
  
Hotohori raised his eyes and his voice. "Then why don't you just hurry and heal her?! Don't let her die!"  
  
"It's not that simple Your Majesty. I have to cut the arrow out before I can heal her. I can't just."  
  
Suddenly a shrill sound cut through the air. They all looked up as Amiboshi began playing his flute. They could see a blue glow coming from his right shoulder and could feel his chi moving.  
  
Nuriko took it as a possible attack and began to rise as he raised his fist to strike.  
  
Hotohori stopped the purple-haired seishi. "No! Wait! He's passing his chi to her. Giving us some more time! I can feel it!"  
  
Mitsukake nodded. "He's right, but it's not enough. One of you needs to breathe for her. It will help."  
  
They nodded and moved as one as Amiboshi continued to play the soft but fast melody. Hotohori kept Myst in his arms with her head draped back over his arm. Nuriko scooted into Hotohori's side and plugged her nose with his left hand then pressed his lips to her and began breathing into her.  
  
Mitsukake ripped the Empress' robes open, modesty be damned in this case, and took a knife from his belt.  
  
Hotohori watched as Mitsukake placed the knife on her chest next to the arrow shaft and clutched her a little more tightly to him.  
  
Mitsukake paused and looked up at the frightened Emperor, seishi, and husband. "Your Majesty, you need to loosen your hold. Just watch Nuriko and keep count out loud for him."  
  
Hotohori looked up at the healer/doctor a little dazed. "Count?"  
  
"Yes. Five seconds between each breath."  
  
"But."  
  
"Hotohori! Count!"  
  
Mitsukake's harsh order snapped him out of it and after Nuriko finished his next breath he stared at his purple-haired friend and began counting out loud. This went on for a few minutes until Nuriko suddenly pulled back from her mouth and spit out blood.  
  
Hotohori gasped as the blood once again came pouring from her mouth in gushes. He could not help but look down again, just in time to see Mitsukake pull the rest of the arrow from his wife's open, still chest. He let out a sob and closed his eyes. 'I'm going to loose her this time. why?' He vaguely heard the flutes song reach a shrill, fevered pitch before he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He leaned into Nuriko strong embrace and felt the smaller seishi's tears fall into his hair, just as his own fell down his cheeks.  
  
Hotohori opened his eyes again as Mitsukake's healing glow surrounded them. He looked down through his tears at his wife. 'It's too late. I know it is.' He sobbed again and closed his eyes against the pain. Burying his agonized face against Nuriko's chest.  
  
**********  
  
A.N.: There you have it! GEEZE! You have no clue how long this part took me to write! I hope it's okay! I was writing through writers block. The next part will be easier to write and should be out soon! Please r&r! Luv Ya Lots!!!!!  
  
~Celesta Hellewise Harman 


	28. Nightmares & Dreams

~An American Miko~ Nightmares & Dreams Chapter Twenty-Seven  
  
A month after the fateful attack that forever changed the lives of so many people, a tired Hotohori was sitting in his throne listening to a feud that had been going on between two of the leading houses in the empire. He had gotten nearly no sleep for the whole month and was still plagued every night with nightmares of his wife's death.  
  
He sighed tiredly and rubbed his brow as the nobles kneeling before the throne once again erupted into a shouting match. 'Myst, I wish you were here with me. I need you're help. I can't do this by myself anymore.'  
  
Hotohori opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the feminine shout from behind the dais. "Enough! Can't you see you're wearing his Majesties nerves to a thread? He's been under so much stress and trauma this month, and you're not helping! I will not have you upsetting him any further!"  
  
All eyes turned to the speaker and Hotohori rose to his feet. Myst came forward dressed in her imperial robes and headdress. In her arms she carried the little prince. She looked very tired and a little fatigued, but continued with a strong voice and a matching scowl.  
  
"You people sound like a pack of bitching dogs in heat! I'm tired of it! The lands will stay as they are under the same holdings. Equal! You're two families will not be aloud to intermarry unless the couple is disinherited! Remember, you landholders hold the land. Key word. hold! They are not yours! You simply manage them for the Emperor and the good of the Empire! I don't care who started this mess, but I am ending it! Such petty squabbles should be held off and the energy put to better uses!"  
  
Hotohori had by now come around his throne and lead her to hers, helping her sit as well, then retuned to his throne. "Myst, you shouldn't be up. You're still injured. You came so close that Mitsukake couldn't heal you completely."  
  
Myst waved her hand at him as she settle Boushin on her lap. "Oh pish! I'm just a little weak yet. Besides, I wanted to spend some time with you and Boushin. He's getting fussy because he's teething. Enough of that for now though. Lets finish with this boneheaded feud thing so we can rest."  
  
Hotohori smiled at her then looked back at the people kneeling on the floor. "I think we are finished. The Empress put it all out quite nicely. What do you think?" He looked at his advisors who were standing to the side.  
  
The head advisor stepped forward. "I think Her Majesty has a good solution to this problem. We vote in favor of it if it pleases Your Majesty."  
  
Hotohori nodded. "I think it is a very good idea as well. However, I will add that any formal or informal contact between the two parties shall be chaperoned by an unbiased official and should I receive any reports, you had better hope they be good ones. Is all we have said completely clear to you?"  
  
The people one the floor bowed and said, almost grudgingly, "Yes Your Majesties."  
  
Hotohori nodded again. "Good. This audience is dismissed."  
  
The people shuffled out and Hotohori turned to his advisors again. "Are there any other audiences?"  
  
"No Your Majesty. As far as we can see, your business has been completed for the day."  
  
Hotohori nodded. "Good. Then I will escort Her Majesty back to bed." With that he stood and faced his wife.  
  
Myst gave an exasperated huff. "No you will not escort Her Majesty back to bed! Her Majesty has been in bed for far too long."  
  
Hotohori knelt in front of her and placed his hands on her knees. "Mistyc, you almost died. Kotoku is still sleeping for most of the day trying to recover from almost draining himself dry trying to keep you alive long enough. We still almost lost you after all of that." He took one of her hand and kissed it. "I'm just worried about you my precious wife."  
  
Boushin let out a little baby whine and Hotohori's eyes lit up. He smiled joyously as he reached out and plucked his son from Myst's lap. He stood and held him out above him. He began to talk in almost baby talk. "Yes Boushin. You tell your mother we're worried about her! Tell her, tell her! Yes. Yes."  
  
The baby laughed and Hotohori laughed with him, his deep voice echoing musically with his son's through the throne room. Hotohori brought Boushin back down to him and blew a raspberry on the prince's soft, chubby cheek.  
  
Hotohori made more little goofy sounds and raspberries and before long Boushin was squealing with laughter. Hotohori, still playing would say, "I love you," then give Boushin a quick kiss, then would say it again and kiss again. He did this over and over, then just held Boushin and smiled at him. "Oh my beautiful son. You are so precious to me."  
  
Boushin smiled and played with a lock of his fathers bangs, which stuck out from beneath his hair-box. He spoke in his cute, barely trained voice. "Lovelove Dada! Lovelove."  
  
Hotohori smiled, kissed his son's forehead and ran his fingers down his downy-soft hair. He closed his eyes and whispered, "Yes my son. Much loveloves."  
  
Myst looked up at her family as she watched them. She slowly stood from her throne and steadied herself with one hand on the high back. With her other hand she touched Hotohori's arm. Why don't we have someone make us a picnic and we can go eat it by the lake, pond, whatever you want to call it, in the west pavilion."  
  
Hotohori looked at her. "Why the west pavilion? You've never said specifics before."  
  
Myst chuckled. "Because the ladies from your still existent harem are not aloud to go there. I'm just a little tired of them hiding behind things and ogling you, thinking that I can't see them."  
  
Hotohori grinned at her. "Are you jealous my sweet?"  
  
Myst pretended to pout. "I'm the only one that should be ogling that cute little ass of yours. It's my ass alone to ogle." She reached down and groped said ass and gave it a little squeeze. "Besides, we can bring as many guards as you'd like as long as they don't loom over us. I just want a little time out in the fresh air, then I promise, if you still want me too, I'll go back to bed."  
  
Hotohori finally nodded and shifted Boushin to his right arm, holding out his left to Myst. She hooked her arm around his and held his hand with her other one as they walked.  
  
Hotohori glanced at her as they rounded one of the corners. "Why don't we invite the other seishi and Hakurou as well? I'm sure they could use some relaxing as well. They inquire about you or visit you every day. None of us have been our happiest as of late. We were too worried about you."  
  
Myst nodded. "I think it's a good idea." She looked over her shoulder at the four handmaidens who were almost always with her now that she had gotten used to their presence. "Gyu."  
  
One of the handmaidens came around to stand beside and just a little behind her. "Empress?"  
  
"Have you heard all that we have said?"  
  
"Most of it Empress. Was I not supposed to listen?"  
  
"That's all right Gyu. I'll tell you if I ever want that kind of privacy. Would you please make the proper arrangements for the picnic? We should be out to the pavilion in half and hour. Please arrange plenty of food, for adults and Boushin as well. Also a cluster of guards and picnic baskets and such. Also please notify the rest of the seishi and Lord Hakurou that they are more than welcome to join us, but they may decline if they wish."  
  
"Yes Empress. Will that be all Empress?"  
  
"Yes, thank you. After that, you and the other girls may have the rest of the day off unless I call."  
  
All four of the handmaidens bowed in unison. "Empress." The four of them scurried off in the other direction.  
  
As the royal family passed another hall, Amiboshi rounded the corner at the other end and called to them. "Emperor! Empress!"  
  
They stopped and waited for him to catch up since her was still walking with the help of a staff. As he caught up, Myst put a hand on his shoulder and leaned over to kiss his cheek, making him blush a little.  
  
Myst smiled at him. "Kotoku, you are looking batter, not leaning so hard on the staff anymore. How are you feeling?"  
  
He smiled at his new Miko. "Better Empress. Thank you. And yourself? This is the first time I've seen you out of bed."  
  
Myst nodded. "Please Kotoku, call me Myst. I may be in garb, but I'm not in court at the moment. Walk with us my friend." They began walking again. "You're right though, this is my first time out of bed. Luckily we both have or walking stick, only mine doubles as a husband." She grinned at said husband, who blushed but said nothing.  
  
Kotoku laughed at the look on Hotohori's face.  
  
Myst smiled at the boy. "It's good to hear you laugh."  
  
He nodded. "It's good to laugh. I'm truly happy here. I haven't been this truly happy since before my parents were killed. It would be perfect if Shun-chan were here." He looked sad for a moment and Myst rubbed his back as they neared the royal halls.  
  
"Don't worry Kotoku, as soon as we're all up to speed, we'll go get him."  
  
"Thank you. I'm just a little worried. I've been so weak lately that I've barely been able to feel him through our link. I know it's the same way with him. I haven't been able to send a message to him either because I know that Nakago is watching. I'm just so anxious. But you are right." He sighed. "No use going into a hot zone until we are all fully functional, especially with how powerful Nakago is."  
  
They walked into one of the sitting room in the royal halls to wait until the handmaiden came back with the guards to escort them to the picnic. They sat on some of the plush cushions. Boushin squirmed and reached out for Kotoku.  
  
Hotohori smiled at Kotoku. "Would you like to hold him for a bit? It seems he wants to go to you."  
  
Kotoku smiled and reached out, pulling Boushin into his lap. This left Myst free to scoot over and sit in Hotohori's lap and lean back against his broad chest, which she did happily. Hotohori wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder.  
  
Myst reached back and expertly pulled the pin from his hair-box and released his flowing brown hair. Myst looked back at Kotoku. "For now though, we are going to have a picnic and relax. We'd love it if you would join us."  
  
Kotoku nodded and smiled down at the prince in his lap. "I'd love to. Would you like me to bring anything?"  
  
Myst shook smiled and shook her head. "Of course not silly. Just yourself."  
  
Kotoku looked up and smiled at her with true, bright happiness sparkling in his blue eyes. "It's a date then."  
  
Myst smiled back at him and closed her eyes, leaning into the young emperor's embrace. 'Happiness. I myself have been a lot happier since I've been here. Just over a year ago is when my life truly started. Even with all the troubles we've had, seeing the happiness in the eyes of a boy like Kotoku has been worth it all. Even I smile a lot more than I ever have now. Just a look at my friends, my seishi, my very family, draws a smile to my face. Suzaku. how you have blessed me.'  
  
**********  
  
A.N.: YES! There it is! The much asked for next part of my fic! I decided to just let everyone have a rest and developed a deeper relationship with each other before more drama starts! Thank you all so much for reviewing!!!!! I enjoyed reading and rereading all of them! Please keep reading; I'll try to have the next part out soon. I'm not sure when though. I'll be busy for the next week or so, since tomorrow's the 1st of Aug, and that's my 20th birthday. Well, Please keep reading and reviewing! Much more to come!!!!! I really don't know when I'm going to stop!!!!! I have so many ideas!  
  
~Celesta Hellewise Harman 


	29. Weakness & Clarity

~An American Miko~ Weakness & Clarity Chapter Twenty-Eight  
  
The picnic was over and the big group was heading back into the palace as the sun began to set. Myst carried Boushin and leaned against Hakurou since Hotohori had developed a headache shortly before the end of the picnic. That was part of the reason they had not stayed to watch the sunset.  
  
They spoke in soft laughing voices with each other, all of them happy to see Myst doing so well. Myst was happy especially since she could see that Amiboshi had been fully embraced for who he was. They had all firmly bonded with him and would give their lives for him as they would each other.  
  
The Empress stopped suddenly and snapped her fingers. "I forgot Boushin's hat outside!"  
  
Hotohori looked back at her with a pained crease between his brows. "We can have one of the servants fetch it."  
  
Myst shook her head. "No, it's all right. I can easily go get it. I want to walk a little longer anyway."  
  
Hotohori was about to protest when Hakurou wrapped his arm around Mistyc's shoulders for support. "I'll walk with her Your Majesty."  
  
Hotohori looked at them for a moment longer in silence, then nodded his head once. "Very well. Thank you my friend. Only there and back Mistyc."  
  
Myst nodded and kissed his cheek then added playfully, "Yes father. It's what I had intended anyway. You go and lay down my lover. I'll be there in a little bit."  
  
Hakurou and Myst, still carrying the little prince turned and walked back the other way. The seishi turned back the way they had been heading before Myst stopped and began walking again. A little ways ahead the stopped and looked back again as Chichiri said, "Kotoku? Is there something wrong no da?"  
  
The young seishi was still standing where Myst had left them and was still looking back the way that the Empress and bandit leader had gone. He looked back at the group and shrugged. "I guess I just feel a little uneasy is all. I'll just walk it off. You guy go on ahead."  
  
Mitsukake spoke up at this. "Just don't overdo it. You still have a lot of energy to gain back. If you feel tired or lightheaded then take a break."  
  
Kotoku nodded and began hobbling along leaning greatly on his staff and already looking a little tired.  
  
The other seishi shrugged it off to nerves and began walking again.  
  
**********  
  
Myst and Hakurou were talking quietly about odds and ends when they reached the now vacant pond area. Maybe it was luck. Maybe it was Suzaku's divine intervention. Whatever it was that made Myst bend to pick up Boushin's hat at that moment saved bother her and her son's lives.  
  
Myst felt something whiz over her head and had the good sense to drop the rest of the way. Hakurou, however, was not so lucky. Myst clutched her baby to her and looked up at her friend who was making pained grunting noises. She gasped as she saw that he was lifted off the ground by what looked like living rope.  
  
Hakurou's body was wrapped tightly as he struggled. His strong arms were trapped at his sides and he was gagged by a bit of the rope between his teeth. His struggles seemed to be getting weaker by the moment and Myst saw why. The cord trailed around his neck and tightened with every breath.  
  
"Hakurou!" Myst's cry sounded as she stood and began tugging at the cord with one hand as she held her child in the other. The cord tightened in response and Hakurou's head fell forward at the pain, his struggles all but ceasing.  
  
Myst looked up into her handsome friend's eyes as the light in them slowly dimmed. She shook her head and turned to follow where the cord lead to a person in the shadows. She screamed, "I am Empress Seishuku Mistyc, Suzaku no Miko! I am the one you want! Let this man go!"  
  
The sun flashed bright for a moment then the light dimmed as it set in the west. Myst heard a somewhat familiar voice shout, "Very well Empress! Then I shall take you!" With that the weapon of sorts fell away and Hakurou crumbled bonelessly to the ground.  
  
Myst knelt and checked on him. He was breathing but it was labored and there was a dark red mark circling his pale throat. Myst then heard something else that froze her blood.  
  
"Now I will take your life and the life of your whelp as well. Then there will be no heir to threaten my country!"  
  
Myst jumped up and out of the way, holding her son protectively. "That was not in the deal! Who are you?!" The young man stepped out of the shadows and Myst gasped. "Suboshi!"  
  
This seemed to emblazon his anger and he flung his hand up over his head. Myst could now clearly see the weapon that had been wrapped around Hakurou was a ryuuseisui. It whipped around him and his arm like a writing snake.  
  
Myst went on. "Your brother said that your ability was telekinesis."  
  
Suboshi screamed at her in rage. "Did you torture that out of him too? How long did he suffer?!"  
  
Myst shook her head and dove out of the way as he whipped his hand down and the ryuuseisui shot at her. "You don't understand! He didn't suffer! He's not dead! He's very healthy!"  
  
"Liar!" He sent his weapon back at her and this time she was too slow.  
  
She tripped over the cord and twisted in the air to land on her back so as not to crush Boushin. Her headdress was long gone and her hair was in snarls.  
  
Suboshi stood over her now and lifted his hand again. The word slid out of his mouth with venom. "Die."  
  
Myst barely surprised him and sweep-kicked his feet out from under him. She slowly got to her weary feet and tried to run.  
  
Suboshi was up again and was about to sling the ryuuseisui again when he heard a voice so like his own shout, "NO!" Suboshi looked and saw his brother standing there looking the worse for wear since he had hurried to get there.  
  
He looked on the verge of collapse as he leaned heavily on his staff and panted for breath. "Brother, stop this..." Suddenly his knees gave out and he dropped down to kneel still leaning heavily on the staff.  
  
Suboshi's eyes flashed and he looked back at Myst. "What have you done to him?"  
  
"Nothing! I haven't done anything to him! You don't understand!"  
  
"Shut up! I see what you've done to him!"  
  
Kotoku cried out, "Shun-chan! Stop!"  
  
"I will Aniki! I'll stop her right now!"  
  
Myst saw no way out this time and she turned her back to Suboshi, clutching her child to her, hoping to protect him with her life and body. The poor little thing was screaming his lungs out. Myst closed her eyes and waited. She heard one or both of the twins scream "No!" though it sounded like and echo with one falling slightly behind the other. She felt arms wrap tightly around her and a weight fall onto her back. She looked over her shoulder and thought at first that it was Suboshi, then he opened his eyes and looked into hers and she knew those eyes in an instant.  
  
"Empress, are you alright?" Kotoku asked.  
  
Myst nodded and then they both looked over Kotoku's shoulder as a quiet voice spoke.  
  
"Why. why did you do that? Aniki, why risk your life for the enemy?"  
  
"Because Ototo, she's not my enemy. She's my friend and she once risked her life for me, knowing already who I was. She." He wobbled a little and to keep him from falling over completely Myst wrapped her arm around his shoulders and brought him to lean against her. He did so gratefully and smiled over at Boushin who was still in the other arm. He looked back at a confused Suboshi and continued. "She knew exactly who I was and she almost died."  
  
Amiboshi went on to tell his brother what had happened over the last month and a half and about Nakago's threats. To Suboshi's even greater astonishment, Myst had Kotoku lie in her lap and hold Boushin in one arm while she ripped the expensive silk sleeve of her robes and bound the deep wound on Kotoku's arm made by the ryuuseisui from when he had jumped in front of Myst.  
  
Suboshi had by now come to kneel beside his brother, but his weapon still whipped wildly around him. "Does she mean that much to you brother?"  
  
Kotoku smiled. "They all do. Shun, they're nothing like the Seiryuu Seishi. They've shown and given me so much. We were all going to go and face off everyone in Kutou to get you once we were all back up to strength. I guess it didn't work out that way though. Mistyc and Saihitei are my sovereigns now. Saihitei is one of my fellow seishi, Hotohori. He treats me like an equal. They all do. Konan is my country and Myst is my miko. Please Shun, stay with us and learn what they all have taught me."  
  
By now the rest of the Suzaku Seishi had arrived and Suboshi was a little more than apprehensive. Five of the six stood in a fighting stance while Tasuki went to check on Hakurou. Even Rouko was there, albeit he stood behind the rest. He had run after Nuriko when he had run back.  
  
Tasuki stood after a moment and turned angrily to Suboshi who was once again on his feet and at a ready. "What did you do to him? What did you do?!" He raised one of his fists and took a step forward. "You come here and try to kill my friends, after all that we've done for your brother.!"  
  
"Tasuki! Stop now!" All eyes turned to Myst as she now spoke quietly with her head down. "Enough Tasuki. He was pushed past all reason. He thought his brother; his other half was taken from him. Think about how close they are. Even now I know that Suboshi has a painful welt on his arm from where Kotoku's wound is."  
  
Suboshi's head whipped around to face her at the familiar use of his brother's real name. She hadn't used it before in front of him. Not even all the Seiryuu Seishi knew their real names. "How do you know my brother's name?!"  
  
Myst raised her head a little so that they could see the tears on her cheeks. "Because he's my friend."  
  
Suboshi's eyes widened and the ryuuseisui finally fell to the ground. "You. you stop your Seishi from attacking when you are in danger and you cry for your enemy. Why? Who are you?"  
  
Myst smiled through her tears at him. "I've seen the hidden light in his eyes that he now shows freely and openly. He's a good man who just wants to live in peace. He talks about you all the time. You've both lived only for each other for so long. It's not loyalty to Nakago or to your country that really drives you. Truly, it's love. I've seen the same light in your eyes just from this little time you've been in front of me. All this was only for your brother." She smiled and smiled down at Kotoku as well.  
  
They both looked up at Suboshi who was kneeling again. All fight was now gone from the boy.  
  
Myst continued as she looked into Suboshi's blue eyes. "As for who I am, I'm Myst. Just Myst. No one special or important."  
  
All the seishi objected then. Hotohori was the first to step forward. "That's wrong! You are love!"  
  
Nuriko joined him. "You are happiness."  
  
Mitsukake, "You are life."  
  
Tamahome, "You are hope."  
  
Chichiri, "You are peace."  
  
Tasuki, "You are forgiveness."  
  
Rouko, "You are protection."  
  
They turned to look when they heard sounds from Hakurou and saw him struggle to sit up as he rasped out, "You are loyalty."  
  
Kotoku looked up at her and said, "You are family."  
  
At that Suboshi closed his eyes and let tears slip out. He leaned over and touched his forehead to his brothers. "That much. She means that much to you brother?"  
  
"That and so much more Shun. Stay with us. We can live here peacefully. Fight Nakago with us! Stay and see what it's like to be free and have a real life and family. People who trust and love you."  
  
Myst ran a hand gently through the back of Suboshi's hair. "You won't be punished for anything that has happened here today. Hakurou is alive and will recover. Even now Tasuki is helping him to stand. You may leave whenever you like as long as it is not to betray us and you can stay as long as you'd like. You don't even have to join us in our fight. You were not chosen from birth by Suzaku, you are not bound to me as these Seishi are and as your brother has chosen to be. He is the same as the other Seishi and Hakurou and even Rouko and the Sou family. They are my family and I love them all. I will love you the same either way you choose to go. Just please don't hurt anyone else."  
  
Suboshi looked up for a moment, then back down at his brother. "Do I? It's been so long. Can I trust her my Aniki? After all that's happened?"  
  
Kotoku tipped his chin up and kissed his brother's lips gently. "Yes Ototo. They are the family we have been looking for, for so long."  
  
Suboshi smiled and looked up again. He looked at each of them that were there. "Never have we trusted anyone since our parents deaths. My brother trusts you and so will I, though it may take some time to get used to it. Please, please forgive me."  
  
Hotohori smiled. "I know Hakurou well enough to know that he has already forgiven you."  
  
Hakurou nodded and Hotohori continued. "We welcome you."  
  
Boushin chose that moment to let out a squeal and everyone looked down into Kotoku's arms. Myst smiled. "That's right my son. You have another uncle."  
  
She looked up at Suboshi. "Would you like to be known among us by your seishi name or by your birth name?"  
  
He thought for a moment and then answered, "Shunkaku. Like my brother I hold no more allegiance to Seiryuu or to Kutou. When I'm not fighting or using my abilities, I'm just another man."  
  
Myst smiled. That's just what your brother said, and well said it is. Welcome, Bu Shunkaku, Suboshi, now of the Suzaku Seishi."  
  
With that said, everyone welcomed him and helped the injured inside. Myst mused to herself. 'Your family, my family, is growing Suzaku. Chiriko is the next. There are many more too. The Sou family, the mountain bandits, Hakurou and even Rouko, now two of your brother's seishi as well are part of our family. Yes, finally I have the family I've always wanted.  
  
**********  
  
A.N.: AHA!!!!! I finally have the next chapter out no da!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Well, I'm sorry it took so long to get this one out, but I also promised that it would be up this week, so here it is!!! Thank you to all those who have stuck with me so far. I really LOVE all the reviews and I'm so flattered that so many people like this fic so much. Heck, that's why I'm still writing it. I don't write it for myself, I write it for all of you and I want to hear what you guys think of it. Keep reading and definitely keep reviewing! Like I said, if you leave an e-mail addy, I respond back to you!!! Luv Ya Lots!!! I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but I will be working on it!!!  
  
~Celesta Hellewise Harman 


	30. Worry & Exams

~An American Miko~ Worry & Exams Chapter Twenty-Nine  
  
A few weeks after Suboshi had come to join them, Myst Nuriko and the twins were sitting in one of the gardens talking quietly. It had taken some time for Suboshi to really start trusting them, but after much patients and friendly equal manner, he had finally come around and was more used to life here with people who truly seemed to love and accept him. He had a small rivalry going with Tasuki, but it was almost as if a brotherly thing. The Sou children seemed to love him and he had finally gotten used to holding Boushin every now and then. He was still nervous around children, but he smiled every time he saw them. Even his brother had noticed the great change in him. How much more calm and gentle he seemed to be now. It quite frankly was a relief.  
  
Shunkaku laughed at something that was said and said, "Do you know how many times as a child that he said he would do just that? I can't believe you actually finally did it Aniki!"  
  
Kotoku blushed and Myst elbowed him in the ribs lightly and said, "Neither can I. Let me tell you Saihitei was sure shocked!"  
  
Nuriko giggled. "I've never seen His Majesty laugh so hard in hi life."  
  
Myst laughed again. "Neither have I. It was memorable though."  
  
Nuriko smiled. "Do you think."  
  
Myst's face suddenly went blank and she stood up with a far off, stunned look on her face.  
  
Worried, the other three stood up too. "Myst? Myst what's wrong?"  
  
Myst suddenly gave a cry and doubled over clutching at her head. Nuriko saw the red feather clutched in her hand and went over to stand behind her and hold her shoulders supportively. "She's having another vision."  
  
Shunkaku looked over at Kotoku. "Vision?"  
  
Kotoku nodded. "She has them when Suzaku wants to show her something. It's how she knew who I was and about us. Evidently they've been getting worse and having a worse and worse effect on her."  
  
As if on cue, Myst seemed to be thrown back and arched her back in Nuriko's arms, letting out a painful scream. The scream was choked off as she shook and convulsed once, twice, and then finally went limp in Nuriko's strong gentle arms.  
  
Nuriko looked into her face. Her mouth hung slack and open and her eyes were half lidded and fluttering, showing the whites of her eyes since they had rolled back. Nuriko hugged her to him for a moment and closed his eyes as a few tears fell. "This is the worst one yet. I just wish it didn't hurt her so much. Why does it have to hurt?"  
  
Kotoku stepped up beside Nuriko and put a caring hand on the fey seishi's head, gently smoothing his hair. Nuriko looked up and smiled gratefully. Kotoku smiled back and wiped the tears from his friend's cheeks. "No more tears."  
  
Nuriko smiled and nodded, then his smile faded and he looked down at his unconscious miko. "Lets take her to Hotohori."  
  
Shunkaku, who had stepped forward and picked up one of Myst hands said, "But isn't he in an audience session?"  
  
Nuriko nodded. "Yes, but we're seishi. We have the highest clearance and right in the country to see him. We can see him if we want, at any time or any place. We are even welcome to sit in and help on these sessions if we wanted."  
  
All Shunkaku said was, "Oh."  
  
Nuriko swept Myst up in his arms and, flanked by the twins, walked steadily to the mail hall of the palace, not stopping at anyone's reactions to the fact that he was carrying a dead looking empress.  
  
When they walked passed the guards and through the double doors, they saw Hotohori sitting regally as always on the throne, though to the trained eyes of his friends looking extremely bored, as one of the heralds read off the terms of a random document. Nuriko didn't even pause as he walked steadily and straight-faced up the center of the red carpet with the twins on either side of him and one step behind.  
  
Hotohori raised his eyes at the movement and leaned forward sharply with a shocked look on his face. He sat for only a moment and then propelled himself out of his throne and down the dais with a cry, stopping the herald in mid-sentence and scarring the people who were there for the audience. "Myst! Nuriko what happened?" He reached them and touched Myst's face looking at her with almost panicked worry.  
  
Nuriko spoke in a slightly worried voice as well. "A vision Your Majesty. It came on suddenly as always. Hotohori nodded and saw the feather still clutched lightly in her fist. "Let's get her to bed. Seneschal, clear my schedule and take care of the business that you can. I expect full reports."  
  
A man at the side of the dais bowed. "Yes Your Majesty."  
  
Hotohori turned and lead the way out of the room, letting Nuriko keep hold of his wife. Once safely in the royal bedchambers Hotohori pulled the blankets on the bed back and Nuriko gently laid his precious burden down.  
  
The twins stood to the side, silently watching. Nuriko stepped back and Hotohori tucked the blankets around his love. He sat beside her on the edge of the bed and brushed some of her golden bangs out of her pale, lovely face.  
  
Nuriko knelt next to him and laid a gentle hand on Hotohori's leg. "Her visions are getting stronger Your Majesty."  
  
Hotohori sighed and pulled the pin on his hair-box, taking it off and letting his rich brown hair cascade around his shoulders and down his back. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "I know dear friend. I just wander what will happen if they keep getting worse."  
  
There was a groan from the pillow and a quiet, "I'll live with it, that's what will happen."  
  
They all looked at Myst as he eyelids fluttered, trying to open. Hotohori reached down and brushed his fingers over Myst's brow. "Shhh. gently. Just lay still and rest for a moment."  
  
Myst groaned again. "Ohhh. That's painful. I'd rather go through having a baby again." She opened her eyes and saw that she was in bed and then quietly, yet quickly added, "Um. I didn't mean that." She smiled and looked into Hotohori's eyes. "At least not right now."  
  
Hotohori smiled back and reached under the blanket, retrieving her hand into his. "Are you feeling better now beloved? We were worried about you."  
  
Myst nodded and he helped her to sit up a little against the mound of pillows. She looked at the twins who were still standing and patted the bed. "Come. You're welcome to sit."  
  
They looked at each other, still not used to being treated so informally by royalty. Back in Kutou, they would never even think about sitting on the Emperor's bed, let alone be invited to. They sat and Shunkaku leaned forward, a little worried frown creasing his brow below the ever-present blue headband he and his brother always wore. "Are you sure you're all right Empress?"  
  
Myst smiled and nodded as she saw more evidence of the change in him since he had been here. "More than all right Shun-chan, my friend. I have a good hint as to where to find the final seishi. Saihitei, love, would you run through the high scores for the Kakyou exam? The second part to be more specific."  
  
Hotohori gestured with his free hand. "I have already looked through them. Is there one in particular you would like to know about?"  
  
Myst nodded. "I was not given a name, but I was told he did exceptionally well on the exam and that when I first arrived here he was only thirteen. That would make him fourteen now. We should be able to find him very close to the capital. Is that enough information?"  
  
Hotohori nodded. "I should be able to find him from the high score and the age. I'll look into it personally."  
  
Myst smiled and lifted his hand to kiss it. "Thank you my love."  
  
"You're very welcome. Would you like me to look now?"  
  
Myst smiled again. "A.S.A.P. would be nice love. I fear that something is coming soon."  
  
Hotohori nodded and rose. He looked at the other three seishi. "Would you like to help? It would make it much easier and I can show you what to look for."  
  
The twins nodded and stood as one. Nuriko shook his head and edged closer to the bed. "No. I'd like to stay here with Myst if that's all right."  
  
Hotohori nodded. "Of course. It would be better if someone would stay with her, and who better than one she's trusts and loves so much." He smirked then. "Also, just in case she has a sudden, 'need to snuggle' fit."  
  
Nuriko playfully saluted. "Yes sir, Your Majesty, sir! I'll do my damnedest sir!"  
  
Before leaving, Hotohori twirled his hair with practiced ease back into a tight bun in his head, covered and pinned it in the ornamental hairbox, since it was inappropriate for the emperor to be seen with his hair down in public during the day, and bent to kiss his wife tenderly. "Get some rest Mistyc. These visions truly are getting very hard on you. I love you."  
  
Myst smiled happily and caressed her husband's smooth face tenderly. "I love you too my handsome Emperor. Always and forever."  
  
He smiled and kissed her again before straitening and turning to leave, giving Nuriko's cheek a soft caress on the way.  
  
The door closed behind the three and Nuriko turned back to Myst, catching her in a yawn. He smiled and watched her for a moment until she turned her eyes to him. He smoothed her golden bangs some more and said softly, "Do you want to change out of your clothes, or do you just want to sleep like that?"  
  
She looked up at him tiredly. "I think I want my clothes off. I'll get too hot like this."  
  
Nuriko nodded and helped her sit up and strip. Once she was lying back down, she turned onto her side to look at him with eyes full of such warmth and love. "Would you like to join me little love?"  
  
Nuriko though about it for a moment and then nodded. "Sure. I could use a little more sleep. I like the contact too."  
  
Myst nodded and blinked as her eyes drooped sleepily. "Mmm. me too. We are very tactile people you and I. And you're so good to snuggle with."  
  
Nuriko chuckled and stood, untying his sash and letting the red silk dressing robe slip down his shoulders and arms. He hung the garment on a hook by one of the bedposts and sat on the bed dressed only in cream colored, flowing, silk pants. The silk sheet whispered as he slid between them. He got himself settled and drew Myst into his arms to lie partially across his slim, smooth chest.  
  
Myst wrapped her arms around Nuriko's small waist and pillowed her head against his collarbone. She sighed happily. "I love you Nuriko."  
  
He kissed her head and shut his eyes. "I love you too Myst." He said it even though he knew she was already mostly asleep. He smiled and closed his eyes, relaxing and finally letting sleep take him.  
  
*****  
  
Hotohori trudged back to his room, extremely tired. He nodded to the guard at attention outside and slipped quietly in. In the light of the moon out the window he saw the two figures in the bed, cuddled in sleep. 'They must have been really tired to still be asleep after so long.' He began to disrobe to change into sleeping garments when he heard a hushed voice from the bed. He started a bit since he had thought they were asleep.  
  
The voice said, "I was starting to wonder when you'd be in."  
  
Hotohori didn't look over but his smiling profile could be seen in the pale moonlight as he changed. "So you are awake Nuriko."  
  
The soft voice once again floated to him. "Yes Your Majesty."  
  
Hotohori went on as he walked to the wardrobe. "I didn't want to come to bed until I had found something. Has she awakened at all since she went to sleep?"  
  
"No Your Majesty. She's been sleeping peacefully since you left. At least I don't think she awakened while I slept. She's hasn't changed position at all. So I take it you found something?"  
  
Hotohori now walked over to his vanity and took off his hairbox, running a soft-bristled brush through his long hair, then tying it tightly back to the base of his skull. "I believe I have found who the vision was about, but I'll talk more about it tomorrow." He walked over to the bed. "Make some room. All I want to do right now is sleep."  
  
Nuriko moved. Gently since he still held Myst in his arms and held up the covers for Hotohori to slide under. "I can move to my room if you wish."  
  
Hotohori shook his head and settle himself down. Silence dropped around them. After a few moments of complete stillness, Hotohori shifted again and tapped Nuriko's elbow. "Do you mind?"  
  
The meaning was clear to the smaller seishi and Nuriko lifted his arm for Hotohori to climb underneath.  
  
Hotohori settled right up against Nuriko's side and laid his head down on his collarbone, mirroring Myst.  
  
Nuriko smiled and brought his arm down to hold Hotohori tenderly. Hotohori wrapped his own left arm over Nuriko's taut abdomen and around Myst's hips to lay his palm flat on her back. He yawned contentedly and snuggled his cheek against the smooth silky skin of Nuriko's chest. "Goodnight dear brother."  
  
Nuriko chuckled softly and kissed Hotohori's head. "Goodnight Hotohori, and thank you." Nuriko stayed awake for sometime and listened to the two sleeping against him in his arms. He finally fell into a peacefully sleep, lulled by the sound and the feel of their even breathing.  
  
**********  
  
A.N.: AAHHHH!!!! *bows deeply to the readers* Gomen! Sorry for taking so long! Lots of things just popped up so suddenly! I finally got this chapter done though!!!! YAY! Thank you to everyone who kept reading! Also, a special thank you to those who were worried about me because I didn't post for so long! Missy, you're one of them! Thank you for checking up on me and always reviewing!!! TaMiKo/RuMiKo/KiMiKo RuKaWa, damn. long name. *smiles* You're the other! Always posting and checking on me directly! It means so much to me! Thank you to all the other's who review too! I'm also sorry if I haven't gotten around to anyone who reviewed! I'll try harder next time, so keep doing it ne?!?!?! Don't know when the next chapter will be up, so guys. Keep e-mailing me and kicking me so I'll keep off my lazy ass and write more ne?! You guys prodding me so much are the only reasons I've kept up writing this. A few of my other fics are laying half finished because no one responds to them no da. Well, thank you again. I love hearing from you! JA! And ENJOY!  
  
~Celesta Hellewise Harman 


	31. Court & More Sleep

~An American Miko~  
  
Court & More Sleep Chapter Thirty  
  
Myst woke slowly. 'Mmm. warm. So nice.' She opened her eyes and smiled at what she saw. 'A year of waking up to that beautiful face and still I never get tired of it.' She continued to watch her dear husband's sleeping face with a silent smile, until she felt a soft hand moving gently up and down her side.  
  
Myst shifted slightly and her "pillow" whispered, "Myst? Are you awake?"  
  
Myst nodded slightly and ran a finger lovingly down the center of Nuriko's bare chest. She tilted her head back to look up at him. She whispered as well so as not to wake the sleeping man opposite of her. "Yeah, I'm awake. Around what time do you think it is?"  
  
"Almost noon I think. Chichiri already came in once to check on us. The advisors were worried that His Majesty, nor you had been seen at all today."  
  
Myst nodded again. "I can see why. He almost never sleeps this late. What time did he come to bed last night? Do you know?"  
  
Nuriko nodded and shifted his legs a little. "He actually came in early this morning. He said he didn't want to stop looking over the exams until he found something."  
  
Myst frowned a little. She reached a hand over and brushed some of the hair out of Hotohori's peaceful face. "Oh my dear, dear love. No wonder you're still asleep."  
  
Hotohori mumbled something in his sleep and cuddled his face further against Nuriko's warm chest.  
  
Myst smiled. "He is so beautiful. So much more than in just the body. Nuriko, I love him so much. So mush more than anything I've ever loved."  
  
Nuriko kissed her head and rubbed her arm. "He feels the same for you. The times he and I have talked alone, he can't keep off the subject of how much he loves you and how very special you are. Of how much better you are at being an Empress and judging fairly and loving the people than anything he could have ever asked or hoped for. He just can't atop talking about you."  
  
"Does he really talk about me that much?"  
  
"He does."  
  
Myst yawned quietly and stretched a little. "Well, the country wont run itself. If I remebe4r right there are a great many things that needed to be looked over and handled today. I may be Suzaku no Miko, but I'm also Empress. Why don't you stay here and let him sleep. He looks like he really needs it."  
  
Nuriko nodded as Myst climbed over them, careful not to wake Hotohori up. Nuriko watched as she walked naked over to her personal wardrobe. She opened it and pulled out a wide, long, cream-colored band of cloth, which she wrapped tightly around her voluptuous, baby increased, breasts.  
  
Myst muttered to herself as she tucked the end of the breast-band. "Maybe I should speak with the seamstresses about making bras. Nah!" She pulled out the rest of the bright colored, elaborate robes she would be wearing that day, and donned them with practiced ease. He slipped on comfortable, crimson embroidered slippers and walked over to the vanity. She reached under the vanity and opened the chest that was stored there. She selected one of the beautiful gold, ivory, and jeweled headdresses and stood to weave her long golden hair into an elaborate style through the headdress, securing it to her head. She put on some jewelry and a touch of makeup for the finishing touches.  
  
Finally she tucked her hands into the enormous flowing sleeves as was a customary pose for that world and turned to look back at the bed. She walked over and leaned down to whisper, "How do I look?"  
  
Nuriko smiled, "Very imperial."  
  
Myst chuckled and kissed his forehead. She reached down and pulled the blankets up to cover Hotohori's shoulder before sweeping the long dark hair out of his face and gently kissing his cheek. She whispered, "Sleep well my lover." With that she smiled and turned to leave.  
  
Outside after the door had closed she faced one of the guards on duty. "No one is to come in here and disturb His Majesty while he is asleep. They will come to me if they must."  
  
The guard nodded at attention. "Yes Empress!"  
  
Myst nodded. "Thank you." With that she walked along her and Hotohori's personal halls until she arrived at the outside entrance to them. She opened the doors to see four of her purple clad handmaidens gathered by the railing talking while they waited for her to emerge as she usually did.  
  
They saw her and gathered around as Gyu, the ringleader and most outspoken said, "Highness! When no one had seen you we started to get worried."  
  
Myst smiled. "Don't worry Gyu. I just needed some more sleep is all. Chichiri was here this morning. You should have asked him or one of the other seishi."  
  
They all muttered, "Ohs" and "I sees." Gyu spoke again. "Will you be wanting us by your side today Empress?"  
  
Myst smiled lovingly at them. "If you so wish, then you may accompany me. I am letting His Majesty rest some more since he was up rather late last night. I will be sitting in for him at court while he sleeps."  
  
The handmaidens giggled and sighed with stars in their eyes. They loved hearing Myst talk about Hotohori. They thought it was. "so romantic".  
  
Myst turned and they flanked her as she walked down the walkway. When they arrived at the main hall where the throne-room was, they walked through one of the side doors. As soon as the doors opened, Myst frowned at what she heard.  
  
It sounded like the Seneschal was having a hard time with a difficult noble who was here for an audience. "Do you know who I am? I came to see the Emperor! My business is with the ruler of this country, not one of his cronies! I will see him immediately!"  
  
"Sir, I've already told you. Tell me your business. The Emperor is."  
  
"Indisposed at the moment and he will not be disturbed until he is ready." Myst interrupted with a loud, calm, regal voice very much befitting of her position and speaking greatly of her intelligence and competence. She walked, with her hands still tucked in front of her to the front of the dais where the seneschal was standing. "Good afternoon Seneschal."  
  
The aging man smiled gratefully and followed Myst up the steps of the dais since he and other servants were only allowed on it while either Myst or Hotohori were there. "Good afternoon Empress. Will you be sitting in for His Majesty then? I hope he is well."  
  
Myst nodded as she settled herself regally in her throne as her handmaidens organized themselves behind the throne in their places. "He is quite well. Now, what seems to be the problem Seneschal?"  
  
The man at the foot of the dais started talking. "This bearded fool."  
  
Myst raised her voice a little. "I was not speaking to you sir. The last time I checked, you were not the Imperial Seneschal. You will wait silently until you are addressed and when you are you will keep a respectful tongue in that head of yours. Now Seneschal, what seems to be the problem?"  
  
The Seneschal, who was standing at his place to the side of the throne bowed and said, "This nobleman would not relate to me the matter which he wished to discuss, saying he would speak to none but the Emperor himself. I told him that I had been given the power of decision for most cases while the Emperor was not present and would also make a full report to you and the Emperor, but if the matter was one in which needed His Majesty's decision, that I would fetch or ask him. He would still not tell me the reason stating that that was unacceptable, so I of course would not disturb you or His Majesty for it."  
  
Myst nodded and continued to look at the nobleman. "You did the appropriate thing Seneschal. Thank you." Now she spoke to the nobleman. "Did he in fact tell you this?"  
  
"Yes Empress, but."  
  
Myst raised a hand. "No buts. they don't suit people like yourself. You are a guest here. You are lucky that the Seneschal is such a patient man. Now, I will hear your matter. What is it you come in our presence for this day?"  
  
The man looked almost insulted. "This is a matter I must discuss with the Emperor. A woman could not possibly."  
  
Myst's eyes flashed at the thought that she was not worthy because of her sex and she slammed her hand down on the arm of her throne. "Enough! I don't know who you think you are but."  
  
The kneeling nobleman straitened his back and puffed his chest out. "I am Wei Fei Long, part of an old noble fam."  
  
"Silence! How dare you interrupt me! I don't need to know your name to see that you are rude, pompous, and arrogant. My husband would never put up with rudeness like this and neither will I! You will leave here immediately without your case being heard Master Long! Next time you are here, if you are told that His Majesty is unavailable to speak with you then you will settle for what you get as it is just as good and will reach His Majesty. Be assured my husband will hear of this and neither he nor I forget. Remember, as Empress, I have full Imperial powers and the Emperor and I are of one mind. Now get out of my sight and out of my palace! You will not be allowed audience for another six months and consider yourself lucky I make the time that short."  
  
The nobleman probably would have tried to say something else if two guards had not come up on either side of him to escort him off the palace grounds.  
  
Myst sighed and smiled at one of the servants who had come to the side of the throne on the dais to fan her. When the doors had closed behind the pompous jerk, clapping sounded through the large throne-room. Myst looked up startled.  
  
Hotohori stopped clapping and stepped out of the shadows to walk the rest of the way to the dais.  
  
Myst stood as he climbed the steps. "I thought you would still be asleep."  
  
Once at the top of the dais he took both of her hands in his and bent to kiss her cheek. "I was for a little while. When I awakened and found you gone I just couldn't go back to sleep. Nuriko went to the bathhouse. You don't have to sit in anymore. You may join him if you wish."  
  
Myst shook her head and sat back down in her throne as Hotohori lowered himself into his. "No. That's all right. If you don't mind, I'd like to sit in court with you."  
  
Hotohori smiled. "I don't mind at all. Your wisdom and insight is much welcome."  
  
Myst touched his wrist gently. "By the way, how much of that last scene did you witness?"  
  
Hotohori smiled and pretended to think for a moment. "I believe you had just said, 'pompous and arrogant' when I walked in. You will have to explain about that to me later."  
  
Myst nodded and smiled at him with loving, sparkling eyes. "Of course my love."  
  
They turned and sat strait and regally again as the next party was lead into the room.  
  
*****  
  
Later that day Myst again looked out of the corner of her eye at Hotohori as he tried to hide a huge yawn. They had been sitting there is court for almost five hours and quite frankly they were starting to wear down.  
  
'Not to mention wearing the fat off my ass to the bone from sitting for so long. And if Hotohori yawns one more time.'  
  
As if one cue with Myst's thoughts, Hotohori yawned again and this time when he stopped his eyes drooped. The only thing that stopped him from slouching in his throne was sheer training that had been hammered into him since he had been little.  
  
Before the Seneschal could call in the next party, Myst raised a hand. The man came to the side of her throne and bowed slightly. "Yes Empress?"  
  
Myst smiled at him. "We are tired my friend. We need food and rest and to take care of matters of Suzaku. Might we trouble you to take care of matters from here on out?"  
  
The man smiled and bowed deeper. "It is no trouble Empress. Go take your leave now." He leaned closer with a smile and muttered, "Before His Majesty topples over."  
  
Myst looked over and saw that Hotohori's eyes were almost shut and his head would go down slowly every once in a while, then would jerk up before doing it again. Myst smiled and patted the Seneschal's shoulder. "Thank you my friend." She rose and gently laid a hand on Hotohori's shoulder.  
  
Hotohori jerked and stared up at her with wide blinking eyes.  
  
Myst smiled and kissed his forehead. "Come Your Majesty. It's time for something to eat and a few hours nap."  
  
Hotohori, still fighting sleep pointed out at the audience chamber that was empty except for guards, advisors, and servants. "But. audiences."  
  
Myst shook her head. "The seneschal is handling the rest. Come now. You need more sleep my loving husband."  
  
Hotohori didn't fight anymore as she pulled him out of his throne and too his feet and walked him down the dais.  
  
The four handmaidens followed closely nearly tripping over themselves at "how cute" the scene was. Myst ignored them and tucked her arm around Hotohori's trim waist to guide him since he seemed to be perfecting the art of falling asleep while walking.  
  
When they turned into their personal halls where the handmaidens were normally not allowed, Myst spoke to them over her shoulder. "I'll send for you ladies if I should need you later." With that she walked the rest of the way to the bedroom. One of the guards outside opened and shut the door for them with a quiet thank you from Myst.  
  
In the room, Myst had Hotohori hold onto one of the bedposts to steady himself while she stripped him of his clothes. Once he was nude, she pulled back the blankets on the bed and had him sit. She pulled off his hair-box and gently combed her fingers through his long silk hair. Once that was done she loving laid him down and pulled the blankets up to his chin. She brushed his bangs out of his face as his eyes fluttered, still fighting to stay open. "I wonder why you're so tired. Either you're wearing yourself down so much that your body just said "hell no" and gave up, or you're getting sick. or both."  
  
Myst shrugged and kissed his tender lips. "Oh well. Sleep now and we'll have Mitsukake check you out later."  
  
With that final word, Hotohori gave up, his eyes closed. He sighed, and he was asleep by the next breath.  
  
Myst smiled and let her own hair down. She walked over to the vanity and put the headdress back in the chest. She disrobed and walked back to the bed to snuggle in against her exhausted husband. She wrapped her arm around tightly around his waist and happily closed her eyes to join him in a nice long nap.  
  
**********  
  
A.N. YES! Yet another finished chapter! And this one was out sooner than I'd expected! I finally got some ideas to bridge the gaps between my better ideas!!! YAY! What this means exactly.. is that I might have more chapters out sooner!!! MIGHT! Well, keep looking for them ne?! Also, I once again want to thank Fiery Ice. Jamie! Thank you so much for keeping in touch! Your continued reviews and support are so greatly appreciated!!! Keep it up and keep up with your fic too! It's going great!!!! Also to Missy! I run off of your e-mails as well! To the rest of my reviews as well. Like I said, you guys are the reason this fic is still going! Do keep it up ne na no da?!?!?!!!!!!!!! Well, JA! Keep reading!!!!  
  
~Celesta Hellewise Harman 


	32. Lose One & Gain One

~An American Miko~ Lose One & Gain One Chapter Thirty-One  
  
When Myst woke later on that day it was once again to Hotohori's face, only this time he was awake and propped up on an elbow to watch her. She smiled up at his bright gold eyes and he smiled back and caressed her cheek. She stretched a little and said, "What are you doing?"  
  
He continued to caress her cheek. "Watching an angel sleep."  
  
Myst sighed and kissed his palm. "So I'm an angel now?"  
  
Hotohori nodded. "Oh yes. My angel."  
  
She chuckled and rolled onto her back. "We should get up now anyway. It's almost time for dinner. We can talk about finding Chiriko then with all the seishi gathered."  
  
Hotohori nodded and waited for her to get out of the warm bed and then followed. They once again dressed in clean Imperial garments and then walked side by side to the dinning hall. To their surprise all the seishi were already seated and waiting for them, include the twins who were indeed just as much Suzaku Seishi as Hotohori was, save for where they got their power.  
  
They all seemed to be waiting patiently, well, except Tasuki who was trying to start something with Tamahome.  
  
Myst cleared her throat and they all, including Tasuki, fell silent. One of the handmaidens came forward with a squirming Prince Boushin in her arms and handed him to Myst once she and Hotohori had taken their seats side by side at the head of the table. It was after all, custom now for the royal family to eat as a family whenever possible, something that the three of them enjoyed greatly.  
  
Myst snuggled Boushin happily. "We missed you today Boushin. Did you miss Mommy and Daddy?"  
  
Boushin looked up and smiled at his mother and father with the same bright gold eyes as his father.  
  
The group of them talked quietly for a few minuets and barely broke conversation when Hakurou slipped in and slid into his normal seat.  
  
Finally the food arrived and was set out in steaming platters before them. This is when Myst truly looked up and saw that one of the seishi was still not there. She looked around and said, "Where's Nuriko?"  
  
Talk stopped and the others looked around as well. Then a voice sounded from one of the doorways. "Nuriko is currently dragging his blockheaded Aniki into eat with all of us because he's been whining and moping about it since he's been here. Saying things like, he wants to eat with me and the Empress and Emperor and everyone else, and he would never be good enough and a picnic is one thing... and stop dragging your feet before I have to pick you up and carry you because you know I'll do it!"  
  
They all watched as Nuriko walked steadily into the room not hampered at all by the weight of his brother as he effortlessly dragged in the nicely dressed, older, more masculine and timid version of himself that was Rouko.  
  
Rouko opened his eyes and when he saw that everyone was looking at him he stopped struggling and let Nuriko lead him to a chair. Before he sat though he bowed deeply the two rulers at the head of the table. "I'm sorry for that scene and for intruding. I'm really, really sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't mean..."  
  
"Rouko-san." Hotohori interrupted him and a glowing red Rouko looked up at him silently. Hotohori went on now that he had the man's attention. "Rouko- san, there's nothing to forgive. It's quite all right and you are quite welcome to eat with us whenever we are gathered here. Though I must admit, dinner conversation tonight might be a little dull for you since it concerns mainly the seishi." He smiled and leaned forward, propping his elbows up on the table and resting his chin on his laced fingers.  
  
Myst spoke up as Rouko took his seat. "That brings me to a question of my own. How did you all know to gather here tonight?"  
  
Tasuki was the one that answered. "The twins talked ta each of us today. Said ya might have some news ta share with us about the final seishi since ya had a vision and all. About that, too... yer feelin okay now right? They said the vision hit ya pretty hard. We've all been kinda worried."  
  
Myst smiled as the others gather nodded and looked at her a little concerned. "Thank you all for your concerns. I really am doing fine. Oh! That reminds me! Mitsukake, could you please come to Hotohori's and my private chambers later tonight?"  
  
Mitsukake nodded. "Of course Your Highness."  
  
He sensed that she didn't want to talk about why right then and she nodded her thanks to him then went on. "Yes, I did have a vision and I asked Hotohori and the twins to look into something for me. Well, His Majesty was up most of the night evidently," She glared at Hotohori briefly, "but at least he managed to find something for his efforts. He hasn't told me what yet, but lets save that for after dinner. For now, I'm starving! Lets eat!"  
  
Some of them cheered and they all dug heartily into the delicious food and talked of common harmless things.  
  
*****  
  
After they had all eaten their fill and the plates had been cleared, Hotohori called one of his servants to him. "Bring the files I have set out on my desk in my office."  
  
The servant bowed and was off to do his job.  
  
Myst leaned back and closed her eyes, savoring the feel of her sleeping son in her arms. She listened to his soft breathing in her ear as he draped peacefully over her chest. She rubbed his back and hummed to him as they waited for the servant to return.  
  
When the servant did return with the requested documents, Myst opened her eyes and stopped humming, but kept rubbing Boushin's back gently.  
  
Hotohori leafed through the files and finally drew one out. "Here it is. I think this is what we are searching for." He handed the file to Myst who took it with one hand.  
  
Myst was quite glad and proud of herself that she had learned to read the language in the year that she had been there, as if she had been born to it. She read aloud, but softly for the others to hear. "Ou Dokun, fourteen years old, did exceptionally well on the Shou shii part of the Kakyou Exams. A young scholar known in his hometown of Jonan for his high intelligence and his uncanny ability to read the stars. Jonan... that's one of the neighboring cities isn't it?"  
  
Hotohori nodded. "Yes. And I believe that this matches everything you were looking for. Should we call him in?"  
  
Myst nodded and the others sat silently listening and thinking. "Yes. I think that would be best. I think we should do it right away too. I feel something bad coming. We'll need all the help we can get."  
  
They all talked more and Hotohori wrote out and official summons to be sent to the boy in the morning. With that they all went their separate ways.  
  
Nuriko and the twins followed Tasuki back to his room for a drinking contest with Hakurou and Rouko following behind them snickering since they both knew Nuriko's tolerance and knew that the other three didn't. Tamahome and Chichiri went to bring some desserts to Tamahome's family, and Mitsukake followed the royal family to take the sleeping prince back to his room and then on to the couple's bedchamber.  
  
When they were alone in the bedchamber, Hotohori took down his hair and Mitsukake had him strip to the waist. After a quick physical check-over Mitsukake sat back in his chair by the bed and asked Hotohori some simple questions about Hotohori's overall mood lately, any stressing situations, diet, and sleeping habits, all for the past few days or weeks.  
  
Mitsukake nodded at last and looked up at Hotohori who was sitting on the bed and Myst who was sitting by his side still fully dressed, sans headdress. "Hotohori-sama is merely suffering from minor exhaustion. I recommend that you rest and relax for a few days. No stressing situations, like court, if possible, and plenty of sleep. In fact, I'm going to give you something right now to make you sleep. Guaranteed you won't wake up until well in the morning."  
  
Hotohori nodded and waited quietly while Mitsukake mixed some packets of powder from inside his robes into a large cup of water. He brought it over to Hotohori and said, "Drink it all. It'll be bitter ad it will work fast. Don't fight the effects or you'll get dizzy and sick."  
  
Hotohori nodded. "Thank you Mitsukake." He took a breath and gulped the medicine down as fast as he could while Myst rubbed his bare back gently. When it was finally gone he handed the cup back to Mitsukake and made a face. "You were certainly right about it being bitter."  
  
Myst smiled and walked to Hotohori's wardrobe, pulling out a sky-blue, silk, sleeping robe and holding it out for Hotohori to shrug on. He kept the cream-colored silk pants on as well then climbed under the blankets as he started to feel the effects of the sleeping medication.  
  
Mitsukake sat and watched as Myst brushed Hotohori's hair to the side with the brush and bound it like he usually did when it wasn't in the hair-box. After a few minuets Hotohori's eyes slid closed and his breathing evened out as he eased into a deep sleep.  
  
Myst brushed Hotohori's bangs away from his face. "You know Mits, he's the reason I can be so strong, because he's right there. He's always been there since the moment I got here. There hasn't been a day I haven't seen him for over a year and we loved each other more and more with each passing second. He's the reason I can stand up to all the trials here, because if it's ever too much, I have his arms to help steady me and the light in his eyes to help guide me to what really matters."  
  
She smiled and stood to show Mitsukake out. At the door, she hugged the large man. "Thank you Mitsukake. He really does need more rest and sleep."  
  
The healer smiled. "You're welcome Miko-sama. I'm happy he is lucky enough to have someone like you. Someone who loves him and everyone else so unconditionally. I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well and call me if you need anything else."  
  
Myst smiled. "Yes. Goodnight Mits. Sleep well my friend."  
  
The door shut and Mitsukake walked down the hall. He stopped suddenly as a loud crash followed by a familiar scream shook the palace. He ran back to Myst and Hotohori's room and threw open the door gasping in shock at what he saw.  
  
Two hideous, eyeless demons had broken the window clean out of the wall and now each had one of the unconscious rulers under their arms. The other seishi and Hakurou got there in record time but for some reason everything they threw at the beasts had no effect.  
  
The things still seemed to be standing there just to taunt them until Nuriko grabbed the vanity and rushed at one of them. The thing whipped it's arm out and struck Nuriko in the stomach, making him fly into one of the walls then fall to the ground with the vanity on top of him.  
  
There was just nothing they could do. Nuriko seemed to be unconscious now and no amount of magic or weapons did anything. It almost seemed as if the creatures weren't there.  
  
Suddenly a new voice called from the hallway. "Aim for the circle on their foreheads!"  
  
Not paying attention to who said it, Hakurou, the only one with the sword, jumped forward and plunged the tip into the circle of the one holding Myst. The thing screamed but knocked him out of the way as well. It flailed and dropped Myst, trying to pull the sword out of its huge head.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Tamahome's symbol blazed on his forehead as he jumped into the air and kicked the sword fully into the things head. The thing screamed again and this time disappeared.  
  
The other demon seemed to see this, even though it had no eyes and slung Hotohori over its shoulder as it jumped out into the night. Tasuki and Tamahome tired to follow but when they reached the now gaping hole where the window used to be they were thrown back by a strong blue light. "What the hell?! What the fuck is this?!"  
  
Kotoku spoke up from where he and his brother where lifting the vanity off Nuriko and helping the slightly wounded seishi up. "It's Seiryuu chi. If it's Nakago, you won't be able to get through it in time if at all."  
  
Tamahome slammed his fist into the ground. "Damnit!"  
  
Kotoku helped Nuriko to sit over by Myst who was in Mitsukake's arms being healed. The small seishi had a bleeding cut at his temple and he was cradling an arm that looked broken to his body.  
  
Hakurou was already up again with no more than some bruised ribs, a bump on the back of his head and the wind knocked out of him.  
  
Myst groaned from the floor as Mitsukake healed the wound on her head where she had been hit. They all gathered around as she opened her eyes. Nuriko asked her, "What happened?"  
  
Myst, still a little disoriented said, "Happened do suddenly... didn't sense them until it was too late since I was thinking about how I was worried about Hotohori... Hotohori!"  
  
She sat up suddenly as Mitsukake but his hands on her shoulders to keep her sitting, and she looked around frantically. "Hotohori! Where's Hotohori?!"  
  
Shunkaku was the one that answered. "The other one took him. It fled before we could destroy it like the first one."  
  
Myst shook her head slowly as the news sank in. Her eyes fill with tears and then spilled over, as she screamed, "NO! No Hotohori! God no! Hotohoriii!" Then she just broke down against Mitsukake's chest in sobbing wails.  
  
She cried for a long time. Finally she calmed down enough to look up and ask, "How did you destroy it anyway? My daggers did nothing."  
  
Chichiri's mask raised an eyebrow. "Someone told us no da."  
  
Myst sniffled. "Who?"  
  
The voice from the fight spoke again, this time from in the room by the doorway. "I did."  
  
They all looked and saw a young boy in green robes and a ponytail, standing there.  
  
Hakurou asked, "How did you get in here? Who are you?"  
  
The boy looked at each of them calmly. "All the people in the palace who were not seishi or by them, were knocked out when those illusions and the chi attacked. As for who I am," The boy lifted the hem of his robes and showed them his foot where a symbol burned bright fiery red as only a true mark of Suzaku could do. "I am Ou Dokun, Chiriko of the Suzaku Seishi."  
  
**********  
  
A.N.: CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!! Ohhhh... Bad me! Band me!!!!!!!!! *smiles* You love me... Well, I guess you'll just have to wait for the next part to see if Hotohori lives or not and what's going to happen. Also, it's your guess what those "demons" were until then. Thank you all for responding!!! And do please respond to each of the chapters since this and the last one are out almost at the same time. I really want to hear what you think for each of the chapters ne? Tell me what you like, tell me what you didn't like, tell me what leaves you in suspense or tars or fears ne? Well, just tell me. You guys influence a little how I write this story! Well, JA!!!  
  
~Celesta Hellewise Harman 


	33. Plans & a Painful Start

~An American Miko~ Plans & a Painful Start Chapter Thirty-Two  
  
It was the day after the attack and Myst was much more composed after a night of crying and raging. More composed, and much more determined. She sat, dressed in full Imperial garb on her throne as the eight seishi and Hakurou kneeled before the dais. She was every part the Empress now. She spoke in a hard, collected, determined voice. "So we are beyond a shadow of a doubt then that Nakago, of the Seiryuu Seishi, if not the Emperor of Kutou himself is behind this?"  
  
The seishi all nodded and Kotoku spoke. "Yes Empress. My brother and I are sure that it was his chi we felt. Also, we think it is just him that did this. If the Emperor knew that the Emperor of this country were in his hands, he would stage an attack immediately."  
  
Shunkaku spoke. "If Chiriko is right, and we have no doubt that he is, about those demons being illusions, then it was Tomo's abilities. Once again, Tomo is one of the Seiryuu Seishi, and he was around last night."  
  
Myst nodded, after all they had discussed this many times. "Chichiri, you believe as I do that they have all the other Seiryuu Seishi gathered save for these two correct?"  
  
Chichiri with his mask off nodded. "From what the twins have told us and this bold attack, among other things, yes Empress. It is one of the highest probabilities. They must be trying to take us out so we cannot call Suzaku while they have no Miko."  
  
Myst nodded again. "Very well. Now the new topic, how to get Hotohori back. Chichiri, you have already said that you could get us in and most likely out." Chichiri nodded and Myst went on. "Now, only some of us will go, but are you all willing to go?"  
  
The group nodded in unison without hesitation. Myst nodded again and went on. "It is certain that on of the twins will go to guide us, and one will stay in order for us to send and receive messages."  
  
Shunkaku spoke up again. "My brother and I have already decided that if we should go with this course of action that I would be the one to go. If something should happen, my Aniki might be able to break through one of the barriers from here with his flute and me as a channel."  
  
Myst nodded and smiled slightly. "Good idea. Nice thinking you two. Thank you. Well, for starters, it is certain that Chichiri is coming with us, then Shunkaku, Nuriko, in case we need his strength to break in or out of anything. Tamahome, you'll come along for your fighting skills... don't look at me like that Tasuki. You are a good fighter too, but you can be brash and a bit hotheaded at times and we simply cannot afford that in a situation like this. Plus you have practice at channeling your energy into the tessen. That will come in handy for you to help channel to Kotoku should the need arise."  
  
Tasuki grumbled but nodded.  
  
Myst once again went on. "Mitsukake will stay here for when we get back and will be right there in the likely case that Hotohori needs him. Chiriko will stay he because of how young he is and will be able to help with quick strategies, or if push comes to shove and the worst happens, he will be a good guide for Boushin and this country. Tasuki, that's another thing I leave to you. Protect, my, son."  
  
This was said with conviction and Tasuki nodded firmly.  
  
Myst looked at the last member of the group that hadn't been named. "Hakurou, I would also like it if you would come. You have a good mind, a calm head, your fighting skills are excellent, but most importantly, you aren't a seishi."  
  
Tasuki finally spoke. "Isn't that why he should stay? Cause he doesn't have any powers or anything."  
  
Hakurou looked at his once subordinate. "Yes Genrou. I am a normal man. Which means that I might be able to get into some places undetected where as the others, having the aura of those chosen by a god cannot."  
  
"Myst nodded as she leaned forward and steepled her fingers against her lips. "So we have six people going and seven coming back, because I refuse to leave anyone behind, even if we bring them back just so we can bury them. Mind you this is a very dangerous mission. Some of us might in fact die. Do you all still want to go?"  
  
Myst beamed with pride as they all once again nodded. Tamahome said, "This is what we were born for. To protect the Miko,"  
  
Nuriko, his broken arm splinted and in a sling finished, "and the country."  
  
Myst smiled at them, her first real smile since all this began." Just what I wanted to hear. Now we'll just modify the strategy we had when we were planning to get Shunkaku from Kutou. We will aim to launch this rescue for the day after tomorrow after nightfall. Nuriko will be healed later today and Hakurou tomorrow. And, Dear Suzaku, pray that we won't be too late."  
  
*****  
  
Hotohori woke to find himself lying on his side on something cold and hard and with pain radiating in his arms and shoulders. He groaned almost silently and opened his eyes to see that he was on a stone floor in some sort of dungeon. His arms hurt because his wrists were bound together in shackles that were too tight and pulled painfully high on his back, secured with a chain that wound tightly around his neck and then back to the shackles.  
  
He found that if he struggled or moved too much the chain would be pulled tight across his throat and cut off his air, choking him. His ankles were shackled tightly together as well, and another chain lead from them to where it was imbedded in the moist looking stone wall. His bare feet were numb and cold and his hands were numb from being bound and the cold. All in all he was freezing in the dank cell with only thin silk garments on.  
  
Hotohori closed his eyes and laid his head back down. It was obvious that he was a prisoner, he just didn't know how. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep in his nice warm bed with his wife stroking his hair. "Where am I?"  
  
A strange deep voice from one of the shadowed corners of the cell answered, the unaddressed question. "Ah, so you are awake Your Majesty. Or should I call you Hotohori of the Suzaku Seishi?"  
  
Hotohori lifted his head again and looked at where the voice had come from. A blond-haired, blue-eyed man in armor and blue robes stood there. Hotohori spoke to him, trying to sound calm and confident. "Who are you? If you know who I am then why have you taken me prisoner like this?"  
  
The blonde walked up to him and wrapped his hands in Hotohori's long hair. Hotohori let out a sharp cry as he was dragged to his knees by his hair. The blonde, with one hand still tangled in Hotohori's hair, got close to his captive's face. "Because you are in an enemy country. I too am a seishi. Nakago of the Seiryuu Seishi, Shogun of the Kutou army, and right now, your master."  
  
Hotohori looked at the man with pure hatred and spit in his face in defiance.  
  
Nakago straitened, wiping his face and let go of Hotohori, who stayed on his knees since the only other option was to lie down. Nakago's face seemed to melt into a cold smile as he back and then forward in a savage kick with his metal boot into Hotohori's jaw, nearly breaking it and splitting his lip and cheek badly.  
  
Hotohori was thrown back by the force and landed on his back and painfully bound hands, nearly dislocating a shoulder, and giving a choked cry. He had just managed to turn onto his side and spit out some blood when Nakago kicked him again in the face, breaking his nose and spilling more blood across the pale features and on the floor. And again, this time in the gut and Hotohori tried to curl in on himself, gasping for air and from pain.  
  
Nakago stood above him and coldly said, "I'll talk to you again later. when you're more aware of your situation and you've had time to think."  
  
He stepped over Hotohori's prone form and turned to deliver one more brutal kick. This one hit his lover back, right on his spine.  
  
Hotohori, still gasping to catch his breath could only jerk and grimace, his eyes wide and almost panicked, having never felt the effects of lack of air from a blow to the stomach.  
  
With that and a small chuckle, Nakago stepped out of the cell and locked it behind him. He made sure the barriers he put up around the cell, to block detection, seishi abilities, and escape, were still up and walked away. He tucked the cell key around his neck, into his shirt, not trusting the guards with it and walked up the stairs.  
  
Hotohori lay there, bound, bloody, cold, and in pain, and closed his eyes. He could feel that his abilities were blocked and could see no way out of the situation right now. He didn't even know what they wanted from him. It was obvious that the Kutou Emperor didn't know who he was, or even that he was here, otherwise he would have been there to gloat in person.  
  
Why didn't they just kill him? Or did they want to torture and then kill him? What about Myst? Was she all right? Did they have her somewhere in this cold dark place too? Did they have or hurt his son? Were they even alive?  
  
Hotohori thought about his beloved wife and beautiful baby son, his family, and tears slipped out of his cold eyes and mingled with the blood on his face to drip onto the floor.  
  
*****  
  
Myst Nuriko and Boushin had been moved out of the Imperial halls, since Myst's room was just a little destroyed, and into the seishi's halls to keep Myst and Boushin safe from any possible further attacks. Myst, Nuriko, and Boushin were currently sharing a large room.  
  
Myst was finally asleep in the large bed, having not been able to sleep since the attack. Nuriko's arm and head had been fully healed by Mitsukake and was right now, playing with the baby prince while his mother slept.  
  
They had placed Boushin's crib at the foot of the bed, but Nuriko had spread a small blanket on the floor and was helping Boushin make a tower out of building blocks that Myst had had made for him.  
  
Suddenly Myst sat strait up gasping for breath and looking like she had just seen something terrible.  
  
Nuriko picked Boushin up and went to sit on the bed next to his friend. "Myst? Are you all right?"  
  
Myst sat staring for a moment, then her face crumpled and she doubled over putting her face into her hands, and sobbing for all she was worth.  
  
Nuriko quickly stood up and put Boushin, who seemed to know his mother needed Nuriko, into his crib, then sat back down and pulled Myst into his arms. "Shhh. it's all right. I'm here. You're safe. Just cry. You need it and I'll be right here for you the whole time."  
  
Myst cried and cried as she clutched onto Nuriko like a lifeline, her face buried against his chest, oblivious to everything but her fears and the man that held her as he rocked a little.  
  
Only Nuriko looked up when the door opened. He pulled the sheet up over her shoulder to hide her nakedness, as the other person stuck his head into the room.  
  
Evidently Rouko had been passing by the room with Tamahome and had heard the crying. He silently stepped into the room and pointed at Boushin as Tamahome poked his head into the room.  
  
Nuriko kept up the soothing words while rubbing Myst's back and nodded to his brother who picked up Boushin and slid silently back out of the room.  
  
Tamahome's head stayed in the room a moment longer as he looked sadly and worriedly at his distraught Miko, Empress, and friend. He traded a silent look with Nuriko that spoke volumes and then was back out with the door shut again.  
  
Myst and Nuriko stayed like that for some time until Myst had cried herself out. She leaned against Nuriko, sniffling once in a while. Her eyes burned and her nose felt about the size of an apple. She finally whispered, "I want him back Nuriko. I want to be in his arms, warm and safe in our bed. I don't want to lose him."  
  
Nuriko kept his arms around her and stroked her hair gently. "I know. I don't either. We'll get him back alive. I promise. If we have to go through Kutou's front gate, and tear the palace to dust piece by piece by brute force, then by Suzaku, so be it! You woke up suddenly. Did you have a nightmare?"  
  
Myst nodded against his chest and sniffled again. "They were beating him. Torturing him so badly. All I could see at first were shadows and blood, but I could hear everything. Chains, whips, metal on metal, burning and sizzling... and his screams... that was the clearest thing. Screams so real. Screams with other's or mostly my names at first, then just gut wrenching, mindless, screams. Like he couldn't think through the pain enough to form words anymore.  
  
"And laughter. They laughed at his screams and his pain. Then it got almost unbearably loud and I saw a sharp movement in the shadows and the screaming just cut off suddenly. Then the laughter faded away, like they were just leaving. Then the shadows lifted and I... and I saw..."  
  
She broke down into sobs again. "And I saw his naked, mutilated body just hanging there. He was dead and it was so real! I could still see it when I woke up!"  
  
Nuriko now had tears pouring down his face as well as he rocked and held her tightly. He didn't know what to say or do, but knew that he would make the bastards responsible for this mess pay for daring to start it with his family!  
  
**********  
  
A.N.: I know... it's a little gory... and poor Hoto-chan! But it had to be done... Just gives them more reason to beat the shit out of Naka-bitch later! ^_^ ... I should warn you now if I haven't before... I am an avid Houki hater! And an avid Nakago hater! Houki because she's a spineless fish, and Nakago because... well, I know a guy who looks sounds and acts exactly like him... and he did some horrible things to some friends of mine... therefore, he is Naka-bitch! Oh! And do expect to hear that or another similar phrase from Myst in the near future. MORE ANGST TO COME PEOPLE!!! Be forewarned! BTW... I have a commission art job I'm doing... commissions are my job... so I might not have the next chapter out for a while... Well, ENJOY! And do please review! I got all your last reviews and thank you very much! Now I really do have to go wok on that Mural... JA!  
  
~Celesta Hellewise Harman 


	34. The Lash & Thoughts

~An American Miko~ The Lash & Thoughts Chapter Thirty-Three  
  
Hotohori woke to a sharp kick to his back. When had he fallen asleep? He moaned at the pain in his face and body, and slowly opened eyes that were bruised and swollen from the broken nose. He looked up to see Nakago circling him slowly.  
  
"So, Hotohori, Are we ready to be a little more respectful?"  
  
Hotohori tried to sit up some, but failed. "You don't deserve my respect, or anyone else's." He gasped and cringed struggling for breath again as Nakago's foot slammed into his already bruised stomach.  
  
Nakago grabbed him by the hair and hauled him up to his knees again, and then motioned to the guards he had brought down to the cell with him. He let go of Hotohori's hair as the guards grabbed hold of Hotohori themselves. The two first unwrapped the chain from around Hotohori's bruised throat, and then unlocked the shackles that bound his wrists.  
  
The battered Emperor gasped in air and hung limp in their arms dizziness swept over his tired form.  
  
One of the guards lifted Hotohori off his feet while the other brought his stiff arms up and once again secured his wrists tightly in shackles, this time that were hung from the ceiling. Hotohori's voice echoed in the cold dungeon, crying out as the one holding him up let go of him, letting his weight swing down on his already abused arms. The guards went next to his ankles and unshackled them, only to spread them slightly and secure them again in shackles chained to the floor. Finally they stepped out of the cell again.  
  
Nakago circled his bound prey slowly. He watched Hotohori try to breathe deeply as he tried to ignore the new intense pain pulling at his arms and shoulders. He watched in pleasure as Hotohori whimpered and jerked when Nakago tore his silk robe clean from his body.  
  
Nakago walked around to the front of his and Hotohori couldn't help but stare at the whip now in the blonde man's hands.  
  
Nakago pushed the whip's handle under Hotohori's chin, forcing his captive to look at him. "My, what a mess I've made out of that once pretty face of yours. Now that I think about it, it doesn't really matter weather you give me your respect or not since it means nothing to me." Nakago stepped back. "I'll settle for you fear."  
  
With that the whip came cracking down. Hotohori howled as a trail of fire and blood burned from his right collarbone and down across his heart, ending at the tender skin of his left waist. He gasped in breath as his body trembled with the new-felt pain of the lash. Not given time to get used to it, he screamed again as another lash fell, crossing the last and even landing across a nipple. Then the next fell, and another after that, and another. Finally there wasn't a part of his body, front back legs or arms, that wasn't crisscrossed and bloody from the whip.  
  
How long did it last? His vision was graying and his body was almost too weak to tremble anymore. His throat was horse from screaming and the shackles on his wrists tore into the tender skin as his body weight pulled down. Finally, he realized that it had stopped. Not the pain, that seemed like it would never stop.  
  
Hotohori slowly opened eyes bright and full of pain, and looked at Nakago. Blood dripped audibly from his body onto the floor in drips and rivulets. He tried to curse the blonde man before him, but all that came out was a pained whimper from his horse throat.  
  
Nakago smiled again and trailed his hand through the blood on Hotohori's chest. "I wonder, how long will you be able to stand this?"  
  
Hotohori, breathing heavily, still managed to glare at Nakago.  
  
Nakago pulled his arm back and slapped Hotohori making his head snap to the side and his vision go gray for a moment as it jarred his broken nose.  
  
When Hotohori could finally look at the blond again Nakago said, "If you hadn't guessed, I'm breaking in my new puppet. Soon you will kneel before me of your own free will."  
  
Hotohori spat in his face again when this was said.  
  
The mixed spit and blood hit Nakago's cheek and the Shogun's smile melted into an angry glare. He wiped the spit off his face as Hotohori spoke with venom.  
  
"I will never bow or kneel before you. You are a foul dog and I..." He was cut off with a scream as Nakago brought the whip down again and again in anger. Finally, Hotohori stopped screaming.  
  
Nakago sent the lash at him a few more times before stopping.  
  
Hotohori hung limp in the shackles, his unbound, tangled hair clinging in some areas to his blood-covered body. His head hung and his eyes fluttered showing the whites.  
  
Nakago stepped up to Hotohori and grabbed a handful of his filthy hair, pulling his head back. He looked at the bruised, bloody face and let the head drop again. He turned his own head and looked at one of the shadowed figures outside the cell. "He's unconscious. He lasted a lot longer than I expected. He didn't beg either. Perhaps next time I will let you try your hand at him. We'll see if he likes being burned."  
  
The figure stepped into the light, the fire from the torch turning her already red hair into flames and glinting off her armor. Soi nodded. "Yes Lord Nakago. It would be an honor to assist you in breaking the will of a Suzaku Seishi."  
  
Nakago smiled at her then nodded back at the guards, who came in and released Hotohori from the shackles letting him crumble in a heap to the blood-soaked floor. The poor man didn't even twitch.  
  
Nakago walked out of the cell to stand beside Soi. "Keep him from dying, then bind him again. Force some honeyed water into him if you have to. We can't have him getting too weak now. Just enough to keep him a live and coherent. Clean up any messes he makes as well."  
  
The guards saluted and the two Seiryuu Seishi walked together out of the dungeon.  
  
*****  
  
It seemed so peaceful. A breeze played across the otherwise still water and through Myst's unbound hair an the surrounding bushes and flowers, all in bloom for a final time that year, and yet all of the colorless to the Empress.  
  
Myst sat with her knees drawn up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them and her chin resting on her knees. She sat on a large rock bordering the large pond, or small lake, looking at the water without really seeing it.  
  
Tasuki, Hakurou, and Chichiri stood on the walkway across the distance behind Myst, watching her. They watched as Nuriko walked out to her and sat beside her wrapping his arms around her. Only then did Myst move and lean against Nuriko.  
  
The playful breeze turned mournful as it carried whispers of Myst's sobs to them. Tasuki leaned his elbows against the railing. "Che, damn. I wish I could do something. She pretends to be strong around us, but just breaks down when she's just with Nuriko. She won't even let me go with ya guys ta help. Damn that bastard Nakago!" He slammed his fist down on the railing.  
  
Hakurou put a hand on Tasuki's shoulder. "Then why didn't you try harder to make her let you go like you normally would?"  
  
Tasuki sighed. "Because she's right. I am a hothead, and she didn't need any shit from me right then. Che! Just look at her." He gestured out to Myst who was now in Nuriko's lap, fully clinging to him and sobbing in earnest. "I hate seeing her cry. Why did this have to happen to someone like her?"  
  
Chichiri leaned back on the railing beside him and took his mask off. "Because we're seishi, and as such we are now in a war with enemy seishi. Myst is our Miko, our leader. They've taken the thing that means the most to her, trying to weaken her and us. With Hotohori being the Emperor as well, it's a double insult to both us and the country itself."  
  
Hakurou nodded in agreement. "They underestimated all of us though. Myst is strong. So much stronger than anyone I've met. She only losses her head when alone of at appropriate times. She's disciplined as well. As she said, she grew up knowing a martial arts master. She's just the person to get Hotohori back. Then her heart will heal."  
  
The other two nodded then they all looked back out at the other two by the water.  
  
*****  
  
Nuriko held Myst in his lap and rocked her. Her tears had stopped and she simply leaned against him. "Nuriko?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"When we get him back we're all going on a vacation."  
  
Nuriko chuckled and rubbed her back. "Sounds good to me dear-heart. Sounds good to me. I'm sure the others will have no problems with the idea either."  
  
Myst smiled and closed her eyes as she relaxed against her best friend. "Has Hakurou been healed yet?"  
  
Nuriko nodded and ran his fingers through her loose hair. "He has. Mitsukake is sleeping now to make sure he has enough strength for whatever may come tomorrow night."  
  
Myst opened her eyes and sat up a little. "Tomorrow night. We're going to get him back tomorrow night. One more night without him. If Nakago has done anything to seriously hurt him, I swear I'll do my damnedest to bury that blonde fuck!"  
  
Nuriko kissed her head soothingly. "I'll help you dig the grave. You and Hotohori accepted me when even most of my own family didn't. You two are my true family I've had in a long time and no one messes with my family!"  
  
Myst laid her head back against Nuriko again and the two stayed like that for some time until one of the handmaidens came out to them and bowed.  
  
"Your Highness?"  
  
Myst looked up. "Yes Keisha?"  
  
"Highness, lunch is ready."  
  
"Thank you Keisha. We will all be there shortly."  
  
The girl bowed and was off again.  
  
Myst and Nuriko stood and walked side by side to the walkway where Hakurou, Tasuki, Chichiri and now Chiriko were waiting for them. Myst smiled at them. "Let's go get Boushin and the others."  
  
They all nodded and headed off to Tamahome's family's rooms. Myst knocked on the door, and it was Rouko who answered. He seemed to have formed quite a friendship with the family and the children.  
  
"Oh! Myst, come in." He stepped to the side and let the group in hugging his little brother briefly.  
  
Myst smiled and knelt on the floor when the children came in the room, so they could exchange hugs with her. She hugged each of them and Yuiren asked, Are you still sad Myst?"  
  
Myst smiled almost sadly at the innocent child. "Yes a little. Nothing a lot of hugs and another day won't fix Little-Wing."  
  
With that all the children hugged her again. Myst stood as Tou-san, Tamahome, and the twins came in the room. She stepped out of the circle of children and made a beeline strait into Tou-san's outstretched arms.  
  
The man who had become a father to her hugged her as if she was one of his daughters and kissed her cheek as she pulled away. "Are you sure you are all right my dear. Is there anything else I can do?"  
  
Myst shook her head and smiled at him. "Your being here is enough, and I am fine. I'll be much better when this is over and Hotohori is back. Tou-san, I would be honored if you and all your children would join us for lunch and dinner in the great hall today."  
  
Tou-san smiled and nodded. "It would be a pleasure my dear."  
  
Myst smiled and the children cheered. Shunkaku stepped up and held Boushin, who was in his arms out to her. Myst reached over and pulled her son to her. "Oh... my sweet son, you look so much like your father. So beautiful."  
  
Boushin grunted like only a baby can do and patted his mother's hair gently. Then he looked up into his mother's face with a wanting look. "Dada. Wan Dada."  
  
Myst's face fell and she hugged him to her. "I know my son. I want your father too. I know you miss him. But you are so like him. So be strong for just a few more days. Your father will be here after that." With that she pulled away from him a little and kissed his cheek gently.  
  
He smiled at her, so like his father that she had to struggle to stop her eyes from tearing up. "Well little one, shall we go eat?" Boushin stick his thumb in his mouth and nodded. "Okay. Are you little munchkins ready?" The children nodded and cheered as the whole group left the rooms.  
  
They passed by Mitsukake's door and Myst stopped. She signaled for the children to be quiet and mouthed that she would be right back. She tapped lightly on the door and when she got no answer she opened it and slid inside with Boushin still in her arms.  
  
The room was very dark, but light enough to see the large lump under the blankets. Myst walked over to the bed and gently brushed some of Mitsukake's loose bangs out of his face.  
  
Mitsukake's features were softer and his hair looked really different when he wasn't wearing his headbands. His eyes fluttered open slowly and he grunted a little.  
  
Myst spoke quietly smoothing his bangs back gently. "We're all going to lunch, do you want to join us or sleep some more?"  
  
Mitsukake closed his eyes and yawned. "Sleep. Not hungry right now."  
  
Myst nodded and kissed his temple gently, this kind of action something that all the seishi save maybe Chiriko had gotten used to. "All right. If you get hungry later, just send for something."  
  
Myst looked over and noticed the gleaming eyes of Tama-neko on the wardrobe, looking a little hungry. "We're taking Tama-neko with us for a bite. Sleep well my friend."  
  
"Mhm..." Mitsukake was already more than halfway back to sleep.  
  
Myst walked to the wardrobe and turned one of her shoulders to it, looking up at the small cat. "C'mon Tama. There's a fish with your name on it."  
  
Tama-neko meowed and jumped down to sit on her shoulder. Myst smiled at the cat and walked back outside where she rejoined the others, and together they all headed off to lunch.  
  
**********  
  
A.N.: AHHHHH! *ducks* Don't hurt me! I'm really not insane or some sort of torture freak... I love Hotohori! I really do! I just felt that I had to give them all a reason to eventually beat the living Shit out of Nakabitch. BTW... a warning for the future... the torture is going to get slightly worse. Not much and no nudity or anything nasty or stuff like that... after all, I do now have to keep it rated R. And there will be happiness at a later time. Well, I gotta go now, am still working on that art commission. Have work to do. Please review ne?!?!?!?!?!  
  
~Celesta Hellewise Harman 


	35. Darkness & Anger

AN: I know I usually put these at the end, but it's going here now. Two people have asked me the same question now: How can Myst summon Suzaku when she's obviously not a virgin? Well, I've watched FY so much that I can literally quote it in English and Japanese... I'm not joking... and I've noticed that she only gets that warning after they fail to attempt Suzaku the normal way. I believe that it's only to use the Shinzahou that that applies. Otherwise how would Miaka be able to do it in the ova's? She really wasn't a virgin then. BTW... I'm really not a torture freak! REALLY! Also, I know my chapters seem to be getting shorter; then again, I am really busy on the mural. P.S. ... I know my spelling and grammar suck...  
  
**********  
  
~An American Miko~ Darkness and Anger Chapter Thirty-Four  
  
Nakago walked down the steps to the dungeons with Soi beside him. What Soi carried in the box with her might just be enough to break the Emperor. Nakago smiled when they rounded the corner and saw inside the cell.  
  
The prisoner, still bloody and battered was shackled once again like he had been when he had first awakened here. He was leaning propped up with his side against the wall, his legs shackled together and curled beneath him. He side of his head leaned against the wall showing a profile of his ruined face through the tangle of dark hair. He was breathing hard, his split lips open slightly and his breath raspy.  
  
Hotohori's eye were half opened and glazed with pain and fever as he stared at the wall, not seeing it. Some of the wounds opened by the whip looked swollen and angry with the beginnings of infection. The remains of his only garment, his thin silk pants, were in tatters from the whip and rough handling and were stained with different shade of red and rusty brown from the blood. He only trembled harder when Nakago and Soi entered the cell.  
  
Nakago sneered. "Well Hotohori, I see you're finally awake. Are you ready to call me master?"  
  
Hotohori turned his sweaty, beaten face to Nakago and his glazed eyes focused on his tormentor. His voice rasped out strangely firm. "Never."  
  
Nakago nodded and opened the box that Soi held out for him. "I see. Well I have something here that might help you change you mind."  
  
Hotohori knew that he could do nothing to stop whatever Nakago had planned so he just laid he head back against the wall and closed his eyes, resting as much as possible.  
  
Nakago pulled a long thin needle, twice as long as his middle finger out of the box and looked at it with pleasure. He uncapped the bottle of liquid that was beside it and coated the slightly flexible needle. Swiftly and brutally he grabbed hold of Hotohori's hair and bent his head forward, pulling his hair away and exposing the curved back of Hotohori's long slender neck. Savagely, before Hotohori had the chance to do anything, Nakago plunged the whole needle, angled down, deep into Hotohori's spinal column with practiced ease.  
  
Hotohori screamed and thrashed sharply, but to no avail. Nakago's grip on his hair and the chains binding him were too strong and he was just too weak from fever, pain, and undernourishment to fight.  
  
When Nakago had forced all but the wide blunt end of the needle into the poor man's neck, he let him go and stepped back to survey his work.  
  
Hotohori still had his head bowed and was whimpering with every breath. His eyes were closed tight against the burn of the drug on the needle.  
  
Nakago spoke knowing that Hotohori was listening. "The poison I've just introduced into your body will take full effect in about an hour. It is a work of my own creation and I infused it with energy as well. In short, once it takes effect, there is no cure and not even the powers of you Mitsukake will heal it or change it. I'll leave it to you to guess the effect as we proceed. I could remove the needle right now and there would be no change in the effect, but I want to see ho it will work with Soi's abilities."  
  
Hotohori finally opened his eyes halfway again and shakily raised his head a little, ignoring the slight pain of the shifting needle. He looked at Soi and no introductions were needed.  
  
Soi looked down at the massive black and purple bruise and the blood on Hotohori's face with disgust.  
  
Nakago motioned to the guards once again. Hotohori groaned as he was unshackled and strung up from the ceiling again. His breathing became heavier and his sweating worse as his weight hung from his wrists.  
  
Soi handed the box to one of the guards and leaned up to kiss Nakago who just looked at her and said, "Start light Soi. I don't want to kill him. Yet."  
  
Hotohori looked up as he felt Soi touch him gently. She traced her finger along his cheek, down the left side of his chest to just under his left armpit. She paused and he suddenly tensed and screamed as lightning burned down his side. When it stopped it left him shaking so badly that the chains clinked and blood flowed down his arms from his torn wrists. His vision started to go gray and he almost shook his head to clear it, but didn't want to take the chance with the needle still in his spine.  
  
Soi touched him again and this time the pain was stronger. This went on and on and soon the air was filled with the scent of burning flesh and silk. After a while more, Hotohori finally realized that the torture had nothing to do with his vision getting darker. That scared him more than anything. The thought of being blind. The pain was excruciating and with the realization that the blindness would be permanent, it was finally enough to make him break down and start sobbing while the torture went on and on. All his fears flashed before him as the shadows of his vision finally went black. Everything from his wife and son being there, or then being dead, to his country falling, to his own situation, flashed into his mind.  
  
The torture went on for a while longer before it stopped and he could only imagine from the pain and the smell how bad the burns were and what they must look like. Undoubtedly these wounds would go untreated just like the rest. The way it was going he would either starve or die of infection, or from the next torture itself. He hung there sobbing, almost screaming from the pain, his world now black though his eyes were open. He didn't even know that Nakago had stepped up to him until he felt the harsh hand carelessly grab his burned jaw, pulling painfully on a lash on his cheek. He shook violently and tears continued to stream from his blind eyes.  
  
The Hin man spoke harshly and mockingly. "Your eyes are wide open Emperor, so why don't you look at me. Could it be that you are blind?"  
  
Hotohori, not caring what he looked like anymore, blinked more tears out of his eyes desperately trying to see any sort of shapes at all.  
  
"Are you ready to call me Master now? Have you had enough pain?"  
  
Hotohori's spirits fought and rose again and he spat in the direction of Nakago voice, not knowing weather or not he hit his mark. He wasn't broken yet!  
  
Nakago let go of Hotohori and the captive heard with satisfaction, "That is the third time you have spit in my face. Fine. I'll make sure that your third true torture tomorrow will be one that you never forget." With that, he all but ripped the needle out of Hotohori's neck and spine, making Hotohori scream a final time and then, blessedly, pass out.  
  
*****  
  
After dinner Myst and the seishi and Hakurou were gathered in the throne room for another meeting with the Counsel of Advisors and Officials. Myst sat in her throne while all the others knelt on the floor. Her voice was strong and solid. "Tomorrow myself and some of these fine warriors will embark on a journey or a mission if you will, at approximately this time of night, to the heart of an enemy country, Kutou, to retrieve my husband who is the Emperor and a Suzaku Seishi."  
  
The seneschal spoke up. "Highness, we must once again say that we object to this. We feel that we cannot afford to loose you too. You are the only ruler here now. Perhaps just the seishi and Lord Hakurou could go instead."  
  
Myst raised her hand for silence and shook her head. "No. While it is true that I am Empress, I was and am Suzaku no Miko first. I will not let an enemy have one of my Seishi and I will likewise not send any of my seishi off into danger alone when it is my place, my right, and my duty, to lead them and to stand at their sides. I will not lie. This is dangerous and I, as well as the Emperor, and others might die.  
  
"You are about to argue about the future safety and leadership of the country as well, but now I point out that you have a blood heir now and the seishi that remain should we die, will be able to protect and help you lead him to be a great man and a great Emperor. Even if there wasn't an heir, I know you would keep this country running. That's why you all have the jobs you have. If something were to happen, not or ever, we trust you to wait until you have confirmed that we are dead ort not coming back before spreading panic around the country. Besides, we need Hotohori to call Suzaku and I will simply not sit here while my friends and family risk their lives alone for this. It is final that I am going so no more arguments about that."  
  
All the advisors reluctantly nodded.  
  
Myst went on. "Now, are all the weapons ready and the emergency medical supplies for Mitsukake's use ready for tomorrow night?"  
  
More nods.  
  
"Are there any last minutes details that need to be checked over?"  
  
None could think of anything right them, but then Shunkaku stood. "Yes Shunkaku?"  
  
He nodded hi head briefly. "Highness, the Emperor of Kutou doesn't know that Hotohori is there, which means that Hotohori might not be kept in a normal dungeon."  
  
Myst nodded. "Go on."  
  
There is a dungeon in the back and below the normal dungeon that only Nakago uses. Only he has the key for it and he just recently put permanent wards against Suzaku up around the cells. If Hotohori is there, then his seishi abilities will be blocked and we won't be able to feel him. We'll need the key that Nakago wears around his neck. You must also know Highness, that this dungeon is used strictly for torture of all sorts. And people tend to never live long there."  
  
Myst nodded and swallowed. "I am aware that my husband is most likely being tortured. I have had dreams that were too real to be anything but warnings. I am well aware that he might be close to death, or dead even now. If that is the case, then I am still going. I will bring his body back to be buried with honor in the country that he lived for and gave his life to. In the country that he loved and that loved him."  
  
She stopped speaking before her voice could crack. Everyone saw her trembling. She blinked to keep her tears back and clenched her fists. "Either way I am bringing him back. Then once he is safely here and either recovering or buried, I am taking care of Nakago and his other cronies. They will pay by my hands or by the hands of these men before you for every pain that he has caused." Myst deflated a little. "That's another thing that confuses me some but will be dealt with later. Why have all the seishi gathered when there is no Miko?"  
  
She shook her head. "Well, Tomorrow is a busy day and a long night. I suggest that we all try to get some sleep. We will meet here tomorrow night. We will leave and return here to this room. Make sure there are blankets and plenty of hot water. Get all the doctors here before we leave so that they are ready. Mitsukake will not be able to treat everyone at once if there are many wounded. Keep Boushin from coming in here. Keep him just in the next room and under plenty of guards. I want him to be as close to the seishi as possible, but not be able to see in here, just in case..." She had to close her eyes there and swallow.  
  
When Myst finally opened her eyes, she stood and walked down the dais. "Well come now. Off to bed. And do really try to sleep. We will all need as much energy as possible for tomorrow night. Seishi and Hakurou will meet early in the morning to go over the plan again. We will be together going over it all day. Come."  
  
With that she let Nuriko wrap his arm around her shoulders and as a group they walked back to the seishi's halls.  
  
********** AN: It's at the top...  
  
~Celesta Hellewise Harman 


	36. Strike Three, No More Chances

A.N.: Yes, another author's note at the beginning. I just wanted to tell people who hate things like death fics. READ THE WHOLE THING FIRST!!! I don't like writing torture fics, but you see I can do it. The same goes for deathfics, I don't like them, but I'm sure as hell not afraid to write them. Now, also, if you don't like the torture scenes, I've put up this symbol ~@~@~@~ right after the scene. You'll go strait to Myst if you just skim down and look for that. So... Review, tell me what you think! C&C Welcome as long as it's not flames. BTW. THIS IS ALSO THE LAST TORTURE SCENE! Well. except for emotional. but that's just called angst. So, consider yourself thoroughly warned ne? If you want a REAL tearjerker, try reading it while listening to that really pretty/sad sounding song from Record of Lodoss War. That's what I wrote it too. Damn... I could barely type it! ENJOY!!! ~CHH  
  
~An American Miko~ Strike Three, No More Chances Chapter Thirty-Five  
  
The next time Hotohori was awakened, he did it with a scream as an unnecessary blast of chi from Nakago shattered the bone in his right upper arm. He moaned, curled on his side and shackled in the customary way again. He opened his eyes and the events of the previous day came back to him, as all he saw was darkness.  
  
Another scream was forced from Hotohori as he was freed for a moment and the strung up again by his already mangled wrists. This seemed to bring a whole new definition of pain as his weight was put on his now broken arm.  
  
Nakago walked forward and grabbed a hold of his filthy hair again, pulling his head up to look into the blind eyes. "I told you, you would remember this one. Now see? I can be generous. I let you sleep the whole morning away and some of the afternoon. But you wouldn't know that even if there were windows would you? However, I grow tired of this game. I'll make you a deal. If you admit defeat and call me master, just once, I'll take you down, have your wounds treated and soothed, and make sure that you are treated very well for the rest of your life. This is the last I give to you. Otherwise you will die a slow and painful death, never knowing what became of your wife and child."  
  
Hotohori's eyes widened and became frightened for a moment as his breath caught at the biggest fear he had since waking in the dungeons.  
  
Nakago saw this and went on in a cold voice. "Now, who is your master?"  
  
Hotohori thought he would go insane from the pain that had become his body. The burns and blackened scorches were pulled and bleeding, as were the previous lashes, even the infected ones. It was hard to swallow since the chain they had wrapped around his neck while he was bound on the floor, had bruised his throat and vocal cords deeply. Fever still burned deep within him now. And yet, he managed not to scream as he opened his mouth. "N...N..."  
  
Nakago smiled. "I'm waiting. Who is your master?"  
  
Hotohori resigned himself to the truth of Nakago's promise and his fate. "No one."  
  
Nakago frowned and shook his head. "So be it." With those three words he stepped back and uncoiled his whip.  
  
Hotohori screamed again and again as the whip burned and tore through the horrible wounds already covering his body.  
  
Nakago circled, lashing high and low, finding every tender and soft place on Hotohori's body that had been missed. Even along his face and neck was hit. After a while, Hotohori's body looked like it had been stripped of skin altogether, and in some areas, it had been.  
  
Nakago paused, only when Hotohori had passed out. He brought a vile of smelling salts out and held it under Hotohori's badly broken nose. The poor Emperor came awake with a jerk and a cry.  
  
Nakago spoke to him coldly. "Who said you could get out of it that easily?" Then the lashing began again, ripping through muscle and flesh since there was no untouched skin left. Each time Hotohori would pass out, he would be awakened, and the whole hideous dance would begin again.  
  
The third time he was awakened, Hotohori did something he had not yet done. His quiet, weak, raspy voice stilled Nakago's hand. "Please."  
  
The blond man stepped closer to hear. "What was that?"  
  
Hotohori had not even the strength to lift his head anymore. "Please. No more. No more. Please. Beg you. Please..."  
  
Nakago smiled in triumph and coldly said, "It's too late for that Hotohori. You've missed your chance." The lash came down again and the vicious circle of lashes, passing out, and reawakening started with a new vigor.  
  
Finally, after what must have been hours since Nakago's arm ached from using the whip, when the salts were held under Hotohori's nose, he just didn't awaken. There was a rattle to his breathing and blood mixed with fluid, steadily and slowly dripped from his parted lips. His eyes were closed and his body so weak that it didn't even tremble.  
  
Nakago took the seal on Hotohori's abilities and the wards down as he left the cell with a smile. He looked at the guards and said, "I'm feeling generous. Take the rest of the day off. No one needs to be here. He'll be dead in less than a few hours anyway. We'll leave him there until then."  
  
The guards nodded and walked up the stairs just as Soi was walking down them. She looked into the cell, then back at the Shogun. "You did quite a job."  
  
Nakago nodded and looked back into the cell. The floor looked like it was made from blood and the walls looked like they themselves were bleeding. Still more blood was dripping on the floor from Hotohori's dying body suspended above the floor. Nakago nodded again in great satisfaction.  
  
Soi touched his arm and looked up at him suggestively. "Now that you're done with him, why don't we go upstairs and I can loosen you up a bit."  
  
Nakago smirked and headed up the stairs with Soi. "Very well. I could use a burst of energy."  
  
***** ~@~@~@~  
  
Dusk had fallen over the Konan Empire. Myst stood on the dais in no mood to joke for any reason. She was dressed in the well-kept clothes from her world and a loose, warm cloth shirt like the one Tasuki wore beneath his jacket. She wore the light boots like Hotohori's traveling boots that laced up to her knees and now hid daggers in them. She hid more daggers strapped to her thighs. She also wore her bracers with the throwing daggers on her arms and her jeweled sword at her hip.  
  
No one was going to fuck with her in the mood she was in right now. Myst could hear Boushin crying in the next room and she ignored it. The tiny prince wasn't stupid. He knew something was going on.  
  
Finally, all the Seishi, Hakurou, guards, advisors, and extra doctors were gathered. Some smiled at her, but Myst only nodded her head, strait-faced at them. She was all business and she wanted to get this done and Hotohori back, now! She stood tall and regal, ready to address the small crowd.  
  
Myst raised a hand and all the noise drifted into silence. She lowered her hand while her left was perched on the hilt of her sword, and spoke clearly. "In just a few minuets, I will leave on a dangerous mission to bring back the Emperor, Seishuku Saihitei, from the Kutou palace. Accompanying me on this dangerous journey will be, Seishi Nuriko, Seishi Tamahome, Seishi Suboshi, Seishi Chichiri, and Lord Hakurou. Staying, and in charge here in our absence will be, Seishi Chiriko, Seishi Amiboshi, Seishi Tasuki, and Seishi Mitsukake.  
  
"We do not know how long it will take or what may befall us on this mission. We do know, should anything happen that we do not return, the country is in good hands with the Imperial Advisors, the remaining Seishi, and a child though he is now, the Crowned Prince Seishuku Boushin. Now, I don't wish to wait any longer. Seishi, are you ready?!"  
  
The seishi, even Hakurou, all and shouted and affirmative.  
  
"Then Chichiri, prepare your spell." With that Myst walked swiftly down the steps of the dais, tying her hair back tightly into a ponytail.  
  
Chichiri spread his kesa on the floor. Shunkaku and Kotoku, embraced and shared a quiet moment together, their foreheads touching before they let go and Shunkaku stepped onto the kesa.  
  
Kotoku smiled. "Good luck my brother."  
  
An identical smile met his. "I will protect our Miko for the both of us Aniki." They both nodded at each other firmly.  
  
Rouko stepped up to Nuriko and pulled him into a fierce hug. "You'd better come back. I don't want to loose you too."  
  
Nuriko hugged him back. "Baka. I'll come back. I'm stronger than that remember?" And he stepped onto the Kesa."  
  
Tamahome's three youngest siblings were with Boushin. Chuei and Tou-san stepped up to him and hugged him as well. "We're proud of you my son. You are a fine warrior and we know you will succeed and come back to us." "Yeah, be careful big brother. Go for it!"  
  
Tamahome hugged them back. "Thank you both. Watch over the little ones. We'll be back before you know it." He too stepped onto the kesa.  
  
Tasuki stepped up to Myst's side as she adjusted and tightened her bracers. "You look like you8 did when we first fought if not more pissed. You'd better sure as hell have the same outcome this time, only this time, with a little less blood on your part ne?"  
  
Myst looked at him out of the corner of her eye and after a moment finally twitched the corner of her mouth up in a smile. "Thanks Tasuki." She hugged him and he hugged her back tightly. "Watch over my son. Protect him, and if need be, love him for me."  
  
Tasuki hugged her a little harder. "I'd do it without you asking Myst."  
  
Myst pulled back and ruffled his messy hair. She turned next to Mitsukake and hugged him just as tight. "I know I don't need to tell you, but be ready for anything Mits. I'm trusting you to keep these other guys up to medical speed."  
  
Mitsukake nodded and released her. "Of course Myst. You just bring him back alive and I'll make sure I keep him that way."  
  
Myst nodded and moved to the newest and the youngest. She caressed Chiriko's cheek gently. "You just make sure things don't get panicked here if we're gone to long. Listen for us. We'll need your wisdom in case we get stuck in a bind."  
  
The fourteen-year-old nodded. "You can count on me Mistyc."  
  
Next she went to Amiboshi and put her hand on his shoulder. "We wouldn't be able to do it without you and your brother. Thank you."  
  
Amiboshi smiled at her. "Keep me posted. You'd better get going now."  
  
Myst nodded and stepped onto the kesa with the others. Chichiri tapped his staff in the center and the kesa glowed brightly. With a finally wink and a good luck wish, they sank into the depths of the kesa, pulling it through with them and completely disappearing.  
  
*****  
  
There were a few thuds in the dark to signify that the group had arrived/landed/crashed, in one of the gardens of the Kutou palace. Chichiri, used to his landings by now was the first on untangled and on his feet and he looked down at the heaped figures on the ground, SDing a little. "Sorry about that no da. I still haven't quite gotten the hang of the landings na no da."  
  
Nuriko moaned softly and untangled himself looking around. "Wait... we're missing some people. For one, where's Myst?"  
  
A voice in the dark called softly, "Right here. And yes, Tamahome and I would like to get, out, of the tree now."  
  
The four on the ground looked up and into the tree they were under. Sure enough there was Myst, slung over a thick branch, while Tamahome played koala with the tree trunk.  
  
Chichiri scratched the back of his head while Suboshi and Hakurou picked themselves up. "Sorry no da."  
  
Myst shook her head. And began worming her way towards the trunk to make her descent, thankful that her abdomen was still firm after having a child. "That's okay. At least you got us all here in one piece."  
  
Finally they were all safely on the ground and grouped together. Myst asked, "Chichiri, are we shielded tight?" The monk nodded. "Good. Now, Suboshi, where are we?"  
  
"South of the dungeons, east of the building where Nakago's rooms are."  
  
Myst nodded again. "All right. Send word to your brother that we've arrived and are going to begin the attempt to get the dungeon keys from Nakago. One more time, are we sure that he's keeping Hotohori in his private dungeon?"  
  
Suboshi nodded as he scratched the note on his forearm. "Positive."  
  
"Okay. Tread softly. Chichiri if there's nowhere for us to hide or duck into and we need one, we'll depend on you. You all know the rest of the plan. Try for no confrontation until we have Hotohori." They nodded and Suboshi gave the signal that he was done. "Suboshi, you take the lead. Move out."  
  
So it was that the six of them snuck into the palace, a well-oiled team. With Suboshi as a guide and all of their quick reflexes, it was almost too easy to get in unnoticed. Soon they stood hidden down the hall from Nakago's room. They decided that seishi of any sort should not get near it incase he was awake or could sense through the shielding.  
  
This left Hakurou as the only choice. He glided down the hall silently as only a master fight or master bandit could do, and Hakurou was both. They held their collective breaths as Hakurou inched the bedroom door open to peak in. He then gave them the signal that the Shogun was asleep. They could let their breathes out at that.  
  
They swiftly held them again and Chichiri had to physically hold Myst from flinging herself down the hall as Hakurou suddenly vanished into the room. So they waited... and waited... and waited, with no sound from the room. Finally, Hakurou slipped back out of the room untouched and closed the door silently.  
  
Myst thought to herself, 'Good... 'cause I'm gonna kill him.'  
  
Hakurou rejoined them and Myst glare Holy-Death upon him. Then he held up a key on a chain and whispered, "We wouldn't have gotten a chance like that again. I was solo before I was with the bandits. Pretty damn good too. I still got it."  
  
Myst muttered under her breath, "For now until I get you alone..." But she merely nodded, determined since he had gotten the key without mishap that she would not yell at him. Yet. Later was a whole new ballpark. She whispered for them all to hear, "All right, now, swiftly, silently. It's now almost fully a matter of time. Let's do this before he wakes up and finds the key gone."  
  
Hakurou said, "You mean they. He was in there with some tough looking, red- haired woman."  
  
Suboshi said, "Soi. She's 'with' him sometimes. She's another Seiryuu Seishi and big trouble. Lets go. There's a shortcut to the dungeons through here."  
  
So once again they slipped out unnoticed and once again arrived at their goal without hassle. Outside there were no guards. Inside the normal dungeon, Myst cringed at the conditions but only said, "No guards, though no prisoners either. Still, this is almost too easy. Why would they leave so much room for Hotohori to escape?"  
  
Suboshi, still leading the way to the back of the dungeon said, "There may be some in here. This is the door that leads to the dungeons below. It only works on doors though, not on any other locks. There also might be wards up here, so be on guard."  
  
Myst walked up to the door and tried the key saying. "If there are other locks, and hopefully no wards, then Nuriko can break them." The door swung open and she handed the key to Tamahome. "Suboshi, send an update to Amiboshi."  
  
Suboshi nodded and did what he was told.  
  
Myst lead the way through the door. They stepped quietly down the stairway, and seeing no guards in the short strait hallway between the four cells, they hurried down the rest of the way. Myst looked first to the right and saw nothing in that cell. She then turned to look in the one on the left, and turned faster away and into Nuriko's chest, muffling a scream behind her own hand.  
  
Myst trembled as Nuriko held her as he himself stared in horror into the cell. When the others looked, they did about the same.  
  
Myst's wide eyes watered only slightly and her breathing became harsh. "It's the dream. My god! Nuriko, it's my dream!" She turned and looked again and her face contorted into a mask of anguish. She walked up to the bars and pressed her forehead against them as she looked through very slowly growing tears at her worst nightmare come to life.  
  
The mangled body of her beloved husband, hanging and abandoned from cruel shackles, showing no signs of life, no sound coming from him. His body beaten and twisted almost beyond all recognition.  
  
Tamahome snapped out of it and unlocked the cell door. The other snapped out of it as Myst pulled herself away from the bars, her eyes never leaving Hotohori.  
  
Myst walked into the cell, ignoring the gore on the floor as it stained her boots, and stepped up to Hotohori's lifeless body. Her hand hovered just above his blood-soaked, still, chest and she looked up past the tangled, filthy mass of hair, to the now ruined face. Her tears didn't fall yet, but her voice was strained as she said, "Nuriko! Get him down!"  
  
Nuriko went strait to work, snapping first the chains connected to the ankle-shackles, leaving the shackles and a bit of chain there since it was faster and easier. He couldn't reach the higher chains, so Hakurou lifted his small light frame so he could snap the chains above.  
  
With that done, Hotohori's body fell to the gory floor with not so much as a twitch or a huff of breath, before it could be caught. Myst was on her knees in the gore by him in less than a second. She turned him gently onto his back feeling the deep gashes and tearing wounds with her own hands. She saw now that he truly was not breathing. This is when the first sob came and the first tear fell.  
  
Myst felt as if her heart had been ripped out and felt it physically. She cradled his head in her hands and kissed his ruined, cold lips, tasting the old blood. This only made her cry harder. Her world was crashing down around her and there was nothing to hold onto. Strangely, the part of her mind still working, saw only one good thing in Hotohori's condition. That he had been granted a shred of dignity in the form the shredded silk pants which barely clung to or covered him.  
  
Chichiri seemed to be the one who was most with it right then and hopelessly checked his Emperor and friends body over. After a moment, he gasped suddenly and the sound broke through Myst's sobbing and the other's tears as well. "We still have a chance! I just felt his heart beat, if barely!"  
  
Myst looked up with wide eyes and acted instantly shouting, "Everyone here now! Chichiri, do it!"  
  
Chichiri raised his hand, and then they all screamed as they were jolted. "What?!"  
  
Suboshi was the one that answered. "It's Nakago! He brought the wards back up! We won't be able to leave from inside here! We need to get outside! He knows we're here!"  
  
Myst nodded and jumped up knowing that if they had to fight for too long, they would run out of time. "Nuriko! Get Hotohori! Let's move it!"  
  
With that, Nuriko scooped up the nearly lifeless body and the raced out of both dungeons... only to be met with what seemed like a legion of guards.  
  
Myst looked to Chichiri who shook his head. "He's transmitting another barrier from out here! I can't break through it!"  
  
Myst drew her sword and fended off the first attack sent at her. "Suboshi, get your brother and the others back home on it now! Nuriko, hand Hotohori to Chichiri and all of us will protect those two."  
  
Suboshi started fighting as well, after he had scrawled his message. Not only were they all now dodging physical attacks, but the occasional lightning strike as well. Myst vaguely saw a tall handsome blonde man standing off to the side, watching them slowly lose with a smirk.  
  
They all took several good hits and were bleeding from various minor and moderately serious wounds, including a possible concussion for Tamahome. Still, they all kept fighting.  
  
When at last it seemed like they were really done and Nakago had won, a piercing melody burst forth from Suboshi's now glowing Ryuuseisui. Chichiri screamed, "Now!" and they all dove strait for Chichiri, who held Hotohori's body in his arms.  
  
Brilliant crimson light burst around them, blocking all attacks on them and Myst looked out from the center of it. She spotted Nakago who now had a slightly shocked and very angry look on his face. The last thing he saw from her was far from the last thing she was planning to do to him.  
  
Myst lifted her arm high and shouted clearly for all to hear, "Hey, Nakabitch!" Then she distinctly stuck up her middle finger. "Sit and spin fucker! I'll never give you another chance to hurt him again!" Then there was another burst of red light and they were gone.  
  
**********  
  
A.N.: Awwwwww... yes... another author's note. Oh! And look! Another cliffhanger too! Damn I'm bad... really evil... Well, psychotic chapter I know. And you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to see it they were in time or not. Yeah... *nods head* did... did I mention I was evil yet? Well, yeah... really evil. DO PLEASE REVIEW NE?! Love ta hear from you guys! And trust me! The next chapter won't be that bad!!!!!!  
  
~Celesta Hellewise Harman 


	37. Home & Resolve

~An American Miko~ Home & Resolve Chapter Thirty-Six  
  
Myst opened her eyes as the bright light faded to see that they were back in the throne room on the dais, in front of the thrones. The four seishi that had stayed, rushed up the stairs, Mitsukake dropping to his knees in front of Chichiri. Hotohori's lifeless body was draped over Chichiri's bloody lap. Everyone save the new arrivals and Mitsukake had their turn to stare in shock and horror.  
  
Mitsukake lifted his hand without hesitating and the healing green glow surrounded what now might be Hotohori's corpse. A collective breath was held until Mitsukake's face started to show the strain.  
  
Myst saw this immediately and yelled, "Seishi! Concentrate!" All the seishi and even Hakurou, weather wounded or not did so. Even Amiboshi who looked about ready to pass out from the strain of breaking through Nakago's barrier raised his flute to his lips.  
  
Fueled now by the energy of ten people, Myst and Hakurou included, the green light exploded and Hotohori's body arched up, sucking in an explosive breath. The light slowly faded, followed immediately by Mitsukake and Kotoku passing out.  
  
Myst looked down at Hotohori's still gory, but almost fully healed body and saw him take another deep breath. She cried out in joy and pulled him from Chichiri's arms to hug him close to her. Joyful tears fell from her eyes as she just held him, and felt him breathing for a moment. Finally she looked up and said, "Lets get everyone off the dais so that the other injured may be treated.  
  
So soon enough they were all moved down to the floor. Myst didn't want to let go of Hotohori yet, so she had a warm blanket brought and wrapped him in it, pillowing his head on one of her right thigh as she was looked over by the old doctor who had taken care of her when she had first arrived.  
  
Myst winced a little as another doctor placed careful stitches him a deep gash on her left upper arm. With her other hand, Myst gently cleaned the blood off of Hotohori's healed face and neck with a clean, warm, damp cloth. She glared as she noticed that one of the bruises still left on her husbands skin was a painful looking one around his neck n the distinct shape of a chain. The old doctor finished wrapping her sprained ankle and smiled at her as he went to help with Tamahome, who by far, besides Hotohori, was hurt the worst.  
  
Another doctor was applying liberal amounts of salve to the massive burn on Tamahome's back, while another was cleaning, stitching and bandaging a deep wound on his head, while yet another was taking care of a stab wound on his thigh.  
  
Nuriko had a sprained wrist, some shallow cuts here and there, a busted knee that would need favoring for a while, and minor burn on one shoulder, and a sobbing older brother on the other.  
  
Hakurou had a cut along his ribs that was being stitched and bandaged and two broken finger that were being set and splinted on his left hand.  
  
Shunkaku had some scrapes on his face and a minor burn that still needed plenty of salve, going from his right hip, down to his knee.  
  
After a while, Nuriko edged closer to Myst with the following doctors glaring at him for moving. He settled beside her and Hotohori and said, "Myst, I want to get those damned shackles off of Hotohori now. They looked really tight."  
  
Myst nodded and glared the doctors into silence when they started to protest the movement of Nuriko's burned shoulder. She was still slightly in fight mode, and she was not going to take any shit from anyone.  
  
Nuriko loosened the blanket and lifted one of Hotohori's slack arms from beneath it. The hated chain jingled a little and Nuriko gently snapped the too tight cuff from Hotohori's abused wrists. The skin beneath was still bruised and torn a little since most of Mitsukake's energy went to healing the life threatening wounds. The other wrist was the same as Nuriko broke that one too. The ankles weren't so much torn as just bruised. One of the doctor's, at Myst's request, bandaged Hotohori's wrists and ankles saying that they would need to be carefully, and fully cleansed later. There was also, noticeably something, still not quite right with his arm. It wasn't broken, but under the blood, it was bruised and horribly swollen.  
  
Myst suspected that under all the drying blood and gore, that covering Hotohori's body would be more bruises and cuts as well, but nothing serious or too painful. He was alive, and here and safe beside her. She was very tired. They all were. It had been a very hard, long night and it was well past one in the morning. She looked up as someone touched her shoulder.  
  
Mitsukake had woken up and was kneeling beside her and Hotohori now. He uncovered Hotohori from the waist up and began a more thorough check on him. He nodded and covered him back up.  
  
Myst asked, "Will he be all right Mitsukake?"  
  
The healer sighed. "Physically he'll still be sore for a few days, but will heal fine. I don't know the kind of damage that might have been done to his mind though. We will have to see when he wakes up. It also seems that he hasn't eaten since he was last with us. That'll be taken care of when he wakes as well. For now I also think that we should wait to bathe him until he awakens as well. It might do more harm to him if he happens to wake up in the water."  
  
Myst sighed and nodded, looking back down at Hotohori's slack unconscious face. She was torn between the happiness of having him back and the grief of what had been done to him. The next time she looked up she saw that everyone had been stitched, bandaged, and splinted. "Well, good job everyone! When we are all healed, I think we'll have a celebration. Bringing the Emperor back alive and coming back alive ourselves. It couldn't have been done without everyone."  
  
Myst remembered one more thing and raised her voice a little. "There's one more order of business that I wan to take care of right now. Hakurou! What the hell is wrong with you?! How dare you do something as stupid as you did back in Kutou?! You were to check and see if Nakago was sleeping, then regroup to form a plan. You were not, I repeat, not supposed to slip in and grab the key yourself. Your brash and foolhardy decision to disobey my direct orders in a time of uncertainty could have cost you not only your life, but the rest of ours as well!"  
  
Hakurou lowed his head a little as he was dressed down for all to hear, seeing and knowing the truth of what she was saying. She may have been years younger than him, but she was Empress and showed her wisdom well beyond her nineteen years.  
  
Myst went on in that same stern, angry sounding voice, that carried through the whole of the great all. "Therefore, in response to your decision to act on your own and take the risk before you in a time of need and confusion, I as Empress... offer you the position of Shogun over half the Imperial Armies of the Konan Empire. Do you accept?"  
  
Hakurou and everyone else awake looked at her startled and the ex-bandit leader stuttered out, "Wha... what?"  
  
Myst smiled and in a softer tone that still carried said, "It takes great knowledge, skill, and judgment to know when to act against your orders for the better of the mission, especially an uncertain one. You were correct in knowing that we would not have had another chance to get the key without detection. Had it not been for your wise judgment and split second decision, it is certain that we would not have gotten to Hotohori in time. We might even have had more casualties and deaths. Your loyalty, friendship, wisdom and skill, along with so many other things, are greatly needed and welcome in command of our armies. The choice is up to you. I don't expect an answer until we are all well rested and you have had ample time to think it through."  
  
There was silence in the room until Hakurou said, "I will think about it Empress. Thank you."  
  
Then there were cheers and congratulations for a few minuets until Myst stuck her fingers in her mouth and gave a piercing whistle. There was ringing silence again and she said, "Now that we have all been treated and are taken care of, I think it's time to get everyone to bed. Has the extra bed been brought into my room in the seishi's halls?" One of the servants nodded. "Good. Nuriko will sleep there as planned. Now would someone please help me get His Majesty to our temporary room?"  
  
Then there was lots of moving and limping and leaning on others, but eventually they were all in their respective rooms and beds. Boushin's crib had been moved into Tamahome's family rooms, so the little prince was most likely already asleep, and the royal couple would have the peace that Hotohori required.  
  
Together Myst and Nuriko got Hotohori stripped out of the shredded remains of his pants and slipped his limp form under the blankets that would have to be changed after he was bathed next. Myst limped over and tucked Nuriko lovingly into his bed after that and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was lightly snoring peacefully.  
  
Myst limped back to her bed and brushed a snarl of filthy matted hair off of Hotohori's somewhat clean forehead. She disrobed and climbed under the blankets to lay beside him for the first time in three horrible nights. She scooted close to him, not caring that he hadn't been bathed yet, but not hugging either, in case he awakened sometime and felt trapped. She did however put her palm on his chest to feel his steady heartbeat. Silent tears slipped down her cheeks as she kissed his now warm, familiar lips gently.  
  
Myst whispered to him, even if he couldn't hear her, "Oh dear husband. I'll never let you go again. I'll protect you with my very life and being, and I'll love you no matter what happens or what may come. I love you. Welcome home." With that, she shut her exhausted eyes and let sleep and the knowledge that they were now well protected claim her.  
  
*****  
  
Myst had awakened early the next morning having slept fitfully, as had Nuriko. He was now in the bathhouse soaking a knee that had swollen to twice its normal size. Myst had refused his thoughtful offer to go with him, in case Hotohori woke up and she was gone. As she sat up in bed now, watching Hotohori, she was glad that she had refused the offer.  
  
The first sign that he showed of stirring was a deep intake of breath that he always took when waking.  
  
Myst leaned closer to him, not touching him yet. She spoke gently. "Hotohori? Are you awake? It's me, Myst. You're home now. We got you out. You're safe."  
  
Hotohori had yet to open his eyes, but shook his head and whimpered.  
  
That sound and the look of fear on Hotohori's face broke her already wounded heart into pieces. Tears welled in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. She took hold of one of her hands almost sobbing as he flinched and whimpered again at the contact. She brought his hand up to cup her cheek and her tears spilled over his hand to soak into the bandages around his wrist. She leaned down and whispered in a voice that trembled, "I love you." Then she kissed his lips, softly and tenderly, trying to put all the love she had for him into that one simple gesture.  
  
Myst barely pulled back as his breath seemed to catch. Hotohori's eyes were now open, but staring blankly at the ceiling. The hand that Myst wasn't holding lifted, shaking badly, to join the other hand and cup her cheeks. He swallowed hard and his voice was a little hoarse as he said, "It is you." He was caught in a whirlpool of emotions, fear, sorrow, hope, anguish, but most of all a painful sort of relief that swept over everything and could be felt thick in the air. The tears welled up in his eyes as well and he choked as they spilled over.  
  
It was his eyes that Myst stared at now. Instead of the brilliant gold that they always were, the irises were now a dull, dead, gray. The previously normal, deep, black pupils were now misty and clouded to an almost white. The worst part was that they were completely unseeing.  
  
Myst's eye widened and she grabbed Hotohori's face between her hands, putting her face right over his, her loose hair brushing his face a little. Her voice was strained as she spoke and his hands had moved from her cheeks to lightly take hold of her wrists, but not moving or grabbing them. "Hotohori? Hotohori what can you see? Can you see me?!" She already knew the answer, even before he shook his head. Hotohori's tears came faster now and she asked, "Can you see anything?"  
  
He shook his head again and said, "Nothing."  
  
Myst's expression fell as Hotohori's did and she pulled him up a little and hugged him to her as tight as she could, and together they cried. The cried and cried until they couldn't cry anymore, then after that, they just clung to each other.  
  
Hotohori was still filthy, with mostly dried blood, and some other things that linger in dungeons, so after a few minutes, Myst sat up and pushed a lock of filthy, blood-matted hair out of his face. She tried to put a small smile behind her words as she said, "You're a mess, peacock. How would you like a bath? Something to eat? Then we can have Mitsukake look you over again."  
  
Hotohori nodded, seeming a little more collected, and Myst went on. "Now, I can get someone to carry you, or you can try your hand at walking. I'll guide you."  
  
Hotohori sat up and said, "I'd like to walk. Na... Nakago... he thought that blinding me would be the thing that would break me." His face took on his old determined look, even if it didn't reach to his eyes, and Myst felt her mending heart soar. "I won't let him! I won't let him break me! I'll learn to live just as well like this, and he will have failed! That is..." His still beautiful face grew uncertain and he turned his head in her direction. "That is, if you still want to stand by the side of a blind man. A man who can no longer look upon your beauty. I need you more than ever now. The thought of you and my son are the only things that kept me alive in there. I can't do it without you."  
  
Myst wrapped her arms around him in less than a heartbeat. "Oh Love! I don't see a blind man and I don't care about my beauty. I see my husband. The man I married for love and life. I'll never leave you no matter what! We'll learn to live with this together if Mitsukake can't fix it." Halfway through that she had gotten up to fetch one of his cloth robes from the wardrobe that had been brought to the room while the other was being fixed.  
  
Hotohori, who sat, naked and filthy, on the edge of the bed, said, "He won't be able to fix it. Nakago said it was permanent. He did many, many things to me while I was in his shackles, but he never once lied to me. Plus, it is obvious from my current state that Mitsukake has already healed me as much as he can. I'm still very sore."  
  
Myst sighed as she helped Hotohori pull the robe on. "Well, we'll still have him take a look at you, okay?" With that, she helped him stand.  
  
He was weaker than he had though and stumbled for a moment, reaching out to steady himself instinctively. Unfortunately he grabbed hold of Myst's arm right where her stitched were.  
  
Myst gasped and gave a cry of pain but didn't grab his wrist, or push him away, settling for her own pain over the option of letting him fall.  
  
Hotohori steadied himself almost instantly and his blind eyes widened, his face taking on a worried look. He let go of her hurriedly, and then traced the bandage on his arm, covering the stitches, with gentle fingers. His voice was a mere whisper as he stared strait ahead. "What happened?"  
  
Myst gently took his hand away from her arm and kissed his palm. "Most of us have mostly small injuries like this. I have a sprained ankle too, and I'm not close to being the worst off. You are so important to everyone here. We all love you so much, and we damn sure were not going to let them keep you without a fight! A hell of a fight it was too and we'd all do it again without a thought! We almost didn't make it. You... you'd stopped breathing when... when we... found you." Her voice cracked and she closed her eyes against the sting of tears.  
  
Hotohori reached out and felt along her shoulder to cup her cheek.  
  
Myst burst out crying and threw herself against him, hugging him hard and burying her face against his collarbone. She cried and sobbed harder as his familiar warm arms wrapped around her. They didn't have the strength in them yet, but they were his and that's what mattered. "I almost lost you! You were hurt so badly, worse than I could have ever imagined! There was so much blood and they... they just left you hanging there! How could anyone even thing of doing something like that to someone as sweet, kind, gentle, protecting, and loving as you?! How could anyone hurt anyone like that?!"  
  
Myst looked up at him to make her next point, even if he couldn't see it. "I'll never let anyone touch you again! I'll die first! And Hotohori, listen to me closely, No matter what they did to you, or even if you had ended up scarred irreparably, or even if you had no longer look human, if you couldn't ever speak to me again, or touch me, or feel me touch you, if you couldn't ever hear me again, I'd love you forever. I'd love you and only you. I couldn't love another. You are my all, my everything, and I will always need you, no matter or condition you are in. My love will never end. As long as you are here with me and alive, blind or not, I, love, you. Always, unconditionally, forever. Forever! I will never love you less. Only more and more. Even if one or both of us dies, you hold my whole heart, through time and through space."  
  
Hotohori was crying again as her words finally, fully sank into him, mending his heart and killing his greatest fear for good. He pulled his wife to him fiercely as small sobs shook him and he whispered into his hair, "I am home. Finally, finally I am home."  
  
**********  
  
AN: Well... I hope that partially makes up for those three or four chapters of tear jerking gut wrenching angst and gore. Trust me... I have not even BEGUN to make up for it. BTW, to the one who specifically asked for that little bit of torture... to you I say, "ENJOY IT! It will never... happen... again! Never! You know who you are! BTW, Also, I LOVE my readers! ALL of them! I write this stuff for you guys!!!! I want all of you to be able to read it and enjoy it, so, Kitty Lyn; I had no problems putting the symbols in there! You after all, are my first ever reviewer and you've kept with me the whole time! That means so much to me!!! Jamie, my ever wonderful Jamie, you too! I've enjoyed talking with you in e-mails; you've encouraged me a lot! Frenchie, you too! You've been one of the every-timers too! Even with the pain to poor Hoto-chan! You two Missy! I always look out for your reviews! And don't worry you guys!!! I don't mind if I don't see reviews from you guys for a few days! Everyone has schedules and lives of their own! Thank you all so much!!! Please tell me what you like and don't like okay, like I said; I'm a fool for specifics! But if you don't give them to me that's fine too!! All you other out there, the same goes for you too ne?! I love hearing from everyone!! Well, I've ranted on long enough! ARIGATOU NA NO DA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Celesta Hellewise Harman 


	38. A Change of Scenery

~An American Miko~ A Change of Scenery Chapter Thirty-Seven  
  
Nuriko slid the door open quietly thinking that Hotohori would still be unconscious. He gasped happily when he saw the two embracing in the middle of the room. He was about to say something when Myst' turned her head and spoke to him over her shoulder.  
  
"Nuriko, get Mitsukake and tell one of the servants to bring a bowl of chopped fruit and some mind meat pies and willow bark tea to the bathhouse."  
  
Nuriko nodded at once then stepped back out of the room, closing the door and rushing down the hallway excitedly.  
  
Myst turned back to Hotohori and brushed his messy hair back over his shoulders. She spoke lightly. "We have to do something about this hair of yours lover. It's all over the place."  
  
Hotohori gave a tearful fraction of a smile, no where near normal. He really had come so close to breaking and it would take time for him to feel even halfway right again, though he would only show his weakness in private.  
  
Myst sighed when she saw this, but still went on as she had been. "Well lover, let's venture to the bathhouse. We're in the seishi halls right now so it's just down the way." She hooked his left arm around her right one and, limping, guided him to the door, through it and down the empty walkway.  
  
Hotohori turned his head in her direction and asked, "The seishi halls?"  
  
Myst patted his hand and nodded even if he couldn't see it. "Yeah, our room was kinda, really destroyed."  
  
Hotohori nodded and turned his head strait again. "What about Boushin? Was anyone else hurt?"  
  
Myst shook her head as she turned them into the bathhouse. "No. No one else was hurt. Boushin is fine. He'll be happy to see you after we get you cleaned up. He's missed his Daddy." She had him sit in one of the chairs so she could take the few bandages off of him. "You're still a little injured, so the water might sting some when you get in." When the bandages were off she pulled him to his feet again and let their robes slip off before leading them to the water.  
  
Hotohori hissed a little as his torn ankles sank below the water line, but walked on until be could sit on the bottom with his shoulders submerged.  
  
The water stained a dark pink as Myst gently washed her husband body of the filth and grime, then washing his matted hair. "Just relax beloved. Know that you are safe and loved and I'll take care of everything for now,"  
  
Hotohori sighed and closed his eyes as he savored the feel of the warm water washing the grim and blood from his tired body and with it, easing the memories.  
  
Mitsukake and some of the other seishi walked in a little later. Myst kissed Hotohori's shoulder gently. "Beloved, Mitsukake's here to check up on you. Would you like to get out now, or would you rather have him come out here to you?"  
  
Hotohori sighed. "To be honest, I would prefer to stay in the water."  
  
Myst nodded. "Alright." Then she motioned for Mitsukake.  
  
Mitsukake nodded and disrobed, stepping into the water and up to the royal couple. "How are you feeling Your Majesty?"  
  
Hotohori kept his eyes closed and just sighed, his shoulders sloping a little.  
  
Myst looked over her husband's shoulder at the healer. "He's blind Mits. He can't see. His eyes look different too."  
  
Mitsukake frowned. "My healing should have fixed that too."  
  
Hotohori finally spoke, relating what had happened between himself and Nakago, and how it had been done. Myst closed her eyes and hugged him close from behind as she listened with a heavy heart to some of the details of her husband's horrible torture.  
  
Mitsukake, his face grim nodded. "Majesty, would you open your eyes for me?"  
  
Hotohori's eyes slid open, not focusing on anything. Mitsukake reached out and gently touched his face, pulling his eyelids up and examining his gray eyes. Finally he sighed and dropped his hands. "He is right I'm afraid. There is nothing I can do for him. At least in regards to his blindness." He reached down and picked up one of Hotohori's hand.  
  
Hotohori flinched drastically away from the touch, wrenching his arms away and drawing in on himself and closer to Myst with a small whimper of fear.  
  
Mitsukake saw what he had done wrong at once. When he spoke again his voice was gentle and soothing. "Forgive me. I should have warned you that I was going to touch you. I'm just going to check the abrasions around your wrists, ankles, and that bruise around your neck. It looks quite painful."  
  
Hotohori slowly calmed down and nodded as Myst rubbed his shoulder's gently, whispering sweet reassuring words to him the whole time. "Yes, forgive me. I'm just a little jumpy."  
  
Mitsukake nodded. "I understand fully. No need to apologize Your Majesty."  
  
Hotohori gave a tiny smile. "Thank you for your understanding my friend."  
  
"You're welcome Majesty."  
  
Myst wrapped her arms lightly around Hotohori's waist, breathing in his familiar scent. "Oh beloved, I missed you so much. I need you, now and forever."  
  
Hotohori closed his gray, unseeing eyes and leaned back against his wife while Mitsukake checked his wrists and throat out, finally healing him fully.  
  
Myst felt the water moving again and looked up and to the side to see Tamahome wading out to them carrying a tray of fresh-cut fruit and meat- pies that the servants had just dropped off. She looked further and saw that all of the seishi and Hakurou and Rouko had gathered and were either standing, sitting, or undressing to climb in the water and give their own wounds a good soaking.  
  
Myst kissed behind Hotohori's ear and said, "All of our friends are here. All of our family, even Rouko with Boushin. They're all here to welcome you back."  
  
Hotohori turned his sightless gaze to the side, towards the group.  
  
Said group were all able to hold in their gasps at this sight, but Myst saw the wide eyes and the shocked looks.  
  
Hotohori's voice was quiet and carried almost none of the strength and conviction that it always had before. "Hello my friends. I thank you all for your help, and I apologize greatly for the injuries you attained while saving me."  
  
It was Chichiri who spoke first. "Don't worry about such things Your Majesty. We all need you, and not just because you're a seishi or the Emperor, and we would all gladly and proudly die for you as we would for each other. We will not let them have even one of us!" This last was said with conviction and brought verbal and physical agreements from everyone, Myst and Rouko included.  
  
Hotohori smiled and his face lit up. "It's good to be home."  
  
Everyone smiled then and began talking with each other and with Hotohori. Rouko was one of the ones to climb into the water and handed Hotohori's son to him. Boushin wrapped his arms around his father's neck and refused to let go, just as adamantly as Hotohori refused to let go.  
  
Tamahome informed Hotohori that he was going to touch him so as not to startle him again and guided his hand to the tray of fruit and meat pies, holding the tray for him and Mitsukake warming Hotohori not to eat too much too soon.  
  
Thus a time of healing and adjusting began.  
  
*****  
  
A Week after the rescue Hotohori had adjusted to palace life in the dark, so to speak, better than anyone could have hoped. He would walk down the halls with his head held high and either, Myst's arm hooked around his or one of the Seishi's hands on his shoulder or arm, guiding him. He sat in for short audiences after the first three days of rest as well. All documents were read off to him and Myst sat by him for every one now. She hardly ever left his side now, something they were both grateful for.  
  
All in all he was well adjusted, if not still a little jumpy. He blessedly wasn't holding anything inside like some people would. He talked to Chichiri a lot. Hakurou and Mitsukake were great helps as well. At night when he woke up screaming from horrible nightmares, Myst was there for him to cling to while his body was wracked by soul searing sobs. She listened to him with a fully opened ear, mind, and heart.  
  
This was how it went until the day that Myst and Hotohori were praying in the temple of Suzaku with a few of the other seishi, and Rouko who once again held Boushin. Myst suddenly went stiff and her back arched as a red light exploded around her. The eyes of the golden statue of Suzaku glowed and pulsed with the same fierce light.  
  
The rest of the seishi, and Kouji who was visiting Genrou and Hakurou, not already in the room felt this and came at a dead run. The crimson light started flashing blue as well as soon as the twins stepped into the room. The nine seishi's symbols exploded on their body's and the symbol of Suzaku began to flash on Myst's brow. Her face was at ease and her eyes were closed, but her body was still rigid.  
  
As soon as all the seishi were in the room, the statues eyes flashed again and the doors slammed closed, sealing the seishi, their Miko, Hakurou, Rouko, Kouji, and Boushin into the room. Nuriko tried to smash through one of the doors while Chichiri tried spells, while still other's were doing other things, but to no avail.  
  
Hotohori clung to his wife, feeling the energy rolling through her as he tried to wake her from the obvious trance she was in.  
  
Finally Myst tensed more and her scream rang through the room covered their eyes as the lights seemed to explode around them.  
  
*****  
  
When Myst awakened again, she looked first and foremost for everyone else. They were luckily lying around her, all of them breathing but still out cold. Then she noticed someone missing, two someone's in fact. "Hotohori? Hotohori! Boushin?!" She heard Hotohori's voice from just over the rise. She pulled herself up off the grass and walked to where the voice had come from.  
  
There he was in full Imperial garb, just as she was, with Boushin held in his arms in his own little Imperial robes.  
  
Myst walked up behind them. "Hotohori, love? What are you doing?"  
  
"Looking."  
  
Myst froze at this. "What?"  
  
Hotohori turned and looked at her with his beautiful gold eyes, a sight she had missed so much, and said, "I'm looking."  
  
Myst ran the rest of the way to him and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Hotohori wrapped his free arm around her and held her tightly for a while.  
  
When shouts from the others came like hers had before, she called back, "We're over here! Hotohori can see again! He's not blind anymore!"  
  
The rest of the group topped the rise at a run to see for themselves and have a minor celebration. Then it was Tasuki that said, "Now where the hell are we?" They all stopped and looked around for the first time at the completely unfamiliar territory.  
  
Myst thought it looked familiar but couldn't seem to grasp where she had seen this area before. "Why don't we all walk a little ways and take a look around."  
  
Everyone agreed and they pushed Rouko, Myst, who objected since she always had her sword with her like Hotohori did, Hotohori, and Boushin into the middle and formed a circle around them. After a few minuets of walking they topped another rise and Shunkaku, who had been scouting ahead, yelled, "Hey I see a huge house over there! I've never seen a building like that!"  
  
Myst pushed through the crowd and her jaw dropped, her eyes wide. "Oh... no way... in hell! Great Good Gods!" They all looked at her as she stared silently at the huge mansion.  
  
Hotohori finally touched her shoulder. "Myst, what is it? Do you know this place?"  
  
Myst nodded slightly and swallowed still looking at the white house, which they were still quite far away from. This... this is my house. We're on my lands back in my world. That's why it looks so familiar."  
  
Everyone stared and then fell back a step into defensive positions as a pack of five wild looking rottweilers came charging from the house. As they neared, Myst broke into a run for them, hiking up her royal robes, looking like she was going to draw them away from the rest. She fell onto her back as one tackled her, alarming the seishi until they saw that it was licking her face enthusiastically.  
  
Myst was laughing madly as the other four crowded around her as well, little stub tails wagging. "Max! Max, I'm happy to see you too! Now get off. Heel!" At her barked command, the dogs immediately backed off and stood before her in a strait line, almost as if at attention, and looking only at her as she stood and brushed herself off. "Sit!" And they sat as one, proud as any soldier.  
  
The rest of Myst's group all stepped around her, but not in front of her. Hotohori said, "So these are your dogs?"  
  
Myst smiled and nodded. "Yep! These are my babies! From left to right, Cody, Ginger, Max, the one who tackled me and is the alpha male of the group, Tinka, and Felix. Ginger and Tinka are the females. Let each of them smell your hand after I give them this next command, and don't be afraid, they're well trained and won't bite unless I tell them to. Let them know your scent and they'll protect you like they do me, otherwise you might have trouble with them later on. Go in a line and don't rush them okay?"  
  
They nodded and Myst took Boushin in her arms and stood back. "Max, Cody, Felix, Ginger, Tinka! Scent!"  
  
The dogs stood, staying strait in their line and looked at the group of people before them. Their master had just given them the order to learn, know, accept, and protect these people, and by god, they were going to do it!  
  
Hotohori was the first in the line followed by Chichiri, Mitsukake, Shunkaku, Kotoku, Tamahome, Hakurou, Tasuki, Nuriko, Chiriko, Kouji, and Rouko. Once that was done, they stepped back and Myst stepped forward, getting to her knees with Boushin still in her arms sitting on her lap.  
  
Myst gave the dogs a new set of commands. "Gentle, come, scent." The command to be gentle put before the other commands, made sure that whenever they saw Boushin they would treat him almost as if he was a newborn pup while still protecting him from possible threats.  
  
Boushin laughed and patted each dog as they came forward one by one sniffed him and pressed a cold wet nose to his soft cheek in a sign of recognition and gentle affection.  
  
Myst smiled when it was done and stood again. "Well, lets go see my old home shall we? We can figure out what happened to get us here then, when we're all settled. I know this land still belongs to me, or else my dogs wouldn't still be here."  
  
The huge group nodded and followed her and the dogs, which ran happily before them, to the house.  
  
**********  
  
AN: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT!!! Ducks keyboards flying at her. I feel so bad! I've been so busy and my E-mail crapped out for some odd reason too! I will try so hard to get the next part out soon. I'll have proper thank you's on that one too! But for right now, thank you to all those who still reviewed again or E-mailed me, just to kick me in the ass and say. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? Did you fall in, in the bathroom and get stuck?!" Well, Thank you again! More to come ne?! I have it written out, now I just have to get up off my ass and type it out! Thank you once again! I love you all! JA!  
  
~Celesta Hellewise Harman 


	39. Old Friends, Clothes, & Big Cars

~An American Miko~ Old Friends, Clothes, & Big Cars Chapter Thirty-Eight  
  
After following Myst to the house, they stepped up onto the back porch, which was huge and made of smooth stone and concrete. Stepping up to one of the sliding glass doors she keyed in a code on a pad by the door and pulled it open, stepping inside, the whole group behind her, leaving the dogs outside. She stepped back passed them and keyed in the code again to lock and activate the alarm on the door.  
  
Suddenly she heard a tell-tale click from the other side of the room, and a deep cultured voice say, "I suggest, if you don't want to be shot, that you freaks tell me what you're doing in this house right now and how you knew the code."  
  
Myst's face lit up and she whirled, Boushin still in her arms and pushed back to the front of the crowd, much to the seishi's, who were all in defensive/attack mode, dismay. "Mathiss! You're still here you old fart?!"  
  
The tall ginger-haired man, who looked about mid forties and in incredible, toned shape looked at her passively, his expression not changing, and then his hard military-trained face seemed to melt. His cornflower-blue softened and widened almost unbelieving and he lowered the gun he had trained on the group. "M... Myst? Myst?! Is it really you? Is it really my baby girl?!"  
  
Myst grinned and stepped forward. "Only if you're still my big kitten!"  
  
Mathiss Howser's eyes lit up and he hugged her fiercely. "My god girl! Where have you been for a year and a half? And what are you dressed in?"  
  
Myst smiled and pulled back. "It is a very long story Mathiss my friend. A very long story."  
  
Mathiss nodded. "I had to tell the board you were away on an important trip in order to keep them from moving into your foundations and seat."  
  
Myst nodded in turn. "My thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you here to help me Mathiss."  
  
Mathiss seemed to notice what was in her arms for the first time. "Oh my, and who is this little one? Whom does this angel belong to?"  
  
Myst smiled brightly and hefted Boushin up, beaming proudly. "This is Seishuku Boushin, sir name first. He is my son."  
  
Mathiss' eyes went wide again and he put a big, gentle hand to Boushin's soft head. "Your son?"  
  
Myst nodded and Hotohori stepped up beside Myst, putting an arm around her slim waist. Myst smiled up at him and pulled the pin on his hair box, taking it off and letting his long brown hair fall. "Yes, and this beautiful, brilliant, sexy man is his father. Mathiss Howser, meet Seishuku Saihitei, Emperor of the Konan Empire, my husband, also known as Hotohori, a warrior of the Suzaku Seishi. He found me right after I disappeared. He took me into his hoe and nursed me back to health personally since I was injured, and completed my life. We fell in love and married. On our wedding day, I met this beautiful man, Chou Ryuen, also known as Nuriko, another warrior of the Suzaku Seishi." She went on to introduce the rest, and then they sat down around the room since they were in one of the plush sitting rooms.  
  
Mathiss brought out tea since his main jobs were, butler, bodyguard, and advisor for Myst, plus many more things. Once he took his seat across from them, Myst, Hotohori and Chichiri, who was far better with explaining things than most of them, explained what had been happening and where Myst had been for almost the past two years. After the story ended, Mathiss nodded and stood up.  
  
Some of the seishi stood up as well. Myst stayed seated with Boushin on her lap, Hotohori to her right, and Chiriko to her left. Everyone else went to stand behind and beside the couch, even Rouko and Kouji, in a clearly protective gesture. They still weren't quite sure about this man who obviously looked like a warrior.  
  
Mathiss knew tons about customs like theirs since he had been in the military and traveled. He stood before them then sank to his knees and touched his forehead to the floor briefly. "You all have my eternal thanks and gratitude. Myst now has the things she wanted most in life. You've protected her with your very lives. You've granted her friendship and a true family, a loving husband and a beautiful child to call her own. If you ever have need of me for anything, ask, and it shall be.  
  
The group smiled and Hotohori spoke. "You needn't bow before us. I have heard much about you Howser, Mathiss. Myst has said many times that the only two things that truly sadden her about being in Konan, was leaving you and her only other true friend, her dojo master's daughter. You have been as much her family as we ourselves have." The young emperor stood and held his arm out to clasp forearms with the man. "I welcome you to my heart as friend and family."  
  
Hakurou spoke up. "We all do."  
  
Mathiss looked up and saw everyone nodding. He nodded back and saluted. "Thank you all, and thank you Your Majesty."  
  
Hotohori nodded and smiled again. Myst's world so far, needless to say, was rather interesting.  
  
*****  
  
It turned out that the house and all things in it had remained virtually unchanged. In this case, Myst had happily showed everyone around and to rooms on the third floor they could use. The house was huge! A, some odd, million-dollar mansion with everything one could ever want in it, and even though just she and Howser had lived there for years, it felt like a home, and still somewhat like a museum, though now, it would have to be "baby proofed."  
  
Myst had Howser bring up her old crib and had it set up at the foot of her huge four-poster mahogany and canopy bed. One thing she had missed was the blackout curtains surrounding it.  
  
Myst brought everyone into her bedroom then after they had had a chance to see their rooms, and said, "Okay, the first thing we need to do is get you all some clothes from this world that will fit. We're going to the mall."  
  
They all already knew what the mall was from her stories. She warned them of safety policies, protocol, and laws. "I'm also going to get you all cell phones so we can keep in touch. I'll show you what those are later. For now, we need to find you all some halfway suitable clothes to wear until we get you some new ones. I think if we squeeze, we can all fit in the limo. Oh yeah... all weapons stay here, or at least the obvious ones." Myst held her hand up at the protests. "It's the law here. They won't care that you're seishi and I'm a miko. They wouldn't believe it. Here, we're all just normal people. Mathiss is the only one authorized to carry any sort of weapon.  
  
"Shunkaku, you can carry your ryuuseisui since you wear it as a belt and no one would guess it's a weapon. Kotoku of course can keep his flute, but the rest of us are out of luck, and that includes you Tasuki." She said, giving him the eye as he made as if to protest. "I'm even leaving my weapons."  
  
There was some grumbling, especially from certain redheaded bandits, but the pile of sharp, pointed, pokey things on the bed grew to completion, and then were put safely away.  
  
The next hour and a half was spent searching up suitable clothes not even worth mentioning. Nuriko got away with wearing Myst's clothing, as did Chiriko. The rest had odds and ends from Howser and Myst's later father. Boushin got away with one of Myst's tiny t-shirts and a cloth diaper.  
  
Myst pulled her hair back into a French twist and pulled on a pair of tight dark blue jeans with tan, leather cowgirl boots, and a white button-up blouse with an open red flannel shirt over it.  
  
Hotohori came out of the bathroom and stopped dead, his jaw dropping a little as he looked at his wife.  
  
Myst saw him in the dresser mirror and turned with a smile. "What do you think?"  
  
Hotohori's mouth worked like a fish's for a second, then he stuttered out, "But those other clothes you brought with you..."  
  
Myst laughed and stepped up to him, her arms wrapping around his neck and staring into gorgeous gold. "Those are my workout clothes love. By the way, out robes and ornaments are safely in the trunk in the closet. You my love, look wonderful, or rather, would if the clothes fit you right. You're a much different build than my father was." She straitened the t-shirt he was wearing and tucked it into the jeans for him, belting them up so they stayed on his hips. "There. Much better. I think there are some hiking boots in the closet that will fit you. Those ducky shoes, as cute as they are, just won't cut it here."  
  
Hotohori smiled as she opened the door to the walk-in closet and started digging. He glanced over to the bed, where Boushin was playing in the middle; pillows piled up on all sides so he wouldn't fall off, and sat on the edge of the bed to watch him.  
  
Myst came out after a triumphant, "Aha!" She let him try the tan boots on, then laced and tied them for him.  
  
Hotohori pulled Boushin onto his lap, letting him play with Myst's key ring still, while Myst disappeared into the bathroom and came back out with a brush and elastic hair ties. She took great pleasure in brushing out Hotohori's silken strands, then pulled most of it back into a semi tight ponytail and the nape of his neck, letting some of his bangs fall across his forehead and around his face.  
  
Myst leaned forward and kissed the back of his jaw just under his right ear. "Are we ready to go beloved?"  
  
Hotohori turned his head and kissed her soft lips and she raised her fingertips to his smooth cheek. They broke the kiss and Hotohori nodded, standing and even bouncing a little, smiling at the feeling of the cushioned shoes, Boushin laughing at the movement.  
  
They headed down the hall, looking over the railing to the right, to the ground floor where everyone else was waiting in the entryway at the base of the stairs. They turned to the left and headed down one of the sets of stairs, then made a sharp right, appearing at the tops of the grand marble staircase.  
  
Once downstairs, Myst could help but smile at how tacky and clashing some of their outfits were.  
  
Howser had already looked them over and made sure that they were at least presentable. He nodded his head respectfully to Myst. "The baby seat has already been installed into the limo per your request ma'am."  
  
Myst nodded. "Thank you Mathiss."  
  
"You're welcome ma'am."  
  
Myst smiled at her friends. "Okay everyone, lets get this show on the road. It's going to be interesting to see how many we can fit in the seats." Then she had an idea. "Mathiss, would it be too much trouble to put the baby seat in the back of my car? I'll drive some of us in that and the rest can go with you in the limo."  
  
Howser smiled. "It'll take all of two minuets ma'am. Do you remember how to drive?"  
  
"Have the laws changed any?" Howser shook his head and she nodded. "Then yes. Thank you Mathiss. Please instruct everyone on the use of seatbelts." Then most of them walked out the elegant front doors and down the steps to the circular driveway.  
  
Myst, Hotohori carrying Boushin, Chichiri, and Hakurou walked out a side door leading to the garage after setting the alarm and locking the door.  
  
The rest stood beside the black limo, while Mathiss disappeared into the garage with the baby seat. He returned a moment later and opened the back door for them. They all looked at it with uncertainty until the garage opened and a sleek black Lexus with slightly tinted windows rolled out and pulled up next to them.  
  
The passenger side window rolled down to show Hotohori buckled in, and Myst strapped in behind the wheel leaning over Hotohori a little to look out at them. "Well, what are you waiting for? An invitation from Suzaku? Get in. Mathiss is an excellent driver. We'll meet you at the mall. Oh, and Tasuki... stay away from the bar. Nuri-chan, you have my permission to hit him if he takes so much as a sip, as long as you don't damage the car."  
  
They all laughed and Tasuki blushed and grumbled a little under his breath.  
  
Myst turned back to the long driveway and pulled away, leaving the window down and rolling hers down as well, leaving the back ones up so they wouldn't bother Boushin. She glanced at Hotohori. "Sai-love, get into the glove box, that's the compartment in front of you, and pulled out the red and black case that's in there."  
  
Hotohori did as she asked and she slowed a little to show him how to open it. "Okay, now flip through the pages of disks." He did so and she kept glancing over as she pulled onto the freeway. Finally she pointed at one. "That one. Pull that out for me would you?" As he did, she pointed to a slot in the dash. "Push it in there with the color side up."  
  
Hotohori once again did as he was asked and asked, "What are these?"  
  
"They're CDs. Compact disks. It's a device that records sound and let you play it back exactly whenever you want. This is one of my favorite artists." She turned a dial and pressed a few buttons, driving with one hand and not really taking her eyes from the road, and the speakers started playing, Enya, A Day Without Rain. She started singing with one of the songs as she signaled, checked her blind spot, and switched lanes. "Who can say where the road goes, where the day flows? Only time. And who can say if your love grows, as your heart chose? Only time."  
  
The others in the car were either watching her, or looking out the window, but all were listening. Hakurou, who sat behind Hotohori and to the right of Boushin said, "This is a beautiful song. It compliments your voice well."  
  
Myst smiled and glanced at him in the rearview mirror. "Thank you Hakurou. It is a beautiful song. Enya is a talented artist."  
  
Chichiri, who was without his mask at Myst's insistence, was peering out the window. "This is amazing Myst no da. You control this na no da?"  
  
Myst nodded. "Yep. There are pedals at my feet to control my speed and the wheel is of course how I steer. It's a lot more complicated than a horse. If we're here long enough I can show you how to drive sometime."  
  
Chichiri met her glances in the rearview mirror. "I would like that, but I think Chiriko would like it more no da."  
  
Myst's eyes smiled at him. "I would love to show him... except you have to be sixteen to legally drive here. It's just the law. They don't take fourteen year old geniuses into account here unfortunately."  
  
Hotohori chuckled. "That is unfortunate indeed. The one who would appreciate it the most and he is too years too young."  
  
Myst sighed. "Yeah, I would have loved to teach him." She pulled off of the freeway and down another street, then into the parking lot of the mall. She smiled at their halfway awed looks. Finding a fairly good spot, she parked and rolled up the windows, showing them how to unbuckle the seatbelts and open the doors. She climbed into the back once they were out and unbuckled Boushin, lifting him onto her hip and walking with her companions to the front of the mall.  
  
They all had to wait only a minuet for the limo to pull up, letting the rest of their group out. Howser got out only to pull a stroller from the trunk. "I thought you might find this useful ma'am. I also packed the little one some soft cheese sticks to snack on in case he got hungry."  
  
Myst smiled. "Thank you Mathiss, and bless you for your thoughtfulness."  
  
Mathiss just smiled after unfolding the stroller and got back in the car to park, knowing from their stories that the others were well capable of being her bodyguards. Not to mention her own merits on self defense. He would be able to find them later.  
  
Myst strapped her son into the stroller and handed him one of the cheese sticks to keep him occupied. Then she spoke to the near huge group she had around her. "Okay people, I don't have to tell you to stick close. No wandering off."  
  
Then the whole group, getting many stares, mostly from near drooling girls, entered the mall and headed toward one of the big department stores, Myst in the lead, heading strait for the men's section.  
  
**********  
  
AN: OMG!!! Has it really been near EIGHT months!?!?!? Geeze!!! It's a wonder that you guys haven't hunted me down and strapped me to the chair to write!! But, I DID promise that there would be more of the story, so at long last... here's the next chapter. Sorry it's so short minna. But after watching half the series again, I was struck by the FY bug. I don't know how long it will last. The thing is, is that I have ideas... I just don't know how to bridge the ideas together. There will be more angst btw... but don't worry, it won't be too bad. I'm just trying to decide who to do it to. I really want to do it to Hotohori... but the guy has been through so much already... *shrugs * eh... we'll see. ^^ Well, must go try and work on the next chapter now. Ja Minna! BTW, Missy!!!! Thank you so much for kicking me so much. You're the one who made me get off my ass and get back to work on this. Thanks much and keep it up babe!!! BTW... If anyone has any ideas, feel free to mail me and spout them. I'll be sure to give you credit for them. ^^ Much luvs!!!  
  
~Celesta Hellewise Harman 


	40. Wardrobe Change & Food

~An American Miko~ Wardrobe Change & Food Chapter Thirty-Nine  
  
"Okay, first off, underclothes. I think you all would do best with boxers since you're not used to something so confining as briefs." Myst said as she wandered over to the racks of men's underclothes showing them what she meant. Then she put almost all of them into the baskets being pushed by Nuriko and Chiriko.  
  
After about two hours of shopping and trying on clothes, all the adults were set. One by one they came out of the dressing rooms, which had been fill by just their group, Myst every once in a while popping in to help out with something or other. Hotohori came out first in casual black slacks with a dark brown belt, a casual, white, button-down shirt with the collar unbuttoned and black leather boots that went just about halfway to his knees. The sleeves of the shirt were unbuttoned and rolled halfway up his forearms.  
  
Myst walked up to him, smiling at his look of uncertainty, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her finger in his ponytail and kissing him soundly. "Much better. You, my beautiful husband, look wonderful. How does it feel?"  
  
Hotohori smiled then at her reassurance and praise as well as the love he felt shared between them. "Surprisingly comfortable."  
  
Myst smiled and nodded. "Good. I'm buying much more of these types of clothes for everyone. They'll be delivered in a day or two. The stuff we'll carry out with us will be plenty enough until then. I've also bought sleeping clothes of different sorts in everyone's sizes." Then she turned back to the changing rooms. "Lets see you guys!"  
  
Chiriko came out next in a red t-shirt, and cream-colored khakis, his hair down instead of up in the very noticeable ponytail, Black and white striped sneakers now adorned his feet.  
  
Myst couldn't help teasing him a little. "You know Chiriko, if you didn't have an obviously male chest, one would think you a young girl with your hair down like that. But you look very good. Here. This'll help." She turned him around and pulled his hair back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck like Hotohori's.  
  
Chiriko smiled. "Thank you Myst. Do you think we might be able to stop somewhere for some sort of reading material? I'd like to learn more about your world."  
  
Myst smiled down at him and chuckled. "Typical Chiriko. We'll see after we get the essential shopping done. If not today, then we'll come back tomorrow."  
  
Chiriko nodded and turned to Boushin, playing with the tiny prince while they waited for the others to emerge.  
  
Kouji came out next. He refused to take off his headband or switch his steel boots, so Myst had worked around that. He wore black baggy pants with many straps and hooks on them that simply hug, pockets all down the sides of them, the ends tucked into his boots. He wore a mottled dark green and black mesh shirt, a black leather vest over it, and of course his headband, and some biker gloves. His charcoal, grey-black fit perfectly with the outfit.  
  
Myst smirked. "Wow Kouji. Now all you need are some piercings in you ears, eye brow, and nipple, and you'd just scream, goth-raver."  
  
Kouji tilted his head. "Huh?"  
  
Myst smiled and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. It's a good look on you."  
  
Mitsukake was next, looking for all the world like a bouncer in his dark blue muscle shirt, black trench coat, dark blue almost black jeans, and black hiking boots. He'd also taken his headbands off, so his hair looked softer and didn't stand up as much, giving his face a softer look as well.  
  
Myst smiled and nodded at him. "You could pass very well as a bouncer my friend. You look good. Not at all like a doctor, but good."  
  
Next was Hakurou, who could have passed for Hotohori's brother, if not his twin, they were so alike. They were wearing the same exact things, only his shirt was beige and not white. The only Myst could say to that was, "Wow."  
  
Out came Rouko, still a little timid. His clothes were simple, but still looked quite good on him. Blue jeans, a grey t-shirt with a blue over-shirt on, and grey sneakers finished the outfit. His hair was back in a loose ponytail like Hotohori's as well.  
  
Myst hugged him to put him at ease. "Relax Rouko. You'll have the girls drooling all over you." She caressed his cheek briefly and then kissed the other side.  
  
His brother was the next one out, knowing he looked good, his head held high, his hair back in its customary braid. He wore a red turtleneck that clung to him slightly, made of a light, cool material, tight black jeans that hugged his slim hips, a black denim vest, and laced red and white walking shoes.  
  
Myst smiled at him and nodded. "I don't need to tell you, you look good little love. You already know you do."  
  
Nuriko winked at her, then walked over to talk with his brother.  
  
Chichiri immerged in khakis with a simple black and grey long sleeved, open v-neck shirt and black slip on walking shoes.  
  
Myst walked up to him and tilted her head. "Anyone even tell you, you have very nice collar bones. I like you in shirts like this I think. Oh! Here, I got you something else." She dug around in a bag and pulled out a pair of mirrored sunglasses with wide lenses and slipped them on his face. "There. Much better than that mask I think. At least here it will be. Look in that mirror and tell me what you think."  
  
Chichiri turned around as he was directed, and studied his reflection in the mirror. "A very thoughtful gift. Thank you no da."  
  
Myst hugged him from behind and kissed his jaw lightly, then whispered in his ear, "Any time Houjun. Any time." And she smiled back as his reflection smiled at her. Her attention was caught again as Tasuki came out.  
  
The bandit wore faded blue jeans with the knees pre-ripped a black t-shirt a light, black leather, waist length jacket, and steal toed boots. Myst gave him sunglasses as well, the others not really wanting theirs right then, but his were narrow and tinted a deep red that let you see his eyes through them.  
  
Myst walked up to him and flipped a lock of his hair. "Very nice fang-kun." Then she leaned forward and whispered, "But if you dare kick anyone with those boots, I'll steal them from you and kick you where it hurts most."  
  
He pushed her away a little and grinned. "I know, I know. I'll be good."  
  
She smiled at him. "Thank you Tasuki."  
  
The twins came out at the same time, wearing matching outfits of tan slacks with white turtlenecks. They had both taken their headbands off and Shunkaku wore his ryuuseisui as a belt, while Kotoku tucked his flute into his own belt.  
  
Myst cocked an eyebrow at them, wandering if they had dressed the same intentionally, but suspecting that they had not.  
  
They looked at her, looked at each other, then turned back to her, grinned and shrugged.  
  
Myst grinned back at them and the looked up as the final member of their group emerged.  
  
Tamahome wore black slacks a dark, charcoal-grey sweater, and a light, black trench coat, with heavy-duty boots that went to just under his knees and had many straps.  
  
Myst smiled. "What took you so long Tamahome?"  
  
He shrugged. "I was just trying to figure how much all of this would cost, but I'm not familiar with the type of money here."  
  
My laughed. That was also typical Tamahome. Next she addressed the whole group, who were talking a little noisily amongst themselves and checking out each other's new clothes, drawing quite a bit of attention from onlookers. Myst didn't even seem to notice a few of the jealous stares directed her way from other females. "Wow! You guys look great! Now all we need are the baby things, and we're all set. Mitsukake, Mathiss has already informed me that he has found things to take care of Tama-neko, so no worries there. They'll be in your room when we get back home."  
  
"Mrow." Tama popped his tiny head out of one of the inside pockets of Mitsukake's trench coat as if to say thank you.  
  
Mitsukake himself bowed his head a little while scratching Tama behind the ear. "Thank you Miko-sama."  
  
Myst smiled and nodded then looked at Howser, who had joined them. "Mathiss, do me a favor and take them all to the food court. Give them the grand tour, explain what things are, and then get them whatever they want, within reason. Hotohori and I will meet up with you all there after shopping for Boushin's things."  
  
Everyone agreed and after Myst paid for the mounds of clothes in the many, many bags as well as the ones they were wearing, they went separate ways. Most went with Howser to the food court, and the family of three went in search of a place Myst had always wanted a reason to go to. Babies'R'Us.  
  
*****  
  
Hotohori blinked again until Myst finally, manually, shut his jaw and pulled him from the doorway of the "baby-super-store".  
  
"Come on Hotohori. You've seen shops before."  
  
The emperor kept staring around in amazement as Myst kept hold of his hand and pushed the stroller in the other. He stared around the huge store with the wander and amazement that you'd expect to find on a child's face in the circus. "Yes, but... never this big! Never just for babes."  
  
Myst chuckled. "Well, the first thing we're getting is a baby sling." She stopped by one of the shelves and picked a sling off one of the racks. "Hold your arms out please lover."  
  
Hotohori finally got over his shock and did so, watching as she slipped the straps of the sling over his arms, and then as she walked behind him and buckled the straps behind his back. He looked curiously at the pouch this made on his chest. "What is this for? I thought this shop was only for babies."  
  
Myst smiled and walked back around, adjusting a few more things here and there before going to the stroller, unstrapping, and picking up the now sleeping child. "Come on my little prince. You get to ride with daddy now."  
  
Boushin stirred a little and moaned as only a baby can, as his mother slipped him into the pouch at Hotohori's chest.  
  
Myst made sure his little legs were through the holes before buckling the plastic straps over Boushin's shoulder, securing him in the harness. She then stepped back and smiled. "That is what it's for my love. This way, you're hands are free, you always know where you're baby is, and the baby can be lulled by your heart."  
  
As if to prove her point, Boushin settle right back down, his cheek pressed to Hotohori's chest and his tiny hand clutching a lock of silky brown hair that had fallen over Hotohori's shoulder.  
  
Myst smiled at the beautiful picture. "Or would you rather I carry him for now?"  
  
Hotohori shook his head, a beautiful, peaceful smile, filled with love and joy on his face, kissed Boushin's head, and rubbed the tiny prince's back through the sling with one, long-fingered hand. "No. I like this. It is soothing for the both of us."  
  
Myst nodded, love shinning through her features. "Just tell me if your back starts to hurt. It can after a while. Next, I think we need diapers. Cloth diapers are nice, but now, for Mr. Howser's sake, as well as the rest of ours, I'd like to introduce you to the wonders of disposables." She smiled and clapped her hands once for effect, then lead Hotohori down the isles, Hotohori pushing the cart after Myst folded the stroller and tucked it under.  
  
They wandered up and down the store isles for a time, getting this and that; Clothes of all sorts, eating utensils, toys, bathing supplies, etc. Every once in a while mothers or mothers-to-be would look over or come over to see the absolutely adorable picture of Boushin sleeping soundly against Hotohori's chest. The family made a beautiful, loving picture and many of them sighed and wished for the same for themselves when the time came.  
  
They talked to Myst and a few of them talked to Hotohori, and most cooed at the sleeping prince, while Myst cooed at their babies or excitedly asked how far along they were.  
  
Hotohori smiled as he watched his wife in her element. He couldn't be happier than he was right now.  
  
Finally, they were done shopping and went to meet the rest of the group at the food court. Hotohori still had Boushin in the harness while Myst pushed the stroller full of shopping bags.  
  
Boushin was awake now and looked around as they walked, one hand still fisted in his father's long, dark hair, the other with his thumb planted firmly in his mouth, showing that he was starting to get hungry.  
  
Hotohori rubbed his back with one fine-boned hand as he hand Myst talked and laughed happily, Myst pointing out and explaining things as they walked.  
  
Boushin was now dressed in dark blue jeans, and a light blue t-shirt with a red ducky on the front. A soft, baby-sized denim cap was tucked on his head and tiny white sneakers were on his dangling feet.  
  
When the three of them got to the food court, they found the group by sound rather than sight.  
  
"...not, and ya can't prove a fucking thing ya asshole! I should kick yer fuckin pansy ass!"  
  
"Yeah? Try it you read-haired, fanged, freak! I can kick your ass any day!"  
  
"Genrou! Sit down! As your former leader that's an order!"  
  
"Tamahome-san, perhaps it would be wiser not to provoke him anymore."  
  
"Chiriko let me go! He would deserve it!"  
  
"What?! Why you..."  
  
Myst stepped up to the long row of tables and spoke in a stern voice. "Can it fang-boy! They can hear your foul mouth all the way back in Konan. Tamahome, Chill! You know how he is and I have no wish to be kicked out of the mall because you two get into a brawl in the middle of a crowded food court! I don't cane what this is about or who started it, but I'm ending it! Now both of you sit down and shut up! If you guys want to kick the crud out of each other later, there's a mini arena and dojo back at the house. Oh! And Tasuki, no cussing around my son... if you can help it."  
  
They both grumbled but sat back and started conversations with someone else.  
  
Myst sat Boushin at the end of the table where Mathis had placed a highchair for him. The two seats next to it and across from each other were left open for his parents. Chichiri sat next to where Hotohori would sit and Mathiss across from him, at Myst's right. The Empress touched Howser's shoulder lightly. "Howser-san, my friend, would you sit in my seat for a while and watch over my son while I take Hotohori around and get us something to eat?"  
  
Howser smiled and nodded, moving over and placing one of his big hands on Boushin's chair. "Of course." Then he looked at Boushin who patted his hand to amuse himself. "Hello Boushin. You look good in your new clothes."  
  
Myst smiled and turned, helping Hotohori out of the harness, then took his hand and laced their fingers. They walked around the food court looking at the different menus and food displays, Myst reading them off for her husband and explaining a little what they were.  
  
Hotohori listened intently and tried to decide what he wanted. He leaned a little more towards the Chinese food, knowing at least what some of it was, but held off until he saw everything.  
  
As they passed by Sarku, a Japanese cuisine restaurant stand, one of their employees offered them a sample of teriyaki chicken, and Hotohori was hooked.  
  
Myst smiled and dragged him to stand in the line, where she ordered a teriyaki chicken on fried rice with double meat with an ice water for him, and a teriyaki shrimp on fried rice for herself. As a last minute thought, she also ordered two maki rolls with sweet and sour sauce for them to share.  
  
Hotohori watched in half fascination as the food was grilled in front of them and then handed over the glass barrier. Then they went to sit back down with their friends, who were mostly done eating themselves. They would feed Boushin little tidbits from their own plates, not to mention that they had just bought quite a bit of baby food for a child who was just starting to teeth. Myst still breast fed Boushin every once in a while, and would continue to do so for the next year or so.  
  
When they got back to the table, Mathiss moved over to his own seat again, watching as they set their trays down. Once seated, Myst bent to the side and dug in one of the bags for a tiny spoon and a jar of baby food with noodles and a blue bib with an orange duck on the front much like his shirt. She tied the bib around Boushin's neck and lightly tickled him, making him laugh around his thumb, which was still planted firmly in his mouth.  
  
She spoke to her son happily. "Are you hungry? Huh? Are you hungry my little Boushin?" She cooed at him.  
  
The baby laughed again and nodded, and Myst nodded back at him playfully. "That's what I thought little man. You're daddy and I bought something for you to try. Let's see if you like it huh?" Boushin laughed again and clapped his hands.  
  
So Myst and Hotohori fed him and themselves alternately. Myst then handed Hotohori her coke to try. "I think you might like it, or at least find it interesting. It's called a coke. It's fizzy. Like... like it's boiling without the heat."  
  
Hotohori nodded and put his lips around the straw, taking a small sip. Even though Myst had warned him, he was hard pressed not to choke and spit it out, his eyes going wide for a moment before he swallowed and they went wider. "Amazing. What a fascinating drink. Though I think I myself will stick to water."  
  
Myst smirked and quirked an eyebrow, taking a drink herself. "Good idea. This stuff can stunt your grown." It was just one of those comments that you didn't respond to. She looked down the tables at the rest of her family.  
  
Chichiri seemed to have struck up quite a conversation with Howser and even Mitsukake, and Myst could spy some fast forming friendships, though Chichiri seemed to bonding to the ex officer more.  
  
Myst smiled and relaxed happily thinking to herself, 'This is a good thing. I just wander how long we're going to be here is all. I have a country to defend after all, and a god to summon.'  
  
**********  
  
A.N.: Well... *looks up at chapter * at least it wasn't 8 months again. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon... and yes! Keep kicking me! It helps to know you guys are still out there. And of course I still remember you Jamie love. I'm sorry I haven't gotten back to many of you who have reviewed, but I still have a lot going on and can only get to stuff like this in my spare time, which isn't a lot. Also, thank you all for the wonderful ideas you gave me. I've taken many of them into account and if I use them, I'll give you guys credit for the inspiration ne?! Well, must be going now, so review soon ne?! Much loves peoples!!!  
  
~Celesta Hellewise Harman 


End file.
